


A Thousand Glimpses

by dreiser



Category: All My Children
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F, Femslash, Past Rape/Non-con, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 121,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreiser/pseuds/dreiser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese Williams had experienced a thousand glimpses of the life she always wanted but until she met Bianca Montgomery she never thought she could have it for herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Reese Williams enjoyed building things. She had ever since she was a little girl and her father brought home the first set of tinker toys soon to be followed a massive collection of legos. There was a giddy sort of pride she experienced in looking at a structure she had first imagined then drafted into its paper beginnings standing tall in front of her in its completed brick and mortar form. But as much as Reese loved buildings she sometimes had to get away from them to inspire the creative process for designing one.

It was honestly a bit strange. The desire to escape the very thing that you're creating but Reese always attributed it to the fact that she didn’t want to be influenced by structures already in existence. The easiest way to do that is to try and escape them. Although escaping buildings is a rather difficult task when you live and work in the bustling metropolis of Paris, France.

She considered it a happy coincidence that her office building was just a short walk from one of the most beautiful and tourist free parks in Paris. The Parc des Buttes Chaumont was a expansive plot of land with grassy slopes, lush with trees and flowers, full of charming little nooks and crannies that Reese was fond of hiding herself in and today was no exception.

Beneath the sprawling branches of a Lebanon Cedar tree not far from the grotto is where she found refuge with her sketch book and favorite Kohinoor Rapidograph Technical pen that was .13mm which suited her just fine no matter what Maurice said about the .50mm being a much more sensible choice. Though this was one of her usual hideaways, a place where she had been inspired on numerous occasions, Reese found her attention wandering all because of what had to be the most awkward but sweet and truly entertaining attempts at a soccer match that she had seen in quite some time. Though if she called it soccer she would receive a more annoying lecture from Maurice than the one on her choice of drafting pens.

Out of all the cultural differences she had conquered being an American living in Europe it was the transition of calling her country's game of soccer by the name of football and her country's game of football by the oddly derogatory sounding name of American football was the one that continued to trip Reese up the most. She wondered if she would ever get used to it.

Whatever they were playing, Reese wasn't sure if it really was soccer or football or anything else remotely sport like. It did involve a small black and white ball being kicked but there didn't appear to be any sort of aim as to where the ball should go by either participant. The little girl was adorable in her t-shirt covered with a rainbow of polka dots, purple capri pants, and white sneakers. Her wavy brown hair pulled back in a ponytail mimicking her mother's hairstyle who was dressed in more conservative colors though her black pants and v-neck blue sweater were well suited to her figure in Reese's opinion.

Her work was important, she had been asked by a fairly well known entrepreneur to provide ideas for a new corporate office he planned to build in the outlining area of Milan, Italy. Ideas that were meant to be displayed in the form of some very real sketches to be provided at their scheduled meeting Friday of next week. Even without Maurice's ever present nagging, Reese knew full well how important this particular client and project would be to her business and reputation but despite knowing all this and having the deadline of that meeting looming on the horizon she couldn't tear her attention away from this mother and daughter playtime.

Maybe because she didn't have any memories of doing such things with her own mother. There were countless ones with her father, chasing him through the park, resting behind the low hanging branches of a Weeping Willow during a game of hide and seek, flying down a snowy hill on a rickety sled from his own childhood. They flashed in her mind time and time again but nothing with her mother. Just the recollections of formal dresses and uncomfortable shoes accompanied by quiet understated corrections on what was and wasn't the proper behavior on her part. Reese had never raced after her mother like this little girl, squealing with laugher, cheeks red and eyes smiling, dancing backwards while giving a playful taunt.

A taunt her mother returned with a wide smile and a look of determination forming on her delicate features as she pulled her leg back for a powerful kick. One that caused the small black and white ball to go whizzing right past her wide eyed daughter and at an equally wide eyed Reese who had been so taken with watching their playtime she didn't have the good sense to duck. 

Labels weren't something that Reese enjoyed. Although there was a certain use for them she thought that when it came to labels and people they were inclined to be more cruel than anything else. That being said, she considered herself a bit of a nerd due to her utter lack of physical prowess and propensity for enjoying the latest and greatest technology with a sad fanaticism. Also, she secretly loved that mathematics always provided a consistent answer and could truly be called a universal language.

Being a nerd, Reese never was in a fight. Nothing close to one, in fact. Thinking back to all of her thirty seven years on the planet she couldn't recall being in anything close to a physical confrontation or being involved in something that would lead to injury.

Which is probably why she had no idea getting hit in the eye could hurt this much.

The ball fell to the ground with a vague thump and Reese heard a horrified shriek followed by the little girl scolding her mother and the sound of feet running towards her. Releasing a groan, her sketch book and drafting pen forgotten and fallen to one side, Reese covered her right eye with her hand, peering up at the mother and daughter who wore matching worried expressions.

"Je suis vraiment désolé!" the woman exclaimed, reaching out to lightly cup the elbow of Reese's right arm, still lifted up to cover her eye which felt like it was trying to escape from her head. "Oh mon Dieu! Est-ce que ca va?"

Learning another language had never been the easiest thing for Reese. By all normal definitions of the word she was fluent in French but there were times when it just escaped her. Times like being hit in the eye with a ball. Squinting at the mother whose eyes were large and shining, she waved her left hand and attempted a smile. "I'm fine, don't worry," she replied in English, currently unable to find the words in French, hoping the woman would understand. "It doesn't even hurt."

"Maman, elle parle comme Grannie," the little girl remarked, eyes alight and while she looked incredibly cute saying this in the back of Reese's mind she appeared a bit too happy considering there was an injured person in front of her.

"C'est tres bien, mon petit coeur," the woman complimented, drawing her eyes momentarily away from Reese and to her daughter. "Alors on lui parle en Anglais comme avec Grannie, d'accord?" Her daughter nodded in agreement her attention immediately returned to Reese and she looked incredibly apologetic and embarrassed and somehow Reese also thought that she looked entirely sweet at the same time. A strange belief when you considered this woman was responsible for her eye feeling like it was both trying to explode and pop out of her skull at any moment. "I'm so sorry," the woman now said in English without the tiniest hint of a French accent and with a bit of relief, Reese felt her brain translating their conversation in French and she realized they must be expatriates like herself, finding a new life in Paris. "I know you said it doesn't hurt but do you mind if I see for myself?" The slightest hesitation and the woman offered a quirky smile that was oddly soothing. "I did cause the damage, after all."

"You just want to see your handiwork," Reese accused, automatically returning the good natured teasing, unable to help herself in the wake of this woman's beautiful smile and her daughter's curious but worried gaze.

"There is that," the woman chuckled, slowly drawing Reese's hand down, wincing at what she saw beneath it.

Busy squinting her left eye and not bothering to attempt to open her right, Reese drawled, "That bad?" The woman's touch was cool and comforting on her skin despite the burning pain in her eye and she was disconcerted by this reaction. It wasn't who she was. Attraction didn't come fast and easy for her. It was a slow and painful process complicated by her relationship with her parents and the fact she more often preferred to remain solitary than be in the company of others. Fully aware that she wasn't acting like herself, that she hadn't ever since she saw this woman, Reese drew backwards, away from her touch and moved to gather her sketch book and drafting pen. But when she looked to her side they were gone. A moment later, they were offered up by two outstretched hands and a little girl who gave Reese a bright smile. "Thank you," Reese murmured, taking them back.

She rose to her feet, all too aware of the woman's continued observation, her dark gaze full of concern. For whatever reason Reese decided to chance at opening her right eye and was immediately rewarded with a blinding flash of pain that caused her to release a small cry. Instantly the woman was at her side again, hand at the elbow of her right arm which was raised up as she covered her certainly blackened right eye. "Oh god," the woman groaned, her voice thick and unhappy. "That sounded horrible. Please let me help you? Our house is just across the street, I can give you some ice to put on your eye."

"It's all right," Reese replied and though she knew she shouldn't she found herself leaning into the woman's touch, almost basking in it and that, she reminded herself was a huge reason to not accept the offer. "My office is close. I can get help there."

The gentlest tug at her sleeve and Reese looked down into large brown eyes, dark and so similar to her mother's that part of Reese was frozen by them because they were both filled with so much kindness. "If it hurts," the little girl began, slow and a bit reluctant but continuing once she looked to her mother who smiled at her encouragingly, "you should let us help."

Looking from the little girl to her mother and seeing that kindness remain along with a hinting expression of pleading, though the very idea of someone wanting so much to help her baffled Reese a bit, she couldn't find it in her to protest anymore. "Okay," she said after a moment, rewarded by matching smiles that threatened to blind her one good eye. "But I might need some help getting there," Reese murmured playfully, leaning down to smile at the little girl. "Hold hands with me so I don't wander into any cars?" 

"I will!" the little girl replied, nodding her head enthusiastically. "And with Mommy too!"

"You should always hold hands with Mommy too," agreed Reese solemnly, returning the nod and looking up at the mother who smiled softly. "So," Reese tilted her head, hoping she didn't look as ridiculous as she felt, her pained right eye squeezed shut and her left eye appearing able to just squint. "Which way to your house?"

"It's by the Rue Manin park exit, we live on Avenue Mathurin Moreau," the woman said, she started to put her hand on Reese's elbow but stopped, wearing a sheepish expression and Reese wondered if she had noticed the effect her touch was having. "I'm sorry, here I am practically dragging you to my house after assaulting you with a soccer ball and I haven't even introduced myself."

"It's okay," Reese chuckled, unable to help herself because the woman looked so irritated with herself at her perceived rudeness. "This isn't exactly a Miss Manners situation. In fact, I'm pretty sure it isn't because I used to read that column a lot as a kid."

"Really," the woman said dryly, clearly doubting the truth of this statement.

"I was forced," revealed Reese in humorous secrecy. "My mom was big on manners."

"Ah," the woman nodded seriously though a hint of humor flashed in her dark eyes. She placed her hands on the little girl's shoulders who stood in front of her, now clutching the blinding soccer ball in question to her chest, and said, "I'm Bianca and this is my daughter, Miranda. We're very pleased to meet you but extremely sorry about the circumstances surrounding it." 

"Reese," responded Reese simply, holding left hand out to Miranda who took it and gave it an eager shake. Chuckling at this, she looked up at Bianca with her one good eye and said, "It was a painful but memorable first meeting. At least we'll have stories."

"Oh god," Bianca laughed, walking around so she stood to the right of Miranda as the little girl took the sketch book and drafting pen held Reese's left hand and handed it to her mother before holding the hand in question. Bianca clutched the items at her side and reached for Miranda's right hand as they walked out of the park. "My sister would love hearing all about it. She claims our family has a disaster magnet curse upon us. This would definitely be used as an example of it being the truth."

"Technically I would be the disaster magnet today, so I'm not sure how much it would help her theory," said Reese, chuckling as she lifted her right arm slightly in an acknowledgement of her wounded eye. The sharp stabbing pain had dulled to a slow and steady throb and Reese hoped medically it could be thought of as an improvement. She supposed it felt better. Not by much but the situation was helped by the genuine care and concern of the people leading her across the street and towards an innocuous brick house on Avenue Mathurin Moreau with white and pepto bismol pink arches and moldings. Bianca fumbled with her keys as she shifted Reese's sketch book, finally opening the heavy wooden doors that creaked with age. The architect in Reese immediately inspected her surroundings the best she could with her one good eye and she was quickly charmed by the simple but elegant décor found in the house. You could tell that a child lived there but there was a controlled chaos in the way Miranda's coloring books were arranged on the coffee table in the living room and her dolls sat neatly for a tea party at the kitchen table. Reese stood in the entryway rather dumbly and murmured, "You have a lovely home."

"Thank you," Bianca called over her shoulder, placing Reese's sketch book and drafting pen down on the kitchen table as she walked over to the refrigerator. She rummaged through the freezer for several moments before finding what she was searching for, looking over at Reese she smiled wide and warmly, laughing a bit as she waved at the kitchen table. "Have a seat! Just move any of the dolls out of the way. Miranda won't mind, will you sweetie?"

Glancing at the little girl for confirmation, Reese was met with an affirming nod of yes and she couldn't help but smile as Miranda ran over to the table and pulled a small doll with curly brown hair from a chair. Running back to Reese, she peered up at her to say in confidential tones, as if speaking some great secret, "I'm going to play in my room."

"Okay," said Reese, smiling as Miranda ran down the hallway, absently kicking the small soccer ball that had caused so much damage to her apparently far too delicate face. Walking over the empty chair, she sat down and experimentally tried to open her right eye. For once she was able to do this without it watering up immediately and naturally Reese decided the next step in her seeming recovery would be to poke at the burning area around the newly opened eye. Which resulted in her flinching and squirming in her seat as she cried out in pain. Hearing a restrained snort of laughter, Reese looked up with her one good eye and her other slightly teary one and said in disgruntled tones, "What?"

"Why did you poke at it?" asked Bianca wryly, approaching with an icepack wrapped in a small towel. Kneeling in front of Reese, she pressed it gently against the bruised skin and when Reese gave a hiss of pain Bianca replied with a soft nonsensical murmur that Reese imagined most mothers did. Dark brown eyes were warm and kind as Bianca murmured, "You need to leave this on your eye for fifteen minutes. It's going to help bring down the swelling. Then take it off for fifteen minutes, if you leave it on for too long it could cause more damage. Once you've had the icepack off for fifteen minutes, put it back on for another fifteen. You can do this for as long as you want. Even after few days if your eye still hurts because the ice will help you heal faster." 

"Give a lot of ladies black eyes, do you?" remarked Reese with a humorous drawl. Laughing at this, Bianca shook her head and looked around the room, her eyes searching. Recalling Miranda's earlier exit, Reese said, "Miranda went to play in her room." Instantly, Bianca was at ease, once again focusing on the icepack she held against Reese's face and the visual inspection of the bruised skin that lay beneath it. "How do you know so much about black eye treatment? Are you a doctor?" 

A look of veiled hurt and regret passed over Bianca's pretty features like a shadow and Reese wished she could take the words back but she couldn't and it appeared the brunette was already past them, once again offering a smile. "Hardly," she said in droll tones. "I've spent time volunteering in women's shelters. Rape crisis, things of that nature. You see a lot of these injuries with the women who come in and I guess treating it becomes instinctual after awhile."

Reese didn't know what to say to this so she didn't say anything at all. Silence reigned until Bianca moved back, allowing Reese to hold the icepack in place herself, taking a seat at the kitchen table next to her, displacing a doll with blonde hair who was put on the kitchen table. Bianca seemed content to simply observe her which put Reese a bit on edge and out of nervous habit she began to bounce her legs and she tucked her left hand deep into her pants pocket as was her perpetual habit in such times.

"So," Bianca drew the word out long and languid, that smile on her lips once again but this time with a clear hint of mischievousness added to the mixture and Reese had a strange feeling the other woman was mimicking her own words from earlier. "Why didn't you duck? The ball couldn't have been coming at you that fast."

The blush that heated Reese's cheeks colored her skin almost as much as her bruised eye and on seeing it Bianca released a melodic laugh, like the ringing of clear bells, and though Reese knew she was the cause of it she couldn't help but laugh along.

\---

Fifteen minutes later and after numerous protests from Bianca and an insistence to keep the icepack, Reese was exiting the house more out of stubbornness than a real desire to do so. There was an instantaneous comfort gained in Bianca's presence accompanied by an underlining appreciation for her beauty and gentle kindness that unsettled the architect. She wasn't used to feeling this way.

It wasn't that she immediately found Bianca beautiful that bothered her because that had happened before. Quite often, actually. This was Paris and there was a beautiful woman lurking around practically every corner. No, it was more that the attraction wasn't just a physical one, there was this constant emotional tug she felt towards Bianca when in her presence and that couldn't be explained away by her delicate features and sensual curves. A distinct lack of logic was involved in this and Reese liked logic. It was reassuring and solid and reliable and it had never failed her before and so she found herself making an excuse about a meeting at work.

The moment she stepped onto the pathway in front of Bianca's house she noticed the figure of a tall man, muscular and darkly handsome, who possessed an aura of a dangerous sort of competence. A person that most other men would step back from, sensing to argue with or displease him would lead to a confrontation they would certainly never win. He leaned against a dark blue Aston Martin, arms crossed over his chest, gaze veiled as he looked at Reese with a stony expression.

"Nathan!" Reese heard Bianca cry, her voice bemused and fond.

Though her feet kept moving, Reese couldn't help but look backwards, drawn by the sound of the brunette's sweet voice and she saw Bianca smiling at the man, appearing to scold him as she hooked her arm through his and led him into her house. As Bianca pulled him forward he looked in Reese's direction and their eyes locked and there was a knowing light floating in his sharp gaze as if he somehow recognized her attraction to Bianca in the few brief moments he had seen her on the street. Then he was gone, inside of Bianca's house, in the exact place Reese had just left and now longed to be and suddenly her eye was hurting once again.

She was grateful her office was a short walk from Bianca's house but haunted by the idea this meant she could bump into Bianca with the intimidating man Reese assumed was her husband. She couldn't quite picture it though. His severe unsmiling face with such a happy woman… with such a happy little girl who played so carefree and effortlessly. But quite easily Reese could see herself joining in that picture, laughing with Bianca and Miranda, a perfect example of domestic joy. Shaking her head, she wanted to rid herself of these thoughts that couldn't serve any real purpose.

Releasing a sigh, Reese pushed open the glass doors to her office building and was immediately greeted by their lobby receptionist who, on seeing her bruised face, leapt up from behind the large reception area that Reese had designed herself. "Mme. Williams!" Danielle exclaimed, rushing towards her employer, a look of concern etched on her features. As with most employees of her firm, the receptionist spoke to her in English out of deference for Reese's personal preferences. "What has happened?" 

"I got hit in the face with a ball," Reese said in droll tones, absently lifting up the icepack and noticing for the first time that it was in the shape of a penguin. She hated herself for it but another wave of affection for Bianca seized her at this. It was just so ridiculously cute.

"A ball?" echoed Danielle, her features scrunching up in confusion.

"Long story," drawled Reese and she shook her head slightly, giving the receptionist a reassuring pat on the shoulder as she headed towards the gleaming steel doors of their elevator. "I'll be in my office recovering and attempting to hide from Maurice."

"I do not think such a thing is possible," Danielle called out to her, laughter evident in her voice.

"Ah," Reese grinned, turning around to walk backwards as she shook her finger, "but I can always try." 

In a few moments the elevator doors opened silently to the top floor of the building and Reese felt herself relax on seeing the sun shining on a pair of comfortable leather chairs beside floor to ceiling windows that rested to one side of a distinctive stone archway. They didn't have the ability to design a building from scratch in Paris but they had renovated this one extensively enough that it had become entirely their own. She loved the fact that, at least on the inside, her office building was completely unique.

Creeping down the hallway, glad she wasn't wearing heels because she was certain the click clack of them on the wooden floors would alert Maurice to her presence. Reese ducked around the corner, eyes darting towards the closed door to his small office which she still regretted allowing to be joined to hers. She pushed the door handle down, opening the door as silently as possible, slipping her body between the minute opening for the wall and the door before closing it quickly. Resting back against the door, eyes closed and her relaxation increasing on finally being in her very own space, Reese released a tremulous sigh.

"You are sneaky but not sneaky enough," a silky smooth voice announced, causing Reese to jump as her eyes flew open, her hands following suit, causing her sketch book, drafting pen, and penguin shaped icepack to go scattering across the floor. The penguin came to a stop upon hitting Maurice's handmade leather loafers and he raised a tweezed black eyebrow on seeing it.

"Maurice!" Reese scowled at her assistant, her hand pressed against her chest in an absurd attempt to slow her heart. "You scared me half to death. Why aren't you working in your office? You know, the one I built especially for you? The one that isn't this office?"

"What is this thing?" asked Maurice, sounding both intrigued and horrified by the penguin icepack, holding it between the tips of his index finger and thumb as if it were some freakish alien object. Which, in truth, to him it probably was. His keen blue eyes drifted over to Reese and narrowed as he noticed her black eye. Reese couldn't help but try to roll her eyes when he released an over dramatic gasp and was rewarded with her right eye tearing up and a familiar throb of pain returning. "What did you do to your face?!"

"I've ruined it, clearly," Reese grumbled but she didn't try to escape when he inspected her bruised eye. His touch wasn't anything like Bianca's, it wasn't the least bit cool and comforting, it was warm and a tad sweaty and eventually she had to side step his attentions for the sake of her own personal space. Though she flashed a smile as she did so because despite his obnoxious way of doing things, something that she had somehow grown to love and appreciate over the years, he was only trying to help. Retrieving the penguin from Maurice, she pressed it to her eye and gave a soft sigh of relief at the cold sensation against her bruised skin. "I had a minor accident in the park, all right? It's honestly not that big of a deal. This is an architecture firm, remember? I'm Reese Williams: architect, not international model. We're not relying on my spectacular looks to get things done around here, just my spectacular brain." 

Maurice had just produced the most disdainful snort that Reese ever heard when her office door flew open and she was met by the sight of her business partner in the firm and her oldest friend, Audrey Durand, who wore an expression that seemed to match Maurice's exactly on seeing her bruised features. "Claude told me that you were assaulted. Who did such a thing? Hoodlums?"

"It wasn't hoodlums," Reese groaned, reminding herself to fight the urge to roll her eyes and cause herself even more pain as Audrey approached her and immediately pulled the icepack down to get a look at her face. "And I wasn't assaulted, it was an accident. Can we just forget about it and get back to work? I managed to get a few good sketches done before my bodily trauma occurred."

"Your poor face," said Audrey in mournful tones, her touch was cool much like Bianca's but it just wasn't the same, the comfort wasn't there despite the romantic history Reese had with the woman in front of her. Audrey's tanned features formed a tremendous pout and it made Reese chuckle in anticipation of whatever extravagant thing the redhead was bound to say next. "It's like defiling the Louvre. Which would be considered a national crime, to say the least. I do hope someone was arrested over this." 

"No one was arrested," said Reese with amusement only to wear a frown when she thought back to the original statement that went along with Audrey bursting into her office. "How did Claude find out about this? I didn't tell her." 

"She heard it from Jerome," Audrey replied carelessly, not seeming at all interested in how her assistant obtained the information on Reese's injury. After saying this, she looked backwards and following her gaze Reese noticed the small crowd of curious employees congregating at the door to her office and lifting the penguin icepack back up to cover her eye, she released another groan.

Why had she wanted to leave Bianca's house again?

\---

Reese told herself the next day that she had to return to the park for inspiration. That the sketches she managed to complete before her encounter with Bianca and a soccer ball were so well received by Audrey she simply had to return to the place where she had gotten the ideas for them because there was nowhere else she could possibly go to help her to produce designs of that caliber.

A flimsy reasoning to be sure and one that didn't hold up very well when you took into account she had chosen to strategically place herself near the entrance to the Parc des Buttes Chaumont that Bianca had taken to return to her home yesterday. Two hours elapsed and Reese had gotten three extremely detailed sketches out of her time in the park but she was beginning to feel foolish as she looked up countless times on hearing the nearing of footsteps only to find herself disappointed over and over again when it wasn't Bianca. She was busy contemplating a return to her office when she felt a familiar presence, comforting and warm, and looking up she was greeted by a smiling Bianca, her figure wonderfully lit in the soft glow of the sun.

"I was hoping I would see you," said Bianca and she did indeed seem pleased to see Reese. Something that pleased the architect in return although she knew that it really shouldn't matter. Such a tiny thing shouldn't make her so happy but it did and she was having the hardest time fighting that feeling. 

"Well, here I am," Reese replied in a slow drawl, returning Bianca's bright smile. 

"I bought you something," Bianca said happily, looking very proud of herself and she followed this statement by rooting through the Fendi purse that hung from her shoulder. It was small, black, and utterly elegant, very much matching the dress that the brunette was wearing which was black with a high collar and had the slightest lacing of red. There was something about it that screamed a subdued sort of wealth to Reese, the kind one was raised into and not suddenly given nor earned, and not for the first time, she wondered what the other woman did by way of a career. A small triumphant sound escaped the brunette and Reese was utterly charmed by it and the eager way Bianca thrust her hand outwards in an offering to the blonde. "This is for you."

Scooting forward on the bench, Reese reached out, taking the small tube lying in the center of Bianca's palm, trying her level best to ignore the stupendously soft texture of the other woman's skin and how she felt her pulse increase on touching it. Looking at the tube, a perplexed expression formed as she read the label aloud, "Boiron Arnica Ointment." 

"It's used to reduce bruising," supplied Bianca ever so helpfully, her eagerness remaining almost palpable, sitting next to Reese on the bench and gently taking the tube of ointment from the other woman. "Here," she continued, "let me." With a quick twist of the cap and a squeeze of the tube, Bianca was once again touching Reese with her cool and comforting caress that soothed as much as it made the architect shiver with a restrained passion. The pads of Bianca's fingers swept across her skin to spread the ointment, tenderly rubbing it onto the bruise, and when the brunette felt she had gotten enough of it in place she pulled back, admiring Reese with a tilt of her head. "That should do it." Suddenly a look of concern appeared and she asked, "How does it feel?"

Lost in the sensation of Bianca's fingers on her skin, baffled at how easily this woman could affect her, Reese was almost unaware of her words as she said, "It feels wonderful."

"Good," Bianca replied with a laugh, looking both amused and rather fond on seeing the architect's far off expression. She replaced the cap on the tube of ointment and gently placed it back into Reese's hand. "You should apply it three times daily."

There was another doctor joke on the tip of Reese's tongue but recalling the reaction from the day before and never wanting to see such a look on Bianca's features again, Reese instead offered a jaunty smile and asked, "Are you going to check to make sure I do?"

"I just might," said Bianca, smiling widely, her dark eyes twinkling. "The humanitarian in me does dislike that I'm responsible for injuring the face of a beautiful woman. Also, the rather shallow part of me dislikes it too."

Silence gathered in the air and Reese experienced an idiotic fear that if she didn't say something fast Bianca would make up an excuse to leave and she would have lost her only chance to spend more time with the brunette. "Where's Miranda?" she asked, hoping that her panicked need to continue their discussion wasn't evident in her tone. Though, in truth, she would've liked to see the little girl again.

"Preschool," said Bianca smoothly, not appearing to notice Reese's anxiety or if she did politely ignoring it. "I'm playing hooky at the office until two o'clock when the typhoon of meetings and an international conference call buries me for the rest of the day. Although, I shouldn't say it's a call since technically it's on the computer and involves us talking into web cams…" 

"Video conferencing," Reese offered and Bianca made a noise of agreement on hearing this term for it. "Did your husband take her?"

She didn't know why she brought up the grim man but his figure danced in the back of her mind, a stain during her time with Bianca and Reese knew she couldn’t truly enjoy herself with the other woman until she knew precisely who he was to the brunette. The reaction to this question was a look of utter confusion on Bianca's part, her dark eyes blinking, then she exclaimed with a sudden laugh, "Do you mean Nathan? He's not my husband." Bianca paused, considering her words and smiling wryly as she said, "I don't date men. I'm a lesbian." Reese allowed herself the smallest internal cry of triumph on hearing this before focusing her attention fully on Bianca who still wore a wry expression as she went on, "Even if I wasn't a lesbian I wouldn't be seeing Nathan. I guess you could say he works for me." Another pause and Bianca released a sigh as she murmured, her tone soft and serious, "He's Miranda's bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" repeated Reese, a wave of worry seizing her as she wondered why such a sweet little girl would need something like that. Unable to help herself, she was compelled to look around park, as if to spot the man's intimidating figure but she saw nothing.

"He's with her at school, he likes skulking about," said Bianca who clearly noticed Reese's search for him and the concern she felt over hearing about Nathan's role in their lives. Unsure what to say in response, Reese looked to Bianca with questioning eyes. "It's complicated," Bianca murmured, moving her gaze from the blonde and looking into the distance. "I'm the Managing Director of Cambias Industries European Division but only by proxy. Miranda's the heir and it was agreed when I decided to move here to France and work for the company I would have protection for her because of our distance from the rest of her family."

"Were there threats?" asked Reese and a horrible sinking feeling took hold of her, a sort of sickness at the idea that anyone would want to hurt the smiling child who was so very carefree and happy in her life.

"Nothing I'm aware of," said Bianca and she smiled as she watched Reese physically relax on hearing this. "Her uncle is concerned because of our being so far away and doing this calmed him down. Along with my mother and sister," she said this with good natured humor, an affectionate exasperation evident in her voice when speaking about her family, one that Reese envied.

There were so many more questions Reese had, the most prominent being who was Miranda's father if Bianca was a lesbian and why had she apparently chosen to live quite a distance away from a family who clearly cared deeply for her. She kept them to herself out of instinct, observing the nervous way Bianca bit her lip and rearranged her wavy hair behind her ears, sweeping it back again and again, clear signs to Reese that the brunette didn't enjoy explaining this part of her life to others. Reese was contemplating the best thing she could say to make the other woman feel at ease when her stomach decided to do the work for her by giving a loud rumble.

"Sorry," Reese gave a sheepish apology, her cheeks heating in a slight blush. "I skipped breakfast this morning."

"Me too," confessed Bianca with a laugh. "Miranda was having issues with her barrette selection and it turned into a whole weird experience of me learning the art of feeding a three year old mini-pancakes in a moving vehicle while trying to keep my clothes clean."

"How did that turn out?" asked Reese in a humorous drawl.

"Not well," said Bianca, her voice overly solemn though her dark eyes were smiling. "You know," she began in thoughtful tones, turning around to look down a nearby pathway, "they have a really nice café in this park that's just a few feet from where we are now." She turned back to Reese and her expression was still open and kind but there was a type of hesitation there, almost like Bianca was afraid whatever she said next would lead to a rejection. "Would you like to go there and have some lunch with me?"

"I'd love that," Reese breathed these words more than said them, suffused by an airy happiness at the invitation, and when Bianca rewarded her with an enchanting smile, bright and sunny, she didn't feel the least bit embarrassed by her behavior.

Just appreciative to be spending more time with the woman who caused it.

\---

There was a fine art to the ability of effectively pretending you were paying attention to one thing when in reality your interest was completely focused on something else altogether. Reese thought she was doing a superb job at this as she kept her gaze locked onto the café menu, which had a definite seafood theme, all while covertly studying Bianca's delicate features.

Only when she lifted her gaze for perhaps the twelfth time, Reese had the feeling she had failed when she was met with Bianca's effervescent smile that had the a tinge of self deprecating humor twisting at the edges. "I want the mussels," she said.

"All right," said Reese a bit dimly, perplexed by the almost lamenting way Bianca said this, as if she couldn't have them despite the fact the blonde was now staring at an extremely verbose description of their deliciousness on the menu.

"The portions are huge here," Bianca continued and a knowing grin formed on Reese's features as she watched dark eyes become large and hopeful. "Do you like mussels? If you do we can share. Or I can order them for myself and take the leftovers home and try to convince Miranda once again that they're not the slimy tongues of sea monsters." 

"I like mussels," Reese chuckled. "But I think Miranda is onto something. They do sort of look like tongues, don't they?"

"Please don't ever tell her you agree with her or I'll never hear the end of it," said Bianca, giving a small groan. She paused and that wide hopeful look was back and she asked, "So you'll share some with me? To prevent me from eating them all myself and getting fat rather than taking them home to scare my daughter with seafood she honestly believes comes from a monster's mouth?"

"Yes, I'll share some mussels with you," agreed Reese in a playful drawl. "I like sharing. Sesame Street taught me the concept."

"Bert and Ernie," said Bianca wisely, clearly having seen just such an episode herself.

"I know it wasn't Elmo," said Reese with a laugh.

"Elmo is overrated," Bianca remarked and a fond smile curved on her lips. "Miranda likes to watch the original Muppet Show with her aunt. Who, for whatever reason, is trying to convince her Miss Piggy is a valid role model." 

"She does dress well," said Reese in an attempt to give some measure of defense to the aunt's stance. "And she's assertive, I'd think it's a good thing for little girls to learn how to speak their minds. Maybe in a more polite manner than Miss Piggy but still…" 

"You're a peacekeeper, I can already tell," said Bianca warmly. "Everyone has a valid point of view, am I right?"

A blush heating her cheeks, Reese ducked her head and murmured, "It's the truth, isn't it? Whether or not you agree with someone they always deserve the chance to be heard. At least, that's what my father told me."

"Your father is a smart man," said Bianca and though her tone was as genuine and kind as ever there was a sadness there too, clinging to the very manner she said this, as if she was just reminded of something she missed having very much.

Part of Reese wanted to question it but the arrival of their waitress stopped her and with a smile and a few words of French she placed their order of Moules a la Mariniere before turning her attention back to Bianca who had an impish sort of expression on her face and as she studied it, Reese was baffled, both by what caused it and how this woman could continue to be so charming. "What?" she asked.

"You can speak French," Bianca drew the words out teasingly. "I was beginning to wonder." 

"I'll have you know, I've lived here on and off since I was twenty," Reese responded in humorous offense. "I just have moments when the language escapes me. As much as I love this country, sometimes the way things are worded, it doesn't compute entirely."

"Did you go to school here?" asked Bianca curiously.

"At l’Ecole National Superiere des Beaux Arts," said Reese with a nod and Bianca's brown eyes widened in recognition. A smile automatically formed on Reese's features as she thought of the school where she had some of the happiest times in her life. "I was in their architecture program and by the time I graduated I just couldn't seem to make myself leave the country. Even if I didn't always have the best time speaking the language," Reese added drolly, causing Bianca to give a delightful laugh. "How about you?"

"I'm trying to finish my MIB," said Bianca in a morose sort of confession and Reese gave her a sympathetic look.

"It's hard, isn't it? With work and Miranda?" asked Reese softly.

"I have so much help, there's Nathan and Adele, that's Miranda's full time nanny, even Madame Trotter who comes in and cooks for us three or four times a week," Bianca began in something of a rush, almost like she felt compelled to let Reese know she was aware of how much better off she was than other people. "But it's still hard at times. I have to do it though," Bianca said this quietly and there was a look of determination on her features, very similar to the one Reese had seen before getting hit with a soccer ball but this time it was more restrained, as if it came from a very deep place internally. "I need to know more, to make sure everything stays right for her." 

"Aren't there others? At the company, I mean," said Reese in a gentle questioning. "People who could help."

"Hundreds," said Bianca and once again her warm expression and laugh was back, making Reese feel proud to help cause it and happy it had returned. "Roland, our CVO, helps me so much and so does Miranda's uncle but I don't think it's really fair to them if I'm not trying to learn it all myself. Hence the whole sad attempt to finish off my last semester of school during our busiest quarter."

"Whose program are you in?" asked Reese with sincere interest.

"Institut Européen de Management International's," said Bianca, smiling and taking a drink of her water. She had just placed the glass back down and appeared as if she was going to say something more when a loud chime filled the air. Giving Reese an apologetic look she opened her purse and said, "I’m sorry. Do you mind if I check this?"

"Go ahead," said Reese, waving her hand, smiling at Bianca's use of cell phone etiquette.

"I love this phone but it demands my attention way too often," said Bianca wryly, removing a BlackBerry from her purse and peering at the screen before giving a snort of laughter. Looking up at a curious Reese, she flipped the phone around so the blonde could read the text message filling its screen. "My sister is apparently having difficulties with her coworkers."

Lifting an eyebrow, Reese leaned forward to peer at the screen, mimicking Bianca's snort of laughter as she read: Binks! I srsly h8 thse women sumtz. if I wuz a big a witch as thy say Id suck thr life force to incrse my pwers. 

"Binks?" Reese read aloud, a slow smile tugging at her lips and a laugh escaping when Bianca blushed.

"My sister, Kendall's, nickname for me," said Bianca, looking down at the BlackBerry and typing in a quick reply. "Don't ask me where she came up with it but it seems to have stuck. She even has a few other people in our home town saying it." When she finished typing Bianca placed the phone on the table and remarked, "We've gotten addicted to text messaging each other ever since I came back to France a month ago. She's much faster at it than I am though. Mostly because she ignores the rules of grammar and spelling."

"And you don't," supplied Reese knowingly, a playful twinkle in her eyes.

"It's not proper English," Bianca explained in an almost huffy defense and Reese laughed, getting the feeling that this was a familiar argument the brunette had with her text messaging sibling. "I think it's better for something to be done correctly than quickly."

"I see," Reese murmured, an equally playful smile curving her lips to match the twinkle that remained in her brown eyes. A twinkle that transformed into a challenging gleam as she dug through her purse and produced a BlackBerry of her own. "But the question is, can you do it correctly and quickly? By the way," she added before Bianca could reply, her voice husky and teasing as she reached out to tap Bianca's BlackBerry with the tip of her index finger, "the 8700c is a much older model than mine."

"I haven't even had it a year!" exclaimed Bianca. A peevish look formed on her features and she said, "When did you get yours?"

"Last month. I got it right off the shelf the day it came out," said Reese in a bragging sort of tone that only someone truly in love with having the latest technology could have. "I replaced my 8707g, which is a newer model of what you have, with this 8800." 

"You're a chronic phone upgrader," Bianca declared, pointing her finger at the blonde. "That's what you are. And I happen to prefer things that are older and worn in." Recalling the original comment that had started this conversation, she went on, "Just because I have an older model doesn't mean I can't type quicker AND more correct than you. In fact, I know I can." 

"Want to test that theory?" questioned Reese, the gleam returning to her gaze.

"How," Bianca said this more than asked it and her dark eyes narrowed in slight humorous suspicion.

"How else? We'll have a text messaging race," said Reese who presented her BlackBerry to Bianca as she lifted a fine blonde eyebrow, clearly issuing a challenge though there was a lighthearted playfulness behind it. "Open up an sms window with your number in my BlackBerry and I'll do the same for yours with my number then on three we'll text."

"I'm so winning this," muttered Bianca, taking the BlackBerry from Reese and swiftly punching in her number.

"We'll see," Reese sing songed as she followed suit with Bianca's phone before handing it over to the brunette. "Now what should we text to each other?" She tilted her head and wore a thoughtful expression. "I know," Reese drawled and Bianca wore a skeptical look at the immensely pleased light shining in her eyes. "How about: Binks is a great nickname. Properly capitalizing the word Binks and using a period at the end of nickname, of course. Anything else wouldn't obey the rules of grammar." 

"Hardy har," said Bianca sardonically, giving Reese her phone back and readying her thumbs at the Qwerty keyboard of her own. "On the count of three," she said and Reese grinned on seeing that determined look make another appearance. "One, two, three!"

A second, then two, and then the simultaneous sound of chimes rang out as Bianca and Reese stared at their text messages. With something of a pout, Bianca realized that Reese hadn't made any spelling or grammatical errors and from what she could tell they both received their texts at the exact same time. Lifting her head, she looked at Reese questioningly.

"Your spelling and grammar is impeccable," Reese complimented with a smile. "How was mine?"

"Perfect," said Bianca and her pout was echoed in her voice, causing the blonde to laugh. After a moment, Bianca laughed along, shaking her head a bit and wearing an expression of shy embarrassment. "I wanted to win," she confessed.

"We tied though and tying is like winning except everyone wins," said Reese, consoling and cheerful. "And besides," she drawled slowly, her voice languid and rich as she leaned back in her chair and held up her BlackBerry. "Now I have your number as a trophy."

Silence as Bianca stared at her blankly then a look of outrage formed on her features and for a moment Reese wondered if she should've just kept her ulterior motive for having the race to herself despite her nagging conscious. Then Bianca pointed a finger at her, wagging it at the blonde as if she were a naughty puppy who peed on the rug. "You tricked me!" she accused.

"So I did," Reese laughed, grabbing the finger that was pointed at her and gently swinging it back and forth in a fond gesture. "But I also admitted it. That must rescind most of the wrongdoing involved, right?" 

Bianca's reply was silenced by the waitress returning with their food which was indeed a very large portion of mussels beautifully displayed in a bulky pot that was placed on their table with a resounding clunk. The scent of butter and a hint of white wine wafted in the air and Bianca gave Reese a pointed look, gesturing to the pot as she said, "You help me finish this then the wrongdoing is rescinded."

Feeling enormously lucky, a notion quite familiar since meeting the other woman, Reese grinned and replied, "Deal."

\---

Time was such a fluid concept and Reese wasn't positive she really appreciated it. One moment could drag on endlessly, torturous in its existence, and though you wanted it to be over, for it to simply stop, it dragged on and on. Another could be over in a blink of the eye, its perfect happiness absolute and intangible, slipping through your fingers like grains of sand as you protested futilely.

When they finished eating and left the café Reese was absorbed by thoughts of how to keep her time with Bianca from ending, her brain working a mile a minute, spinning into overdrive as with each step they got closer to the exit of the park. She narrowed her eyes, a habit when lost in contemplation, and was rewarded with a twinge of pain in her right eye and with it, Reese knew how to extend her time with Bianca, if only for a few more minutes. Though it would put her in contact with some dubious, if not highly annoying, people.

"I need to return your penguin," Reese said, hoping she didn't sound as idiotic as she suddenly felt. When Bianca looked at her with a baffled expression, she chuckled and said, "The icepack you gave me? It's shaped like a penguin. Very cute, by the way."

"Thanks," said Bianca wryly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear. "Miranda picked it out during her March Of The Penguins phase."

"I fell asleep during that movie," admitted Reese and when Bianca laughed at this, she wore a put upon expression. "It's not like there was a lot to see! They just kept walking. Hardly the most exciting plotline. If I have to watch animals I'd rather wait for Shark Week."

"Given Miranda's confirmed fear of sea monsters I don't think that's an option for me anytime soon," Bianca chuckled. She ducked her head to look through her purse and Reese observed her checking the time on her BlackBerry. When she glanced up she wore a sad look on her face as she murmured, "I really should get back to the office. It's already a little past one o'clock. Don't worry about the icepack, we can always get another. Maybe Miranda will pick out the polar bear one next time. As far as I know, they don't march."

"My office isn't far at all. It's right on Avenue Secretan," said Reese quickly, hoping her need to spend more time with Bianca wasn't as transparent as she felt at the moment. Honestly, it was the most perplexing and frustrating thing she had experienced. This sudden and inexplicable pull to be with Bianca, to know more about her, to somehow, some way, place herself further in her life. Reese hadn't ever felt anything similar to it before and it frightened her as much as it excited her. "Please? It'll only take a minute."

"A minute," repeated Bianca and Reese felt her heart tighten at the way that Bianca said this, it was understated and cynical in a manner she hadn't thought possible from the sweet natured brunette. Then a smile pulled at full lips and dark eyes were bright and shining as she held up a finger as she said in teasing tones, "Exactly one minute. You can promise me that?"

"Well, I don't know about that," Reese pronounced, wearing a smile but there was a small crack in her voice. Trying to shake off that horrible claustrophobic feeling from a few seconds ago, hooking her arm through Bianca's much like she had observed the other woman doing with Nathan yesterday. 

She kept her gaze focused ahead, on their pathway out of the park, afraid if she looked at her companion she might see what she was sure was a look of surprise transform into one of discomfort. And Reese wasn't sure she could take seeing that. Not when everything involving Bianca felt so very natural and right to her. As if it was all written out in some otherworldly script and she was playing her part but unlike the role her mother had always tried to force her into this one wasn't stifling and she didn't have any fears that she was doing anything wrong. There were no worries over saying the wrong thing, doing the wrong thing, there was just an overwhelming sense that this part was created especially for her and the fear only came when she began to truly doubt her place in it all. She was so engrossed in her thoughts, in her contemplation over this strange and unexpected connection to Bianca, she was entirely surprised to find herself a step away from the entrance to her office building. 

"Here we are," Reese drawled, giving Bianca what she hoped was a reassuring smile as she pushed open the glass doors for the brunette. "Oh," she said suddenly, her hand resting on the small of Bianca's back as they made their way inside, leaning forward to say, "Let me apologize for my staff ahead of time."

"Why?" asked Bianca, her laugh good humored and affectionate. 

"You'll see," said Reese in the humorous tones of a doomed woman. "In the end, everyone always sees." 

"Mme. Williams," Danielle greeted, sounding a little more excited than usual, her green eyes wide and curious as she observed her employer with Bianca. "How was your time in the park? One would hope it was productive, yes?"

"It was very productive," Reese chuckled, absently waving at Danielle as they headed to the elevator. The minute the doors shut, she looked to Bianca and quirked an eyebrow. "She's already on the phone telling my assistant and lord knows who else I'm heading up to my office with you. They'll be an army of spies hiding around every corner when we get there, wait and see."

"You're serious," remarked Bianca in disbelief, laughter evident in her voice.

"I wish I was joking," said Reese with weighty gravitas, turning to solemnly look at Bianca. "They're terrible snoops."

"All you're doing is going to your office with another person. Surely that's not a major event?" said Bianca who paused to give Reese a sardonic once over. "You're not secretly anti-social, are you?" 

"I don't know," Reese murmured, wearing an exaggerated look of contemplation. "I DO hate people…"

"Gee, thanks," said Bianca dryly.

The elevator doors opened silent and swift before Reese could explain that people, in her own odd little definition of the word, didn't include Bianca and Miranda in its rather vague description. They stepped into the foyer of the top floor and Reese's brown eyes caught sight of the distinct multicolored wardrobe of Audrey's assistant Claude and she released a heavy sigh. For a successful architecture firm her staff really had entirely too much time on their hands.

Taking Bianca's hand firmly in her own, Reese began a purposeful march towards her office, wearing a look of determination altogether similar to the one she had seen the brunette form on several occasions. "Come on," she said. "Lets get out of the line of fire."

As they walked down the hallway, Reese glanced at Bianca and she saw the brunette's lips were tugged up in a wry smile, her doe eyes observing the peeking hints of the heads of Reese's employees, a tangible amusement rising to the surface of her expression. Noticing Reese's attention focused on her, she lifted an eyebrow and said, "You have very strange coworkers."

"I know," Reese muttered, opening the door to her office and holding it for Bianca. "I hired most of them." 

Once they were safely inside her office, Reese let go of Bianca's hand, reluctant to do so but knowing she no longer had much excuse to keep on holding it. Making her way over to her desk she tried to control the butterflies in her stomach upon realizing that the brunette was probably giving her office a not so subtle inspection. Reese wondered what Bianca would think of it. Her office, far more than her house, was a reflection of her personality. The space was warm with muted colors and a wonderful view of the city, allowing one to look far off into the distance and dream, its furniture unassuming but stylish and surprisingly comfortable. She had spent weeks making sure every little thing in it was perfectly suited to her tastes and now she wondered if that was a bad thing. What if Bianca didn't like it? And so Reese told herself not to look up, keeping her head down as she looked through her drawer for the icepack.

"It's kind of sad," Bianca's voice echoed in the air, sweet and clinging, automatically drawing Reese's attention upwards, and she was frozen by the kindness in those dark eyes and the genuine warmth of her smile. "I covet your office. Even with the strange coworkers."

"Thank you," said Reese softly, standing at her full height, icepack in hand but suddenly forgotten. It was one of those instances with time, Reese recognized. Where it seemed so much longer than it actually was but it was so nice. This still and comforting air they had between them, wearing quiet satisfied smiles on their features that were matching.

A perfect moment that couldn't last.

"Sketches!" Maurice declared in grand and self important tones, the joined door to his office and Reese's flying open as he made his entrance. "I demand sketches to scan and import and create into a brilliant project presentation for Sig. Passeri!" Once he was in the center of the office, he paused in his ranting walk, giving his attention to Bianca. Immediately, electric blue eyes narrowed and he had the look Reese often feared the most from her assistant. The kind a hungry dog got when presented with a bone. "You," he said the word breathless and somewhat awestricken, "are Bianca Montgomery."

"Yes," said Bianca slow and almost tentative, as if she was starting to doubt this fact.

"Your mother, she is Erica Kane," Maurice continued and Reese released an internal sigh, wondering why she had to choose a celebrity obsessed gay man for her assistant and confused why she hadn't realized exactly who Bianca's mother was when she met her. She knew who Erica Kane was, she was sure every American did, the woman was part of their culture and unfortunately for Bianca, so was her family. Perhaps she hadn't realized because in all honesty Reese could care less. She was far more interested in Bianca than whoever her mother happened to be. Bianca gave a hesitant nod to Maurice's statement about her mother and he beamed, wide and happy, clapping his hands as he exclaimed, "She is fabulous! Truly the last of the petite models, the ones they have now, they are all gargantuan creatures, bumbling clods when compared to your mother. You will tell her this for me?" 

"I will," said Bianca, giving a nod, a relieved and fond smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. 

"Wonderful," said Maurice sincerely. Then he fixed his attention back on Reese, hand shooting out as he demanded, "Sketches."

"Here, here!" Reese groaned in exasperation, handing him her sketch book, making a shooing gesture with her hands. "Now would you go already? And tell the rest of them to break it up outside my office, would you? This isn't a rock concert."

"Of course," Maurice sniffed, taking the sketch book in hand and heading back to his office. "The music here, it is so dull." He disappeared into his office only to reappear a second later, poking his head from behind the door as he said carelessly, "Simon has called four times in your absence. I referred him to your cell phone but he claims he cannot connect to the number. I told him I had doubts as to his ability to properly dial. Perhaps you should help him with that?"

"Out!" Reese cried as she pointed at the door in an unspoken order to close it but it was too late as Maurice had already shut it the moment he delivered his message. Giving a wary sigh, Reese rubbed her forehead, peering at Bianca through her fingers and a small smile twisting her lips as she murmured, "Remember when I apologized ahead of time? He's most of the reason why."

"He seems like he means well," commented Bianca, stepping close to Reese and reaching up to draw her hand down, replacing it with her own, her fingers gently massaging the blonde's forehead, instantly causing the beginnings of a headache to cease. "There," Bianca murmured, soft and satisfied, "does that feel better?"

"Much," replied Reese in a bare whisper, lost in Bianca's gaze, captured by the warmth and comfort she found there, wishing that somehow, some way, one day she could have it for her own. Startled by this thought, by these feelings that were becoming harder and harder to control, Reese dropped her gaze to the icepack she still held in her hand. "Here," she said, pressing it gently into Bianca's free hand. "You don't want to be late for your hurricane of meetings, right?"

"Typhoon," corrected Bianca with a smile, taking the icepack in hand and stepping away from Reese, her hand falling away from the blonde in an elegant and utterly natural movement, tenderly cupping her face as it lowered and she moved backwards.

"My mistake," Reese said and there was more, she knew there was, she wanted to say something more, something else to make Bianca smile and laugh and want to see her again. Only the words, they were missing, vanished from her mind, and instead Reese offered an affectionate smile, subtle in its longing as Bianca made her way out the door with a quiet goodbye, her own echoing in response. Time was fluid again, slipping away from her, and she had no idea how long she stood in place, staring at the door that Bianca had just exited through before she made her way back to her desk and sank into her expensive ergonomic chair. Her gaze falling to the small pile of messages Maurice had composed in her absence, the ones from Simon sitting at the very top. Tracing the letters of his name with her eyes, Reese squeezed them shut, her heart in her throat, and a sense of misery and helplessness filling her. Wondering how it was possible that Bianca and these feelings, these uncontrollable, avalanche of feelings, that she caused had managed to make Reese completely forget about the man she was engaged to marry. Weariness engulfing her, Reese sunk down onto the desk, her head buried in her arms, and tears pricking at her eyes as she muttered, "What I am supposed to do?"

But no one could answer her question. Not even herself. 

\---

Two days had passed and in those two days Reese estimated she had stared at Bianca's text message in her BlackBerry over a hundred times. More than enough for her to memorize the phone number listed and sorely tempt her into dialing. Only she didn't because it was just too tempting, too inviting, and each moment she spent with Bianca these feelings she had around her, they kept growing stronger. Those completely confusing, utterly turbulent feelings and Reese didn't know how much more of it she could really take.

The funny thing was, the situation only became confusing once Reese was away from Bianca. When she was with her, everything felt so very right, as if that was exactly where she was meant to be, like she had finally found her place in the world and part of Reese wondered if this was what her father was always gushing about when he spoke of the first time he saw her mother. Reese loved her father dearly but she'd always attributed his story to an overly romantic nature and the rather large rose colored blinders he wore concerning her mother. It didn't seem possible to her, to care so quickly and to care so much, and until she met Bianca her world was composed of carefully thought out scenarios, thoughtfully weighing the pros and cons of every situation to come up with the best possible solution.

That was why she was engaged to Simon, after all.

On the surface he was perfect for her. The same job, the same hobbies, the same background, and her parents loved him. Her mother loved him and her mother didn't love many people and she approved of even fewer but she approved of him and Reese knew how rare that was, for her to actually like someone who liked her. Simon was a thoughtful man. Tender and caring and Reese knew he loved her and part of her did love him, he was too nice not to love, but she wasn't in love with him and she never would be.

Falling in love was something Reese wasn't even sure she was capable of. Certainly she knew she could love people because she loved her friends and her family and even Simon but loving someone wasn't the same as being in love with them. At least, that's what she'd been told time and time again by those around her. She had been attracted to countless people, drawn to their beauty and their brains and a few times by the sheer force of their personalities and Reese knew that feeling of lust. It was comforting in a way because she could control it, hide it away until she felt safe to let it loose, but what she felt for Bianca… it wasn't anything close to that. 

Gwendolyn Holtcombe.

Her feelings for Bianca, they reminded Reese of that time during her freshman year in that stuffy private school. God, she was miserable there, surrounded by those music students, trying her best to produce the talent her mother demanded to see in her but utterly failing. It wasn't that she didn't love music, she loved it immensely, but it was a love borne from listening to it, not from playing it herself. Reese never could grasp the improvisation behind the notes, the underlining passion brought out in a true musical performance. Instead she found relaxation in exploring the mathematical concepts behind scales and harmonics, something that horrified her mother. 

Dull and dreary, was what her mother called Reese's relationship with music and so had everyone else at the school. Everyone except for Gwendolyn who was concerned with the blonde's floundering in her classes and her desperate attempts to understand the thing that mattered to her mother the most in the world. Bianca reminded Reese so much of Gwendolyn. She was so funny and kind and understanding. All she needed to do was to look at Reese and she somehow knew exactly what she was thinking and not once was this ever intimidating.

Maybe because Reese knew that Gwendolyn would never judge her. From the start she was nothing but supportive and Reese knew they were teenagers, only a few scarce years from still being children, but sometimes she thought perhaps she had been in love with her. Even after all these years, she remembered the smell of her perfume, the light scent of lilacs, expensive and imported, stolen from her older sister when they were home on break. They were incredibly young and so naïve, thinking they were hiding it so well, what they had together.

No one saw them holding hands, or kissing, and they thought that would keep them safe. Keep them hidden. Then she was taken out of class one day and her mother was there, foreboding as always, distant and tall, her chin held high and those dark eyes flashing. Reese had been removed from the school without a word as to why and when she asked her mother about it, desperate to return to Gwendolyn and her love, her understanding, her mother looked to her and said that it wasn't the place for her.

There was something else though. A dark sort of knowledge in her mother's eyes and Reese knew that somehow she had found out about her relationship with Gwendolyn. They never spoke about it, of course. Such things just weren't done with her mother but the message was made loud and clear. This type of relationship, this type of love, wasn't acceptable and it had better stop. 

Throughout her life, Reese had always kept a distance from her mother. Almost admiring her from afar. Afraid that if she got too close, allowed her mother to see too much of herself, she would be disappointed with what she saw, with what she would know. The reaction to Gwendolyn only sealed this belief. She brought home boys and eventually men, until it all led up to introducing the picture perfect fiancé in the form of Simon, but they weren't genuine relationships, not to Reese.

They were a twisted kind of performance art with her acting the part of the dutiful straight daughter. 

Simon traveled in the same circles as her family, his father was cellist in the same orchestra as her mother at one time, and she knew he heard those whispering rumors people liked to spread about her, the ones that were always silenced by her mother's influence. He never did seem to care though, not even now. Sometimes Reese thought he knew about her feelings for women. It wasn't easy at first, learning to be this way. When she was in college, she tried to have something resembling a normal relationship with Audrey and she wanted so desperately to fall in love with the redhead because she truly did know how much Audrey loved her but it never happened.

And perhaps it was for the best. Audrey had never been happy keeping their relationship a secret from her family and Reese knew that it couldn't last after they graduated. So they parted romantically and remained friends but the other woman never approved of Reese accepting Simon's marriage proposal. Said it wasn't fair to either of them, Simon because he was in love with her and Reese because she wouldn't ever be able to return those feelings. What sort of life could they have together really? Nothing honest and true in her opinion.

Everything Audrey said made sense to Reese but the idea of being in love was an abstract concept to her. Like walking on the surface of the moon or climbing Mt. Everest. Reese knew it was theoretically possible she could do these things but she couldn't fathom it ever happening and if she couldn't have that fairy tale love her father often spoke about then wasn't it better to have something solid, something reliable, that would make her mother happy? Simon was a good man and he would treat her well and there was that knowledge, some silent sense, that told Reese he would overlook her indiscretions with women if she was careful and kept them from his eyes. 

It wasn't exactly the story book ending most little girls imagined but for Reese it was good enough. Until two days ago, she was content to call herself Simon's fiancé, to marry him and make her mother happy, to have her secret trysts to keep herself satisfied because until two days ago she couldn't imagine meeting someone who would make her want to have more in life. 

"You look so morose," Audrey's lilting voice hung in the air as she shut the door to Reese's office. Pointing a rolled up tube of building designs at the blonde, she continued, "I am positive the world is not ending so tell me, what makes you look this way?"

Quickly pushing her BlackBerry aside, Reese blinked, hoping to clear away the tears that had gathered then shook her head as if to rid herself of her lingering thoughts of Bianca. "Nothing," she insisted, her tone overly cheerful. "Are those your ideas for the Rodolph project? I'd love to see them. Maurice was telling me he thought your concept designs were very art deco. That's unusual for you, isn't it?" 

"Not as unusual as you avoiding my questions," murmured Audrey, moving around to stand next to Reese, leaning against her desk and lying her designs down on its surface. Folding her arms across her chest, she studied the blonde who bit her lip and purposefully moved her gaze away from her friend. A sigh and then Audrey said, "You are trying to hide something and doing a poor job of it."

"I'm not--" Reese started to protest but stopped when she felt Audrey grasp her chin, tenderly turning her head so they were looking into each others eyes. When she saw those hazel eyes, soft and understanding, focusing on her she couldn't make herself finish the lie. Closing her eyes tight, leaning into Audrey's touch as the redhead stroked her cheek, she murmured, "It's stupid." 

"Perhaps I should judge for myself?" suggested Audrey. 

Reese opened her eyes and unconsciously, her gaze drifted over to her BlackBerry, Bianca's text message still on its screen, and before she could object Audrey reached out to take phone into her hands. Silence as Audrey read the message than she looked up, droll humor on her features but a light of sympathetic comprehension in her gaze. Snatching the phone back, Reese allowed herself one more look the text message before closing it from the screen. "She was the one I brought into my office," Reese said finally.

"The brunette?" asked Audrey. When Reese nodded, she released a thoughtful murmur, then commented, "She was beautiful. Though her beauty does little to explain why you were staring at her terribly confusing message with such a defeated look on your lovely face." 

"The message is my fault, we were having a texting race," Reese muttered and when Audrey lifted an eyebrow at this explanation, she shook her head and gave a barking sort of laugh. Running her fingers through her hair, Reese leaned back in her chair and stared up at the ceiling as she said, "I don't know what to tell you, Audrey. I honestly don't. I mean, I hardly know the woman!" 

"But you would like to change that," said Audrey knowingly.

"I told you it's stupid," said Reese, now sounding as morose as she had apparently looked a few minutes ago. "Even if she could ever be interested in me that way I'm engaged to Simon so it's impossible." 

"Your engagement has hardly stopped you before," said Audrey, deadpan in her observation.

"Bianca's different," Reese said, continuing to stare up at the ceiling. 

Several moments passed without any reply and Reese dropped her head to look at her friend. Audrey was gazing at her with lidded eyes and a veiled look of concern on her features. "You care for her," she said simply. 

Automatically defensive, Reese started to protest this but the words died on her tongue, something in her unable to say that she didn't care for Bianca. Just the thought of saying such a thing caused her stomach to tie itself into knots. Heaving a sigh and feeling the beginnings of a headache forming, Reese rubbed her forehead and murmured, "I told you it's stupid. I just met her! It doesn't make any sense."

"Love rarely does," Audrey responded with astute judgment and when Reese looked at her with wide brown eyes, she burst into laughter that was loud and jubilant, causing the blonde to scowl at her companion. "You cannot be cross with me. I merely speak the truth."

"I'm not in love with Bianca, I barely know her," said Reese petulantly, shoving her hands deep into the pockets of her pants and spinning her ergonomic chair in a circle simply to avoid looking at Audrey any longer. "I'm just attracted to her, that's all."

"Oh? If it is just attraction then why haven't you called her while Simon remains on his trip? This is perfect timing," Audrey reasoned, halting Reese's spinning by grabbing the arms of the chair. "The answer is simple," she murmured, leaning down to look steadily into Reese's eyes, holding her gaze. "You do not think you will be able to put aside whatever you could have with this woman and so you tell yourself it is better to not have anything at all. Such are the actions of those afraid to have love, don't you agree?" Reese reluctantly looked to her friend but remained silent, a staunch expression on her features, and Audrey released a noise of frustration on seeing it. "Why must you live this way? It cannot be good for you, always doing what you presume your mother wants. You would marry Simon because you think it would make her happiest and you would deny yourself a chance with a woman you could fall in love with because of what? A feeling once had when you were only a child? Has she ever said that she would not accept you as a lesbian?"

"Audrey," Reese said her name quiet and weary as if drained of all her energy. "You don't understand."

"Then explain it to me, how does living a lie make your mother happy?" asked Audrey in something of a demand. 

More silence because Reese couldn't explain. Audrey was right, it was just a feeling after all, a horrible sinking feeling she had when she was fifteen years old that even at the age of thirty seven she couldn't seem to shake off. But it was a feeling, a fear, that she had believed in for so very long that Reese found the mere idea of abandoning it next to impossible.

"Ignore me," Audrey said in gentle tones, reaching out and cupping Reese's cheek, stroking the skin softly. "I did not mean to make you upset. I only want you to be happy and I cannot believe it will happen if you stay with Simon." Rising to her full height, she pushed off of the desk and continued, "If you would look at my designs and tell me your opinion I would appreciate it. I find myself at an impasse."

"No problem," said Reese, rubbing at her eyes, and offering the other woman a small smile. Audrey returned the smile with a dip of her head before exiting the office and leaving the blonde alone once again. With a shaky sigh, Reese unrolled the designs, spreading them flat across the surface of her desk and set about studying their sharp lines and distinctive edges. 

She wasn't sure how much time had passed when she felt the vibration of her cell phone. Reaching for it, Reese tried to lift up her spirits, thinking she would see Simon's name on the Caller ID. Instead, when she looked at the screen she saw the numbers she had memorized over the past two days. Bianca's number. Fumbling with the phone Reese, quickly pressed the answer button and promptly dropped it on the desk with a loud thud. Wincing at this, praying Bianca was still on the line, Reese picked it up and said, "Hello?" 

"Reese?" Bianca's voice was light and sweet in her ear and Reese found herself forming an actual smile on hearing it. One that came from true happiness and not a sense that people expected to see this reaction. "This is Bianca Montgomery. From the park?"

"I remember," drawled Reese, amusement slipping into her voice only because it seemed as if the brunette thought Reese had somehow managed to forget her in only two days when in reality she had been on the architect's mind almost constantly since they parted. "I promise I've been applying the ointment three times daily. My assistant says I'm starting to look halfway presentable again."

Laughter echoed in her ear, then Bianca replied, "I'm sure you look much better than that. You're already so pretty."

"Thank you," Reese said, her voice low and husky, a blush heating her cheeks. "It's nice of you to say that."

"I'm not being nice, I'm telling the truth," said Bianca warmly. There was a pause and then her sweet voice was back but with some hesitation behind it, reminding Reese very much of the invitation to lunch from two days ago, and immediately her heart began to speed up at the idea of spending more time with the brunette. "As an architect are you more about the art behind designing buildings or the math?"

Blinking at this question, Reese leaned back in her chair, a thoughtful expression on her features as she said, "I don't think I could say I'm focused on one more than the other. There are some architects who are. My business partner, Audrey, she's miserable at math and relies a lot on her assistant and the rest of us at the firm to work out the logistics behind her designs. For myself though, every time I begin to imagine a building I want to construct I find myself working on the math behind it. If it's actually possible to create what I'm seeing in my mind and I adjust my vision as I work out what's realistic and what's a sheer Willy Wonka flight of fancy on my part." 

"Ah," Bianca murmured, her voice distant and drifting.

"I'm sorry," Reese chuckled. "I didn't really answer your question, did I? Maybe you could call me an art nerd? I don't know." Surrendering to her growing curiosity, she said, "Why do you ask?"

"I was trying to figure out your answer to a question I haven't asked yet," Bianca wryly admitted.

"Why not just ask me the question?" asked Reese, a fond smile tugging at her lips.

"Because I was being shy and silly," said Bianca and Reese could swear she heard the brunette release a frustrated exhale. Then her voice was back, a soft murmur in her ear, "A friend of mine is in a play. I was wondering if you might be interested in seeing it with me?"

It was the strangest thing. Reese could swear she heard the sound of wind rushing past her ears and she felt almost dizzy. When she heard Bianca saying her name, worry evident in her voice, she shook her head and said in what she hoped weren't overly eager tones, "When?"

"Tomorrow night," said Bianca with a laugh, sounding relieved to finally receive a response from the blonde. "The play starts at eight o'clock. Sofie will probably want to spend some time with me afterwards, she gets pretty wound up after a performance, and I was thinking if you felt up to it we could all go out for some drinks. I'll play the designated driver and pick you up if you like." 

"That sounds wonderful," said Reese and the warmth in her response, in her words, came as naturally as the happiness behind them. In an almost off hand consideration, she wondered what she had agreed to see. "What play is it?"

"Knowledge And A Girl (The Snow White Case) by Howard Barker," Bianca said. There was a sound of shuffling papers, then Bianca continued, "According to the press release it's a unique treatment of the Grimm Brothers tale of Snow White, focusing on the character of the wicked stepmother who, at the wedding of Snow White and her Prince, is forced to put on the red hot shoes, and dance until she drops down dead." A pause then Bianca said sardonically, "Definitely not Miranda appropriate."

"Doesn't sound like it," agreed Reese. A mischievous urge taking hold, she said in a playful drawl, "Are you trying to take me to a naughty play, Mme. Montgomery? That's how it seems to me."

More shuffling of papers and Bianca protested, "I don't know! Sofie would only tell me it's a reworking of a fairy tale and she's playing the tragic young heroine. Although now I'm not sure who exactly that's supposed to be in this thing. Oh," she groaned slightly, "listen to this: In Barker's treatment of the fairy tale, The Queen is the protagonist, resisting the patriarchal and misogynistic structure of the court through her profligate sexuality while Snow White tries to outdo her stepmother in carnality." Silence then Bianca said, sounding a bit embarrassed, "I will totally understand if you take it back about wanting to see this thing with me. I had no idea what we would be getting into."

"No, it sounds fun," Reese laughed, charmed by Bianca's embarrassment, and not caring in the least what they were going to see as long as it meant she would get to spend time with the other woman. "How often do I get to see Snow White being carnal? It's not very Disney."

"Or Shrek," remarked Bianca. 

"I was absurdly pleased to hear Amy Poehler was the English voice for Snow White in the third movie," said Reese absently.

"Really? I was happier about Amy Sedaris as Cinderella," Bianca said. She sighed and there was the sound of shuffling then she asked, slightly anxious, "Are you sure about seeing this with me? I won't be mad at all if you rather not. It sounds kind of out there."

"I'm sure," Reese reassured, her voice low and soothing. "I want to go with you. We'll have a great time. Carnality and all."

"Right," Bianca's laughter was sweet and effortless, perfectly suiting her kind voice, making Reese's pulse quicken. "Should we meet somewhere or would you like me to pick you up at your place?"

"Why don't you meet me at my office?" suggested Reese, trying her best to hold onto some type of distance from this woman though deep down she knew it was most likely a futile effort. "I'll be in here tomorrow working on refining my designs for a client that I'm meeting with next week and it's just a few minutes from your house so it will keep you from having to rush around."

"Sounds good," said Bianca warmly. "Though," her voice was teasing now, "I'm offended you think I rush around. I'm always prepared."

"A girl scout, huh?" Reese drawled, unable to keep the affection from slipping out as she spoke to the brunette.

"I never sold the cookies," said Bianca in droll tones. 

"You were probably cute as a button in the hat," said Reese in a wandering type of observation, picturing the brunette to look much like Miranda as a little girl and thus presenting an entirely adorable picture in the traditional girl scout uniform.

"The theatre is about fifteen minutes from your office. When should I pick you up? There will be people milling around at the theatre and there's always traffic in Paris, especially on Saturday night," Bianca murmured, speaking her thoughts aloud.

"Seven o'clock," said Reese, giving the time firmly, liking the idea of spending quiet moments talking with Bianca before the play started, whether it was in her car on the drive there or sitting inside the theatre itself. "That gives us plenty of time." 

"Okay," Bianca said, releasing the word in a soft breath. She was silent for a moment then she said cautiously, her voice hesitant, "Thanks for saying yes and for not… I don't know, being weirded out by my calling you out of nowhere like this."

"I'm not weirded out, why would I be weirded out?" asked Reese. When Bianca gave a shy sort of laugh, the lingering sense of embarrassment still clinging, the architect felt something in her change. Suddenly she felt her priority shift from protecting herself, keeping herself safe, to wanting to reassure Bianca. It was the least she could do, wasn't it? Bianca was so very honest with her, revealing her feelings and the reasons behind them, and so easily at that. If Bianca could do that then certainly Reese could let the brunette see something of herself, something that would make her feel more at ease with the situation. "I'm glad you called me. I wanted to hear from you."

"Really?" Bianca said this so small and uncertain that it nearly broke Reese's heart.

"Really," said Reese with a chuckle. Leaning back in her chair and staring up at her ceiling, she felt herself relax and just let go. "Do you know I looked at your text message from our little race so many times I have your number memorized? I just couldn't work up the courage to call. You're a much braver person than I am, Bianca. Even if you don't have the best aim in the world when kicking errant soccer balls." 

"I apologized!" exclaimed Bianca and Reese laughed boisterously at her outrage. "I never meant to hit you."

"I know, I know," Reese soothed, spinning in her chair and looking out the long windows of her office and down the street as if to imagine herself inside the brick house where Bianca resided. "I was only teasing you. I'm sorry, it wasn't funny."

"No," said Bianca a bit pathetically though a tinge of humor was in her tone. "It was funny. I do have horrible aim and I promise to never kick another soccer ball around you, all right? It's the least I can do."

"Besides taking me home, fixing me up, buying me ointment, feeding me food, and inviting me to a carnal play," Reese commented slyly.

A humorous noise of exasperation then Bianca said in wry but caring tones, "I'm going to hang up now. I have work to do but I'll see you tomorrow night at seven o'clock at your office. Unless you're sure you don't want to change your mind? Last chance."

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Reese, echoing Bianca unconsciously, the smile in her voice perfectly matching the one lighting her features. She paused and summoning up the courage from just a few moments ago, she added, "I want to spend time with you, Bianca. When we had lunch the other day, I had such a good time and I'd like to have that again so I'm not changing my mind and that's the end of that." 

Another laugh, sweet and bright and airy, then Bianca said her goodbyes and Reese dropped her gaze to the BlackBerry, her eyes falling over the number she had memorized in those two days. She knew it would have been better to say no, that would have kept her in control, but she couldn't make herself, not when she was listening to Bianca's voice that was so kind and real in its affection. For the first time in a very long while Reese didn't have any sort of plan for this situation, for this relationship, she just had her feelings.

Romantic and uncontrollable and growing stronger every day.

\---

A good part of Friday night and most of Saturday morning was dedicated to the search for the perfect outfit. One that wasn't too revealing but still emphasized how she did spend some time in the gym and was comfortable enough to help Reese feel at ease. Her love of clothing was perhaps among the few truly girly traits Reese felt she possessed. While her mother would argue her preference for pants over skirts cancelled out the feminine leanings of this pastime. She couldn't help it though. Something about wearing dresses and skirts, they always served to remind her of those frilly monstrosities her mother had dressed her in as a child and it led to a natural aversion as an adult.

Besides, she liked wearing pants. Reese had this strange belief that if an emergency situation should occur it was far better to be wearing pants than a skirt or a dress. You could run more easily in pants and they tended to allow for quick escapes. Though she did realize it was a bit sad that she had spent any amount of time debating the superiority of pants to skirts to such a degree. 

Miranda probably never wore the kinds of dresses Reese hated as a child. In her mind, Reese saw Bianca taking the little girl on shopping trips and letting the child choose what she wore, even if it didn't happen to perfectly match. Bianca didn't seem like the type to care about the idea of having a perfectly immaculate child. Instead, Reese imagined she focused more on Miranda's happiness and if wearing bright mismatched clothing made her daughter happy then of course she allowed it and scoffed at anyone who dared to object.

In the end, Reese settled on a pair of simple but elegant and perfectly fitting black pants and a matching short sleeved black blouse. She had worn the outfit only once before but it had gotten a good deal of compliments and it was only available for purchase in just a handful of shops as it had just come out in the latest Gucci women's collection. Which meant Bianca most likely hadn't seen it before and would hopefully be impressed with how Reese looked in it. At least, that was her plan.

Out of sheer habit and obedience for her mother's teachings, Reese dropped the outfit off at the drycleaners that was just a short walk from her office, planning to pick it up later on her lunch break. Sliding her keycard through the front door access system, Reese took in the empty building with a wave of relief. She loved her staff, she really did, but sometimes it was nice to escape their ever seeing eyes and be able to work in peace. This would even provide a break from her far too loyal assistant Maurice as he had informed her quite enthusiastically that he had plans with his boyfriend, Lyle, this weekend that included antiquing at Les Puces de Saint-Ouen.

The elevator opened silently at the top floor and Reese found her gaze drawn towards the speck of light on the far side of the room where their team of engineers was situated. When they were first sorting out how the building would be organized they decided as partners in the firm, she and Audrey would share the top floor with their assistants, but in the end it was Audrey's lack of mathematical and engineering common sense that caused them to populate the rest of the space with the more scientifically inclined staff.

Wandering over to that section out of sheer curiosity and a certain fondness for the engineers, Reese grinned when she saw the man assigned to her current project, Matt Price, pouring over a large pile of schematics and wearing his worn Mets baseball cap. He was one of the rare Americans at her firm and that fact alone had endeared him to her. It also helped that he was a supremely dedicated worker. 

"Matt," Reese said his name with a humorous drawl, chuckling when he jumped in his seat and whirled around a little too fast to greet her, causing some of the schematics to fall onto the floor. "Don't you know it's the weekend?" 

"Ms. Williams," said Matt in something of a rush, leaning down to pick up the schematics, and shooting her a grin when she helped him gather them up. "I wanted to come in… I just couldn't let go of trying to figure out the proper application of thermal mass so we can modulate the daily temperature variations in the structure, you know? If we get that right it will be able to conduct so much more energy."

"We don't have to get it all figured out by the meeting next Friday," said Reese with a smile, leaning against the wall by his drafting table and folding her arms across her chest. "It's enough to be able to give Sig. Passeri an idea of why a passive solar design would be best suited for his new corporate office and why we're the premiere experts in such designs in the field today."

"I know," said Matt, looking down at the schematics. "I just want to do as much as I can. This could be my first big project."

Recalling what that felt like when she joined Wilmotte et Associés just after graduating much like Matt had done with her firm upon finishing his engineering degree at the Institut National des Sciences Appliquées de Lyon, Reese tilted her head to one side. "Tell you what," began Reese warmly, pushing off from the wall and rolling up a layer of the schematics covering his table. "It so happens I came in to work on this exact project so why don't we spend our time working on it together? Two heads are always better than one and all that."

"Seriously?" asked Matt, his eyes going wide at the prospect of working with one of his employers.

"The seriousest," said Reese solemnly though there was a twinkle in her brown eyes. Scrunching up her nose as she started the walk towards her office, she pondered aloud, "I just used a word that doesn't exist, didn't I? That can't be good for my boss lady image."

"Blame the internet, that's what I do," replied Matt, smiling as he hurried after Reese with the building schematics overflowing in his arms.

"Most made up words do have their origins online," said Reese in thoughtful tones. An impish sort of grin tugging at her lips, she swiped her keycard through the security system to her office then pulled the door open for Matt and said, "It's decided, the internet will take the blame."

"Wise choice," said Matt, nodding his head and returning the grin. His gaze drifted around her office, naturally curious as the last time he had been inside it was when he interviewed with Reese over a year ago for the position in their renewable energy engineering section. 

"Take a seat," Reese gestured to a pair of cream colored couches that were parallel to one another and sat low to the ground with a long oak coffee table in between them. Retrieving her sketch book and in progress designs, she spread them out on the surface next to Matt's schematics. "Now," she said with good humor and a twinge of dubiousness. "Where do we start?"

After three hours, Reese and her thankfully quiet stomach, demanded a break. Putting in an order with Matt at a local café for some of their baeckeoffe, she made her way to the drycleaners to pick up her freshly laundered outfit. She had just paid the charges when Matt appeared with a small paper bag in hand that gave off a delicious scent of marinated potatoes, lamb, and beef. 

"Your baeckeoffe looked so good I had to get some of my own," said Matt, holding open the door for Reese and following her out onto the street. "I've never eaten at that café before but it looked like they had a lot of good food. Their desserts were pretty tempting."

"All desserts in France are tempting," said Reese wryly.

They walked in silence for a few moments, then Matt eyed the clothing bag Reese had folded over her arm and asked, "What did you get cleaned? I'm always taking my suits into the place by my apartment. I'm a habitual ink spiller. I don't know how it hasn't ruined them yet."

"What?" Reese blinked, staring at him blankly before taking a several seconds to replay his question in her mind. Looking down at the clothing bag, an inescapable smile formed on her features as she thought of her upcoming evening with Bianca. "I'm going out with…" she trailed off, unsure how to describe Bianca. Certainly she knew what she wanted the brunette to be but what she was and what Reese could allow her to become, it was all so unnecessarily complicated. Finally, Reese settled on saying, "A friend and I just wanted to make sure I was wearing clothes that were as clean as they could be." Shooting him a derisive look, she said, "I have a secret fear of dirt."

"When are you going out?" asked Matt. He wasn't really curious about Reese's plans more of how long they were going to stay in the office working on the project. When he came in this morning he wasn't thinking about how long he would stay, instead he was focused on the idea of trying to fix the issues he was having with the thermal mass and the temperature variations in the building.

"Seven o'clock," said Reese, chuckling as his eyes got a bit wide. "Don't worry, Matt," she drawled. "I'm not expecting you to stay at the office that entire time with me. In fact, I'm thinking we should wrap things up about an hour after we finish eating our lunches." Taking several steps ahead, she swiped her keycard through the security system, looking back at him as she said, "How does that sound to you?"

"Sounds good," replied Matt, stepping closer and grabbing the door as Reese pulled it open. Following her into the office building, he questioned with a hint of worry in his voice, "But isn't that a really long day for you, Ms. Williams?" 

Tossing him a look over her shoulder and grinning as she walked onto the elevator, Reese said, "The folly of being the boss lady. Though I do plan on having a really good time tonight to make up for the long weekend hours."

As she said this, Reese realized that was the truth of the matter. She did plan on having a really good time and the only basis of that plan was the fact that she would be spending said time with Bianca. If she was going to a play based on a carnal retelling of Snow White with any other person, well, Reese was sure she'd find the play somewhat amusing if only in concept but enjoying it was another story. Just knowing she would get to spend more time with Bianca had already made the evening a success in her mind and Reese wondered at that. She had never felt this way about another person, had never gotten so attached, felt so much so fast, and it frightened as much as it exhilarated her.

When Matt left the office two hours later, a sense of reluctance in his movements and a shine of admiration in his gaze, Reese tried to resume the pace of work that had taken place in his presence but found herself unable. Without Matt here to distract her with formulas and theory her mind constantly drifted to her evening with Bianca. Though some work did occur, Reese knew full well she got very little done until the hour of six o'clock finally arrived and she deemed it early enough to begin preparing for her date.

That gave her a moment of pause.

Was it really a date? Bianca had asked her out like everyone else who wanted her sexually and romantic and otherwise had so Reese assumed that it was a date but she never said it in those specific terms. Asking someone to accompany her to a play could just as easily be interpreted as a sign of friendship. There wasn't anything outright romantic about it. Yes, Bianca was a lesbian but it wasn't like lesbians didn't have platonic relationships with other women. Usually this was a rare occurrence but it did occur.

Staring at her freshly dry cleaned outfit, Reese started to run their conversation over in her mind, trying to figure out if Bianca meant this invitation as a date or just a friendly night out. Shaking her head, she headed into her private lavatory to change her clothes. She would just have to keep a close watch on Bianca, closer than usual anyway, and try to discern from her actions what she intended for this evening.

Of course, Reese wanted this to be a date but would it really be for the best if it was? Her engagement to Simon loomed during her time with Bianca like some horrible specter she couldn't rid herself of. The happier she was with the Bianca the more she thought of how it wasn't truly possible for that happiness to remain, not with the engagement in place. There was a whisper in her mind, telling her to break it, that it wasn't fair to Simon, that it had never been fair to him, but especially now that she met Bianca.

Before he took his business trip, before she met Bianca, they spent every day together planning the wedding. They had such a good time and while she wasn't in love with him, Reese did enjoy her time with him and some perverse part of her loved planning the wedding if only for this picture she had in her mind of her mother beaming at her, a look of complete pride on her face for the first time in her life. But since she met Bianca, she barely took his phone calls, she didn't know how to talk to him now. Reese had thought their interaction was so easy, so simple, and that's why she accepted his proposal. Her marriage to Simon wouldn't be one borne out of love but rather out of companionship, he was someone who understood her but since meeting Bianca…

It no longer seemed like the truth.

Looking at her reflection in the mirror, Reese sighed and adjusted her blouse until it fit perfectly. Glancing down at the Chanel watch around her wrist, she saw that she had at least forty five minutes before Bianca arrived. Returning her gaze to the mirror, she tilted her head to one side and decided to spend the rest of the time producing the perfect hairstyle and accompanying make up.

Forty minutes later, her make up was immaculate and her blonde hair was swept up in a style reminiscent of the ponytail that Miranda favored but more adult and elegant, her hair curling at the ends and placed across her forehead in a wave. It was a style that garnered several compliments and she felt safe in believing that Bianca would like it as well. 

Adjusting her Gemma satin clutch purse over her shoulder, Reese tried to calm her nerves by listening to the click clack of her heels against the marble floors of her office's lobby as she paced back and forth. It didn't help though and she kept darting her gaze to the large glass door entrance of the building in search of the dark blue Aston Martin she thought belonged to Bianca. Five minutes later, her brown eyes widened at the sight of a black Mercedes-Benz S550 pulling into the parking lot. 

Part of her thought maybe it was someone who gotten lost until the door opened to reveal Bianca wearing a midnight blue dress Reese swore sparkled as she walked forward with a wide smile on her lovely features. The dress was strapless and had a straight neckline, stopping just above the brunette's breasts which appeared entirely abundant in the silken material. A matching shawl fell comfortably around her shoulders, accenting the outfit by hiding and revealing just the right amount of skin to leave Reese irresistibly entranced. Enough that she was frozen in place, still staring at the other woman by the time Bianca reached the doors to her office and knocked on them, giving a wry grin after unsuccessfully trying to open them, unaware they were locked. 

Moving forward with a jump, her heels click clacking even louder against the marble floors, Reese opened the doors and stepped outside with a sheepish smile. "Sorry," she apologized, a blush darkening her features. After making sure the doors to her building were secure she chanced looking at Bianca and while the brunette's beauty still took her breath away, she managed to say, "You distracted me."

"In a good way, I hope?" questioned Bianca, a hint of humor in her voice, a sweet smile playing on her lips.

Lifting her gaze and automatically returning the smile, Reese found herself replying honestly, "The very best."

"Thank you," said Bianca and for the first time Reese witnessed a light blush gracing her pale features. She ducked her head shyly, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, looking at Reese through impossibly long lashes as she said, "You look beautiful. I love your outfit."

Deciding the best way to make it through the evening without embarrassing herself utterly with her attraction to the other woman was to play it more confident than she actually felt, Reese hooked her arm through Bianca's and drawled, "I'm glad you think so. I had it dry cleaned just for you." When Bianca laughed at this and raised a skeptical eyebrow, Reese formed a wounded expression and pressed her right hand flat against her chest in a mock defensive posture. "You don't believe me? I have the receipts to prove it." 

"I don't know," said Bianca seriously, shaking her head a bit and giving a sigh. "No one ever told me I was drycleaner worthy before. I'm not sure if I can really believe it." They paused at the passenger side door to the Mercedes where Bianca unlocked the car with a discreet beep. Opening the door for Reese, she leaned on it slightly and said, "You could just be playing a cruel prank on me to get my hopes up." 

Standing by the open door, her left leg halfway inside the vehicle, Reese moved forward, leaving a breath between herself and Bianca. It was so very tempting, the idea of kissing the brunette who looked at her with such warm and accepting eyes, a fond smile curving her lips but Reese didn't do it. It was too soon. Instead she gathered a stray lock of brown hair in her fingers, delighting in its silken texture before sweeping it behind Bianca's ear in a motion she had seen the other woman do countless times herself. "I would never play that sort of prank on you," she said, her voice soft and playful, and her hand fell away as she sat inside the car. Looking up at Bianca, a mischievous grin forming on her features as she finished, "You might kick another soccer ball at me."

"Funny," said Bianca in sardonic tones, shutting the door and giving the window a tap before walking over the driver side door. A few moments later, she was inside of the car and shooting Reese a look of dry humor. "Before I met you, my legs were never considered dangerous weapons, I hope you know that." 

"Now that, I don't believe," said Reese with a chuckle. Bianca shook her head in response, leaning forward as she pulled out of the parking lot and onto the busy street in front of the blonde's office. Studying the interior of the Mercedes, Reese remarked, "I was surprised when you showed up driving this. For some reason I was sure you owned that Aston Martin in front of your house."

"The DB6?" asked Bianca, looking to Reese for confirmation. When Reese nodded, she laughed and said, "That belongs to Nathan and his James Bond crush. I couldn't ever own a car like that. It's not exactly child friendly by any definition of the term." 

"He's never taken Miranda for a ride in it?" asked Reese, somehow doubting this considering Nathan's position as personal bodyguard to the little girl.

"He has," admitted Bianca, a humorous look on her features as she recalled the incident. "And the experience of putting a car seat into a vehicle made in 1967 was probably one of the least fun experiences I've had in my life."

"The sixties weren't very safety first," said Reese with a smile. Studying the fine line of Bianca's jaw and the way her brown hair curled around her shoulders, making her look so very young, she wondered about the other woman's age. "How old are you?"

Blinking at this, Bianca looked at Reese with a baffled expression then laughed as she said, "You don't beat around the bush, do you?"

"It's easier to say what you mean," said Reese with a shrug, honestly believing this to be the truth but not having a lot of opportunities in her life to really exercise this belief. There was too much hiding on her part to do it often, too many expectations she felt she had to live up to with her mother for her to ever really speak what she truly meant around her parents. If she did she was sure it would only disappoint them.

"I'm twenty seven. You?" asked Bianca, a curious light in her dark eyes.

"Thirty seven," said Reese in rather imperious tones as she regarded Bianca with a teasing gleam in her gaze. "Baby dyke."

Looking humorously offended, Bianca released something resembling a gasp and exclaimed, "I'm not! I came out when I was sixteen and it was a very public and very humiliating debacle that was published in way too many gossip magazines. Besides," she grumbled, coming to a stop at the red light. "I was told having children instantly matures people. At least that's what it did for me."

"I don't think it works that way for everyone," murmured Reese, studying Bianca and the slight furrow on her brow. A fond smile forming on her features, she said, "But I have a feeling you were already mature for your age, even before you had Miranda."

"An old soul," Bianca said in self deprecating tones, rolling her eyes, moving the car forward as the light turned green. "That's what Myrtle likes to call me. She's the sweetest person in the world and I can always go to her for advice but I always thought that made it sound like I'm possessed by ghosts and that's where my personality comes from." Looking to Reese, she grinned. "Creepy, huh?" 

"Very Exorcist," Reese agreed, nodding her head, and smirking when Bianca released a soft groan. "Who's Myrtle?"

"An old friend of the family," said Bianca and Reese was secretly amused by the way the brunette took her time looking both ways before making a right turn. "She was close friends with my grandmother and I used to live in her boarding house back in Pine Valley. I guess you could say she's the person I always go to when I need some good advice or if I want someone to just listen. Myrtle always understands."

"She sounds special," Reese said this quietly and she felt almost wistful because she never had someone like that for herself. There was Audrey but as much as Audrey knew the real her, the one she hid from Simon and her parents, she couldn't help but judge the way Reese was living her life and from how Bianca spoke about this Myrtle she didn't think that was something that happened in their relationship.

"She is," said Bianca, a smile in her voice and on her lips. She looked to Reese and saw the hard set to her jaw, concern emerging at the way she stared straight ahead, and wanting more than anything for the blonde to return to her previous engaging state, Bianca asked, "What kind of buildings do you design? Commercial or residential?"

Turning to Bianca with some surprise, Reese's posture immediately relaxed and she said, "Commercial for the most part. My firm is small, we've got a staff of one hundred and thirteen people, and we specialize in passive solar and zero energy building designs."

"Which means what exactly?" asked Bianca, her tones perplexed but affectionate as she gave Reese a smile.

"When I decided to start my own business with Audrey, I wanted to capture a new market to ensure a growing client base," Reese said, shifting in her seat and turning to Bianca, running her eyes over the fine line of her features, memorizing them in her mind. "I've always been something of a science geek and after some thought, I realized the future was in buildings that provide low cost or a completely free energy resource for the people who inhabit them. Basically, we design buildings that use solar power and other environmentally friendly technology to power the building, thus reducing cost to the owner and the negative influence to the environment as a whole." 

"That's really great," Bianca said this with an enthusiasm so real that Reese couldn't help but blush and smile on hearing it.

"But still geeky, right?" asked Reese wryly.

"Maybe a little," admitted Bianca, giving a warm laugh. "But it's the best kind of geeky. You're making a difference with your buildings. How you construct them helps not just your clients but the environment too. That's very cool." 

"I'm glad you think so," Reese said this soft and sincere, a smile playing on her lips, and she moved her gaze from Bianca to look out the window, at the Paris skyline, sure that if she continued to stare at the brunette she would give too much of her growing affection away. "So what about you? What does Bianca Montgomery like to do for fun? Besides seeing carnal plays, that is." 

"Besides that," said Bianca sardonically, giving a humorous scoff. "My life consists of Miranda, work, and school these days. And when it wasn't that way… well, I've never been as invested in cosmetics and fashion as my mother and sister, I'm afraid." A pause and then Bianca turned to Reese, a hapless kind of look on her features as she said, "I honestly can't remember what I used to do for fun. Pathetic much?"

"It's not pathetic," Reese soothed and out of an automatic need to comfort she found herself reaching out to Bianca, placing her hand on the brunette's knee that was exposed from the short length of the dress, giving it a gentle squeeze. "You're a busy mother. I think anyone would consider it natural for things to fall to the wayside when it comes to taking responsibility for a small child. Anyway," Reese drawled, dipping her head to capture Bianca's gaze as the car stopped at another red light. "You can always tell me what you'd like to do for fun."

Silence and then Bianca smiled, looking down at Reese's hand still on her knee before covering it with her own then lifting it up to lace their fingers together. Squeezing Reese's hand in a tender hold, she murmured, "I used to love horseback riding. I've been taking Miranda to the L'Ecurie du Bois Rond in Arbonne-la-Forêt when I have the time. It's almost an hour drive so sometimes it takes constant reminding we're going to see horses and she'll be able to ride a pony to keep her calm but she always has fun once we get there." Focusing ahead on the road, there was a quiet happiness, understated and subtle as she said, "It's strange. When I was younger and I loved riding so much I never thought about having a daughter of my own and teaching it to her but now that I do…" She looked to Reese and offered her a smile that was sweet and kind and filled with love for Miranda. "I think it's the most fun and fulfilling thing I could possibly do. Being able to share something that I loved as a little girl with my own daughter and watching her grow to love it as well." 

"That does sound wonderful," said Reese quietly, stretching her fingers out in Bianca's hold, the tips of her fingers tracing Bianca's palm, delighting in the soft texture of her skin. "Did you ever take her riding back home? Where you used to go?"

"No," said Bianca, shaking her head. "I've never thought about it, to tell you the truth. I mean, I love it in Pine Valley and Wildwind, that's where I did a lot of my horseback riding when I was younger, it's such a beautiful estate but things are so different there." Looking to Reese, she paused, biting on her lip in nervous contemplation before looking forward as she said, "Part of the reason I moved to France was to get away from where I grew up. I love my home town, I really do, and I love all of the people who live there but it's such a small place and my mother is this bigger than life figure there so it's really hard to have any kind of privacy. As much as I hated taking Miranda away from the rest of her family I thought in the long run it would be better to raise her away from all the attention she would get growing up as my daughter in that town. Here we're pretty much like anyone else and no one looks at her twice. It gives us a lot more freedom." A wry laugh and Bianca added, "And normalcy. If you can even have that and still be related to Erica Kane. My sister seems to think we can never be really normal thanks to Mom." 

"Speaking for myself," Reese began in lighthearted tones that nevertheless held a genuine truth to them. "I'm very glad you're here."

"Thank you," said Bianca in something of a whisper, giving Reese's hand a gentle squeeze. "I feel the same." Leaning forward in her seat, she released a triumphant noise, very similar to the one when she had first given Reese some ointment as a gift, Bianca said, "We're here! It now becomes a search for parking. I think I rather try the street than the theatre parking. It always gets so crowded."

"This is the Odéon," said Reese, her eyes becoming large as she looked at the impressive structure. Turning to Bianca who was concentrating on her search for street parking, she said, "Your friend is starring in a play at the Odéon Théâtre de l'Europe?"

"Yes, she is, and a carnal one as you keep reminding me," said Bianca with a warm laugh. Looking to Reese as she pulled her car into a spot near the theatre, she questioned, "Did I make a horrible mistake by not naming the theatre? Do you hate the Odéon?"

"No, not at all," Reese said, shaking her head and giving a sputtering laugh, her gaze immediately drawn back to the famous theatre. "It's just really well known." Her eyes narrowing slightly, she drawled, "What is Sofie's last name, anyway?" 

"Rousseau," Bianca said with a practiced sort of casualness that Reese imagined came from being Erica Kane's daughter and knowing a great deal of famous people. When Reese gaped at her, she laughed and said, "What? Stop looking at me like that."

"She won a best actress award at The Molières a month ago," said Reese faintly, recalling it very well from the way Simon had kept emphasizing how rare it was for an actress so young to win such a prestigious award. Her fiancé had a fairly large interest in the theatre world and she was sure he would have been beside himself to know she was going to spend time with the actress tonight.

Not that she would be telling him that. Though she did have to tell him something but what, she didn't know, it was becoming more difficult to sort out, this entire situation and her feelings for Bianca and what they meant to her life, her future, as a whole. All she knew was that as she watched Bianca exit the Mercedes and open the passenger door for her, there was nowhere else in the world she rather be. When she rose to her full height and finished smoothing her blouse, Reese offered her arm to Bianca as an automatic gesture, some strange inborn sense of chivalry taking hold and when Bianca smiled at her, captivating and charming as she accepted Reese's arm it felt natural, it felt right.

It felt like she finally belonged.

\---

The play wasn't nearly as carnal as Reese had expected and she was rather surprised that she enjoyed a great deal of it, even if she was to take away the fact Bianca was sitting at her side. When it was over and the cast had its curtain call, Bianca took Reese's hand to lead her on a winding journey through the aisles until she was speaking in low tones in French to the theatre manager. A few moments later, they went through a creaky wooden door and began a walk through what resembled a backstage labyrinth.

"Bianca," Reese stepped closer to the brunette, whispering in her ear, and finally recovering from the almost adolescent rush of emotions she experienced on having Bianca hold her hand. "Where are we going?"

"Oh!" exclaimed Bianca as she turned to face Reese, a sheepish look on her features. "I'm sorry, I wanted to go see Sofie, to congratulate her on the performance. You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I don't mind," said Reese wryly, shaking her head. "I was just hoping someone knew where we're headed because I'm lost."

Laughing at this, Bianca gave Reese's hand a gentle squeeze and confessed, "I am too. I've visited her backstage at a few different shows and no matter what theatre she's in I've always felt completely lost. That's why I usually ask the theatre manager for help."

"Well," Reese drawled and some strange silly part of her gave into impulse and she swung their hands lightly in between them. It was a carefree gesture she had seen couples do so many times before, one she had always wanted to imitate herself, but she never had. Maybe because she just never felt that sense of happiness she saw on the faces of those couples but she finally felt that happiness now and she wanted to try it for herself. "At least we can be lost together." 

Smiling fondly at their swinging hands, Bianca studied Reese for a moment then asked, "Did you like the play?"

"Actually, I did," said Reese. A smile forming on her features, she leaned closer to Bianca, speaking in a faux whisper, she continued, "Don't tell your friend but it wasn't nearly as carnal as I imagined." 

"I won't," said Bianca solemnly, returning the smile. Lifting an eyebrow, she questioned, "Is the lack of carnality a bad thing?"

"Disappointing but not bad necessarily," admitted Reese with sly humor.

"I'm onto you," Bianca accused playfully, lifting their joined hands to point an index finger at Reese. "You only care about the carnal. It was never about wanting to spend time with me." 

Grabbing the pointed finger and entwining it with the others in her grip, Reese pulled their joined hands up to her lips and pressed a soft kiss onto the top of Bianca's hand while she looked into her eyes. "It was always about wanting to spend time with you," she promised.

Reese was rewarded with another blush gracing Bianca's pale skin and then the theatre manager cleared his throat, looking at them rather indulgently before he turned towards a wooden door that was discolored from age and knocking on it loudly. "Mademoiselle Rousseau? Votre invitee est ici avec son amie. Elle voulait vous feliciter pour votre merveileuse interpretation," he announced.

"Oui, laissez les entrer s'il vous plait."

Twisting the door knob that squeaked from the effort, the theatre manager opened the dressing room door just a bit then turned back to Bianca and Reese, offering a smile as he said, "Elle est libre de vous voir."

After he said this, the theatre manager proceeded to walk away, leaving Reese staring after him as Bianca pushed the door completely open and was immediately greeted by the sight of her friend in nothing but a pair of scant black panties. Reese had just moved her attention away from the exiting manager and had three seconds to view the naked actress before Bianca's hand flew up to cover her eyes. "Sofie! Must you be such an exhibitionist?" Bianca exclaimed, her tones vaguely horrified. "Put some clothes on!"

"You're so bossy, it excites me," Sofie said with a lazy sort of amusement, reaching for a nearby silk robe and shrugging it on. After she had the sash tied about her waist, she tilted her head of long straight black hair to one side and studied Reese whose eyes were still being covered by Bianca, a wry smile on her features as she blithely accepted this. "Why are you covering her eyes? I wore less on stage."

Blushing yet again, Bianca dropped her hand from Reese's eyes, scowling in a manner the blonde found altogether endearing. It wasn't a real scowl because you could tell there wasn't a true anger behind it. In a way, it reminded Reese of the fierce attack of a baby kitten, batting its fuzzy paws harmlessly at whatever random object it perceived it to be an attacker. It was ridiculously cute and so terribly Bianca.

"It was a motherly reflex," Bianca protested, the blush still heating her cheeks, defensively folding her arms across her chest.

"She does not look like Miranda to me," commented Sofie in clever observation, causing Bianca to frown deeply. Taking several steps forward, Sofie extended a hand to Reese and gave a winning smile as she said, "Sofie Rousseau. I trust you enjoyed the show?"

"Reese Williams," replied Reese, taking the actresses hand and shaking it, frowning slightly when Sofie gripped her hand with an unnecessary amount of strength. When she looked up, green eyes glittered at her and a perfectly formed eyebrow was arched as Sofie pulled her hand away and walked over to her dressing table. "I liked it more than I thought I would. It was an interesting take on character analysis and you were certainly effective in the role of Snow White. So was your costar as The Queen."

"Brigitte?" Sofie sniffed and looked disdainful. She pounded on the wall next to her dressing table, causing it to shake and Reese swore she saw part of the ancient wallpaper fall onto the floor. "Comme tu le vois, elle est narcissique et megalomane!"

"C'est aussi bien que d'etre une lesbienne tragique!" came a muffled shout through the wall, accompanied by a loud thump and cursing.

A smirk playing on her lips as she looked at Reese through the mirror of her dressing table, Sofie began to wipe her stage make up away while she said, "The walls in these old buildings are so thin, within the second day of rehearsal we realized we could hear everything that the person next door said. Soon we began talking to each other through them. After The Molières, members of the paparazzi began to lurk in our corridors Brigitte and I thought it best to give them something for them to write about."

"Our feud is marvelously fun!" another muffled shout declared.

"You aren't worried about the bad press?" asked Reese with a touch of dry humor.

"There is no such thing," Sofie dismissed. Finished cleaning her face, she moved her attention to Bianca who remained silent through this entire exchange. Turning in her seat, a slow smile spread on her features and Sofie questioned, "Are you pretending to be cross with me?"

"I'm not pretending," said Bianca and she did look altogether cross but in such a way that Reese was charmed by it. A reaction that apparently Sofie shared as she smiled widely at this response and wore a doting expression as she walked over to Bianca.

"You adore me," Sofie said this in tones of absolute certainty as she cupped Bianca's face in her hands and kissed both her cheeks. Moving backwards, she pushed a stray lock of hair behind Bianca's ear and smiled winningly. "I remind you of your beloved sister, yes?"

"Kendall is nicer to me," Bianca was definitely pouting now and Reese chuckled at this. Bianca turned her attention to the other woman, a blush returning to her pale features as she ducked her head, avoiding the blonde's gaze while Sofie turned her focus to the architect.

"Isn't she precious? I assure you, the longer she remains in your acquaintance the more delectable she becomes," remarked Sofie, sliding her hands from Bianca's features and watching with sharp eyes as Reese reached out to hold the brunette's hand.

"I can see that," replied Reese, taking Bianca's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze, well aware of Sofie's observation. "So," she drawled, lowering her head to catch Bianca's gaze, smiling as she looked into dark eyes. "What's our plan for the rest of the night?"

"La Champmeslé would be my preference should we be able to convince Bianca to return to Le Marais," Sofie said, turning away from the two women and drifting over the far side of the room where a great many clothes resided on a hanging rack.

"Sofie," Bianca gave a quiet protest, embarrassment clinging to her voice. "I thought you understood."

"I understood five months ago when it was occurring but now that it is finished, I think it safe to return. Besides," Sofie looked over her shoulder. "It is not as if she owns Le Marais and she cannot be everywhere at once. Isn't she an externe? Surely she must be busy slaving away at some dreary hospital while we spend our nights filled with wine and song."

An exasperated expression on her features, Bianca laughed, shaking her head as she said, "Fine, fine. You and your logic win. We'll go to La Champmeslé." She quickly turned to Reese, a worried light emerging in her eyes as she asked, "If that's all right?" 

"I like their cabaret on Thursday nights," revealed Reese, a twinkle in her gaze, causing Bianca to laugh happily.

"Then it's decided, La Champmeslé it is," said Sofie extravagantly, holding up a dress that was just as scanty as her panties and studying it with a contemplative expression. "Josy hasn't seen me in almost a month, she has been complaining."

"I don't know why," said Bianca in droll tones and when Sofie responded with a rude gesture, she laughed again. "Do you need a ride?"

"Penelope is traipsing about the theatre, she will take me," Sofie said carelessly. Looking over her shoulder, she started to slip the robe off her shoulders, a wicked smile forming on her full lips. "I am preparing to disrobe, Bianca. Either cover your paramour's eyes or exit the premises. Whichever you choose I won't be insulted. Unless you remark on the two pounds I've gained."

"We're going," said Bianca decisively, though she still looked to Reese who dipped her head in agreement while a smile of amusement tugged at her lips. Sighing wearily at this reaction, Bianca tugged Reese after her and as they left the dressing room, she said, "You're lying about the two pounds. If anything you've managed to make yourself skinnier."

"Flattery, it gets you everywhere," called Sofie as they shut the door to her dressing room.

"You remember how you apologized about your employees before we went to your office?" asked Bianca wryly. "I should've done the same thing with Sofie. I'm sorry about…" Bianca trailed off, unsure what she was apologizing for but knowing there was something that ought to be apologized for because, really, it hadn't been a very polite first meeting. "Just everything. She doesn't know the meaning of boundaries."

"It's all right," said Reese in reassuring tones, smiling softly.

"You're sure?" asked Bianca doubtfully, her brow furrowing in a way that Reese found utterly charming.

"I'm positive," Reese laughed and once again, she gave into the urge to swing their hands between them and when she did, Bianca laughed along, falling forward, her body pressing lightly against the blonde's, causing Reese's breath to catch in the process. "Though," she began in a thoughtful but tad ominous introspection, "we do have a slight problem." When Bianca looked to her, worry already appearing in her dark gaze, Reese formed a teasing smile as she drawled, "How do we find our way out of here without the theatre manager's help?"

Their gazes locked in mutual amusement and attraction, Bianca and Reese collapsed into laughter, their bodies resting comfortably together, fitting perfectly like pieces of a puzzle, and they stayed that way until an aggravated Sofie flung open her dressing room door, fully clothed and completely irritated with their noise. An irritation that disappeared the moment she witnessed Bianca's laughter, so very carefree and sincere, something that was painfully missing in the past few months. 

In that moment, Sofie Rousseau decided she liked Reese Williams. 

\---

With the help of Sofie and her girlfriend, Penelope, they managed to find their way out of the backstage labyrinth. Their walk to Bianca's car was silent and the brunette had her arm hooked in Reese's as they made their way across the street. As they settled inside the car, slightly chilled from the night air, Reese thought about Bianca and Sofie's conversation, curious about the implied reluctance to go to Le Marais. It nagged at Reese, maybe because Bianca had been so open about being a lesbian. That openness didn't fit with having fears about being seen in a district of Paris known for its gay culture. What else could cause that reluctance though? Was it the externe they mentioned?

"Bianca?" Reese said her name with a hint of hesitation, causing Bianca to immediately look her way, concern forming on her features. On seeing this, Reese tried to discourage it with a warm laugh as she said, "Don't look so worried. It might not be any of my business and if you don't want to tell me, please let me know, but why did Sofie think you wouldn't want to go near Le Marais?"

Silence and Bianca formed a wan smile, it was sad and seemed to be filled with memories, and she murmured, "My ex lives there. Our break up was difficult and it's only been somewhat recently that I think I've really gotten over her. Sofie was of the opinion it shouldn't have taken that long because of the circumstances surrounding why the relationship ended."

"Which are?" asked Reese quiet and gentle. When Bianca arched an eyebrow, she laughed, holding her hands and saying, "You can tell me to stop asking questions and I promise I will but I can't seem to help wanting to know more about you."

"You're talented at that," Bianca said in a fond accusation, a small smile curving on her lips. "Hiding little compliments in what you say."

"My compliments are never hidden," said Reese with playful offense. "I always make them known."

"Right," Bianca drew the word out slow and sensual, causing the blonde to shiver and look out the passenger door window as Bianca pulled the car onto the street and began their drive to La Champmeslé. "Maggie had an affair."

"Maggie?" echoed Reese, turning her attention back to Bianca.

"Maggie Stone, my ex," Bianca supplied and despite the relationship ending, despite the affair, Reese still detected affection in the way Bianca said Maggie's name. There was an obvious past there, a long history, and some unreasonable part of Reese couldn't help but feel jealous of it even though she was the one sitting in Bianca's car, spending time with her. "She was my best friend and for years we went back and forth on were we or weren't we. It was exhausting," Bianca admitted wryly. "And I never imagined she could cheat on me."

"People are capable of much more and far less than they think," Reese murmured.

She stared out the window, watching the lights flit past as she thought of Simon. She never thought she would consider ending her engagement to him but she was. In the back of her mind, Reese had been imagining it since the first moment she met Bianca. It was a ridiculous thing to contemplate. Her future was planned, it had been for years and now she was thinking of throwing it all away because of a sudden surge of emotion Bianca caused in her. But what would she be throwing away, really? Subterfuge and lies. It wasn't a true happiness and Reese knew that, she knew it and so she thought of ending it all but it was so frightening…

The concept of bringing to light everything she had hidden for years.

No one really knew her, they couldn't. Not with all of the walls she had created since she was a child, the things she kept to herself to form this ideal daughter that would appeal to her parents. Reese couldn't allow people to get too close, to know too much because the more they knew the harder it was to be that ideal she created and so it was better they only knew bits and pieces. Even Audrey only had pieces of her and she knew her better than anyone. It was such a lonely existence and Reese longed for it to end and when she looked at Bianca with her dark eyes that were endlessly kind, she wanted the brunette to be the one to end it all but to do that Reese had to be honest.

Bianca would have to be the first, the first person to see everything that Reese was, to know everything about her. The truly incredible thing was that Reese wanted to tell her, she wanted to tell Bianca all of her deepest darkest secrets because she had this inexplicable belief that Bianca would somehow understand and she wouldn't judge. She would never judge Reese. She just didn't have any idea of where to begin. Looking away from the window as the car came to a stop at a red light, Reese met Bianca's dark gaze that was full of warmth and empathy just as it had been the moment she met her and she forced a smile.

"Are you okay?" asked Bianca, her voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine," said Reese and she felt her smile become genuine at the sincerity of Bianca's inquiry. "Just got lost in thought." Tilting her head, she studied Bianca, closely taking in the delicate lines of her face as she questioned, "Are you okay? With going here?"

"Of course," Bianca said this with such bravado that Reese couldn't help but look skeptical and on seeing it, Bianca sighed, shaking her head and laughing a bit. "I need to get over it," Bianca said finally. "Sofie's right. It's not like Maggie owns Le Marais."

"I hope not," said Reese in droll tones. "Because I've been living there for the past ten years."

Her eyes going wide, Bianca laughed again, taking a right turn as she said, "You're kidding!"

"My house is practically next to the Place des Vosges," said Reese seriously, though a smile tugged at her lips. "I had to get it," she revealed in a humorous sort of confession. "It had such wonderful architecture from the mid 1800's. How could I resist the second empire?"

"Well," Bianca said this dramatically and over emphasized the word, looking to Reese with dark and shining eyes. "Naturally your house would be exempt to my Le Marais avoidance." 

"Because of the mid 1800's architecture?" drawled Reese, raising an eyebrow.

"Because it's your house," replied Bianca smartly.

"Now who's talented at giving compliments?" asked Reese and while she said this teasing and playful, there was an honest joy and a inescapable thrill on hearing Bianca say these words. From knowing Bianca wanted to see her house, wanted to spend more time with her beyond this night that Reese had firmly determined was indeed a date. They had been flirting too much for it be anything else and knowing that she was on a date with Bianca Montgomery only served to cement her further enjoyment of the evening. 

"I never said I wasn't," said Bianca just as smartly. 

Chuckling softly, Reese took in the bright lights of the district as Bianca smoothly parked in a spot a few feet from La Champmeslé that was bustling with activity. Seeing the small crowd, Reese remarked, "I wonder if Sofie's attracted fans."

"They do love her here," Bianca said wryly as she exited the car. "But it's usually crowded on the outside."

Reese watched as Bianca crossed over to the passenger side, opening the door for her with flourish, making Reese laugh in delight, accepting Bianca's hand and stepping out of the car as she said, "Thank you, madam." 

"You're quite welcome," said Bianca sweetly, hooking her arm in Reese's. As they crossed the busy street, she leaned closer to the blonde, her breath warm and welcoming on Reese's skin as she murmured, "Notice how the crowd outside is 100% male?"

"You're right," Reese realized Bianca was right as she said this, her eyes going a bit wide. "Why is that?"

"The club only lets in men they deem well behaved," revealed Bianca humorously. "Apparently the ones outside aren't."

"What defines well behaved?" asked Reese with a laugh.

"Dating other men, I would think," replied Bianca and she gave the large and entirely impressive woman at the door a beaming smile as she walked inside the club, taking Reese along with her. Bianca paused at the entrance, scanning the premises and adjusting to the dim lighting. For her part, Reese took in the 1950's décor, enjoying the exposed stone and impressive ceiling beams that were proud signs of the beauty and age of the building which she distantly recalled was constructed some three hundred years ago. "There's Sofie," Bianca said with a degree of relief, she turned to Reese, offering her a smile. "Did you want to get something to drink at the bar before we join them?"

"I'll order at the table," Reese said, shaking her head. 

Upon joining Sofie and Penelope they were greeted by Josy, the club owner, who took a small basket from Penelope and gave Sofie a kiss to the cheek, ruffling the actresses hair before leaving their table. They were seated at a round table in a corner of the club that granted them a marvelous view of the premises and a decent amount of privacy. Reese pulled the chair on the left of Sofie out for Bianca with a smile, settling next to the brunette and trying to ignore the knowing look she saw floating in Sofie's gaze.

"Are you making Josy choose wine pairings for you again?" asked Bianca, an affectionate type of scolding in her inquiry.

"Making?" Sofie echoed and she had an aggrieved look on her sharp features. "Penelope brings the cheese she buys for me to eat, Josy asks to see it, then she takes it and picks out the wine we drink for the evening. How does that make her do anything?"

"She beguiles people into doing favors for her, Bianca," said Penelope, ducking her head around Sofie and offering a sweet smile. "I thought you had become used to this? You've seen it happen often since we've become friends."

"Bianca never does me favors," Sofie sniffed and she looked rather bereaved to admit this. "It pains me deeply."

"What kind of cheese did you buy?" asked Reese, both out of curiosity and a sense of politeness. Also, a touch of hunger. She had been so nervous about her date with Bianca that she only had a small snack for dinner.

"Saint Nectaire, Comté, Chaource, Valençay, Selles-sur-Cher," Penelope recited the various cheeses, trailing off at the end and looking to Sofie with a questioning expression. "Was that all?"

"I believe so," Sofie nodded solemnly.

"She always eats cheese and drinks wine after her shows on the weekends," said Bianca, leaning towards Reese and whispering in her ear. "It's a strange superstition she developed in acting school."

"It is not superstition, it is fact!" declared Sofie imperiously, looking around Bianca to catch Reese's gaze in a hard stare. Pointing a perfectly manicured finger at the blonde, she continued, "If I do not drink wine and eat cheese on the weekends to celebrate my own brilliance then the play has bad reviews. I've had fifty two professional performances since the age of seventeen and the fourteen plays that were panned horribly by the critics were the ones in which I skipped this tradition. It's for the good of my career that I do this, don't you see?"

"I see," Reese replied and she looked appropriately understanding though a smirk twitched at the corners of her mouth, one that became full blown as Bianca giggled and bumped shoulders with Reese upon seeing the blonde trying to hold back her amusement. Joining Bianca who was bent over in a sudden fit of laughter, Reese grinned, full and wide as the other woman laced their fingers and she poked Bianca lightly in her midsection as she drawled, "You're trying to get me into trouble, aren't you?"

Shaking her head as an objection, gasping through her giggles, Bianca leaned against Reese for support and said, "You're so polite."

"I do not understand why this is funny," Sofie stated, looking to Penelope. "People are rarely polite. Why must it be laughed at?"

Penelope didn't have time to respond as Josy reappeared with a waitress, bringing back their selection of cheeses along with three bottles of wine, four glasses, and a decanter. After a brief conversation with Sofie and a congratulation on her award, Josy left them to decide which wine to begin with. Studying the bottles, Sofie gave Bianca a droll look and said, "Since you mock me, I give you no vote on what we drink."

"I'm the designated driver," Bianca informed primly, causing Sofie to roll her eyes.

"I am thinking one glass of wine will not impair you," remarked Sofie. Peering around Bianca to look at Reese, she questioned, "Have you ever eaten Comté or Chaource? It should go well with the 1992 Moulin de Gassac Cabernet Sauvignon that Josy chose for us. Comté often has a complex flavor, tasting of salt, nuts, and fruit but it pairs well with the smokiness of a Cabernet Sauvignon." 

Despite having lived in France for a great many years, Reese had never obtained any level of expertise about wine and in particular, wine and cheese pairings, and with that ingrained politeness that had caused Bianca to dissolve into laughter still with her, Reese could only offer a smile and nod of her head in response to Sofie's analysis. Which naturally caused the brunette at her side to burst into giggles again.

Heaving a loud sigh and looking at Bianca grievously, Sofie picked up the bottle of Cabernet Sauvignon and popped its cork, pouring the contents into the decanter as she said, "Americans with your beers. You do not understand the simple joy drinking a delicious wine."

"Is she badmouthing Budweiser?" asked Reese, looking to Bianca with exaggerated insult. "It's the king of beer." 

"I often have it with the complex flavor of miniature pretzels, tasting of bread and salt," said Bianca sagely, nodding her head.

"Ever so clever," Sofie scoffed and she offered a glass of wine to Bianca. "You do not deserve it but do have a drink."

"Thank you," said Bianca, smiling around the glass and taking a sip, watching Reese accept her glass from Sofie. The actress began to slice the cheese into small portions and she reached for a piece of the Comté, offering it to Reese as she said, "Have some? It tastes of fruit."

"And salt and nuts?" Reese reminded, chuckling as Sofie rolled her eyes and grumbled. Gazing at Bianca's delicate fingers that had the piece of cheese held by their tips, she contemplated whether she was meant to take it from the brunette with her fingers or her mouth. It was a debate that was ended for her when Bianca's hand lifted up to gently press the cheese against Reese's lips. Opening her mouth with what she was sure was an absurdly pleased smile on her lips, Reese accepted the food, chewing on it slowly and enjoying the way Bianca's dark eyes glittered with a muted desire. When she finished eating, she murmured in husky tones, "Yummy."

"A ringing endorsement," remarked Sofie dryly, sliding an arm around Penelope's shoulders as she studied them. "I do not think you are a food critic so do tell me what is your occupation, Mme. Williams?"

"I'm an architect," said Reese with a smile, finding a strange sort of entertainment in the way that Sofie was questioning her. It reminded her of those old television shows that had the over protective father interrogating the prospective date for his daughter. Only this was the lesbian version that involved close friends and potential love interests. "I have a small firm, Durand Williams, and we specialize in passive solar and zero energy building designs. Which Bianca can tell you all about because I explained it to her in great detail earlier this evening."

Lifting an eyebrow and meeting Reese's mischievous expression with an outraged one of her own, Bianca exclaimed, "You did not! I understood only when you dumbed it down severely for me. I'm getting a degree in business, not smart person science."

"Opposed to dumb person science, right?" Reese teased, laughing when Bianca looked further outraged at her comment. Looking to Penelope who had remained relatively quiet throughout their time together, she asked, "What about you, Penelope?"

"I am a costume designer," said Penelope with a soft smile. "I created what little clothing you saw Sofie wear tonight."

"She does much more than that," Sofie informed, idly playing with Penelope's light brown hair that curled at the nape of her neck. "This dress is one of her creations. I keep trying to convince her to begin a fashion line but she will not listen to me."

"I wouldn't enjoy that life," reminded Penelope, an affectionate look on her round features, relaxing into Sofie's touch. "The world of fashion is too competitive. It doesn't suit me, living that kind of existence, forever worried about my work being disparaged, stolen, or replaced."

"When I was in school I designed a beautiful church for an assignment, it melded the brick gothic and streamline moderne styles," Reese said and a far off look formed in her dark brown eyes as she thought of the designs she had spent weeks pouring over. A wry smile tugging at her lips, she lifted her glass of wine and took a long drink before she continued, "Another student stole my idea. I was crushed."

"What did you do?" asked Bianca and Reese could swear that along with the honest desire to know the answer to her question there was also a sort of anger in her eyes, not at Reese herself, but at the briefly mentioned student who had stolen her creation.

"I cried," said Reese in a deadpan delivery before giving a quiet laugh and setting her wine glass down on the table. "Then I worked nonstop to design a synagogue using a combination of the art nouveau and romanesque styles. In the end, it was a much better design and far easier to make into a model. So sometimes," Reese said wisely, looking to Penelope with a smile, "stolen ideas aren't always a bad thing."

The costume designer returned the smile with one of her own and as she did, Reese found herself mimicking Sofie's movements, sliding an arm behind Bianca to rest on the top of her chair, curving around her back. When Bianca turned to her with doe eyes warm and open as she leaned into Reese, resting their bodies lightly together, Reese took in a slow breath to still the thunderous beat of her heart. When it stilled and she relaxed, meeting Bianca's dark gaze, slipping their hands together in a soft hold, she realized something quite significant.

Never had a date felt this perfect.

\---

Two hours and three bottles of wine later, Bianca was saying goodbye to Sofie and Penelope while Reese was trying very hard to not think about how much she didn't want the evening to end. It wasn't the easiest task though. Not when she caught Sofie's knowing green gaze and the actress slipped away from Bianca who was talking to Penelope about going out for lunch sometime next week.

Suspecting that she was going to get another overprotective father lecture, Reese released a puff of air and gave Sofie a droll look. The actress raised an eyebrow at this and leaning close to the other woman, keeping their gazes steady, she stated, "It is not hard to see that you like Bianca a great deal. In fact, it is refreshing how you wear your interest so proudly on your sleeve."

"But?" Reese prompted, knowing there had to be a but in there somewhere.

"No buts," said Sofie with a chuckle, pulling away from Reese and brushing an imaginary piece of lint from the blonde's shoulder. "I would do my best to ensure it remains that way. Preposterous as it might sound that is the one thing Bianca has always been lacking."

Before Reese had a chance to respond, Bianca was at her side and Sofie switched her focus to the brunette, her attention doting and watching the actress cup Bianca's face in her hands and tenderly kiss her cheeks, Reese wondered if maybe Sofie wished she could be the one to give Bianca what she was missing in her life. Certainly Reese could understand the impulse because now that she was aware of it, that she had been told what she was doing tonight had helped fill some void in Bianca's life, she wanted to be that person. The one that was special, who gave Bianca something no one else could, and in doing so guaranteed a place in the other woman's life.

They were silent during the short walk to the car, naturally drifting together, their fingers joined in a perfect hold, and when they reached the car and Reese watched Bianca unlock and open the door for her she realized distantly that this was the first time anyone had done that for her. Simon was a gentleman, yes, and so were a great many of the men she had dated over the years but none of them ever opened doors for her, she had always been too independent, sarcastically remarking when any such attempts were made. When Bianca did it though, when she opened a door or offered her arm to lead her through a crowd, Reese simply felt flattered and pleased to receive such consideration.

Things that bothered Reese before, things that she had always associated with weakness because of her mother and her teachings, she found herself giving into them with Bianca and when she did, it didn't bother her. Not even when a feeling of vulnerability accompanied them because with it came this extraordinary happiness Reese had never experienced before and part of her thought that perhaps that was the cost of such a happiness. That you couldn't have it if you kept yourself as protected as she always had.

"You're not drunk, are you?" Bianca's voice floated in the air, light and playful.

Turning to Bianca, a blank look on her features, Reese blinked and running the brunette's words again in her mind, her brown eyes narrowed and she raised an index finger, wagging it at Bianca and looking entirely indignant. "I only had four glasses of wine," she said.

"And twenty something pieces of cheese," added Bianca just as playfully. She turned in her seat to face Reese and the blonde was secretly pleased to note that the brunette didn't appear to be in any hurry to start the car and take her home.

"Most of which you fed to me," Reese reminded, allowing her herself the luxury of reliving those moments for just a second, and she was sure this was somehow revealed on her face from the way Bianca laughed and looked at her knowingly. "I was hungry," Reese admitted and without knowing why, she found herself telling the brunette why, "I was too nervous to eat dinner."

"About tonight?" asked Bianca and her voice was so soft and understanding that Reese found herself looking at the brunette and dipping her head in a slight concession. A moment of silence then Bianca smiled sweetly, reaching out to hold Reese's hands in her own, her fingers just a whispering caress and she looked wry but somehow a bit sad as she murmured, "I don't want to make you nervous."

"You don't," said Reese quickly, a panicked look forming and Bianca's dark eyes widened at her sudden outburst. Shaking her head and giving a derisive chuckle, Reese focused on Bianca, her expression open and honest as she said, "You don't make me nervous."

"Then what is it?" asked Bianca, confused but still so very gentle in her questioning.

Looking at Bianca's fingers, mesmerized by their delicate structure and the pale skin, Reese entwined their fingers, delighting in the subtle texture of the brunette's skin, how it tickled her fingertips. "I make myself nervous," said Reese and when she looked up into Bianca's eyes, they were wide and warm but also perplexed, and she released a self deprecating laugh. "I’m sorry, I'm not making any sense."

"Reese," Bianca breathed her name more said it, a heavy release of air, and it caused the blonde to look at her, almost startled. Another pause and Bianca bit her bottom lip lightly, nibbling on it, and it was all Reese could do not to fixate on how much she wanted to do that herself in the midst of a kiss with the other woman. "I haven't," Bianca began hesitantly, taking another breath before continuing, "made you feel like you've had to do things you didn't want to, have I? I mean, I just assumed… things between us have been so easy and I thought--"

"You thought right," interrupted Reese, her voice calming and sure, because she knew it was the truth. It frightened her how natural things were with Bianca, how attraction and emotions rushed out around the brunette as if they were waters of a river freed by the destruction of a dam, but it was the truth and she didn't have it in her to deny it, not to Bianca's face. Not when it made her feel so good. "You haven't forced me to do anything, Bianca. If I'm nervous, it's only because I've never been attracted to someone this much before." Silence filled the air and Reese kept her gaze far from the brunette, looking out at the lights of Paris, a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach as she wondered if she had ruined things already and they hadn't even gotten to the existence of Simon nor her less than accepting relationship with her parents. "And I've said too much," Reese muttered contemptuously, hating herself for stopping this before it ever really began. 

She kept her gaze on those lights and her jaw started to almost hurt from how tightly she kept it clenched, a reflex from holding back her words, her feelings, and it had always helped her before but tonight it didn't. It somehow made the pain worse. Then Reese felt Bianca's hand draw away from her own and move upwards, spreading out to trace a path against her jaw that immediately relaxed at her touch. A soft press, subtle in its request for Reese to turn her head, and though she feared what she would see when she obeyed, Reese followed the tender movement and found herself met with dark eyes filled with such a very candid and clear affection. It was real and it wasn't hidden and it was everything that Reese had ever wanted but never allowed herself to consider having.

"I feel the same," Bianca divulged, embarrassment clinging to her words along with their utter truth. Shaking her head, biting her lip again, Bianca looked down, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, her voice sweet and shy as she said, "It's crazy, isn't it? We just met."

"If it's crazy at least we can be crazy together," said Reese fondly, happiness and humor filling her as she realized that she wasn't alone in this. That perhaps for the first time in her life, she was sharing something with another human being that was more than just a fleeting sexual desire and an intellectual compatibility. It was an honest connection that went beyond mere explanation.

"I guess," said Bianca, peering up at Reese who smiled at her, slow and easy. Bianca returned the smile though her gaze drifted from Reese, settling on the clock in the dashboard of her car and she gave a rueful noise and said, "It's late. I should take you home."

Part of Reese wanted to argue this but she couldn't find the energy, her emotions exhausted and frayed from the moment of intensity with Bianca, where for the first time she felt compelled to tell the truth about her feelings, despite how vulnerable it left her. She nodded her head in a concession and she murmured the start of the directions to her house. They remained in a silence that only ceased with Reese's quiet instructions of where to turn until they came to a stop at 10 Rue de Birague, Bianca smoothly parking behind Reese's silver BMW M5.

"It's funny," murmured Bianca, peering around Reese to study her house which was, perhaps, more innocuous than Bianca's. It blended in perfectly with the surroundings, the bricks colored a brownish beige hue and its wooden doors were so faded with time it was impossible to tell what tree they were constructed from. "The houses in the city, they all kind of look alike, don't they?"

"My house has a street lamp," Reese pointed out.

"That makes it better?" asked Bianca with a laugh. "It barely works. I almost crossed my eyes checking the address."

"You have pepto bismol colored arches on your house," said Reese, recalling her first impression of the building. "It isn't pretty."

"Miranda likes it!" Bianca exclaimed, seeming offended on her daughter's behalf. Reese's lips quirked in a fond smile at this and Bianca laughed, shaking her head, appearing to relent as she said, "They are ugly. I would've had them painted over if she didn't like the color for whatever reason. The few times that my mother has visited us she's made a couple vague references to their unique charm. Which is the polite Erica Kane code for she hates it." 

"You know, I was strangely relieved when not one but two gay men found you at the club tonight just to gush over your mother," Reese remarked, grinning as she thought of Maurice and how he had forced her to listen of tales of Erica Kane's greatness shortly after Bianca left her office. "It makes me think that maybe I didn't have all that much to feel embarrassed about when it comes to my assistant."

"My mother is a gay icon," said Bianca in dry tones. "Whether she knows it or not. I think it's the combination of her personality, career, husbands, and the exaggerating or maybe lack thereof of her exploits. Having a lesbian daughter just cemented the gays love for her."

"Is it true she scared away a grizzly bear by saying her name?" asked Reese, skeptical but still amused by the idea of it. Out all the stories that Maurice had regaled her as proof as why Erica Kane was the embodiment of fabulous, that one had stuck out the most. Maybe because she had seen pictures of Bianca's mother and of grizzly bears and Erica, while impressive, was definitely less physically threatening. 

"According to her, she called it a filthy beast then announced who she was and naturally, it retreated in fear," said Bianca humorously. "If anyone other than my mother told me that story, I would doubt it but since it's Mom," Bianca laughed, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking at Reese with smiling eyes. "I've seen crazier things with her so I tend to believe. The same goes for my sister."

Silence came again and Reese hated it, just like she hated the idea that the evening was over and drawing her gaze from Bianca to her house then back again, she tentatively reached out, taking the brunette's hand in her own. "Come inside?" Reese asked in a timid request.

"To see the mid 1800's architecture?" Bianca teased though there was a kindness reflected in her dark gaze.

"That and to spend more time with me," said Reese, her response equally playful but sincere enough that the blonde felt her heart race as she said these words, wondering what was possessing her to reveal so much so quickly to this woman but helpless to stop it.

More silence and Reese wondered if she had gone too far, exposed too much, then Bianca smiled, bright and brilliant, and she cupped Reese's cheek, her fingers moving in the barest caress as she murmured, "I'd love that." 

"Technically," Reese drawled, hooking her arm in Bianca's once they exited the car and stood in front of her house. "This isn't really the best example of mid 1800's architecture despite when it was constructed. This building doesn't have the high sloping roof like the Louvre and other more prominent examples of the style. If anything, it looks almost Victorian." 

"The second empire was a lie?" asked Bianca, her voice a trifle ironic, causing Reese to chuckle as she unlocked the front door.

"Maybe just a tiny one," said Reese as she flipped on the lights to her house.

Setting her purse down on the small table in her foyer, Reese discretely observed Bianca's inspection. Her house wasn't a reflection of her taste, it was more like a family museum, the various furniture and knick knacks were things that had been passed down through the generations. The one thing that did surprise her as she followed Bianca's journey was the fact that she couldn't find even the tiniest hint of Simon. They had been engaged for almost a year and they had dated for even longer than that but despite the length of time, he wasn't anywhere to be seen in her house. Their lives were disconnected in a way and though he hinted at it, Reese never wanted to live with him, and she had been wondering how she would handle having to share her space with him after the wedding, the idea of it making her almost claustrophobic. Now she wondered how she could go through with the wedding when she knew she would never feel for him even a small degree of what she already did for Bianca. It was madness, both her engagement to him and these sudden emotions for Bianca.

But she didn't know which truly was crazier.

"Do you like it?" asked Reese softly, drawn by some inexplicable need to know Bianca's opinion of this house that had never quite seemed like a home to her. She wanted to know the brunette's thoughts on every little thing, no matter how seemingly insignificant.

Bianca swiftly turned to Reese at her inquiry, her shawl sailing around her, wonderfully accenting her figure. She opened her mouth then closed it, and finally she said, a faint tinge of sheepishness to her voice, "It's nice."

"But?" Reese drew the word out, sensing the but was there just like she had with Sofie.

"Your office," began Bianca slowly, her gaze once again drifting over the house, along the winding staircase and stopping at the large armoire made out of oak. It was a huge piece and Reese had never been particularly fond of it but her mother loved it and insisted it would bring her house some much needed depth and character. "This probably sounds strange but I could see you in it. In the colors and the funny sketches you had framed on the walls. Here…" Bianca trailed off and she gave a small helpless shrug. "I don't see you." 

"It's austere, isn't it?" said Reese wryly.

"A little," said Bianca, looking relieved that the blonde wasn't insulted by her words. She paused for a moment then she tilted her head to one side, studying Reese with that endlessly kind gaze as she asked, "Why do they look so different?" 

"My mother decorated the house," said Reese and she took Bianca's hand, leading her down a narrow hallway until they were in the small sitting room attached to the kitchen. It was the one area of the house her mother hadn't touched. Perhaps because she felt it was too insignificant to bother with due to its meager size. Turning on the lights, Reese was rewarded with Bianca's effervescent smile as she took in the muted but bright colors and the simple yet elegant décor. The style was far more understated and reserved than the rest of the house which was almost stern and overpowering in its display of age and wealth. "This is where I like to hide from the scary furniture."

"I like this much better," confessed Bianca with a laugh and Reese smiled widely at this. She walked over to a small stereo, hidden inside a simple wooden cabinet that had several of her sketch books lying on top of it, and pressed shuffle, knowing from her own musical taste that whatever played would be soft and well suited for the background of any conversation she had with Bianca. "I can see you in it."

Looking at Bianca as the music started to play, Reese rose to her feet and compelled by a sudden and intense need to feel the other woman in her arms, she held her hand out in offering and murmured, "Dance with me?"

The tempo of the song increased, the lead singer's voice ascending with the beat of the drums, enchanting in its rhythm and Bianca accepted Reese's hand. Once they touched the blonde lost any control she had in the situation, finding herself lost in the feeling of the other woman's skin and the warmth of her body. Bianca appeared to understand though and she moved forward, effortlessly gathering Reese in her arms, pulling her close and tilting her head to catch Reese's eyes with a dark gaze that glittered with a restrained desire.

"You think it's strange, don't you?" Reese spoke without quite knowing why. The words slipping past her lips without thought or planning and looking up into Bianca's curious gaze, she wound her hands around her neck, burying the tips of her fingers in wavy brown hair. "That I've let my mother decorate my house in a style that I actually hate."

"Maybe once," said Bianca in a gentle admission. She was silent for a moment then her hands slipped up, spreading across the small of Reese's back, fingertips dancing along the blonde's spine, causing her to shiver at the sensation. "When I was younger, before I came out, I was living with my mom and she was doing this campaign for her company. Like I said, I was never very into fashion and cosmetics like her and my sister. I tried though… I let her put me in the campaign and I tried to so hard to be what I thought she wanted even though it was making me miserable and I was really terrible at it," Bianca recalled humorously. "In the end, I failed." 

"That's a happy story," remarked Reese sardonically.

Laughing softly, Bianca shook her head a bit, her eyes twinkling as she said, "It might not be happy but it's the truth. I did it because I thought it would be easier trying to be what my mother wanted than to let her know who I actually was."

"I understand," said Reese and she did understand. What Bianca spoke about was the exact reason why Reese's house was decorated the way it was and as she looked into Bianca's dark gaze, lidded and knowing, she realized the brunette knew this too and that was the reason she had told the less than happy story. Struck by that understanding, by that intuitive empathy, Reese found herself speaking once again without thinking about the words. "I want to kiss you," she confessed in a whisper.

No response came from Bianca, just the heat of her gaze, dark and intense then she dipped her head to capture Reese's lips in a kiss. It was nothing more than a faint touch at first, just a soft press of their lips, then Bianca tilted her head, and opened her mouth ever so slightly, a tender encouragement that Reese immediately responded to. Her tongue slipping out to meet the brunette's, delighting at the taste of the other woman, a dizzying pleasure taking hold as Bianca sucked on her tongue, her kiss gentle but firm and knowing, just so completely knowing, as if she had some way to discover precisely what Reese wanted, what she needed, without ever having to ask.

When they parted it was as natural as when they had come together, Reese sighed, a wavering breath released and she smiled at the brush of Bianca's lips against her forehead. They swayed to the music, bodies closer than before and Reese gave into her urges, burying her face in the crook of the brunette's neck, breathing in the lingering scent of her perfume, light and flowery and delicately feminine. Bianca's cheek rested against hers and her hands moved upwards, playing at the base of Reese's neck, moving in a vague caress, tangling in her hair.

Only the sound of the music, low and enthralling, and then Reese chuckled, causing Bianca to pull away, studying her features fondly. "What is it?" Bianca asked, tilting her head to one side, a curious glint emerging in her gaze.

"I was just thinking," said Reese and when Bianca arched an eyebrow, she laughed again. Leaning forward, millimeters away from Bianca's ear, her breath warm and welcoming on the brunette's skin, she said, "I already want to kiss you again." 

"Oh," Bianca breathed, mysteriously bashful on hearing this, a blush heating her pale features, charming Reese immensely. She ducked her dark head, wavy brown hair falling in her eyes and then she peered up, beneath long lashes, as she said in a hushed command, "Then do it."

And Reese did. She kissed Bianca slow and tender and for endlessly long moments that were perhaps the most perfect time in her life thus far. One kiss leading to another and another, tugging on Bianca's bottom lip as she imagined earlier, all while the music played on, a constant murmur in the background, providing the soundtrack to their quiet moans and lingering caresses. All of it coming so naturally that Reese found herself lost in the taste, in the touch, in the sound of Bianca until she knew nothing but. Finally, when the awareness for the outside world returned and she released a shuddering sigh, her body trembling from Bianca's touch, Reese felt absolutely certain of one thing.

She couldn't marry Simon.

\---

Out of a desperate attempt to keep her inquisitive staff far from her increasingly complicated personal life, Reese came into the office an hour early. It was still dark when she arrived and as she walked into her office, sinking into her ergonomic chair with a sigh, she supposed that she couldn't really blame them. They were a small firm and because of this the employees were exceptionally close.

Everyone at the firm was aware of her wedding to Simon and her own disconnected feelings about it. That kind of thing was hard to keep secret when the bride to be spent most of her time in a different country than the one the wedding was taking place in. Not to mention they had all been witness to Reese's spectacular avoidance tactics when it came to making any sort of decision about the nuptials. It had turned into something of an office joke with many of the staff helping Reese to conceal herself from her mother's visits in Paris during the early weeks of the wedding planning. Sometimes she wondered why they did it. Audrey claimed it was because their employees wanted to spend as much time with Reese as possible before the wedding which they felt would lead to an exodus to her father's firm in New York.

She knew that was what her parents wanted. They wanted her to marry Simon, the perfect son-in-law, abandon her firm, move back to New York, and join Simon and her father in the family business. When she had given up on music and pleasing her mother that way, she fell into the world of design and although at first it was still out of some warped attempt to make her parents happy Reese found herself truly enjoying it. Even as a little girl she had loved going to job sites with her father and grandfather, it was always such fun to her, seeing the sketches they created coming to life in the form of these massive buildings throughout the east coast.

All too soon that love became just as suffocating as new expectations were placed on her. When it was just the music and the manners and her personality it was her only mother's pressure, her dreams for her, but when she revealed she wanted to follow after her father he soon followed suit. At least in terms of her education and career path. He had been in Cornell's architecture program, just like her grandfather, and of course that should be where Reese went to school as well. Naturally, when she graduated from Cornell she would join the family firm.

Paris had been an escape from that future.

The wedding was meant to bring her home, she knew that. It was the reason her mother was so excited about it. When Reese married Simon, she would return to New York because that was where he worked and with him working for her father and them living in New York it would just be natural for her to join the family firm… forgetting all about her own little venture she created in Paris.

Audrey expected her to leave and so did Maurice. She knew that instinctively. From the occasional sad looks they gave her and the underlining snarks whenever her mother called and Simon appeared on her doorstep. They saw her family as intruders to her life in Paris and as much as they loved her they didn't understand her refusal to fight for the life she had created here.

It wasn't that Reese didn't want to fight, it was just so incredibly tiring. Refusing to attend Cornell, running off to Paris, that had been her big rebellion and it caused chaos in her family. So much that she wondered if her parents would ever forgive her. They did though but she knew that it only came from the belief they had that she would return one day. That she had to return to New York and the family firm and the family expectations. It just never stopped. They always brought it up and it wore at her and she wondered why didn't she just do it. Why didn't she do what they wanted and make them happy, it wasn't like she was finding any true fulfillment here in Paris.

While Paris was an escape it wasn't a sanctuary, it never had been, and Reese hadn't found what she been searching for. With those expectations still on her and that emptiness clinging, she met Simon again when visiting her parents for the holidays. He had been kind and gentle and terribly understanding, revealing his own experiences dealing with demanding parents and society gossip. Their relationship just emerged as a natural sort of entity and she felt herself relax around him because when she saw how her parents, how her mother, reacted when she introduced Simon to them she felt their pressure on her lessen for the very first time in her life and it was such a relief.

Simon was a symbol to them. That she was finally falling in line with the life they had always imagined for her and Reese's mother, she was so very happy, she laughed and she complimented and she doted over Simon and Reese in a manner that she had never done before and it caused Reese to just give in. She surrendered to the happiness their relationship granted her parents and she went along with it, so much that when he proposed she didn't have to really think before saying yes. Of course she said yes, he made her parents happy, his presence had somehow taken away that horrible never ending pressure on Reese to conform and fit into their standards and Reese didn't think she could ever find something better than that because the idea of having more, feeling more, was such a foreign concept.

Then she went to a park and got hit in the face with a ball.

Of all the things that could have happened to Reese to change her life, that was the one thing she couldn't have imagined. Just like she couldn't have imagined meeting someone like Bianca and the emotions her existence could evoke. Reese never thought she could feel like this, she never thought that she could care so much and so quickly and feel so very right with another person. Things came so easily with Bianca and Reese found herself telling the brunette things she had kept hidden for years just because it felt safe to tell her.

Being with Bianca felt right. More than anything ever had in Reese's life and she was happy. Deliriously happy. She had been ever since their date on Saturday night. Most of Sunday had been spent with her head in the clouds, a floating contentment surrounding everything she did, it didn’t go away either, it stayed with Reese, lingering just like the memory of Bianca's kisses. Reese knew she wouldn't able to hide it from her staff and that's why she came in the office early, hoping by their afternoon meeting it wouldn't be nearly so obvious.

When the meeting ended and Audrey followed her into her office, Reese knew that she failed. That or the other woman somehow had psychic knowledge of her date with Bianca. She wouldn't put it past the redhead, she had strange skills that way.

"Well?" Audrey drew the word out, wearing a look of expectation on her features.

Instead of responding, Reese walked over to her desk and began arranging the schematics she had taken to the meeting. She did this for almost a minute and they remained in silence until Audrey cleared her throat. Sighing heavily, Reese looked up at the other woman and said rather defensively, "What? What is it, Audrey? What do you want me to tell you?"

Raising an eyebrow at this outburst, Audrey replied, "Explaining why happiness has apparently led to paranoia would be a start."

"I'm sorry," said Reese wearily, collapsing in her chair and looking at Audrey forlornly. "It just bothers me that you, Maurice, and everyone around here can somehow read me like a book lately. I'm not used to it."

"Your stress has been increasing and you cannot hide yourself as well as you once did," Audrey explained, walking over to the blonde. She perched herself on the corner of Reese's desk and looked at her with a lidded gaze. "How many weeks until the wedding?"

"Three," Reese muttered and she stared at the desk, her jaw setting in a firm clench. She released it after several moments then revealed in a quiet confession that Audrey had to strain to hear, "I'm not going to marry Simon."

Green eyes became comically wide then Audrey tilted her head, a smirk on her lips as she asked, "This is why you are so happy?"

"No," said Reese with a laugh, shaking her head. "I went on a date with Bianca on Saturday."

Silence as Audrey studied her with knowing eyes, inspecting her quite closely, enough that Reese felt something like a scientific experiment and then she smiled slowly, looking very pleased and quite smug, as she murmured, "Then I was correct. You do care for her."

"It doesn't make sense, does it?" asked Reese, looking to Audrey for confirmation and some type of reassurance. That she wasn't alone in thinking these sudden whirlwind of emotions that Bianca created in her simply weren't the norm. "I know I just met her but it doesn't feel that way. It feels like we've been close forever and when I'm with her it's so easy, Audrey. I feel safe and it's like everything is right in the world."

"Love isn't about sense, it is about feeling," said Audrey wisely. "I find it best not to question such things."

"Maybe," said Reese, releasing a self conscious laugh, leaning back in her chair. She stared out the long windows of her office, down the street and in the direction of Bianca's house as she said with grim humor, "My mother will go nuts when she finds out."

"A distinct possibility," said Audrey lightly, a smile in her voice. "Your father will also be less than pleased. I am sure he felt Simon being in his employ would lead to you abandoning us and joining his firm in New York. He has been after you to do this for years."

"I don't want to leave," Reese said, looking to the other woman seriously. "I'm proud of what we've created here."

"I know," said Audrey and she wore an understanding smile, cupping the blonde's cheek and looking at her almost sadly. "But all the same, should you have chosen to marry Simon eventually you would have returned to New York. We were all aware of this." Her smile turning a bit wicked, she tilted her head and said, "Why do you think Maurice and I were so against it? Pure selfishness."

"You knew I wouldn't be happy with him," replied Reese. "And you were right. I wouldn't have been."

"When will you speak to Simon?" questioned Audrey.

"He's flying back on Sunday," said Reese and she grimaced at the idea of having the conversation with him. She didn't like the idea of hurting him and she knew ending their engagement would, no matter what she believed he might suspect about her predilections. "I don't want to do it over the phone. It wouldn't be right." She paused and looked to Audrey wryly as she said, "My parents on the other hand…"

"You are lucky your mother despises international flights," Audrey laughed, pushing herself off the desk. "If you were in the United States she would track you down like an expert hunter, trapping you until you explained precisely your reasons for ending the engagement."

"God," Reese groaned, squeezing her eyes shut, rubbing her forehead. "She's going to be furious. You know she's planned the entire wedding? I haven't had anything to do with it. All the planning has been done by her and Simon whenever he's in the states."

"Reese," Audrey said her name, quiet but powerful, and the blonde was immediately compelled to look at her. When she did, she was met with a compassionate gaze and Audrey murmured, "You must do this. The wedding, no matter who has planned it, was to be yours. This is your life and it is well past time that you took control of it. I know the expectations your mother has placed on you and how you have always tried to meet them but that was never something you should have felt necessary. Your life must be your own. She has to accept that." 

"I'm scared how they'll react," confessed Reese and it was the truth.

She was scared because she had never done anything like this before. Her rebellion by going to Paris was minor compared to ending her engagement a few weeks before the wedding. By doing this she was effectively rejecting her parents plans for her and she had never done anything close to that before. Her life was formed in the idea she was meant live up to the expectations they placed on her and by doing this… by refusing to marry Simon, she was ending that for good. Part of her wondered if they would ever forgive her for it. 

"When you become frightened, remind yourself of Bianca and the feelings you have when with her," advised Audrey kindly. She paused for a moment, seeming to mull something over before she said, "You must also consider it need not all be said at once."

"You don't think I should come out?" asked Reese, looking at Audrey, unable to believe that's what the redhead was saying. Her being closeted had been a major point of contention during their relationship in college and had led to their eventual break up.

"No, I am not saying that," Audrey corrected. She paused to gather her thoughts before she continued, "I think perhaps it might be best that you tell your parents after they have been able to process your relationship ending with Simon. As you said, they will not take it well when you announce that the wedding is off. Informing them of your sexuality at the same time would only aggravate the situation."

"I think you're right," said Reese quietly.

Telling her parents she was a lesbian wasn't going to be a pleasant experience. She knew this instinctively. Bad as things might become when she told them she wasn't going to marry Simon it would be much worse when she revealed the reason why. Though she had always avoided thinking about the ramifications of coming out Reese couldn't help but fixate on it. Usually in the dark of night, she would contemplate their reactions and it had always been one of horror and rejection. Her family wasn't especially religious but they were very rigid in their ideas of who she should be and being a lesbian definitely didn't fit into their viewpoint of who Reese Williams was as a person.

"You are doing what is best for you," Audrey's voice drifted in the air and Reese looked up to see her friend smiling at her. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder, exiting her office in a strut as she called over her shoulder, "It is a most refreshing change."

Chuckling at this, Reese shook her head and found herself able to finally concentrate on her work. The hours passed without her quite keeping track of them, slipping past unnoticed, like they always did when she was absorbed in her work and when her cell phone rang she was surprised to see it was already past five o'clock. A wide smile immediately formed on her features on seeing Bianca's name and she answered it with a happy drawl, "I was wondering when you would call."

"I said Monday!" exclaimed Bianca in an instant protest and Reese laughed at her reaction. She heard the brunette huff over the line then she said, "You shouldn't tease me. I could get honestly offended by it one day then you wouldn't see me anymore."

"Impossible," Reese declared, spinning in her chair and looking out her window and down Bianca's street. "You like me too much."

Silence and Reese began to wonder if she had said too much, assumed something she shouldn't have, then Bianca grumbled and said with a rather relenting tone, "It still isn't nice to tease people. Especially when they're calling with invitations."

"Where to?" asked Reese playfully. "Another carnal play?"

"No," said Bianca who sounded altogether exasperated but in such a way that Reese rather thought she enjoyed it. For some reason it reminded Reese of the way the brunette spoke of her family and the idea she was in their company pleased her. Perhaps because it hinted at a sense of permanence. Though she found it strange to consider such things so soon but she couldn't seem to help herself. It just came so very naturally with Bianca. "First of all, are you still at your office?" 

"I'm sitting behind my desk as we speak," said Reese, trying very hard to contain her curiosity. "Why?"

Instead of a response, there was someone calling Bianca's name in the background then Reese heard the other woman's muffled reply and she returned, a little breathless as she said, "Sorry about that." After Reese gave assurances it was all right, Bianca continued with a playful tone that matched the blonde's and said, "I was going to invite you over for dinner but you insisted on being mean to me."

"I object to the word mean, I wasn't mean. If anything I was maybe, just maybe, acting rascally," Reese revealed.

"Rascally?" repeated Bianca with a laugh. "What's next? Confessions of being a scalawag?"

"I was never a pirate," said Reese, sounding horribly offended. "I might be seafaring but I've never plundered any booty."

"I'm sure," said Bianca skeptically. A pause then she asked a bit wryly, "Did you want to come over for dinner? We're eating in a half an hour. Madame Trotter is making authentic Coq au Vin for us but please don't tell Miranda it's made with rooster and not chickens. I have a sneaking suspicion if she found out it would end up in another bout of that's weird food and I won't eat it refusal."

"I'd love to have dinner with you," said Reese, unable to keep the warmth from her voice as she spoke and not sure she wanted to in the first place. "When should I get there? A half an hour on the dot?"

"Come over whenever you like but if you're not here by five thirty I can't guarantee we won't start without you," said Bianca humorously. "The natives tend to get restless when it comes to food in these parts."

Reese was already on her feet, gathering her purse and walking out the door to her office, locking it behind her as she said, "Can you guess what I'm doing?"

"Hiding from nosy coworkers?" asked Bianca drolly.

"You're funny," said Reese in a sardonic compliment, stepping off the elevator and waving at Danielle who was going through her nightly routine of checking the building before she left for the day. As their lobby secretary she was in charge of locking their two entrances and making sure the lobby was clean and ready for opening in the morning. Stepping out onto the street, Reese headed east on Avenue Secretan, waiting for traffic to clear before jogging across the street to turn right down Avenue Mathurin Moreau. "Guess again."

"Thinking of ways to subtly tell Miranda that our dinner is made of scary fighting roosters without me finding out?" Bianca tried again.

"No," Reese burst into laughter while she neared the innocuous brick house with white and pepto bismol pink arches and moldings that caused her to grimace at the color. She agreed with Bianca's mother. They really were ugly. Making her left hand into a fist and knocking loudly on the door, she questioned, "Do you hear that?" She listened to Bianca's laugh then the faint rustle of clothing as Reese assumed she walked to the door and then it was pulled open to reveal the brunette's smiling face, holding a cell phone at her side. An impossibly large grin on her features, Reese drawled, still speaking into her phone, "Surprise."

Bianca's only response was to laugh happily and pull Reese into the house.

\---

Regardless of Bianca's implications, Reese didn't tell Miranda that their dinner was made with roosters instead of chicken, and the child ate her entire serving but only after she insisted her mother cut it up into the most microscopic portions imaginable. Reese was secretly entertained and impressed by Bianca's patience as she cut the food up again and again, pausing each time to ask Miranda if it was the proper size for eating yet and simply redoing her efforts when the child said no. After dinner, Miranda took Reese by the hand, pulling her into her room and introducing her to a multitude of dolls, several Reese recognized from her first visit to the house when they were at the kitchen table having a tea party. She was further charmed when the child said that two of the dolls were in the midst of an argument and weren't speaking.

While she wouldn't admit it, particularly to Bianca, who watched this exchange with a fond expression from the doorway, Reese suspected that the argument among the dolls was perhaps influenced by Miranda witnessing certain behaviors from her mother's family. The litany of tales she heard from Maurice about not only Erica Kane but Bianca's sister, Kendall Hart, gave Reese the impression that the women in their family weren't exactly the wilting flower type. It made Reese slightly curious to find out if Bianca had any such tendencies.

Just slightly though.

Eventually they settled into the living room where Miranda produced a box that was worn at the edges and caused Reese to grin widely as she recognized the board game as a familiar favorite from her own childhood. When Bianca looked to Reese with a questioning gaze, clearly trying to discover without words if Reese was willing to spend time in this activity, Reese turned to an expectant Miranda and said when she was a little girl she thought the Candy Cane Forest had to be a real place. A piece of information Miranda delighted in before asking Reese quite seriously what color gingerbread man did she want to be, advising that she felt green had the best luck.

They played Candy Land until Bianca eyed the clock, determining it was bedtime and Miranda was thoroughly disappointed until she managed to wrangle a promise out of Reese to stay for her nightly story. When Bianca instructed her to find Adele and get ready for bed, she skipped off with a happy affirming yell, and Bianca watched her daughter's exit with a bemused expression.

"I'm sorry," Bianca began, looking to Reese, her dark eyes apologetic but filled with affection. "I shouldn't have let Miranda bully you into getting involved with our story time. If you want I can make an excuse for you--"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Reese with good natured offense, holding up a hand. "Are you doubting my story telling skills?"

A pause then Bianca looked at her wryly, though the affection remained in her gaze along with a definite relief that Reese was still enjoying her time with them, and she arched an eyebrow as she replied, "Well, how much experience do you have?"

"Some people don't require experience," declared Reese, doing her best to look supremely confident and not at all sure if she was succeeding by the way Bianca looked at her indulgently. "Some have innate story telling talent."

"And you're one of those people," said Bianca in a pithy reply.

"I am the woman of a thousand voices," Reese announced, hooking her arm with Bianca's, and heading down the hallway to follow after Miranda's shout that she was ready for her story. "You'll think I'm a human chameleon when you hear it for yourself. I'm great at it." 

"Right," Bianca said slowly, drawing it out, and her dark eyes were shining as they walked into Miranda's room.

Upon entering they were boisterously greeted by Miranda who sat on the floor in front of her bookcase that was filled with stacks of brightly colored books. She was scanning the spines, clearly looking for a familiar title. When she found it, she bounced to her feet and presented the book to Reese, revealing her Wonder Woman pajamas in the process, causing Reese smile crookedly.

"I like your pajamas, Miranda," complimented Reese, taking the book from the child without looking at its title.

"Aunt Kendall bought them," Miranda said proudly, thrusting her chest out as if to emphasize the Wonder Woman insignia, placing her hands on her hips. "'Cause I'm tough."

"Clearly she's a smart aunt," said Reese with a chuckle, smiling as Miranda agreed enthusiastically and climbed onto her small twin bed, snuggling beneath the covers. Once she settled in with Bianca's help, she reached out to Reese, instructing her in solemn tones to sit on the other side of her. Sitting down to the left of Miranda and smiling at Bianca over the little girl's head, Reese finally looked at the book she held in her hands and found herself chuckling again as she read aloud, "The Stinky Cheese Man and Other Fairly Stupid Tales." 

"It's funny!" insisted Miranda, opening the book for Reese. She looked up with big brown eyes and asked, "You'll read it?"

"Of course, I will," said Reese in reassuring tones, smiling at Miranda who beamed up at her and was promptly satisfied.

"Stinky Cheese Man is a long book, Miranda," remarked Bianca and Reese couldn't help but be charmed by the motherly tone the brunette took on. It was soft and understanding but there was an authority to it that still retained a underlining kindness. One that Miranda responded to with a nod and a wide gaze. "You can pick three of the stories in it for Reese to read to you, all right?" 

Nodding in affirmation, Miranda scooted closer to Reese, leaning over her to flip the pages with her small hands. Finally stopping at the page that had the title Chicken Licken at the top and featured a picture of a strange looking green bird on the right side. Reese arranged herself for a moment, clearing her throat and placing the book on Miranda's lap so the child could see the pictures when she turned the page.

"Once upon a time Chicken Licken was standing around when a piece of something fell on her head," Reese began in an utterly serious narrator voice that was a mimic of the announcer from Masterpiece Theatre. Distantly she heard Bianca hold back a snort of laughter and a grin crept onto the corners of her lips as she continued, "She wasn't the brightest thing on two legs, so she started running around in a circle clucking." Reese paused for a moment, changing her voice to something far more high pitched and panicked, "The sky is falling! The sky is falling! We must tell the President!" Returning to her Masterpiece Theatre voice, she continued, "Chicken Licken ran to her friend Ducky Lucky and clucked." Again came the high pitched and panicked voice, causing Miranda to giggle as she said, "Ducky Lucky! Ducky Lucky! The sky is falling! The sky is falling! We must tell the President!" 

Twenty minutes later, Reese was finishing the last story, The Really Ugly Duckling, and Miranda was quietly dozing at her side. Lowering her Masterpiece Theatre narrator voice to a soft murmur, she finished, "Well, as it turned out, he was just a really ugly duckling. And he grew up to be just a really ugly duck. The End." Closing the book as silently as possible, she shifted off the bed, smiling when Miranda released a sleepy protest that was hushed by Bianca smoothing her hair and kissing her on the cheek. Reese was kneeling in front of the bookcase, putting the book back where Miranda had gotten it, smiling at the other clearly humorous titles she found there when she felt Bianca's light touch at the back of her neck, playing with her hair. Looking up at the other woman, Reese said in a whisper, "I told you I do great voices."

For a response, Bianca rolled her eyes, and released an exaggerated but purposefully muted laugh, tugging the blonde to her feet and holding her hand as she led Reese out of Miranda's bedroom. With one last look backwards at her daughter, Bianca shut her bedroom door, leaving it a bit ajar just in case Miranda should wake up and go looking for her. The house had a dim glow about it as they walked back towards the living room where the Candy Land game had magically been put away, something Reese attributed to Adele, whom she had met briefly.

"We're alone," Bianca informed as if sensing the other woman's line of thought. "Adele and Madame Trotter are gone for the evening."

"And?" questioned Reese rather expectantly, lifting an eyebrow in lighthearted challenge.

"You enjoy being difficult, don't you?" accused Bianca, her tones playful. Wagging her finger at the blonde, she said, "I'm onto your games. You're not nearly as clever as you think, little miss rascally."

Releasing an almost elated laugh, Reese grabbed the finger and deposited a kiss on its tip. Dropping her hands to Bianca's hips, she pulled the brunette forward until their bodies were gently pressed together and she replied, "What exactly are you onto?"

"I'm onto…" Bianca started off sounding completely confident but her expression wavered and she trailed off, descending into laughter at Reese's somber expression that seemed to demand an answer. Dropping her head onto Reese's shoulder, Bianca's breath was warm on the blonde's skin as she murmured, "Now I'm not sure anymore. You have talent for confusing me in a very nice way."

Smiling tenderly on hearing this, Reese buried her fingers in Bianca's dark hair, combing through the locks as she said softly, "I had fun tonight. It was even better than seeing the carnal play and much more child friendly."

"Really?" asked Bianca, her voice plaintive, expression almost concerned as she lifted her head to look at Reese.

"Really," Reese reassured and she paused, tilting her head to take in Bianca's pale features, so open and honest, displaying a wealth of emotions, each of them making her heart beat that much faster. Cupping the brunette's face in her hands, her thumbs gently caressing the silken skin in a bare touch, Reese murmured, "I haven't been able to stop thinking about you since Saturday."

"Me too," said Bianca in a whisper, her voice secretive, possessing a shy quality. Reese chuckled at this and Bianca rolled her eyes again, a faint pout forming as she said, "Don't you start teasing me. Remember what I told you before?" 

"No," remarked Reese, obviously fibbing and moving in for a kiss before Bianca could reply. 

The kisses they had shared on their date, Reese had relived them a hundred times in her mind. Enough she had them memorized. The way that Bianca tilted her head and opened her mouth ever so slightly in encouragement to deepen their kiss. She had gone over them so many times that Reese wondered if maybe she had started to add things to her memories. That maybe the kisses weren't nearly as powerful and passionate as she remembered but as she kissed Bianca now, she realized she had been wrong, because this time it was even better.

It was more detailed, more intense, and more sensual in its demanding. Reese had been the one to start this kiss but Bianca was the person in control of it, sucking hard on Reese's tongue and exploring the recesses of her mouth with a single minded concentration that left her weak at the knees and shaky in Bianca's embrace. When they parted for air, there was a moment of respite, then Bianca was kissing her again, this time small and eager nips and tugs, mischievous and jovial in their touch, causing Reese to smile and laugh as the kiss became soft and slow, making her moan into the other woman and drop her hands down to cup the curve of Bianca's rear.

The dark haired woman dipped her head down, leaving a line of kisses on Reese's neck and the blonde instinctively threw her head backwards, exposing more of her neck as she slid her hands upwards to tangle in Bianca's hair and gasped at the sensation. She felt Bianca smile against her skin and she couldn't help but smile in return, especially when she heard the other woman said in low and throaty tones, "See why you shouldn't tease me?"

Moving her head so she was looking into Bianca's waiting gaze, a smile twitching at the edge of her lips, Reese feigned a look of total ignorance and said again, in entirely blasé tones, "No."

At this, Bianca could only give a frustrated growl and another kiss. Something that didn't bother Reese in the least.

\---

Manners had been hammered into Reese from a very early age. Her mother came from old money, practically prehistoric her father would joke, and since the time she could speak Reese was attending endless society functions. Usually bored out of her mind and relying upon her father and his new money sense of humor to keep her from dying from said boredom.

Talking to people was a skill that could be learned and must be learned well according to her mother. Ridiculous as it was, she often quizzed Reese on the fine points of having a conversation. The great art of making small talk and being able to charm people into falling all over your feet so they would donate to this popular charity and support that trendy cause and in the end make you look that much more important in the society pages. There was little her mother loved more than seeing herself being praised in the printed word. Part of Reese thought perhaps that's why she ended up as a world renowned musician, merely for the accolades she attained. That was petty of her though. When it came down to it Reese had to admit, whatever her problems with her mother, that music was her great love.

Perhaps more than her father and certainly more than Reese herself.

While she hated those lessons her mother had given, how specific mannerisms had been drilled into her enough that now they were second nature, Reese did find them perversely useful as an adult. Especially when it came to impressing potential clients. She hated it at times, how it came almost instinctively, this need to admire and praise, a cajoling sort of flirtation in how she dealt with those who might hire her firm but it wasn't something she could quite control, it came to her as if inherent and Audrey insisted it was good for business. So much that she often wanted Reese be the one to meet with clients just so she might charm them into accepting their services.

This feeling put Reese in charge of their meeting with Sig. Guy Passeri, an Italian media mogul who wanted to relocate and expand his corporate office from Naples to Milan. He was searching for a building design that would be both innovative but eye catching and Sig. Passeri didn't do anything by small measures, requiring that whatever was constructed should swiftly turn into a tourist attraction for its design alone.

Art and imagination must pour from every inch of the structure, he declared on their initial meeting, and the way he said this, the enthusiasm behind it left Reese with a vivid impression of what had to be done for this project. Something unusual, something unique, something that just couldn't be seen anywhere else in the world and left people in awe that such a building existed and the artist in her was exhilarated at the idea of having this kind of opportunity. It was the chance to create a piece of history almost and Reese badly wanted to be a part of that.

The manners came out in full force along with the charm and by the end of their two hour meeting, her entire staff suitably spying as they exited the conference room with Audrey, Maurice, and Claude, they were nothing but smiles and they knew Reese had done it again. Once Sig. Passeri left the building and the staff knew it was safe a series of impromptu celebrations spread across the building and Reese, giddy from her success, found herself automatically dialing the person she wanted to share her happiness with the most.

"Hello?" Bianca's voice, light and sweet, echoed in her ear.

"Just hello? No, I missed you so much, thank god you're calling?" replied Reese, automatically slipping into the playful banter that seemed to come effortlessly in all her conversations with the other woman. She wasn't sure exactly why that was because it wasn't the norm for Reese. In fact, it was anything but usual for her to feel comfortable teasing and joking with another person as much as she did with Bianca. She could be that way with her father, Audrey, and Maurice at times but she had known them for years. But just in a matter of days Reese easily fell into a trend of having kidding conversations with Bianca and even more surprising was how much she enjoyed them. Making jokes and giving slight verbal pokes to the brunette made her smile if only for the droll or exaggerated outrage she would receive in response. If she didn't truly sense that Bianca enjoyed the interaction as much as she did Reese would almost feel like the boy in grade school who picks on the girl he's infatuated with simply to gain her attention and garner a reaction. "I'm crushed under the high heel of your indifference."

"I'm wearing flats," said Bianca, her voice dry as the desert, making Reese grin, pleased their tradition for banter lived on.

"That disappoints me for some reason," admitted Reese, nodding at some of her architecture staff and smiling in response to their congratulations. Walking into her office, she quietly shut the door and remarked, "I pictured you looking marvelously tall."

"Sorry, for now I'm at a normal height," Bianca laughed. There was a pause then she said, "You seem to be in an especially good mood. What's up?"

"I just helped land a large contract for our firm," said Reese, walking over to her window. She resumed what had become a habitual stance since meeting Bianca, standing in front of the long windows and gazing down the street where the brunette lived, looking out as if she could somehow see the other woman by doing this. "It's the kind of project most architects have wet dreams about."

"Congratulations," said Bianca warmly. "Why do I think your nosy coworkers are throwing parties as we speak?" 

"Several have sprung up around the office," revealed Reese with a laugh. "Sad to say but we give into almost any chance to party around here and this might be one of the rare occasions where the situation actually warrants it." 

"You should join them," encouraged Bianca and the way she said this made Reese think the brunette was a bit dismayed at Reese missing out on the parties when she was part of the reason for them. "I'm betting you deserve to celebrate more than anyone."

"Why do you think I called you?" questioned Reese and though her tone was teasing there was a definite truth to her words. One that she was sure Bianca recognized from the soft sound of pleasure the other woman released on hearing this. Though she was a little embarrassed to say these words, to give so much away, getting this response from Bianca made it all worth it for Reese because it meant perhaps the brunette shared some measure of the feelings that Reese was developing for her. "Would you go out with me tonight?" Reese went on, her voice gentle and candid in its affectionate intent. "To celebrate as ordered?" 

A pause and Reese wondered if she had finally asked too much, displayed more interest then Bianca was ready for. Then came the other woman's voice, clear with its regret as she murmured, "Today is Adele's birthday. I gave her the weekend off as part of my gift to her."

For a few moments Reese was confused why this meant Bianca couldn't help celebrate her occupational victory but then she realized that the other woman thought any plans she was making excluded Miranda. While she would admit to being selfish enough to want some time alone with Bianca she hadn't intended to imply that she didn't want the child to be a part of their celebration. It was only recently, in the past two years, that Reese began to seriously consider motherhood but she honestly enjoyed being with the little girl and it almost hurt that Bianca somehow thought this wasn't the case. Pushing these feelings aside, Reese cleared her throat and said with the same good natured offense she used when accusing Bianca of doubting her story telling skills, "Why can't I celebrate with Miranda? Were my voices that bad?" 

Silence and Reese knew with it that she had surmised correctly. Then Bianca laughed, joyful and relieved, and with it Reese found what little hurt feelings she had disappearing in the wake of the other woman's happiness. "Don't you dare bring up your voices," said Bianca in a touch of embellished irritation. "I've had to listen to you don't read it funny like Reese nonstop all this week. You've ruined story time for me, lady."

"Aw," said Reese with overdone sympathy. "Don't be jealous of my superior story telling skills. Like I told you before, it's an innate talent." 

"I'll be sure to let Miranda know," said Bianca in droll tones. She was quiet for a moment, then she said, "I was thinking of taking her to L'Ecurie du Bois Rond tomorrow for some horseback riding. Would you like to go with us? I'm not sure if that's a good celebration but--"

"It sounds great to me," interrupted Reese, trying her best to keep the eagerness from her voice and positive she was failing. "But I have to warn you, I've never seen a horse in person much less ever ridden on one. I don't know how much help I'll be."

"I guess that means you'll have the chance to be jealous of my equestrian skills," Bianca teased.

"I'd say so," replied Reese with a chuckle. The door to her office swung open and she was greeted with the sight of Audrey wearing one of the tacky birthday hats they purchased for Maurice's birthday party and holding two flutes filled what she assumed was champagne. Reese's eyes widened at the sight of her business partner and not wanting to stop her conversation with the brunette, she pointed at her cell phone and mouthed Bianca's name, grinning when Audrey lifted her flute in a toast before offering Reese the other flute, blowing a kiss when the blonde accepted it and exiting her office in a jaunty strut. Taking a sip, smiling at the bubbles tickling her nose, Reese drawled, "I just got a personalized champagne delivery. You see why I like my coworkers, despite the nosiness?" 

"Very nice," Bianca praised and Reese felt an absurd temptation to preen at the way the other woman said this. There was the muted sound of shuffling then she heard Bianca murmur Miranda's name, telling her she could pick whatever they liked for dinner as long as it wasn't just a selection of candies. "Sorry," said Bianca wryly. "It's getting close to dinner and Miranda gets restless when she's hungry."

Not wanting to wait until tomorrow to see the brunette, Reese said, "What if we go out for dinner together? Miranda's choice."

"Are you sure?" asked Bianca hesitantly. "I imagine you're the guest of honor at all those parties around your office." 

"I rather celebrate with the both of you," said Reese quiet but strong in her emphasis, leaving no doubts in Bianca's mind about her wishes. A sudden bout of insecurity seizing her, hating herself for giving too much away, Reese added quickly, "If that's what you want."

"I can't think of anything I'd want more," Bianca replied and her voice was so heartfelt that it made Reese blush. There was a slight pause then she said in teasing tones, "Are you sure you're all right to walk over here or are you tipsy on champagne?"

"I've had one drink!" exclaimed Reese, doing a fair job of sounding disgruntled. "I'm starting to become insulted by the way you assume I can't hold my liquor. I'll have you know that my people come from a robust English stock and we can drink with the best of them." 

"I'll keep that in mind for New Years," remarked Bianca wryly.

Privately pleased that the other woman was thinking that far ahead, Reese finished off her flute of champagne, giving a slight sneeze at the bubbles and placing it on her desk as she headed out the door to her office. "Just so you know, I'm not tipsy while walking and I'm heading over to your house as we speak. What has Miranda decided for dinner? A smorgasbord of the unhealthy? Because I'm down with that."

"Oh, you are, are you?" said Bianca playfully. "I think you're plotting to be a bad food influence on my daughter. As if it isn't bad enough that you've made a mockery of my story telling skills by cornering the market on funny voices."

"Is it my fault that Miranda didn't know what she was missing?" asked Reese in overly innocent tones, jogging across Avenue Secretan and making a right turn down Avenue Mathurin Moreau. "I thought parents wanted to expose their kids to the best things in life."

"Until they're no longer included among them," said Bianca absently and Reese heard her respond to a question Miranda posed. She returned a few moments later and asked in a kind inquiry, "I'll see you soon?"

"I'm almost there," said Reese, a smile in her voice and on her features.

"We'll have a surprise for you," Bianca promised and before Reese could question further the brunette ended the phone call.

Curiosity seizing her and having dressed for the meeting in her most comfortable pair of black pants and matching leather shoes, Reese felt it safe to break out into a mild run and she soon came to a stop in front of Bianca's door, knocking on it. Hands on her hips, she tilted her head back, looking up at the ugly pepto bismol pink arches and noting with a bit of consternation that she was breathing harder. Maybe some additional trips to the gym were in order. Especially if she was going to be spending more time with Bianca and Miranda as she hoped. Reese had the feeling that even with Miranda being as well behaved as she was keeping up with a small child could be physically taxing. Distantly she wondered if maybe that was how Bianca maintained her own figure, by simply running after her daughter.

She couldn't pursue this line of thought because the front door opened and Miranda was standing in front of her, a proud look on her features along with a bright and beaming smile that caused Reese's heart to ache, it was so like her mother's. The little girl was holding a small plate in her hands and she thrust it out towards Reese as she proclaimed, "This is for you!"

"Well, thank you," said Reese, laughing happily and accepting the plate as she walked inside the house. Adjusting her leather satchel briefcase over her shoulder, she closed the front door, and turned her attention to what Miranda handed her. On the plate was a crepe made with a dark brown batter, filled with slices of banana, and topped with whipped cream that was arranged to make a smiley face. A wafting scent of chocolate came from the treat and crouching down so she was eye level with Miranda, she asked, "Did you make this?"

Nodding enthusiastically, Miranda said, "With Mommy." 

"It's a chocolate, banana, and whipped cream crepe," said Bianca, smiling as she moved to stand behind Miranda. Her left hand lightly combed through her daughter's hair as the child looked up at her. "They're Miranda's favorite. She thought you might like it."

"I'm sure I will," said Reese sincerely and seeing the child's expectant face, she decided to forego the use of a fork which was missing from the small plate. Tearing off a piece of the chocolate batter, dipping it in the whipped cream, and gathering up a slice of banana, she popped it into her mouth, gratified by the sweet taste of the treat but exaggerating her enjoyment for Miranda's sake. Smiling widely and making a great show of licking her fingers, she leaned closer to the little girl, acting as if she was sharing a great secret. "Delicious," she pronounced.

Miranda giggled in response and Reese smiled, touching her cheek briefly before peering up at Bianca who returned her smile. "Miranda has decided we should have a buffet of crepes for dinner," said Bianca. "We were picking what kinds to make. Would you like to help choose?"

"I'd love to," said Reese, still smiling as she stood up and walked over to the kitchen table, placing her satchel in a chair and putting the plate down on the table. Turning to Bianca and Miranda, she asked, "What have we decided so far?"

"Chocolate, of course," said Bianca with good humor, laughing when Miranda gave yet another enthusiastic nod. "Strawberry, peach and almonds. I've told Miranda that's all we can have for the dessert variety and we were just about to start picking out vegetables."

"Spinach!" Miranda shouted, rocking back on her heels and folding her arms over her chest. "Like Popeye."

Bianca looked to Reese, raising an eyebrow in a clear sign it was her turn to choose. A sheepish expression forming, Reese said, "Sofie has given me cheese cravings ever since we went out together. Could we have one made with cheese?"

"Yes, we can have one made with cheese," Bianca laughed and Reese felt her cheeks heat with slight embarrassment. That was when Bianca drifted over to her, her hands ghosting across her face in a tender caress before depositing a light kiss on her lips. When she pulled back, the brunette wore a fond expression on her features as she in teasing observation, "You're cute."

"Adorable," Reese corrected, trying her best to fight the embarrassment that still clung to her along with this ridiculous feeling of flattery on hearing Bianca's words. Normally she would protest that kind of statement, cute simply wasn't who Reese was. She had been called many things by the people she was involved with. Cool, confident, and composed… but cute? That had never come up before. Reese considered if it was yet another sign of how things were different with Bianca compared to everyone else in her life. How she felt things with Bianca and now became things with her that just didn't happen with other people. It was disconcerting but exciting at the same time. "It sounds better." Looking to Miranda who was observing them with a rather bored expression, she lifted an eyebrow and asked, "Right, Miranda?"

"Aunt Greens says I'm cute," said Miranda plainly, not really answering the question. "Disgusting evil cute."

"Miranda," said Bianca in a faintly scolding tone, though there was a certain humorous tinge to the way she said this. "Remember how we agreed not to repeat the things that Aunt Greenlee says? Just like we do with Grandma and the messages she leaves for Mommy."

"Okay," said Miranda agreeably. She squinted at the two women, Bianca with her arm around Reese's waist, considering them for a moment before tilting her head to one side. "I want ham and eggs."

When Bianca looked to Reese for silent approval, the blonde grinned and said, "Will they be green eggs and ham?"

"Those aren't real," Miranda said seriously. Focusing on her mother, she wore what was perhaps the most piteous expression Reese had ever seen, her brown eyes wide and pleading, as she said, "Park picnic?"

"We'll see," said Bianca gently and she moved away from Reese to approach her daughter, tenderly pressing a kiss onto the top of her head and looking into her eyes. "Why don't you get the wooden stool so you can help Mommy make the rest of the crepes?"

"'Kay!" Miranda exclaimed, running off in the direction of the kitchen, a skip in her step.

"Park picnic?" echoed Reese curiously, standing behind Bianca and smiling at the rueful expression she wore. It was fairly easy to come the conclusion what that meant, especially since the house was a few feet from Parc des Buttes Chaumont where they first met. Automatically, her right eye twitched and she felt a vague twinge of pain though the bruise had almost disappeared with the help of the ointment that Bianca had given her. Before Bianca could respond, she said mischievously, "I'm all for it as long as you don't bring any soccer balls."

"It was an accident!" Bianca exclaimed, looking peevish, and reminding Reese entirely of Miranda. Particularly when Bianca folded her arms across her chest and wore something of a pout as she said, "You ought to consider that me kicking a ball at you was fate. If I hadn't then we would've never met and you wouldn't be eating a crepes dinner with us as a celebration." 

"That would have been a tragedy," replied Reese and though she said this humorously, with a twinkle in her eyes, deep down she believed this to be the truth. Her life had already changed so much since meeting Bianca in that park and it was all for the better. It was the strangest thing really, to feel grateful for being injured in a public place but Reese truly was because it brought this woman into her life. Reaching out to hook her fingers in the belt loops of Bianca's blue jeans, she pulled the brunette forward until they were lightly pressed together. She spread her hands out across the small of Bianca's back, moving in a circular caress, Reese tilted her head to one side and affectionately took in the pout that still dominated the other woman's features. "Now you're being the cute one," Reese murmured.

"Adorable," Bianca corrected in a perfect mimic of Reese earlier and the blonde laughed at this, giving an exaggerated growl and gesturing with her hands before cupping the other woman's face and kissing her softly.

They continued to kiss, each kiss becoming deeper and increasingly passionate, when there was a tug at both their shirts and they separated to look down at Miranda. Once again, she wore a bored look on her features that led Reese to believe the child was used to seeing her mother kissing other women. This thought immediately spurred a jealous envy at these faceless women who were once in the place she currently occupied. Doing her best to ignore this, Reese focused on Miranda, who peered up at them and said, "I got the stool."

"Well then, lets get cooking," said Bianca carefree and happy, moving away from Reese slightly, reaching for both Miranda and Reese's hands, leading them into the kitchen. "Do you remember what we used to make the batter for your chocolate banana crepes, Miranda?"

"Sugar!" said Miranda enthusiastically and Reese released a snort of laughter at this.

"That's right," said Bianca encouragingly, giving Reese a somewhat stern look, making the blonde form an apologetic one in return as they walked into the kitchen. Bianca released Reese's hand and helped her daughter walk up on the stool that was pushed up against the counter as she continued, "We just use that for the dessert crepes though. What do we use for the regular ones?"

A moment of pause and Miranda wore a look of great concentration before she said, "Eggs! From a chicken."

"Exactly right, eggs from a chicken," said Bianca with a warm laugh, pressing a kiss onto the child's head and looking back at Reese who was watching their interaction with a fond gaze. "Would you mind getting the eggs out of the fridge?" 

"I'm at your service," said Reese, giving a little bow and grinning when Miranda giggled at this. She pulled open the refrigerator and removed the carton of eggs, carefully placing them on the counter by the two brunettes. Meeting their gaze and smiling wide, she said, "What next?"

One by one, they gathered the ingredients as Miranda listed them, until Reese was helping Miranda stir the batter for the two varieties of crepes, while Bianca adjusted the burners to the perfect temperature and prepared the rest of the food. Around forty five minutes later, Bianca was wrapping up the last of the crepes and putting them away in tupperware containers as she instructed Miranda to go on a search for their picnic basket which had last been seen in the little girl's room during playtime with her dolls. When Miranda returned, dragging a large wicker picnic basket along the floor, they placed the containers inside it along with three bottles of water and headed to park, holding hands.

As they entered the Avenue Mathurin Moreau entrance, Bianca eyed the leather satchel over Reese's shoulder and remarked with sardonic humor, "You could have left that in the house. It does have a freakishly expensive security system protecting it."

"Taking it with me is a habit," admitted Reese wryly, although Bianca saying this made Reese instinctively look for the ominous figure of Nathan whom she immediately spotted, lurking a few feet away, his sharp gaze narrowed and he gave a small nod at her attention. Looking over Miranda's head at Bianca who had noticed her focus on the bodyguard, she asked quietly, "How do you get used to him?"

"After awhile you don't notice he's there," Bianca revealed with a soft laugh though her dark eyes held a definite understanding. "I like to call him Batman because he's always hiding in the shadows, trying to make himself as inconspicuous as possible. When he's like that it's easy to forget he's around. That's what apparently makes Nathan so good at his job. At least, according to Zach." A look of concern formed on her delicate features and Bianca questioned even more quietly, trying to keep it from Miranda's ears, "Does it bother you? Because we can--"

"It doesn't bother me," Reese stopped Bianca before she could say anything more. No matter what kind sentiment the brunette would have spoken Reese knew that ultimately Nathan wasn't something she could afford to remain uncomfortable with. No matter how foreboding she did find him the fact that he was there to protect Miranda made him an irreplaceable part of Bianca's life and she wasn't going to argue with his presence nor was she going to allow the brunette to think that she didn't want him around. Fearing that if she let Bianca think such a thing it would lead the other woman to question whether or not she really wanted Reese to be a part of her and Miranda's life. "I promise."

The concern still on her face along such a genuine caring that Reese felt her throat tighten at it, Bianca looked at Reese with a dark and searching gaze as she questioned, "Are you sure?" 

"Positive," said Reese in reassuring tones, forming her best and brightest smile. Looking down at Miranda who had ignored their conversation, instead placing her focus on the people in the park, her gaze fixed far in the distance. "Miranda," she said her name cheerfully, beaming when the child looked up at her. "Where should we eat? Do you have a favorite place in the park?"

"The grotto," Miranda said instantly, her brown eyes lighting up as she said this.

"The grotto," Reese repeated in awed tones, she swung their hands slightly, smiling when the little girl giggled at this. "I like the waterfall they have there," she confessed, leaning down to put their faces closer together. "Even though it's not the biggest in the world. Did you know that the biggest waterfall was named after the Queen of England? I don't think she ever saw it for herself though."

"How big?" asked Miranda, her gaze becoming large.

"Three hundred and sixty feet tall," said Reese with a smile. "Which probably means that it would take a few hundred of the waterfall in the grotto to just make one Victoria Falls." Pausing their swinging hands to point a finger at Miranda she said, "You know that the rivers can be dangerous, right? You shouldn't go in them, especially when there are falls like the one in the grotto, it makes the current too strong."

"Mommy and I took swimming lessons," said Miranda proudly, looking pleased with this accomplishment. Reese was about to respond, perhaps to compliment the child on this when Miranda released a happy squeal, tugging on their hands and announcing they had made it to the grotto. Exchanging a bemused but affectionate look with Bianca, she increased her pace to jog along with Miranda who continued to hold their hands as they entered the grotto area of the park. Once they reached a flat patch of grass next to the rocky cliff where the waterfall descended into the lake, Miranda beamed up at them as she declared, "This is the best spot."

Agreeing on this location for the picnic, the adults went about spreading the large red blanket Bianca had packed in the basket, lying it on the grass while Miranda searched through the basket for her container of crepes that Bianca had purposefully made into small portions so the child could have a bit of everything without getting sick. They settled down for dinner, eating the crepes with their hands, content in their time together, enjoying a steady conversation as they ate, including Miranda getting Reese to promise to read another story using funny voices.

When they finished the last of the crepes, Reese's gaze drifted from the lake to Miranda and then her leather satchel. Pulling it closer, she opened it and removed a large and thick piece of paper from her sketch pad. Looking to the little girl, Reese asked, "Has your Mommy ever taught you how to make a paper boat, Miranda? If you like, we can make one to float on the lake."

"Can we?" Miranda asked her mother eagerly.

"Since you asked so nicely," said Bianca warmly, ruffling the child's hair and smiling as she released a happy sound then scooted close to Reese who began to instruct her on the proper way to fold the paper to make a boat.

They worked on their project for a few minutes before Reese declared it to be the most perfect paper boat she had ever seen and they headed over to the edge of the lake with Bianca who kept a light grip on Miranda's waist as she leaned over to place it in the water. With an elaborate puff of air, Reese blew at the boat, soon joined by mother and daughter, all three laughing as the paper vessel finally floated further out into the lake while Miranda clapped her hands, shouting good luck to the boat as it drifted away.

Hand in hand, they returned to the house where the rest of the night was filled with a viewing of Muppets Take Manhattan and Miranda choosing The Last Basselope for Reese to read to her with the funny voices. When Reese finished the tale in an overly serious voice that had a touch of a fake British accent, the child was a sound asleep and once again the blonde found herself being taken by the hand, allowing Bianca to lead her into the living room where their easy conversation flowed effortlessly into soft kisses filled with emotion.

Perhaps the most troublesome part of her personality was the portion that didn't allow Reese to simply act without thinking. Everything had to be picked over and analyzed, even when she didn't feel like it. She thought it was some sort of frustrating inborn tendency because while her time with Bianca was so effortless and freeing, Reese always poured over it when she was alone, reliving the moments and trying to find the explanations and reasons behind this and that until she ended up with only a few hours sleep before going to work in the morning. 

Twisted as it was to realize it, Reese knew the reason for this obsession came from the fact that it was so easy to be with Bianca and this was such a foreign concept that she couldn't quite wrap her head around it. So her time away from the other woman was spent futilely trying to understand how she could be missing something this essential all her life, something that made her feel content and at peace with the world for the first time, and suddenly happen upon it by accident one day. It didn't make sense and Reese needed things to make sense.

Reason and logic were her religion, enough that she could acknowledge a secret intellectual crush on Spock from Star Trek. Though her upbringing in staid society would never allow her to reveal having watched any episode of the series. Even if her father had watched it with her and divulged wanting to be like Captain Kirk. Letting go of that reason and logic was a difficult task but slowly she felt it happening the more she spent time with Bianca. Just because these feelings the brunette caused, they couldn't be explained, and Reese was starting to become irritated with herself for trying, for squandering her precious moments with the other woman by trying to figure out why she felt the way she did about Bianca instead of simply enjoying the time she had with her. It seemed like a terrible waste.

During the drive back to her house, Reese reflected on the day she spent with Bianca and Miranda. They were both so very warm and welcoming. Making crepes with them, building the paper boat with Miranda, watching the movie, and being a part of the little girl's story time made her feel included in their family and Reese was shocked to find she wanted that desperately. Almost as much as she wanted Bianca herself.

She wanted to be a part of their family that was kind and caring and somehow seemed to accept her totally, despite all the strange new pieces of her that she was exposing around them because she finally felt safe to do so. Reese knew she was becoming attached too quickly and perhaps it wasn't healthy but she couldn't stop it, these feelings for Bianca, they were like a force of nature and the more she was with her and Miranda the more that Reese found they represented everything she had ever wanted but never thought she could have.

A real family, genuine in their love, unwavering in their support.

Engrossed in these thoughts as she parked her car in front of her house, Reese almost didn't notice the door was unlocked and the lights were on as she stepped inside. As she shut the front door, there was the loud thumping sound of footsteps descending down her winding staircase then Simon was in front of her, sweeping her up in a hug and telling her that he decided to take an early flight. Then he pulled away with an eager look on his features and she watched as he produced her engagement ring that he had taken to get resized before his trip.

"I've added another diamond or two," Simon said and he started to slip the ring back onto Reese's finger but she jerked out of his hold, stepping backwards and he looked at her, a hurt and questioning expression on his features. "Reese? What is it?"

Staring at the ring still in his hold, glittering in the light, the diamonds sparkling and bright, Reese slowly lifted her head and took him in. She didn't want to do this, she honestly didn't, and she shouldn't have to. It was her own fault for saying yes when she knew deep down that she never was in love with him and never would be, when she knew that sex with him and any other man would never feel right, when she knew that a necessary connection was missing to their relationship that would never develop, no matter how hard she worked at it. He cared for her, he was in love with her, Reese knew that from how hard he tried to make her happy and it tortured her, the thought of causing a man like him any measure of pain but she couldn't let this go on anymore. Not when she finally found what she thought could make her feel appreciated as a person and truly loved as a woman.

"Simon," Reese's voice cracked and wavered as she said his name. "I can't marry you."

\---

Confrontations weren't something that Reese enjoyed and she tended to do almost anything to avoid them. This was a compulsion created by her childhood where she learned that confronting her mother about things she didn't like never led to the desired result. They never changed her mother's mind and in the long run they only served to make her life more difficult because if there was one thing that her mother had little appreciation for it was a dissenting opinion. Since she knew that confrontation did nothing to fix a problem and she had no use for the painful feelings that they evoked, Reese developed the habit of doing the precise opposite in difficult situations.

In order words, she avoided and she ignored. Reese did her level best to not see the problems arising in her personal life until she could pretend they were no longer there because what good would it do to confront them? They would still be there the next morning and nothing will have been solved by her bringing those problems to the light. She would only hurt people and be hurt in return. It was far better for her to simply go along, to let herself be led by the plans of others, because she never really had any of her own.

There were things she wanted, yes, but those things never seemed strong enough to warrant a confrontation with her parents. They didn't have a necessary significance to Reese who often felt she lived her life similar to a sleepwalker. Going through the motions of her existence without truly ever living the moments as they happened, a perpetual feeling of disconnection associated to her daily life.

Reese knew what she wanted, she had since she was a little girl. She wanted someone to love her, to actually love her, to love the real her, not the image she had created to keep her mother happy, she wanted someone to know all her foibles and her flaws and to love her despite them or maybe even because of them. More than that, she wanted a family, not a perfect family like the ones on those old television shows but a genuine one. Her mother never cooked, not even for the holidays, and they often went out for dinner. When they did Reese would catch glimpses of the other families in the restaurants and how they smiled and laughed and delighted in each others company.

That was what Reese wanted for herself. A real love and a real life but she never thought it was possible because in all her thirty seven years she never met a single person who inspired those types of feelings in her and Reese started to believe that as much as she wanted those things she would never have them just because they weren't meant for her. If they were then surely she would have met the person she was supposed to share those things with? But they never came and Simon did with his compassion and his understanding of the pressure her family put on her and he was such a relief that Reese thought perhaps it could work even without her having romantic feelings for him.

And then she met Bianca.

How one person could represent so many things was a mystery to Reese but she did. Bianca was like a living and breathing example of everything Reese had ever wanted wrapped up in an extremely beautiful and kind hearted package. Maybe that's why Reese couldn't tear herself away from her, why she felt compelled, even knowing the chaos and confrontation a romance with the other woman would bring to her relationship with her parents she felt it was worth it. Just because when she was with Bianca she finally knew what it was to be happy.

Meeting Bianca was like life handing her happiness on a silver platter and Reese wasn't about to refuse. Not when she knew how very precious a gift she was being presented with. That's why, despite hating confrontation, and despising the idea of hurting Simon she felt it was best to tell him as simply and as plainly as possible that their engagement was over and she could never marry him. It didn't mean that she liked it though. No, it didn't mean that. Not one little bit. Especially as he looked at her with that face, filled with hurt and confusion.

"Reese?" Simon said her name in a shocked whisper. "You must be joking."

"I'm sorry," replied Reese, shaking her head, and she looked at him through the tears that were forming in her eyes, making him a blur. This was harder than she thought it would be. "I'm sorry, Simon, please believe me… but I can't marry you."

"Why are you saying this?" asked Simon in something of a demand, stepping closer to her. "The wedding is in two weeks!"

He tried to reach out to her and Reese skittered away out of nervous habit, it wasn't that she was afraid of Simon, she had never been afraid of him. More than any other man she had been with he was gentle with her and that was why she agreed to marry him because she felt that he was such a good person, such a good man, that if she worked hard enough at it eventually she would develop the emotions and attraction towards him she was supposed to have. It never happened though, not in all their time together, but it did with Bianca, from the first second.

How could she turn away from that? Reese couldn't. Not for all her habitual avoidance and ignoring. She couldn't let that kind of feeling slip through her fingers without fighting to make it hers just because she wanted it so very badly. It was all she ever wanted and when Reese wanted something enough she fought for it. Though it took a lot for her to get to that stage, once she did the results usually went in her favor. Just because if she was going to have those confrontations she so despised then in the end it had better lend her the result she wanted.

"I know, I know it is, that's why I'm telling you this," said Reese, her voice cracking and miserable. "I never meant to hurt you, Simon. You're such a good man and I know you'll find someone who will love you the way you deserve--"

"I have! It's you!" exclaimed Simon, looking at her with disbelief. He tried to touch her again only to have her move from his reach, her arms wrapped around her body, hugging herself for comfort as she looked at him with those agonized brown eyes. "Why are you doing this? We've been happy, haven't we? All of us, me, you, your parents, and mine. Why do you want to ruin that?"

"I don't," Reese could barely say the words, they seemed to grate past her lips, stuck in her throat and thick with emotion. "I don't want to ruin it but you know I haven't been as happy as you. I mean, what bride doesn't plan her own wedding?"

"You don't like that sort of thing," said Simon quickly, motivated to find an excuse. "It's why you let your mother decorate your house."

"No," murmured Reese, shaking her head sadly. "I let her decorate the house to keep her happy, to keep her from nagging me about however I would have decided to decorate it. I thought it would be easier to just let her have her way." 

"And that's why you agreed to marry me?" asked Simon, his eyes going wide, and his jaw clenching in anger. Reese watched as his hands squeezed tight around the ring box he still held, snapping it shut from the pressure. "To keep your parents happy?"

"Simon," Reese could hardly say his name, it was just a breath of air, a release of wounded feelings and sympathy.

"I think I deserve to know, don't you?" Simon continued, looking at her with an almost wild expression. "Why you said yes? Because right now, to me anyway, it seems like you never really wanted to."

Hugging herself tighter, drawing her eyes away from him on the distant corner of the foyer, where Bianca had given her the last kiss goodnight before leaving on their date, Reese said quietly, "I thought I would love you. I already liked you so much and so did my parents. I believed I wouldn't ever meet anyone better than you, more gentle, more understanding, and so when you asked me I said yes."

"But you never loved me," said Simon bleakly and Reese finally looked at him, wincing at the sight, he appeared so broken and defeated. Then he lifted his head, his gaze catching hers and he stepped forward quickly, an eagerness on his face as he said, "You could though! We don't have to call the wedding off, we can just postpone it. I'll make up something to tell your parents and--"

"Simon," Reese said his name again and she wondered distantly if that was all she could say. There was too much to tell him, too many things that would hurt him if they came out, and she wanted to avoid that because even if she had to end things she wanted to do it such a way that she caused him the least amount of pain. As if such a thing were even feasible in this situation. "No."

His face falling again, Simon stared at the ring box in his grip, fingers tightening around it as he said, "You're serious about this, aren't you? Our wedding is in two weeks, the invitations have been sent out, some of the gifts have already arrived, and you're breaking it off."

"I'm sorry," said Reese in a hush and his head jerked up and he looked at her with disbelieving eyes.

"If you were sorry then you wouldn't be doing this," said Simon roughly. "Fine," he muttered, shoving the ring box into his pocket and walking stiffly over to the front door. Reese watched, numb and helpless to move as he removed his keys and fumbled with them. She was confused at what he was doing until she watched him drop the key to her house onto the small table by the door. His back to her and his voice was still so very rough, harsh in its emotion, as he said, "I'll take a flight back tomorrow and tell everyone. I'm assuming you won't want to."

"Simon," Reese said his name because that was all she could say and she wanted to follow it with an apology, some sort of explanation, something that would make him hurt less and maybe understand the reason behind her actions but before she could try and find the words he opened the front door and was gone. Leaving her alone with her regrets.

\---

Sleep didn't come easily for Reese and by the time nine a.m. arrived she was beginning to wonder if she was any sort of state to spend time with Bianca and Miranda. It wasn't that she didn't want to be with them, she wanted it desperately, but she had hardly gotten any sleep out of this foreboding sense of waiting for the other shoe to drop. Her parents would be finding out soon about her ending the engagement and when they did it would certainly result in the biggest conflict she had with them yet. Out of a strange manner of self preservation and some perverse need to try and make them understand, she left a message on her father's cell phone knowing he would have it turned off. 

In it she told him all of her feelings about Simon and the wedding and why she had called it off, as much as she felt comfortable anyway, then she ended the call begging him to understand and to perhaps help her mother to do the same. Though she knew chances of that happening were slim to none. She wondered what he would think when he heard it, if hearing the panic and the tears in her voice would make him feel anything but disappointed. While her thoughts were consumed by this for most of the night and since waking up in the morning, Reese still dressed in anticipation for her day with Bianca and Miranda.

Which, she supposed, should tell her something. That no matter how miserable she was feeling her instinct was to be with them. Something in her saying that the more she was with them the better she would feel and so Reese dressed according to Bianca's instructions. Wearing a rare pair of blue jeans, a simple white button down shirt, and a pair of black boots. She didn't own a lot of jeans because she had been taught by her mother since a very young age they were the clothing of the lazy and unfashionable but she had bought one or two over the years to wear around the house in a small rebellion against her mother's teachings. Plus they were horribly comfortable.

Three minutes past nine o'clock a knock sounded and she was met with the figure of a smiling Bianca standing on her doorstep. Bianca was dressed similarly to Reese, in faded low cut jeans, a black shirt with a v-neck and short sleeves, and brown paddock boots. Upon seeing Reese the smile on her face faltered and she stepped inside the house, quietly closing the door behind her and looking at the blonde with dark eyes filled with such a depth of concern that Reese almost cried on seeing it.

"Hey," Bianca murmured, stepping forward to cup Reese's cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," said Reese, offering her best smile and sure she was failing at it when Bianca continued to look at her with concern. Shaking her head a bit, she dropped her gaze from the other woman and mumbled, "It's nothing."

"I doubt that," said Bianca in a caring protest, ducking her head until she was looking into Reese's eyes. Several moments passed as Bianca simply looked at her and Reese looked back, unable to turn her gaze away from those dark eyes searching hers. Bianca's fingers stretched out across the other woman's cheek, gently caressing her skin as she said, "You don't have to go to Arbonne-la-Forêt if you don't feel up to it. I can make an excuse to Miranda and we can--"

"No," Reese interrupted Bianca before she could say anything more. Reaching up, she tangled her fingers in the brunette's and squeezed her hand in a reassuring movement then said, "I want to go with you. I'm looking forward to seeing you help Miranda ride." A real happiness started to fill Reese as she imagined the mother and daughter riding lessons which she felt certain would be unbearably endearing. "I have a feeling it's probably going to kill me with cuteness but I'd like to see it anyway. Plus I got dressed per your very specific instructions." 

"So I see," said Bianca with a chuckle, inspecting Reese with an admiring gaze. She paused and studied Reese closely, looking as if she was trying to discern if the blonde was telling her the truth or simply being polite. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm sure," said Reese in quiet but firm tones. "Come on," she drawled, swinging their hands between them and pulling Bianca towards the front door. "We shouldn't keep Miranda waiting. From what you've told me I'm thinking she'll be pretty anxious to get there."

"It helps that you're going along," admitted Bianca wryly. "Just to warn you she's chosen a selection of readings for you that range from The Missing Mitten Mystery to The Worst Band In The Universe and I'm sure all of them demand a variety of funny voices."

"Well, I am the master," Reese replied and she made an overdone show of preening. This caused Bianca to laugh and whap at her stomach lightly as she locked her front door and closed it behind them. Standing on the doorstep she caught sight of Miranda sitting in a booster seat in the back seat of Bianca's Mercedes. In the driver's seat was Nathan who pushed his sunglasses down on seeing her and attempted a smile.

"Nathan's coming," said Bianca unnecessarily. Another pause and she said a bit worriedly, "I hope you don't mind but in large and open places like L'Ecurie du Bois Rond I prefer for him to be there. He usually insists on it anyway and with him along we should be able to have a few moments to ourselves later in the day. Miranda loves playing with the other children whenever we visit."

"It's like having our own chauffeur," said Reese cheerfully, laughing when Bianca rolled her eyes as they walked to the car. In moments, she was settling in next to Miranda who greeted her with a boisterous hello and promptly told her they were going to see horses. "I like your hat," Reese murmured, eyes twinkling as she took in the black riding helmet Miranda was wearing.

"Epians wear it," informed Miranda proudly.

"Equestrians," Bianca corrected softly, though she reached out to affectionately smooth a lock of her daughter's hair as she said this. "And remember that it always has to be on when you're riding the horses, Miranda."

"I remember," Miranda reinforced, beaming at her mother.

"You've got the hat but what about the funny pants?" questioned Reese humorously as Nathan started the car. Through her powers of watching television and searching the internet she had seen a few riding competitions and while Bianca and Miranda looked adorable in their blue jeans those weren't what the riders in the shows had worn. "They don't get any love?"

"Breeches aren't required for riding anymore," said Bianca smartly. "You just need a helmet and a good pair of boots."

"I see," said Reese in overly thoughtful tones. "It's a shame," she said almost mournfully. "I bet you would look fantastic in them."

"Right," replied Bianca dryly, clearly not believing Reese in the slightest.

"Mommy used to wear them," Miranda offered, obviously wanting to help Reese when faced with her sad expression. When the blonde turned to her with a wide eyed and interested gaze, the child continued, "When she was little." 

"Really," Reese drew the word out slowly, a mischievous look forming on her features and she moved closer to Miranda. "What else did she wear, Miranda? The really tall boots?"

"Uh huh," affirmed Miranda with a nod. "And the jacket."

"What about the puffy shirt?" asked Reese, grinning at Bianca who was glowering at her from the other side of her daughter.

"It had a bow," said Miranda in solemn tones. "A big pink one."

"A big pink bow," Reese repeated and she fought back the urge to laugh, less at the clothing Bianca had worn when she went riding as a young girl and more at the expression of outrage currently on the brunette's features. "That sounds like a very pretty outfit."

"I don't like it," said Miranda succinctly. "I told Mommy so."

"Miranda," said Bianca quickly, cutting in before Reese had the chance to ask her daughter anything else. "Why don't you pick out a book for Reese to read to you with the funny voices? I'm sure she'd really like that," Bianca said this last part while eyeing Reese with exasperation.

Looking all too pleased with herself and grinning widely, Reese agreed with this and set about helping Miranda pick a book. The rest of the ride to L'Ecurie du Bois Rond was a relaxing one, filled with aimlessly chatter, and a bout of story telling from Reese, that even earned her a compliment from the stoic Nathan. By the time they arrived Miranda had shown only minor signs of the crankiness that Bianca hinted usually accompanied the trips there just because of the child's anxiousness to see the horses.

Once they arrived at the ranch, Miranda transformed from a relatively mellow child to a bouncing ball of energy, leaving Reese altogether bemused and rather entertained at the change in the little girl. Grabbing Reese and Bianca's hands, she pulled them through the parking lot chattering about a variety of things she wanted them to do today and how they had to see Philippe first.

"Philippe?" questioned Reese, looking at Bianca curiously.

"The Dartmoor pony she usually rides," responded Bianca and Reese wore an enlightened expression on hearing this.

Saying hello to several ranch hands as they went along, they finally arrived at a small riding arena where a bay Dartmoor pony resided. Miranda climbed up on one of the lower rungs of the wooden fence, calling to the animal and laughing happily when it trotted over. Bianca placed her hands at the child's waist, lifting her so she could pet the pony while she began telling him details of her life since last seeing him.

"Mme. Montgomery," a friendly voice called out and they turned to see Nathan approaching with an older man.

"M. Fournier," Bianca said warmly, moving to rest Miranda on the ground and turning to the man. "It's so nice to see you."

"Mlle. Miranda would like to ride Philippe, yes?" asked Fournier with a chuckle.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble," said Bianca, good humor lacing her tones. "I'd like to assist her again."

"Of course," Fournier said, waving this off, obviously expecting this request. "Allow me to get the gate." 

Bianca took Miranda by the hand and looked back at Reese who smiled and gave a small wave. "Go ahead," she encouraged. "I'll stay right here and watch safely from the sidelines."

"He's a pony not a dangerous weapon," said Bianca in droll tones.

"That's debatable," Reese teased, earning herself a chuckle from the brunette before she allowed her daughter to pull her along.

Leaning on the fence and watching as they entered the riding arena where the pony was kept, Reese couldn't help the smile that automatically formed as Miranda greeted the animal once more. M. Fournier produced a small saddle given to him by one of the workers and he and Bianca set about placing it on the pony with Miranda's help, carefully adjusting it and buckling it so it fit perfectly. Once the saddle was in place, Bianca knelt down to Miranda's level and spoke to her softly, and Reese chuckled at the enthusiastic way Miranda nodded at whatever her mother was saying. Then Bianca rose to her feet, putting a hand gently on Miranda's waist and helping her place one foot into the stirrup of the saddle, until she managed to safely climb up and find her seat on the pony. 

With Bianca taking the reins, she led the pony on a steady trot around the arena, giving Miranda quiet instructions. This went on for several minutes until Miranda expressed the desire to ride over to Reese and Bianca led Philippe in the blonde's direction until he stood in front of Reese at the fence. Mother and daughter wore matching smiles, bright and beaming, causing Reese to smile in return.

"Want to pet him?" asked Miranda, clearly believing Reese was missing out on some much needed pony attention. When Reese hesitantly moved her gaze from Miranda to the pony then back again, the little girl tilted her head to one side, looking heartbreakingly like her mother as she said in soothing tones, "He's really nice. I promise."

Turning her attention to Bianca, the blonde was met with dark eyes kind and understanding, and Bianca said, "We both promise."

Feeling ridiculous for being wary but justifying her reaction from her utter lack of experience with horses and the fact that the animal weighed several hundred more pounds than her, Reese slowly reached out to place her hand tentatively on the top of Philippe's head. Miranda giggled at this and put her hand on Reese's to move hers along so she could gently pet the pony's mane, and he whickered at the attention, and Reese couldn't help but smile as she continued her joint petting of the creature with Miranda's assistance.

Once Miranda determined that Reese had gotten enough petting time in, they returned to their riding lesson, and Reese resumed her position against the fence, smiling softly and chuckling when Bianca said after an hour their time was up only to be met with Miranda's protests. The objections continued until she heard Bianca mention a petting zoo and Miranda, recalling Reese's interaction with Philippe, proclaimed it was something that the blonde would enjoy. Reese took the child's offered hand and agreed with a smile as they headed towards the attraction.

There was a vast number animals in the spacious enclosure. Everything from goats and chickens to more unusual animals like hedgehogs and sugar gliders which were housed inside a large aviary. Bianca purchased a handful of food and they made their way over to the goats which were apparently Miranda's favorite after the ponies and were soon surrounded by a herd of hungry animals in seconds. Somehow or another, Reese wasn't sure how or why, one of the goats decided her shirt was part of the meal and the edge of it was soon being chewed between a pair of rather persistent teeth. With a laugh and a touch of mild horror, Reese tried to escape from the animal with Bianca's help and they finally managed to break the blonde free after abandoning all their food to the hoard of hungry goats. 

It was obvious Reese preferred to have little to do with the goats after her shirt's near destruction but Miranda was in her element, happily feeding the animals, and she started to suggest she wait for them outside the enclosure when Nathan approached. There was a subtle gleam of amusement in his sharp gaze as he told Bianca he would look after Miranda and she could use the time to show Reese the trails. Bianca gave such a brilliant smile at this that the blonde should have taken this as a hint of what was to come.

Unfortunately for Reese, she only had immediate eyes for Bianca's beautiful features and how they lit up wonderfully when she smiled, and so the implications of Nathan's words were lost on her until she found herself staring at a very large brown horse. She was sure that a look of muted terror was on her features from the bemused expression Bianca was wearing as Reese said, "No way. I'm not getting on that thing."

"Colette isn't a thing!" Bianca exclaimed, looking terribly offended on the horse's behalf. "She's a very well trained Criollo mare who is perfectly suited for the sort of trail riding I want to take you on today. You shouldn't insult her, she's a good girl."

"I'm sure she is," said Reese wryly, dubiously eyeing the animal, keeping her distance. "But she's also gigantic and could squash me easily."

"Why would she squash you?" asked Bianca, giving a slight laugh.

"Because she's huge?" Reese suggested and she looked at Bianca as if she were a bit mad. "I don't think she needs a reason. Gigantic things rarely do. They just squash at their own leisure, leaving the rest of the tinier creatures to clean up their mess."

"I promise I won't let her squash you," Bianca said, clearly trying to pacify her as she stepped towards Reese and slipped her fingers underneath the belt looped into the older woman's jeans. Tugging Reese forward, she ducked her head so her dark gaze was looking up into anxious brown eyes, and she rested her hand flat against the blonde's cheek. "You'll be safe with me."

Though she couldn't quite rid herself completely of the irrational fear of the large animal, Reese felt herself relax imperceptibly under Bianca's attention. Heaving a sigh and looking at the brunette rather peevishly, she said, "You know who I'm blaming if I get trampled, right?"

In response, Bianca gave a light hearted laugh and Reese sighed again, shaking her head and asking the other woman to just help her get this over with already. The brunette's hands were reassuring and steady on her waist as they approached the mare who whinnied and made Reese pause in her walk in the process. Bianca softly nudged her forward, hands still resting on her waist, and she murmured a series of simple instructions in the blonde's ear. The first of which was to place her left foot in the stirrup, Reese gave Bianca a skeptical look at this and she laughed again, telling the other woman not to worry, that she would help. A pledge Bianca lived up to as she assisted Reese in hoisting herself up and onto Colette who remained still, proving herself to be the good girl that the brunette announced her to be. 

Sitting atop the mare, Reese eyed the distance from the ground which suddenly seemed quite great. She traveled often throughout her life and she had flown on a variety of planes from the smallest cessna to the largest airbus and while she was used to flying thousands of feet in the air it somehow didn't feel nearly as high as being perched on the back of this animal did. Reese was trying to figure out a polite way to ask Bianca to get her down when she felt the saddle she sat on shake slightly and with wide eyes she watched Bianca mount the horse. In one fluid motion, the brunette was sitting behind her on the saddle, her hands resting lightly on Reese's waist again.

"There," Bianca murmured, her breath warm and sweet in Reese's ear. "That was easy, wasn't it?"

"No," said Reese grumpily. Though she gave into her urges and leaned back against the other woman, delighting in the sensation of Bianca's breasts pressing into her back, starting to see the appeal of this pastime.

"Put your hands on the horn," instructed Bianca, leading Reese's hands over to the pointed part of the saddle, encouraging her to grip it as she took hold of the reins with her right hand. Her left arm remained firmly wrapped about Reese's waist, holding her in a secure embrace and giving a soft click of her tongue and lightly squeezing the horse with her thighs, they were soon moving in a slow trot down the trail. As they disappeared into the woods, a cool breeze surrounding them, Bianca said lightly, "Why do I get the feeling you've never camped?"

"Oh no," Reese said with a good degree of horror, twisting in the saddle so she could see Bianca who wore a playful expression on her delicate features. "I like you but I don't like you enough to suffer through a camping experience. That's just not happening."

Releasing a good natured laugh, Bianca pulled Reese back against her, moving forward until their faces rested side by side. "Don't worry," she said humorously. "I don't like camping either. Horseback riding is about as nature friendly as I get."

"And park picnics, don't forget," added Reese, thinking back to the recent time spent in Parc des Buttes Chaumont. This was a mistake though because as soon as she did, she found her thoughts drifting to what happened once she returned home after their day together. It had been happening on and off throughout the day, little flashes of Simon and his hurt face, his accusations, and though Reese wanted to shake them off she couldn't. Hurting another human being wasn't something that she could ever deal with easily. Even if it was necessary.

She didn't want to think about Simon when she was with Bianca and so Reese tried to force him from her mind, shaking her head and focusing on the brunette's words, echoing sweetly in her ears as they moved deeper into the woods. "You should know," Bianca began, her voice soft but serious, and Reese felt the brunette's fingers stretch out over her abdomen in a lazy stroke. "Miranda likes you a lot."

"I'm glad," said Reese in a murmur, just as serious, turning to meet Bianca's dark gaze. "Because the feeling is mutual."

Their lips met in a whisper of a kiss that was the barest caress before they separated and Reese was once again resting snugly in Bianca's hold as they made their way further along the trail. For several minutes they remained in silence, simply enjoying the sights and the feel of one another, then Reese found herself going over Bianca's words in her mind. How Miranda liked her and some irrational part of her started to wonder if that was unusual, if the child didn't tend to like the women Bianca was with. It was clear from her total lack of reaction to catching them kissing that Miranda wasn't shocked by finding her mother in a romantic embrace with another woman. Did that mean that there had been a lot of women around for Miranda to see Bianca kissing though? Reese felt almost compelled to discover the answer. 

"Does Miranda ordinarily not like the women you see?" Reese found herself asking and she winced after she said the words. Her jaw setting hard while she silently cursed herself for asking this question when she honestly didn't want the answer. No matter what Bianca said Reese couldn't imagine that she would feel good about the answer, just jealous at the women who used to reside in her place.

"I don't know," said Bianca after a moments pause and there was a sardonic note to her voice, a definite touch of self deprecation. "There honestly haven't been enough for me to know the answer to that. The only person I've been with that she's known is Maggie and while our relationship didn't end on the best of terms, they loved each other…" Bianca trailed off sadly and she released a breath of air, warm and sweet on Reese's skin then she murmured, "That's the thing I regret the most, I think. How our break up hurt Miranda. She kept asking for Maggie for months afterward until one day she just quit. I don't think she's forgotten her though, I think she just learned to stop asking."

"I'm sorry," said Reese quietly, cursing herself for bringing up this topic, able to tell quite clearly how painful it was.

"It's not your fault," said Bianca wryly. "I might have been out since the age of sixteen but I don't have much of a romantic history and I'm afraid what history I do have tends to be filled with the over dramatic. A lot of I love you's being said and then being followed with actions that pretty much prove the opposite. Remember that disaster magnet curse I told you about? The one my sister thinks plagues our family?" When Reese gave an affirming reply, Bianca chuckled and continued, "She thinks I've got the romantic version cornered. Like I said, I haven't dated many people but the ones I have all seem to share one trait in common: a great big confusion about their sexuality and what they want." Just a puff of air and another chuckle then Bianca's fingers stretched out over Reese's stomach, moving in a circular touch, and the blonde moved to cover the pale hand with her own, entwining their fingers as Bianca murmured in her ear, "You've been a refreshing change of pace. I never knew how incredibly attractive normal could be."

Until that very moment Reese had been planning on telling Bianca everything about her relationship with Simon and her past. How she had secretly known she was a lesbian but never quite managed to say the words, how her life was nothing more than going through the motions, how she agreed to marry Simon because she never thought she could have a real and true happiness, how it was more for her parents than anything, and how meeting her had changed everything because for the first time Reese honestly wanted something for herself.

She wanted Bianca.

Then she heard the other woman say those words and how could Reese tell her those things? How could Reese let her know that she wasn't any different than the others? Reese hadn't ever been confused, not really, she had always known what she was, who she was, but she never had the courage to admit it to others, much less herself, not until she met Bianca. She wanted to tell the brunette this, to let her know the impact she made on her life, how much her existence mattered, but in the end it would just make her like all the others. Her story was so very similar to theirs and the last thing that Reese wanted was for Bianca to doubt her, to think she was confused, to begin to wonder if Reese actually knew what she wanted when that was the furthest thing from the truth because Reese knew what she wanted, she had since the moment they met.

More than anything, Reese wanted to be that person for Bianca. The one younger woman believed she was. Open and honest and out, instead of a woman who had been living so far in the closet she was practically in Narnia. It made her ashamed to think of it when faced with how candid and sincere Bianca lived her everyday existence and Reese wanted to be a part of that so very badly, almost as much as she wanted to be a part of Bianca's life with Miranda. And so, she took a silent vow as they rode further along the trail, deeper in the woods, looking up at the sunlight filtering through the thick branches of the trees, that she would become that person.

Reese Williams would become the person that Bianca Montgomery needed because that was the person she wanted to be and nothing else mattered. Not her past and not her relationship with Simon and her parents. None of it mattered. The only thing that was important was Bianca and these uncontrollable feelings she caused in Reese, formidable and fierce, and keeping her gaze fixed ahead, unclenching her jaw, Reese replied in light hearted tones, "I don't know how normal you could really call me. I'm remaining very uncomfortable with our current situation."

"You're still afraid of Colette?" asked Bianca with a good deal of surprise, peering around Reese's shoulder to lock their eyes. When the blonde looked at her a tad sheepishly, she released that sound of motherly concern, the same one she gave when Reese had poked at her bruised eye in her kitchen then she kissed Reese on the cheek. Her hold on the reins falling so she could wrap the older woman firmly in her arms, Bianca murmured against her skin, "I told you she's a good girl. She's not about to throw us."

"Throw us?" Reese repeated, her eyes going wide. Twisting around in the saddle, she demanded, "Horses do that?"

"Only when they're spooked," said Bianca, matter of factly.

"What spooks horses?" asked Reese and suddenly despite how much she relished the feeling of Bianca's arms around her she really wanted to be on the ground again. She just knew this was going to end with her getting tragically trampled. Large animals weren't to be trusted, no matter how loyal and cute they tried to portray themselves.

"Loud noises, sudden movements," Bianca said this last part with a special emphasis, raising an eyebrow and immediately Reese froze in the saddle. Silence and then the tiniest hint of laughter and Reese couldn't help it, she moved in the saddle again and looked at the brunette who was doing a poor job of holding back her mirth. Catching Reese's gaze, she burst into gales of laughter, only increased by watching a very visible scowl form on the other woman's features until finally they trailed off into mild gasps and Bianca was resting her forehead on Reese's shoulder. "I'm sorry," she said, visibly trying to catch her breath. "But you should've seen your face."

"A portrait of utmost terror? I'm sure it was comedy genius," said Reese in exceedingly dry tones.

"You worry too much," Bianca declared and before Reese could protest, she kissed her soundly. Bianca's lips were soft but strong in their press and ever so insistent, opening Reese up and tasting deep, sucking on her tongue in a sweet exploration that left the blonde breathless and quivering. Then Bianca pulled away, an almost smug smile on her face and she clicked her tongue, taking hold of the reins and wrapping her left arm firmly around Reese's waist. "Hold on," she instructed, giving Reese another kiss and then they were off in a gallop, the wind whipping through their hair as they went further on the trail, losing themselves in the trees, growing taller and more impressive the more remote their location became. Just as suddenly as they began, they slowed to a walk, Colette coming to a stop by a crystal blue lake. Reese turned in the saddle to look at the brunette, who was studying their surroundings with a look of quiet wonder on her features and locking their gazes, Bianca smiled and said, "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Impossibly," Reese replied in a whisper, a smile curving on her features, meeting their lips for a kiss.

When they parted, Bianca looked altogether dreamy, causing Reese to chuckle in amusement and a slight blush to heat the brunette's pale features. Resting her chin on Reese's shoulder, her arms wrapped about the blonde's waist so she could pull her back until their bodies fit together perfectly, Bianca released a contented sigh. "From now on lets make it about this," she said wistfully. "Don't let me talk about people I used to be with, all those unhappy times, because they don't really matter now, do they?" Bianca focused on Reese, a wide questioning look in her gaze along with an implicit trust and Reese knew she was asking her opinion and whatever she said would determine their future and how much she told the other woman about Simon and her parents. One answer could begin their relationship and the other could end it.

"Carpe diem," said Reese softly, a smirk tugging on her lips, chuckling when Bianca groaned at this and rolled her eyes. "What?" asked Reese, doing her best to magnify the false affront she felt at this reaction. "You have something against ancient Latin phrases?"

"Just overdone ones," said Bianca humorously. "Personally I like cum catapultae proscriptae erunt tum soli proscript catapultas habebunt better. I think it's much more philosophical and it doesn't show up on dirty college student t-shirts."

"That means what exactly?" asked Reese, relieved that she made right choice, a weight suddenly lifting off her chest as she realized as of this moment she was free. She was no longer obligated to Simon or her parents or anyone else. Her life was finally her own and she could be with whoever she wanted and that was most definitely the woman holding her gently, her chest rising and falling against Reese's back with her every breath, relaxing the blonde with her mere presence. "I never took Latin."

"When catapults are outlawed, only outlaws will have catapults," said Bianca primly, sounding quite pleased with herself.

"That's very NRA of you," noted Reese in droll tones, though a hint of surprise was evident. 

Silence then Bianca held Reese closer, not even a breath between them, and Reese swore she could feel the brunette's heartbeat as she murmured, "I do have permits. Everyone has their opinion but experience tells me sometimes guns are necessary to keep people safe."

How such a grim turn to their conversation had come about baffled Reese and more than anything she wanted the sadness to disappear from Bianca's dark gaze and for the rigid stance to leave her body. Not possessing the words and not sure if she did they would even make much difference, Reese turned in the saddle, the tips of her fingers tracing the edge of Bianca's jaw until the brunette was looking into her eyes. When she did, Reese smiled, earnest and empathetic, causing Bianca to smile in return. Then Reese moved forward, capturing the younger woman's lips in a kiss that was solid and strong and told Bianca with every movement that there was nowhere Reese rather be.

Time was always fleeting when she was with Bianca and Reese discovered she resented it. She wanted the hours to be stretched out so she could somehow manage to fit more time in but she knew it wasn't possible and the reality of this left her a little bitter. Especially as she stood in the foyer of her house once again, this time saying goodbye to Bianca instead of hello. Miranda was napping in her booster seat in the car, a sleepy smile on her features that utterly charmed Reese when she gave the little girl a kiss goodbye before exiting the vehicle.

Every little thing was effortless with Bianca, that was all Reese could think when they drifted together for a kiss. Usually she dreaded kisses because they were never like she thought they should be. They were either too wet or too dry, painfully sloppy or depressingly neat, and how they happened was always awkward. A shuffle forward, a few steps back, a bump of the nose, a unpleasant gnash of the teeth. None of this ever occurred with Bianca though. Their kisses were effortless, like breathing, and Reese found one flowing into another until she was immersed in the touch, in the taste, in the sound of Bianca until it was all she knew and all she wanted to know.

Another kiss, slow and lingering, then Bianca touched her cheek, saying she would call her tomorrow and Reese was alone in her house, staring at the door the brunette exited through as if staring at it long enough would magically make her return. Giving into the inevitable reality that Bianca was indeed gone, Reese sighed and started to walk upstairs to her bedroom when she caught sight of her answering machine flashing an angry red light at her that seemed to call to her and swallowing hard, she walked over to it.

Staring at the light, mesmerized by its blinking pattern, Reese felt the happiness that had suffused her throughout the day vanish instantly because she knew whose voice she would hear when she pushed the play button and she knew what they would say. And while it was nothing that Reese wanted to hear, while she knew it would only hurt her, she couldn't seem to stop herself from moving forward to press down until that bright red light disappeared and was replaced with the voice of her mother.

"Five hundred and seventeen guests. That is precisely how many people I have invited to your wedding and that is the amount I will now have to call and mail and drown in my apologies because for whatever unfathomable reason my daughter has decided not to marry the only man I am quite certain will ever love her. Do you know Simon was in tears? Tears. Men don't cry, Reese. What you have done is--"

The sharp and shrill sound of the machine and Reese stared at her finger. Numbness enveloping her as she realized she deleted her mother's message before it could finish and she found she was glad because it wasn't like she was going to hear anything new. It was going to be just the same disappointment, the same failed expectations, and Reese was so very tired of it, particularly in the wake of Bianca's warm and easy acceptance. She finally knew what it was to have everything she wanted out of life and though it hurt, god, it hurt so very much to realize she would never get that from her parents she couldn't help but feel grateful that she had found it in Bianca.

Her chance had finally arrived, the one to be the person that she dreamed of being, the one she imagined from her childhood, the one that was amiable and carefree and exuberant in her life and in her love. The one that was never afraid, the one that was loved and the one that loved in return. With this thought paramount in her mind, Reese headed upstairs, leaving her old life behind her and vowing to start anew.

\---

There was a pattern to Reese's life with her parents. The way it tended to go was her mother would criticize, Reese would listen, feel quietly awful, but try to placate her mother with promises to do things the way she wanted and that would be the end of that. These encounters were always closely followed by ones with her father who made apologies and excuses for her mother's behavior and tried to explain to Reese the reasons why she acted the way she did. How it was for Reese's own good or this was how she showed she cared and Reese would listen to him and she would agree but she wouldn't ever truly believe what he was saying. She just went along to placate him.

According to this pattern Reese should have contacted her parents after receiving the phone call from her mother on Saturday but by early Sunday afternoon, no call had been made and Reese didn't plan on making one. If her parents wanted to talk to her they would have to make the effort because she refused to fall into the usual routine. She wouldn't apologize for ending the engagement to Simon and she wouldn't feel bad about it, not anymore, because it was necessary and needed in order for her to finally be happy.

Distance was the best course of action. It was like Audrey said, her parents were used to Reese appeasing them. Every little thing they wanted she conceded to with a few rare exceptions and those exceptions had never been as significant as ending her engagement. This had to come as something of a rude shock to them. Especially her mother and certainly it would take some time before they were able to calm down and consider the situation rationally, as something other than a betrayal of their plans and ideas for Reese and her life.

It was funny, for years Reese heard those cutting words from her mother. How she disappointed her, how she failed to live up to expectations, how she was an embarrassment in her decisions and each time they hurt. As she got older the pain diminished as she became more and more used to them, the barbs dulling down just from her own numbness to it, they were so commonplace. This being so, Reese never found herself becoming angry at the things her mother said, the insults that she spouted, but last night she got angry.

With every word her mother said the anger grew and while there was still a numbness, a sense of disconnection as she deleted the message, Reese could feel the anger building as she walked inside her bedroom. She had been staring at a framed photograph of her parents on their honeymoon and they looked so very happy, like everything was perfect with the world, and it was her favorite picture of them because it represented what Reese wanted for herself in terms of a relationship. Staring at that photograph, the frame gripped hard in her hands, her hold becoming stronger and stronger until she swore she heard the glass begin to crack. Then she released a scream that came from a deep and dark hidden place she didn't know existed inside of her and she threw it at her wall, watching as it shattered into pieces.

Minutes passed as she looked at the cracked frame and the broken glass cutting into that perfect picture of her parents, one that was now shredded and sliced at the edges and Reese wondered if maybe it was reflecting the truth instead of how she wanted things to be. In a slow and meticulous effort, she cleaned up every last shard of glass, carefully depositing it in the waste basket along with the broken frame but the photograph, damaged but salvageable, her parents faces remaining so very clear, she folded neatly and put it in her desk drawer. Far from her eyes though in safe keeping and able to be retrieved should she feel the need but somehow Reese doubted that would happen.

When she woke up Sunday morning and stared into the waste basket at what was left of the picture frame, Reese wondered where that strength had come from because she never possessed it before. She had always listened to her mother all the way through, even when it was just messages on her machine or voice mail, she sat there and listened to each and every cruel word being said. Reese took them to heart, even when she tried to believe she didn't, she did, she always did because it was her mother and her opinion mattered. Sometimes Reese thought it mattered more than her own even in regards to her own life but yesterday she found the strength to stop that. To cut the message off, deleting it and effectively dismissing whatever else her mother said because Reese finally decided that it just wasn't important.

Though it was baffling, this sudden display of strength and conviction, Reese instinctively knew where it came from because it was the same place her happiness was originating from. Her feelings for Bianca and their relationship, so easy and effortless, filled with such warmth and acceptance that Reese couldn't imagine the other woman thinking, much less speaking, even a miniscule amount of the hurtful sentiments her mother did on such a regular basis. When Reese was with Bianca it was almost as if she could feel herself becoming the person she wanted to be, the one she imagined she would become as a little girl, and a strange part of her thought maybe that's why she met Bianca. It was life's way of bringing her back to the person she was meant to be, while also giving her the woman she was meant to be with.

Her thoughts suddenly consumed with the other woman, Reese was dialing her number without even being quite aware of it until she heard Bianca's voice on the other end of the line. For a few moments she felt rather embarrassed at her unconscious need to speak to Bianca, one it seemed she couldn't quite control, but it quickly disappeared as she recognized that the happiness she was feeling was shared. It was made all too obvious by the smile in Bianca's voice when she said Reese's name and the friendliness of her inquiry, asking how she was. 

"Sore and still not that fond of horses," admitted Reese with a touch of humor. "Why do I think you purposefully left out the aches and pains that go along with riding on those gigantic creatures you love so much?"

"Miranda doesn't complain about it," Bianca pointed out. "Are you telling me a three year old is tougher than you?"

"Yes, apparently I am," said Reese sardonically. "I'm also not convinced she doesn't share my same aches and pains and merely blocks them out due to her infatuation with Philippe the pony and the rest of his cohorts." 

"Cohorts?" repeated Bianca, laughing. "They're animals, not criminals."

"I'm leaving that up for debate," muttered Reese, walking into her kitchen and searching through the contents of her refrigerator until she came across the container of orange juice. Removing it, she asked, "What are you doing today?" 

"I don't know," said Bianca and she honestly sounded a bit lost. A pause then she continued almost bashfully but there was an openness, an inherent invitation, lacing her tones as she questioned, "Do you have any suggestions?" 

Stopping in the middle of retrieving a glass, a slow smile working its way across her features, it occurred to Reese that this would be the first time she was responsible for choosing one of the family outings Bianca and Miranda shared with her. Hopefully, it wouldn't be the last. It was perhaps a bit sad, but Reese had been anticipating this moment, possibly since the moment they met and had done a fair amount of research on child friendly activities in Paris and one of them stood out more than all the others.

Naturally, it was what she suggested now. 

"Why don't we go to Cinéaqua? They've got petting basins for the kids, where they can touch some of the fish if they want," Reese said, going through all the details of the aquarium attraction in her mind as she spoke. "I'm pretty sure it’s the largest aquarium in France and from what I know about it, a good place to go with children." 

Another pause and Reese wondered if this wasn't as good an idea as she imagined then Bianca said almost hesitantly, "That sounds great but I wasn't kidding when I mentioned Miranda's fear of mussels and her belief they're sea monster tongues. I'm afraid that might translate to a fear of pretty much all fish. In which case, I'm not sure an aquarium is the best choice. Though," Bianca sighed. "I do need to help her get over this. Especially if I ever want to have a chance of going to the beach with her before she's a teenager."

"Then lets do it together, today, at Cinéaqua," said Reese reasonably. "Most of the fish are behind the glass. I'm sure that will help her feel better about it and we can explain everything about the aquarium before we go so she's used to the idea by the time we get there."

"We'll definitely have to do that," said Bianca wryly. There was another moment of silence then she said tentatively, "Reese? You understand, I have certain priorities in my life that can't ever change. Namely that Miranda is my main concern and everything else follows after her."

"I know that," said Reese with a good deal of surprise, puzzled why Bianca was saying this when it this was obvious to anyone who saw the brunette interact with her daughter. "I don't expect you to change that, I wouldn't want you to. It's what makes you a good mother." 

"I'm glad," Bianca said this in tones of such enormous relief that Reese chuckled. Then she went on, a hint of droll humor in her voice, "You know that means if even after all our explaining and making her feel comfortable with going to see perceivable sea monsters if she still freaks out when we get there I'm going to insist we turn right back around and leave. I refuse to be one of those parents who drag a miserable and crying child around in public simply to prove some point I've created in my own mind. It wouldn't be right to do that to her." 

"I'm fine with that," Reese reassured. "As long as I get to turn right around with you." 

Laughing happily at this response, Bianca said warmly, "I'd be very disappointed if you didn't."

"Just disappointed? Not crushed?" asked Reese playfully.

"Devastated definitely," replied Bianca just as playfully. "And Miranda too."

"That makes me feel better," said Reese with a smile. Reaching for a glass and pouring her orange juice, she questioned, "When should we leave? If you're a good girl and come over here to pick me up I can pull out my laptop and bring up their website to show it to Miranda when you get here. I think when she sees all the great exhibits they have it should be easy to convince her that she'll have fun." 

"If I'm a good girl?" Bianca repeated and she had that slight outrage in her words that always serve to amuse Reese terribly because it was just so very adorable in its exaggerated anger. "I'm always a good girl. Too good, according to my sister."

"Your sister sounds like a troublemaker," remarked Reese, thinking back to everything she heard about Kendall.

"Maybe a little," revealed Bianca, sounding bemused. "We weren't on the best terms when I was younger but she's helped me through some really difficult times in my life and I'm of the opinion that she's the best big sister a person could have."

"I'd like to meet her one day," Reese said this without really considering the implications of it. How it left a clear impression she wanted more from their time together, how she saw a future in all this, and when Bianca didn't immediately reply she wondered if she said too much.

Then Bianca's voice echoed in her ear, oh so sardonic as she said, "I refuse to let you meet. You'll gang up to tease me." 

"Chicken," accused Reese, smiling at the offended cry Bianca released on hearing this. "One day you'll have to face the music. You and the rest of the good girls who live in fear of some harmless teasing." 

"You're so funny," said Bianca with a hint of exasperation, though Reese could hear the affection in her voice. "We'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds good to me," Reese replied easily. "I'll get moving on my presentation on why not all fish should be seen as sea monsters."

"Good luck with that," Bianca laughed and after giving a warm goodbye, she ended the phone call. 

For several moments, Reese remained where she was, staring at the phone in her hand with a smile seemingly fixed on her features. Then she shook her head and took a long drink of her orange juice, finishing it off before she set about retrieving her laptop. If Bianca was right and Miranda truly did have a serious fear of underwater animals then she might have her work cut out for her. This wasn't a situation Reese ever thought she would find herself in, helping a frightened child to work their way through that fear and enjoy a fun day out and part of her was rather wary about her own chance of success she was strangely looking forward to the challenge.

Only because it meant spending more time with Bianca and Miranda. 

By the time they arrived an hour later, Reese had opened a variety of web pages on several different tabs, and printed out more pages than she'd care to admit all to show the little girl there wasn't anything to be scared of. The presentation included several videos on the Cinéaqua website that revealed their multitude of theatre screening rooms, the live music they played, and pictures of the harmless fish she could pet if she wanted. Including carp which happened to reside in the grotto area of Parc des Buttes Chaumont that Miranda enjoyed. Once Reese was done with her immense variety of displays and gentle explanations, Miranda seemed eager to give Cinéaqua a chance.

The eagerness was maintained as they drove to the aquarium but once they took their first steps inside the building, Miranda hesitated, her walk slowing and her eyes going wide in a way that wasn't from happiness and wonder but instead from a wary sort of fear. Reese looked to Bianca who shook her head, saying silently for now it was all right, and they made their way into the tunnel area where a diverse amount of fish resided, including sharks which swam in the distance and caused Miranda's eyes go even wider. 

Particularly as one shark moved closer to where they stood in front of the thick glass and watching as the little girl's lip started to quiver and move into an unhappy frown, Reese just reacted on a strange sort of instinct. Wanting to stop the tears before they started and for Miranda to know there wasn't anything to be scared about, not when Bianca and Reese were there with her. Under normal circumstances Reese would have never remotely considered smushing her face up against the glass of an aquarium in public where any number people could see her making ridiculous faces. Her mother would be horrified to know that she even contemplated such a thing much less did it.

All the same, here she was, face smushed against the glass, making the most impossibly idiotic expressions Reese had ever formed in her life all in the hopes that what she was doing would make Miranda laugh and smile and maybe realize there wasn't anything to be scared of. In a few seconds she heard the distinct sound of giggles and while they could have belonged to any of the children in the vicinity she knew they were from Miranda's, easily recognizing them from their time together, and then she heard the child demand that Bianca lift her up so she could help Reese make faces at the shark who remained at the same distance but was studying them with increased interest.

Somehow or another, thanks to Reese, their entire section of the tunnel descended into a series of faces being made at the fish by the children and their amused parents and while this did make a small part of Reese perversely pleased she was happiest to see the smile on Miranda's face. Not a hint of anxiety or fear present while they made their way through Cinéaqua, just a variety of silly expressions. Each funny face presented to Reese and Bianca for review on their quality as they were introduced to every new creature that Miranda encountered with a happiness and enthusiasm that Reese had come to expect from the child.

When they left the aquarium several hours later, Miranda sound asleep in her booster seat, Reese thought the day had been an enormous success and she assumed Bianca felt the same. That's until the other woman returned from putting Miranda to bed, wearing a soft but solemn look on her features as she studied Reese and it was then that she thought maybe things hadn't gone nearly as well as she would have hoped. Bianca asked Reese to sit with her on the couch and there was silence, just awful silence, then Bianca looked at her. There was such a searching look in her dark eyes, Reese was sure she would never forget it, nor the unspoken question that lingered.

"Are you really okay with this?" asked Bianca quietly and those dark eyes were so open and caring but there was a worry there, letting Reese know the seriousness of this question and the need the brunette had to know the answer. Before Reese could reply, Bianca looked away and in a nervous movement, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "Are you okay with me and Miranda and this…"

"Family?" supplied Reese carefully, hoping she hadn't said too much and relieved when Bianca looked at her shyly and dipped her head. A soft smile forming on her features, Reese murmured, "I'll be honest, I never dated anyone with children before and it wasn't until fairly recently that I realized I even wanted children but I like you Bianca. I like you a lot and I like Miranda too and I'm very okay with this."

"Oh," Bianca breathed and a blush covered her pale features. She made a rueful sound, looking at Reese with an apologetic gaze, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear again and she said with a good deal of sheepishness, "I'm getting ahead of myself, aren't I? We aren't even dating and here I am asking about your opinion on seeing a single mother--"

"Wait," said Reese, holding up a hand, a skeptical look on her features. It was in that moment, hearing Bianca say those words, that it finally struck her that as confident as Bianca was in their time together she could also be just as nervous, just as uncertain as Reese about what it was they were doing together. Something Reese could correct and comfort her over because Reese finally felt free to do so. Her life was her own, whatever she chose to make of it, and she knew without any doubt she wanted Bianca to be a part of that. Which is why she formed a crooked but kind smile and tilted her head at the other woman as she asked, "We aren't dating? Because I want us to be dating." 

"You do?" asked Bianca and she said this in such a tone of honest disbelief that Reese felt heartbroken at it. 

That a woman as wonderful as Bianca would think for whatever reason that Reese wouldn't want to date her was a truly baffling and horrible thing. As wrong as it was, it did present in a strange way how very easily they had fallen into a relationship without ever taking the time to define the exact nature of their involvement. Their bond came so easily, so effortlessly, and they got swept up by it. Only now in the receding tide did they take the time to look at one another and ask exactly what this meant, all while fearing what the other person's answer might be.

"Bianca," Reese said her name tenderly, reaching out with both her hands, running her fingers through the brown hair and delighting in its texture. "I want today to be a date. I want all of our time together to be dates." 

Silence as Bianca studied her and Reese wondered what the brunette saw as she considered Reese so very carefully, then a bright and beaming smile formed and Bianca laughed happily, shaking her head. "That's a lot of dates," she teased. "You might go broke."

"Impossible," said Reese confidently, stroking Bianca's hair fondly. "I'm a very successful architect. Audrey even tells me I have bling."

"Bling?" Bianca laughed, boisterous and carefree. Wearing a look of playful disbelief, she said, "This I have to see. You've yet to show me any of this supposed bling. I'm wondering if your business partner might just be protecting your fragile ego."

"She is not!" exclaimed Reese, rather offended. "I do have bling. A lot of it. Mother insisted on it for boring society functions. Although," Reese continued a bit reluctantly, eyeing Bianca dubiously. "The bling I possess might not be equal to the level expected by Erica Kane's daughter."

Laughing happily, Bianca remarked wryly, "My mother does live large." 

"She once appeared on Lifestyles Of The Rich & Famous, didn't she?" Reese joked, forming a wounded expression when Bianca lightly whapped at her midsection on saying this. Although Reese felt they had settled the question of their relationship and what exactly was the nature of it, she couldn't help wanting to establish things a little more, to let Bianca know her intentions. She didn't want to scare the other woman off but for the first time in her life Reese could finally say what she wanted and do it in an open way and she didn't want to let the opportunity go to waste, not when she could use it to further solidify her place in Bianca's life. So Reese tilted her head to one side, her hand falling from Bianca's hair to gently touch her cheek and clucking her tongue humorously, she drawled, "You do know what comes after dating, right?" When Bianca looked at her, a tad perplexed, Reese chuckled then continued, "Next we're called girlfriends and then you have to explain what kind of girlfriend because of straight women and their damnable need to call each other that ruins it for us. That or partners and then I'm forced to explain why you're different from Audrey because I've allowed you to sex me up."

"Allowed?" echoed Bianca, raising an eyebrow in an altogether defiant gesture. "I hope I'm more than just allowed or we're going to have some problems with this," Bianca paused and she seemed to be thinking how best to word it and Reese couldn't stand it. She didn't want to have that sort of hesitation and thought over something she felt should be so very simple.

Which is why Reese moved to hold Bianca's face in her hands, resting their foreheads together, then said for her, "Relationship. I think that's the word you're looking for. As for sexing me up, I have a feeling it will be far more than just allowed where you're concerned."

"Good," Bianca said this, looking so very pleased and she dropped her gaze, only to lift it, looking at Reese through impossibly long lashes and making herself just as impossibly attractive in the process. "You know," she murmured, sweet and sincere, covering Reese's hands with her own to touch them in a gentle caress. "I really do like you. So very much." 

Reese knew she smiled constantly in Bianca's presence, enough that sometimes her face sometimes ached from it, but she was certain she never wore a bigger smile than she did at this moment. "I'm glad," she replied. "Because I feel the same." 

They drifted together and it was fluid and natural, this kiss they shared and Reese was aware that in all her other kisses, no matter who started them it was never Reese that took control and she felt that now it was finally her turn. It was the start of her new life, after all, the one she promised to live honest and open, without fear of repercussions and what better way to begin it than to yield to her own passion and desire for the woman in her arms that inspired all this. All the kisses she had before, with people other than Bianca, they never felt quite right. There was always something off and Reese tried to enjoy them but she couldn't because that uncomfortable feeling stayed with her during the embrace and she couldn't ever seem to shake it but when she was with Bianca things finally felt right. There was no apprehension, no awkwardness, no disappointment, and no dread. It was everything good in the world and it made Reese happy.

In the back of her mind, Reese knew why she had never taken control of those previous kisses. It was because she was burying herself in self-restraint, trying her level best to focus on anything other than how forced it all was. How their embrace wasn't anything she really wanted but instead was something she made herself accept because it fit into this idea of what her life was supposed to be but it never felt right. Not like being with Bianca did and in those times it was all Reese could do to pretend to enjoy it, much less lead the situation with a passion that simply didn't exist but it did with Bianca and for the first time she felt herself allowing it to show her the way.

Her hands slipped down to rest lightly on Bianca's waist and as they kissed all Reese was aware of was the feeling that they weren’t close enough, that they could never be close enough, and in a gentle movement she pushed Bianca forward until she was lying on the couch, Reese sliding down with her. When their bodies moved together, fitting together like puzzle pieces, Reese nudging her leg in between Bianca's to make them closer yet, she swore she groaned from the sensation, it was so very good. Nothing was as good as this, nothing that Reese had ever experienced anyway and she tilted her head, letting her kiss the brunette deeper, to explore parts of the other woman she hadn't touched and tasted and Reese couldn't help but feel a bit smug at the whimper Bianca released. That made it even better, knowing what she did pleased Bianca, that it was her kisses and her touch, causing that reaction made Reese proud. It made her want to hear more sounds, to have the brunette feel more because of her, to become just as absorbed in Reese as Reese was in her.

Probably among her best kept secrets was the fact that Reese was a breast woman. Sometimes she thought this came from the fact she wasn't particularly blessed in that department herself but she didn’t actually consider with any significance where the predilection came from. Just that she found a good amount of pleasure in looking at a pair of beautiful breasts, their shape and contour, and during her more boring dinners with her mother Reese often distracted herself by rating the breasts of the women in the restaurant on a scale of one to ten.

Had she seen Bianca in a restaurant during any of these occasions Reese was certain she would have given her a ten. Although she wouldn't have known how right she was until this moment, when she moved to cup Bianca's right breast in her hand, caressing it through the thin material of her shirt. The weight of it felt so very perfect in her hand and when Reese instinctively shifted, brushing her thumb over the nipple, she wasn't sure who gasped, herself or Bianca as it stiffened from her touch. She did know that she was kissing Bianca harder yet, sucking on her tongue and adjusting her position, allowing herself the added pleasure of stroking the brunette's side, and Reese absorbed the delicate shivers that were left behind in her wake with a sort of giddy disbelief this was actually happening. That she was doing this with such an amazing woman and she had finally allowed herself to give into her own desires instead of simply repressing them. 

Too much, it was almost too much, all this feeling, and Reese felt slightly overwhelmed by it. Maybe that's why when they parted, both of them breathing hard as they looked at one another, their faces close enough to feel each others breath, Reese felt the need to tease the other woman. Something that had become her favorite pastime since they met. Just to lighten the mood.

"I'm glad you like me," Reese drawled, lifting a hand to push a lock of hair out of Bianca's eyes that was distracting her, mostly because of how delightfully disheveled it caused the other woman to look. "Because I'd be disappointed if that's how you kiss someone you hate."

A narrowing of those dark eyes that flashed with amusement and a touch of ire then Bianca gave something resembling a growl, tangling her fingers in Reese's hair and pulling her in for another kiss that let Reese know without a doubt she was indeed liked.

Very much.

\---

The language that Reese spoke with her father was one of euphemisms. They never tended to say what they actually meant. Instead they hinted at it, politely tip toeing around the conversation in hopes of preventing hurt feelings on either side. Reese wasn't sure of her father's own relationship with his parents but she was sure that a good deal of this habit came from the same place hers did. From dealing with their mother and learning that it was never wise to directly tell her anything unless you knew for certain the piece of information would please her.

There was a preparation process that her mother had to go through when you told her something. Subtle mentions here and there, slowly increasing in length over a period of time, until you told her outright what you were getting at. Then you dealt with the aftermath of her knowing the information, whether it be good or bad. Reese theorized after receiving her mother's message on her answering machine that Simon hadn't known this rule and had simply told her mother she ended their engagement which made what would have been a bad reaction using their usual slow hinting process a thousand times worse. It wasn't as if Reese could blame him, if she were Simon she would have simply blurted it out too. Dawdling and trying to spare her mother's feelings seemed like it would just make things worse in this situation.

When she didn't call her parents back Reese thought she wouldn't hear from them for quite some time. That they would be too upset, too disappointed in her, to want more contact than her mother's angry message. She was proven wrong on Monday morning when she looked at the Caller ID on her BlackBerry and saw the word Dad glaring large at her as it continued to ring. For several moments she remained still, staring at the phone, not really believing it was him and when she finally answered it, she said hesitantly, "Hello?"

"Reese," Forrest said her name in a relieved sigh.

"Dad," Reese managed to say, trying to keep the emotion out of her voice and sure she was failing. She didn't know what to say next, there was so much she wanted to tell him, to try and explain, but she didn't know where to start. This meant Reese fell back on the one topic they'd always shared as second nature throughout their relationship. "How's Mother?" 

Another sigh and then Forrest said soft and solemn, "Lets not talk about her. I want to know how you are. I got your message, Reese, and I'm not sure what you were trying to tell me. Do you really mean to say you spent all that time with Simon and were never in love with him?"

"I love Simon, I do," said Reese quietly, a sort of desperation in her need to explain. "He was so good to me, I know, but there was always something missing with him. I tried to make it work but I couldn't and the wedding was getting closer…"

"You panicked," supplied Forrest who was used to this reaction from his daughter. It was a tried and true response she had developed since a small child and often he had been the one to pick up the pieces when she did so. Another pause then he said, sounding concerned, "Why did you leave a message on my cell phone? Were you scared I'd be upset with you? That I wouldn't love you anymore?"

If asked by anyone Reese would freely admit she was a Daddy's girl. Given her rocky relationship with her mother and the perpetual feeling that she wasn't good enough Reese always had around her she didn't see how she could be anything but. Reese thought the reason she was so attached to her father was that he could be so very open with his emotions around her. He never failed to tell her he loved her and was proud of her and there was a warmth about how he treated her that just made her feel fuzzy inside when she was with him. Still, as much as she loved her father and was close to him, there was the fact he could make her cry, perhaps more easily than her mother. Maybe because she cared so much for him and felt such a bond with him that whatever he said affected her more than her mother. Reese forced herself to try and stop caring what her mother said over the years since it was always so hurtful but she never did that with her father and as a result his words always had more of an impact. 

"Reese," Forrest said her name in that deep voice of his. There was an unspoken plea to how he said her name and she knew he could hear her crying. "Don't think that. Please, don't ever think that. I wanted you to marry Simon because I thought you were happy with him. It seemed like you were happy with him, happier than I've ever seen you at least, but if you weren't how could I be angry you ended things?"

Rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and staring at her framed sketches on the wall, Reese said roughly, "You mean that? You're really not disappointed or mad with me for breaking up with Simon?"

"Well," said Forrest almost reluctantly. "I can't say I wasn't disappointed, honey. I won't lie to you. I liked the idea of my daughter getting married to a man I approve of and maybe moving back into town but if you weren't happy with him I can't be angry about it." A pause then he said kindly, "You've got to understand, the disappointment isn't about you, it comes from being a parent and wanting the best for your child. I thought Simon was a part of giving that to you so of course I'm going to be disappointed when I find out he's not."

"Dad," Reese felt herself about to cry again and she tried to stop it with a short bursting laugh, one of utter relief caused from discovering she hadn't ruined things with her father. That their relationship was still in tact even after ending her engagement to Simon and she hoped that she could say the same once she decided to come out to him. "Thanks. You're the best. You know that, right?"

"I had my suspicions," said Forrest with a chuckle. A touch of humor still present, he asked, "If really am the best does that mean you'll move back to New York and come work with me? Williams & Williams, so nice you say it twice, remember?"

Shaking her head and laughing again, Reese leaned back in her ergonomic chair, spinning it slightly as she said, "How could I work with you? You still don't know what solar energy is about much less the technology behind harnessing it in a large structure."

"That's why you come work with me and teach me about it," said Forrest in the same reasonable tones Reese often employed. When Reese laughed at this he made a noise of surrender then said, "Fine. I give up but only for now. Just know the offer stands and I'll never abandon the idea of having my daughter in the same city as me where I can pop in on her whenever I like. Paris isn't conducive to our Sunday brunches."

"You could always come here," said Reese and she faintly realized she meant it. She would love having her father in Paris with her, in the place that in the past few days had suddenly become so much more like home because it was where she could finally be herself. Reese wondered if her father came for a visit if he would see the difference in her, if he would recognize how much happier she had become since meeting Bianca and ending her engagement to Simon. The thought made her want him to be there instantly because she was sure if what he said was true, that all he wanted was for her to be happy, that there was no way he wouldn't be ecstatic to see her now, to see her with Bianca, and to know that the brunette was the one who caused such a dramatic change in her life. "I'd love it if you would."

"I feel the same," replied Forrest warmly and Reese swore she could hear the wheels in his head turning, already working out his schedule. "I'm stuck in the middle of two projects that can't be left for at least three months. But you've said Paris is beautiful in the fall, haven't you?"

"It's beautiful any time of year," corrected Reese with the ingrained pride most people gained after living in the city for any length of time. "I mean it, Dad. It would fantastic if you could come for a visit. I'd like that so much."

A pause then Forrest's voice was cautious as he said, "Just me or would your mother also be welcome?"

"I'm not the problem, she is," said Reese, unable to help her immediate and stubborn response. "She's the one that's never happy with me no matter what I do. That's why I stayed with Simon for so long because it was the only thing I've ever done she actually approved of and part of me thought eventually I'd see in him, in us, what everyone else did. Only that never happened and I couldn't keep pretending."

"Reese," Forrest said her name and there was that plea again, that begging for her to understand and Reese had tried, she tried understanding so many times when it came to her mother but ultimately she always failed. It was the same thing that probably continued to keep hurting her again and again in their relationship. "Your mother wants the same thing for you as I do. She just wants you to be happy and I think she said those things because she's gotten so close to Simon these past months in planning the wedding."

"I know," muttered Reese and she rubbed at her eyes once more, in an attempt to stop the tears before they started. "It doesn't feel that way though. It feels like she loves Simon more than she loves me, that she was more concerned he was hurt than I was unhappy."

Silence and it was just the sound of her father's breathing, then Forrest said, sounding so very sad, "I don't know how things got this bad between the two of you, Reese. We need to fix it though. You need to know your mother loves you and sometimes I don't think you do."

"I'm sorry," said Reese weakly, hating that she made her father sound that way but feeling incapable of reassuring him. She wanted to tell him that she knew her mother loved her but she couldn't because honestly, she didn't feel like she knew that. Reese wanted to believe that, just as much as she wanted to reassure her father now, but she couldn't find it in her. Not after being hurt by her mother countless times and feeling that ever present sense of rejection from her in their relationship. "I love you, Dad. I really do and I know you mean well." Turning in her chair and looking in the direction of Bianca's house, Reese swallowed hard, knowing she had to end this conversation or she would end up bursting into tears and she really didn't feel like doing that. Not when the day had started so very well. "I've got to go." 

"All right," Forrest sighed. There was a smile in his voice as he continued, "Call me soon?"

"I will," promised Reese and then the call was over.

Reese kept staring into the distance, looking where Bianca's house was hidden down the street and feeling grateful that the tears never came. For several moments Reese remained where she was then releasing a shuddering breath and feeling the need for comfort and commiseration, she rose to her feet and headed for Audrey's office. Ignoring the curious looks from her employees who were used to seeing Audrey going into her office but not vice versa. There was a running joke spread amongst their workers that Audrey had a sixth sense about finding Reese no matter where she was in the building. On a few separate occasions, Reese had been in various departments when Audrey appeared out of nowhere, blueprints in hand, asking for her advice and leaving the blonde perplexed how she knew where she was.

Opening the door to Audrey's office, she found the other woman buried beneath a pile of schematics. There were so many that they were hanging off of the desk and slipping onto the floor, leaving a trail as Reese walked inside. Raising an eyebrow at this, Reese wondered yet again how Audrey managed to get anything done in the eternal mess that was her office. Despite how much she nagged about it and Maurice sniped the redhead never changed her ways, insisting that sloppiness was an ingrained part of her personality that aided her creative process. It didn't help that her assistant for over ten years, Claude, was equally messy and supported Audrey's stance on the subject. 

"Be careful!" Audrey cried out, rising up from behind her desk and causing three more schematics to fall onto the floor. "Those are my designs for the Rodolph project. The ones that you've informed me Maurice finds unusually Art Deco." 

Tip toeing around said designs, Reese said sardonically, "Should I pick them up? Or, let me guess, they need to stay on the floor so they can reproduce with my designs for Sig. Passeri and create a brand new blueprint for the Ebersbach account." 

"I do not appreciate sarcasm about my creative workspace," Audrey sniffed, pointing a perfectly painted fingernail in Reese's direction as she bent down to retrieve her fallen designs. "Do you see me remarking on your dismally minimalist space that is so free of clutter?"

"Because there's nothing to remark on, it's perfect," said Reese rather smugly, laughing when Audrey snorted in disdain. When the redhead lifted her head up and started sifting through all the designs on her desk, Reese asked, "Are you busy? Should I come back later?"

Immediately stopping her search, Audrey looked at Reese, her green eyes inspecting the other woman with a sharp and almost invasive type of curiosity then a slow smile formed on her features. "Something good has happened," she declared, leaning back in her chair. "Tell me."

"Simon flew back early on Friday," revealed Reese, carefully making her way around the design littered floor until she was safely sitting in the chair in front of Audrey's desk that didn't have paper resting on it.

"That does not sound good," remarked Audrey with a frown.

"I ended the engagement," Reese said and she couldn't help laughing at Audrey's clap of delight on hearing this. "My mother is less than pleased but I spoke to my father today and it seems like he understands. I took your advice on coming out to them; I think it's best to wait. To let the break up with Simon sink in first before I tell them anything more." 

"And Bianca?" asked Audrey expectantly.

"We spent the entire weekend together, all three of us," said Reese, smiling automatically as she recalled their time together. "Miranda is so much fun to be with and I know it's only been in the past year or so I've considered having children but it doesn't feel like that when I'm with them. It's just so easy, Audrey. Like it's where I was meant to be, you know?"

"Who is Miranda?" asked Audrey, a light frown on her features.

Seeing the look of confusion, Reese realized she never mentioned the child to her friend. "Miranda is Bianca's daughter, I was watching them play together in the park and Bianca kicked a soccer ball at me," said Reese humorously. "Remember when I came in with my tragically damaged face? That's what caused it, me unable to tear my eyes away from them because they were so beautiful together."

"She has a child," Audrey said and her eyes became wide. She was silent, considering Reese for a long moment, then said, "This doesn't bother you though. You care for this child as much as her mother? I think they surely must come hand in hand."

"Miranda is a wonderful little girl," said Reese strongly and how she said this left no doubt how she felt for the child. "I know could end up loving her just as much as her mother if everything works out how I want it to."

"Love," echoed Audrey and she leaned back in her chair again, studying Reese with a serious gaze. A slow smile forming again, she remarked, "This is very good news indeed. Though I suspect you are leaving another detail out. What else happened?"

"I guess you could say I made sure Bianca knew what I wanted," said Reese shyly and when Audrey continued to look at her with an expression that told her to go on, she laughed. "All right!" she exclaimed, waving her hands. "I told her I wanted us to be dating and she agreed and now, well… we're starting a relationship. I'm so happy, Audrey, really I am," Reese confessed, covering her eyes with her hand, laughing because she couldn't quite believe how she got to this place, it was so very sudden, but it was incredibly welcome all the same.

"It seems you've had a most productive weekend," said Audrey, her voice low and playful, and when Reese moved her hand down to peer at her friend, she found the other woman smirking at her. "I must say that I approve thoroughly." 

"Me too," Reese replied with a matching smile.

\---

Bianca and Reese were enjoying a quiet dinner at the brunette's house on Friday with Miranda, Adele, and Nathan that Madame Trotter prepared earlier in the evening when the phone rang. Excusing herself with a wry smile, Bianca answered it and when she gave an amused laugh then told the person on the other end to slow down, Reese had the strangest feeling their quiet evening wasn't going to be quite so quiet anymore. Once she returned to the table, Bianca mouthed to the blonde she would tell her about it later.

When dinner was over and after Bianca had a short discussion with Adele who took Miranda in hand to have some playtime in her room, Bianca looked to Reese with an apologetic but humorous expression. "Okay," she said the word almost dramatically, holding up her hands as if to placate the blonde. "That was Sofie. Apparently she has tickets to a premiere of some show for tonight that will go to waste unless we use them. She was supposed to go with Penelope, who designed the costumes, but something came up with her family whom she cursed for about ten minutes before informing me the tickets are at the box office waiting for us."

"What show?" asked Reese, holding back her urge to laugh but wearing a good natured smile on her features. 

"I don't know!" Bianca exclaimed, laughing and looking exasperated with her friend. "She hung up before I could get her to tell me. All I know is where it's at and when it starts and that apparently the tickets were free and therefore must be used."

"It's a mystery," Reese drawled and she walked over to Bianca, winding her hands behind other woman's head and slipping her fingers into the dark hair, playing with the strands. Smiling on feeling Bianca's hands resting at her waist, Reese asked, "Do you want to go?"

"Do you?" asked Bianca wryly. "We can if you want, I've already asked Adele to stay the night and she's taking her usual room."

"Your friend, your tickets," pointed out Reese, doing this out of sheer impishness, knowing Bianca wanted her to decide.

"My date," Bianca said in droll tones, tapping Reese on her nose and laughing when the blonde scrunched it up in response. "Seriously," she said, tilting her head to one side. "Should we go? Since it's Sofie this could be any number of things. Many of which are strange."

"How strange?" asked Reese with a genuine curiosity.

"Pretty strange," admitted Bianca, giving a laugh as they swayed together in an affectionate hold. Tipping her head back, she stared up at the ceiling and said in rather mournful tones, "You aren't going to decide for me are you? Maybe we should flip a coin."

"I call heads," said Reese who was already rummaging through the pockets of her pants to locate the 50 cent euro she had from her last coffee run at work. When she found it and wore a fairly triumphant expression on doing so, she saw Bianca looking at her fondly. "What?"

"What's heads for a French euro?" asked Bianca playfully. "The 50 euro cent side or the lady in the flowing dress?" 

"The lady in the flowing dress, of course," said Reese, looking at the brunette as if she should have naturally known this. "You know it's actually called the sower, right? After the biblical parable in the Gospel of Thomas."

"No, I didn't know that," said Bianca with a laugh. "Should I have?"

"Maybe," said Reese thoughtfully. "Anyway," she stated, reluctantly pulling away from the other woman and placing the 50 euro cent coin in the center of her right hand. "I'm heads and you're tails." With that, Reese flipped the coin into the air, catching it easily and slapping it onto the top of her left hand, revealing the sower side of the coin with a good deal of showmanship. "Ah ha," she drawled happily. "Heads. I win."

"Does that mean we're going?" asked Bianca humorously.

A moment passed then Reese looked at Bianca with a face of honest confusion as she said, "I hadn't thought about it." When Bianca groaned, she laughed, putting the coin back in her pocket and drawing the other woman back to her by hooking her thumbs into the belt loops of Bianca's pants. "Don't pout," she teased, moving in and nuzzling their noses together before kissing the brunette lightly on the lips. "I'll decide since you've transformed into wishy washy Charlie Brown tonight."

"What does that make you? The little red haired girl?" Bianca inquired in dry tones, though she smiled as Reese kissed her again.

"I always wanted her to have a thing with Lucy for some reason," confessed Reese, looking hurt when Bianca burst into laughter at this. "What? You're mocking my choice in Charlie Brown couples? I bet you're just a die-hard Peppermint Patty/Marcie fan, that's all. Keeps you from seeing the potential with the rest of the characters."

"You're funny," Bianca accused affectionately, cupping Reese's face in her hands, thumbs moving in a tender caress. "But you still haven't said whether or not we're going out on our mystery date."

"I say yes. What's the worst that can happen?" said Reese and though she believed this, the arched eyebrow of skepticism that Bianca gave her in response made her wonder if perhaps she hadn't made the wisest decision.

\---

12 Avenue George V was a fairly nondescript street and so was the building that their tickets resided inside. If you discounted the flashing neon sign that read le Crazy Horse de Paris and the brightly painted figures of naked women beneath the word Taboo on a promotional poster, that is. It was at this time that Reese realized Bianca had been correct to surround herself in skepticism at the nature of Sofie's generosity.

"Is this what I think it is?" asked Reese as they stood off to one side of the blacked out doors which were actively spinning as people entered the establishment, all laughing happily and saying things that confirmed her rising suspicions. 

"It's a burlesque show, lesbian themed," said Bianca with droll humor. "I remember Sofie mentioning it to me because she was thrilled Penelope had managed to snag a job making costumes for them. Apparently she had secret ambitions of being a showgirl once." She looked to Reese, a bemused expression on her features and she offered her arm to the blonde as she said, "Shall we? Free tickets, remember?"

Shrugging her shoulders and giving a laugh, Reese took Bianca's arm and followed her into the club. She wasn’t quite sure what to expect but positive she was going to have a good time, if only because of the woman at her side.

A few hours later, they came filtering out of le Crazy Horse with the other guests, laughing and speaking of the spectacle they had just witnessed, remarking on the large headdresses and elaborate dancing that was sensual but almost ridiculous in its sexuality at times. Walking to the car, Bianca was in the process of texting Sofie, demanding to know exactly what costumes Penelope designed because most of them consisted of almost nonexistent material. Once they were inside the vehicle, Bianca and Reese stopped for a moment, looking at each other and in a moment of utter synchronicity they both professed their desire to not go home. After some debate, the next stop was 54 Rue Jean Baptiste Pigalle and Chez Moune, one of the few lesbian clubs not located in Le Marais.

Upon walking inside the club they were greeted by the exuberant sound of French club music and wearing an impossibly adorable expression of overdone imploring Bianca looked at the dance floor. Giving in with a laugh and a fond kiss to the lips, Reese allowed Bianca to lead her onto the crowded dance floor where a vast number of women were moving to the music that was as upbeat as it was uninhibited, inspiring that behavior in its listeners and Reese couldn't help but surrender to it, especially in the wake of Bianca's enthusiasm. 

Dancing was never something Reese considered herself particularly good at. When she was younger and in private school, she wanted desperately to join the lacrosse team even though it was a boys only sport at the time. She remembered telling her mother this and promptly winding up in a deluge of ballet classes wearing an uncomfortable pink tutu that sometimes she shot at her father like a giant rubber band much to her mother's horror. Her first performance at the age of nine was her very last because of an unfortunate pirouette off the stage that thoroughly embarrassed her mother and terrified her father who jumped out of his seat and imitated his younger days playing left field on the baseball team by leaping to catch her before she hit the ground. While Reese found the incident embarrassing if not hilarious in her old age it remained a sore spot for her mother and resulted in Reese having a wariness for the art of dance even as an adult. 

Besides the pirouette off the stage and memory of near bodily harm, she thought her lack of affinity for dancing mostly was due to the fact dancing was something that, if done well, was instinctual. It was all about movement and song and feeling. There was a certain lack of thought, a loss of control, that accompanied true dancing where you let the music wash over you and your body interpreted the sound into movement.

If there was something that Reese always had a problem with it was a loss of control. Everything in her life had been precisely planned and carefully considered for so very long that she wasn't entirely sure how to stop. She was trying to because now she finally didn't have to live that way anymore and it was such a relief. It was hard to let go of old habits though and that's why as hard as she tried to emulate Bianca's carefree motions on the dance floor, she knew ultimately she was failing and it made her a tad depressed to know this.

That's when she felt Bianca's right hand slide up her side until it lightly gripped her neck, pulling Reese in close and Bianca's breath was warm and sweet on her skin, just like her voice as she said, "Don't try so hard. Just feel."

Not content to let her words do all of the explaining, Bianca rested her hands on Reese's waist and in a smooth but gentle movement, she turned the blonde around so her back was resting against the other woman's front. Keeping her hands firmly in place, Reese felt the soft push from Bianca, encouraging her hips to move in time with the music, mimicking Bianca's actions and before she knew it she was dancing in perfect sync with the brunette. The music continued to play, pulsing and rhythmic, leading them along and delighting in this and the feel of the younger woman's body pressed up against her, the heat of her skin and the full swell of her breasts, Reese found herself captivated.

By the sound, by the feel, by the emotion, and she knew it was slightly ridiculous. To experience so much from a simple dance in a crowded club but she did and she knew it was because of Bianca who taught her somehow, some way, to just let go and experience the moment and did it in such a way that Reese didn't feel at all frightened by something that before tonight was a complete unknown.

Turning just a bit in Bianca's arms, Reese reached up with her right hand, burying her hands in faintly sweat dampened hair, and tugging the other woman forward, needing desperately to kiss her because it was the only way she knew to express what she was feeling. She prayed that Bianca understood what she was saying with the kiss, that she knew with every nip, tug, and suck that Reese was trying to say how very much she loved what they were doing now. How she loved what Bianca had brought to her life and what she taught her not just tonight but every night since they met. How to have a real and true freedom and to live with a carefree happiness and self-acceptance. 

Something that helped Reese forget the embarrassment of the pirouette off the stage and break free from the constraint of constant thought. Allowing her to finally learn how to dance well at last. 

\---

Maurice was a human calendar in many ways. He would appear at the start of each work day, inform Reese of every last thing she had to do and when she had to do it then ask if there was anything he left out that she needed to complete. Depending on the day, he would say the new thing was easily arranged or next to impossible but somehow he always got whatever Reese needed done, and done on time. It was why Reese loved him and felt, despite his sometimes overbearing personality, he was the perfect assistant.

While Reese appreciated Maurice for keeping track of her daily work schedule, she didn't necessarily need constant reminding. Since grade school she made the habit of writing things down, whether it be what time to go to torturous ballet practice or when she was supposed to accompany her father to a job site, Reese always wrote it down in her pocket sized planner. As she grew up and became more fixated on having new and fun technology based toys to play with, she came to rely heavily on her BlackBerry for this.

Her compulsion for calendars and dates was how she knew that today, July 13th, which was the allegedly unluckiest of Friday's, she had been dating Bianca for precisely three weeks. It was strange because the time went so fast when she was with Bianca, hours seemed like minutes and it was never enough. No matter what she had been doing with the other woman, whether it be playing with Miranda, dancing at a club, or having a romantic dinner at her house, Reese never failed to find a simple sort of perfection in the activity. All the same, it seemed to Reese as if they had known each other for years because the bond between them had emerged so effortlessly.

Almost like the connection had always been there and was simply waiting for the two women to meet and solidify it. Reese knew such thoughts were bordering on the ludicrous but she couldn't help herself when it came to Bianca. When she was with the brunette, that ever present logical part of her brain died or at least took an extensive nap and her more whimsical romantic side was quickly taking over. She didn't know if she was particularly comfortable knowing this about herself but it did demonstrate a certain truth about their relationship. Namely that it was bringing out different aspects to her personality that Reese hadn't even realized existed before meeting Bianca.

The news of her ending the engagement to Simon traveled through her office like wildfire and Reese was wary of the reaction at first. Wondering how her inquisitive employees would take the news and if they would look down on her for calling the wedding off so close to the planned date but she never got that sense from them. In fact, it was the strangest thing, she didn't get anything. No looks, no whispers, no remarks, and not even any verbal sympathy. This left her rather perplexed until she spoke to Maurice about it and he turned to her, wearing that imperious look of mild boredom, then he said that perhaps they didn't say anything because there was nothing to say.

It reminded Reese of an article she read once, the world ends with a fizzle instead of a bang. She supposed her relationship with Simon was the same. There hadn't ever been any strong emotion behind it, at least not on her part, and while she knew Simon loved her and she regretted hurting him they hadn't shared any sort of deep bond and she thought eventually he would realize that. He would know she had been holding back the entire time they had been together. Reese was aware life with her mother taught her to be a stupendous actress, to become what others wanted her to be, but she didn't think she was all that good at it. If she was then Bianca wouldn't be able to read her so easily.

Perhaps she was though, and it was simply the fact she wasn't good at it with Bianca. Clearly she could do it because she hadn't told the brunette about her relationship with Simon, encouraged by the brunette stating she didn't want them to discuss their romantic histories, and it was easy for Reese to comply. She didn't want to talk about him with Bianca because she had this fear lurking in the back of her mind that should Bianca find out about her past she might not want her anymore and the idea of this was almost too much to bear.

Control had been her standby for years, control of her life, control of her emotions, everything controlled. Then she met Bianca and that went out the window and it frightened and thrilled her at the same time. This was just the beginning in a much larger story, somehow Reese sensed it, somehow she knew they would have more together, feel more, experience more, and the possibility of losing that was crushing.

She kept pushing those thoughts away, not wanting them to ruin her time with Bianca, especially when they didn't have any basis. Each day they spent together they became closer and Reese could feel the bond between them growing stronger, becoming deeper, and it left her with a sense of fulfillment she never thought she would achieve. Like everything was right in the world and things were finally as they should be.

This belief was reinforced in small ways, including the fact that Bianca could enter her office with only a soft knock on the door and a call of enter from Reese and there wasn't a herd of curious employees stalking her in the process. 

Her eyes lighting up on seeing the other woman, Reese rose to greet her. As she walked towards Bianca, she glanced at the clock hanging on the far left wall and frowned on seeing the time. The brunette asked her the night before if she wanted to go with her to pick Miranda up at preschool then eat out for an early dinner and Reese promptly agreed but she had been so engrossed in her work on perfecting the designs for Sig. Passeri the hours had escaped her.

"I lost track of time," Reese said apologetically, giving Bianca a light kiss and smoothing a lock of hair away from the brunette's face. "I'm sorry, I should've met you down in the lobby almost five minutes ago." 

"It's all right," said Bianca sweetly. A look of wry humor touched her pale features and she remarked, "Danielle was more than happy to keep me occupied. She's awfully curious about the two of us, I hope you know."

"Danielle is curious about everything, we're just the latest on a long list," said Reese in droll tones, reluctantly moving away from Bianca to gather up her briefcase, carefully putting her sketch book and favorite Kohinoor Rapidograph Technical pen inside. She rolled up her latest schematics and carefully stored them inside her aluminum mailing tube. Putting them both over her shoulder, she inspected her office furtively, arranging everything on her desk exactly as she liked it, trying to recall if there was anything else she needed before they left. She paused in the middle of this ritual on hearing a soft chuckle and she looked up to see Bianca watching her with an affectionate expression. "What?" 

"Nothing," Bianca shook her head, the affection remaining on her face even as she shifted her attention to the wall clock Reese had been focused on just moments earlier. Frowning slightly, she tilted her head and commented, "Is that supposed to remind me of Dali?"

"The Persistence of Memory," said Reese and she couldn't help the pleasure she felt on Bianca recognizing why the clock was purposefully designed to be distorted, appearing as if it was melting just like the watches in the painting. "Do you like surrealist art?"

"Yes," admitted Bianca, an almost sheepish tinge to her voice as she said this. Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, she said, "My family isn't quite as appreciative. I had a surrealist self-portrait in my apartment back when I was pregnant with Miranda and I don't know how many times Kendall told me that Miranda was going to have nightmares from looking at it. I've got it in storage, hopefully she hasn't thrown it out."

"Who was the artist?" asked Reese, interested but still trying to recall if she needed anything else. There was a little nagging voice in her head, telling her she was forgetting something and she couldn't remember what it was just yet. 

"Portia Ligabue, she was based in Philadelphia," said Bianca, who studied Reese carefully. A slow smile forming on her features, she questioned mischievously, "Do you need help finding something? Or are you distracted by your pencil not being precisely four inches from the edge of the desk just like you like it?"

"No, I'm not even sure what--" Reese paused in her reply and placing her hands on her hips, she narrowed her eyes at the brunette. "You're making fun of me, aren't you? I think keeping a tidy workspace is an admirable trait, no matter what you or Audrey might say."

"Tidy is one thing, anal retentive is another," said Bianca, laughing when Reese grumbled in reply. Making her way over to the blonde, she gently cupped Reese's face in her hands, kissing her cheek and pulling her into a loose embrace. "I'm sorry," she soothed, laughter still in her voice as she rubbed the small of the older woman's back. "What can I do to make it up to you?"

Making a show out of her contemplation, Reese observed Bianca with lidded eyes as she said, "Another kiss would be a start."

"Just a start?" Bianca murmured, moving in to give said kiss, a smile curving on her lips.

"I'm sure I'll have plans for later," responded Reese, returning the smile and sighing as Bianca kissed her in a careful study. She could feel her briefcase sliding down her shoulder and she was sure the aluminum mailing tube would soon follow but she couldn't find it in her to care. Not in the midst of this kiss that to Reese seemed to be as happy and playful as their relationship, causing the blonde to delight in it, following along with Bianca's faint nibbles and slow suck of her tongue, tasting Reese all too well then pulling away, parting with a smile still on her features. Chuckling low and quiet, Reese said in a drawl, "Correction. I'll definitely have plans for later."

Laughing happily, Bianca pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and murmured, "Are you positive you're not forgetting something? You looked like you were trying to remember pretty hard. Enough to make a cute 'I'm concentrating seriously' face."

"I'm insulted that you don't think I always concentrate seriously," sniffed Reese, peering at Bianca and trying her best to look superior and positive she was failing from the wide smile forming on the other woman's features. The put upon expression falling away, Reese glanced around her office and murmured, "I just know that I'm forgetting something but I don't know what it is for the life of me…" She trailed off and peering over Bianca's shoulder, she caught sight of a green plastic box. "That's it!" Releasing the other woman, Reese walked over to one of her couches where the box sat hidden behind it. Lifting it up by the clear plastic handle on its lid, she presented it proudly to Bianca so she could read the label. "What do you think? A good choice?"

"DUPLO Deluxe Brick Box," Bianca read out loud, fondness shining in her dark gaze as she regarded Reese. "When did you get this?"

"Yesterday," said Reese with a casual shrug, holding the box at her side and adjusting her briefcase over her shoulder. "I had a lunch meeting with Herr Ebersbach about his account with us and the restaurant was right by Au Bon Marché. I couldn't resist inspecting their toy department then low and behold, what do I find but a massive sale on all their Lego products? How could an architect possibly pass that up?"

"How indeed," chuckled Bianca and she approached the blonde in a smooth gait then easily pulled Reese towards her. The Legos clacked together from the movement as Bianca tilted her head, observing Reese with fathomless eyes, deep in their affection. "That's a lot of Legos," Bianca noted. "What are you planning on making with Miranda?" 

"A house? A city hall? I hadn't thought about it," replied Reese humorously. "Why? Do you have any ideas?"

"No, I was just wondering if you did," said Bianca and she continued to study Reese with those dark eyes, making Reese blush just because there was something in her gaze that hinted of an appreciation that was stronger and more significant than anything she ever experienced.

This occupying her thoughts, Reese couldn't help but ask, "Do you think Miranda will like it?"

"Like it?" Bianca echoed and Reese watched transfixed as the smile on the brunette's lips tugged upwards, slow and sensual as Bianca threaded her fingers in her hair, her breath a whisper on Reese's skin. "No," she murmured. "I think she'll love it."

Bianca pulled her in for a kiss, her caress exquisite in its care and concentration. There was a sweetness to this kiss, a regard that was solemn and true in its admiration and while Reese had enjoyed all their previous kisses, maybe each one more than the last, somehow this kiss was different because of the feeling behind it. One that let her know without a doubt how much Bianca was touched by her gift for Miranda. In this respect, to Reese, it almost made it feel like a gift to herself as well, particularly since she was so pleased to receive it.

\---

Ecole active Bilingue, Bianca explained to Reese, was a wonderful school for the children of expatriates. They offered three separate programs, one for French students, one for expatriates, and another for those wishing to reenter the British or American schooling system. Miranda's preschool was at the Lamartine campus where she was in their immersion program for expatriate children, one of the main focuses was to help the students adapt to the French language and culture. Bianca chose the school for the proximity to her house and its reputation for excellence as well as its creative education programs. Also confessing she liked the fact that the school went up to Grade 12. This meant that Miranda could stay there throughout the length of her education should they decide to remain in Paris. 

Having heard so much about the school from Bianca, when they arrived at 123 Rue de la Pompe, Reese was looking forward to seeing the campus for herself. On the outside, the school looked like every other innocuous building in the city but once you went inside it was a sea of bright and cheerful colors that made Reese think perhaps this school, along with Bianca's love and attention, had a great deal to do with Miranda's sunny disposition. They made their way through the halls until the familiar figure of Nathan came into view. He was leaning against a doorway, his stiff features unusually relaxed and a ghost of a smile making him look much less severe. 

"Nathan," Bianca said his name warmly, smiling when the bodyguard turned to greet them. "How was her day?"

"Good, she made a painting for you," said Nathan and for the first time since she met him Reese detected a friendly tone to his voice. "I've got it in my car. I was going to give it to you at the house later to put on the fridge." He jerked his chin forward and his sharp gaze held a subtle mirth as he continued, "She's holding court in the playroom."

"Not again," said Bianca, giving a bemused groan as she moved past Nathan with Reese following close behind.

Upon entering the preschool playroom they found a few parents speaking with one of the teachers while the children all remained flocked around Miranda who was explaining something to them with an utterly serious expression on her face. Once she was done speaking, three small boys and two girls went dashing off to collect some toys before returning to Miranda who sat down on the floor with them and continued speaking. As they neared the children, they heard her informing them in French all the different games they could play with the toys while her companions looked at her with wide eyed attention, hanging on her every word.

Incapable of holding back her amusement and charmed reaction at seeing this display, Reese released a snort of laughter, causing Bianca to give her something of a dirty look that made Reese respond with a playfully wounded one in return. "It's adorable," Reese said, gesturing towards the children who were nodding avidly at whatever Miranda was telling them. "They've all got crushes on her. You've got a future heartbreaker on your hands. I have a feeling your mother would be proud her grandchild is carrying on with a fine family tradition."

"I don't think so," said Bianca and there was an almost ominous warning in the way she said this, holding up a finger and giving Reese the impression with her hard stare that the last thing she wanted was for Miranda to take after her grandmother in romance. Directing her attention to her daughter, Bianca called out, "Miranda! C'est l'heure d'y aller." 

Lifting her head, Miranda's face lit up in a brilliant smile and she rose to her feet, running over to her mother as she exclaimed, "Maman! Reese! J'ai fait in dessin. Est-ce que Nathan te l'a donne?"

"Not yet," Bianca replied, switching to English as they headed out of the playroom, watching with a rueful sort of affection as Miranda responded to the various shouted goodbyes of the other students as they exited. "We can get it from his car if you want to show me right away."

Miranda gave an affirming sound, nodding her head as she replied, "I painted us! Reese too."

"Oh? Reese too?" asked Bianca, a teasing quality to her voice as she looked to the blonde whose eyes went a bit wide on hearing this, similar to the children who had been surrounding Miranda earlier with smitten expressions. "What are we doing in the painting?" 

"Playing," Miranda informed, sounding quite pleased with herself, swinging her hand in Bianca's. "Like the start."

There was a moment of pause as Bianca tried to place what Miranda meant but Reese instantly realized and questioned wryly, "You didn't paint your Mommy kicking another soccer ball at me, did you Miranda?" 

"No," said Miranda with a delighted laugh, beaming up at Reese. "That's mean."

"Yes," Bianca said in extremely droll tones as she eyed a smirking Reese. "That is mean. Especially since it was an accident."

"A fated accident," corrected Reese, chuckling again when Bianca rolled her eyes.

After they retrieved Miranda's painting from Nathan's car, complimenting the child on her artistic skills on seeing it, they set about arranging Miranda in her booster seat. Reese chose to remain in the back seat of the car with Miranda and they began the task of deciding what to have for dinner. Buffalo Grill was the little girl's first suggestion but when Bianca gently reminded her that it wasn't their night for American food, she announced her choice of Apollo restaurant in Denfert-Rochereau. Haven eaten there one or twice herself and enjoying the menu greatly, Reese endorsed this pick of eatery and Bianca agreed while stating that Miranda should try something different on their children's menu.

The décor in Apollo restaurant was vibrant, featuring multi-colored lamps shaped like bubbles and a variety of curved mirrors. Overall, it reminded Reese distinctly of the seventies and somehow she wasn't surprised to find it was a popular restaurant with children. It had a playfulness to it, a sense of ingrained fun, that would appeal to the younger set. They asked to be seated on the large outdoor terrace, enjoying the balmy summer air, quietly discussing their food options and in between asking Miranda about her day. 

With a bit of help from Bianca and a strategic plan to get Miranda inside the house before anyone else, Reese managed to keep her big box of Legos a secret until she pulled it, barely disguised, from behind her back. Setting it down on the floor of the living room, she opened the plastic lid and set about explaining to Miranda all the things they could make with the Legos together as Bianca walked over to the answering machine to check any messages that had been left in their absence. While Miranda discussed whether or not to build a mansion or a fairy tale castle with Reese, the now familiar voice of Bianca's sister, Kendall, filled the house as she left one of her daily messages.

"Binks!" Kendall said Bianca's nickname in the same gushing way Reese had come to expect since being privy to the messages she often left for her younger sister. There was always an eagerness in how Kendall addressed Bianca along with an underlining love which made it all too obvious how close the pair were. In the background there was a muffled whirring and it resulted in Kendall speaking louder than her usual exuberant tones, causing her to shout. "Don't get me wrong, I love my new kid, but not being pregnant with them. Zach refuses to buy me more pickles and thinks it's disgusting I want them fried. He keeps forgetting I grew up in Florida and it's part of the south and we like things fried down south. That kinda sounds dirty doesn't it? I wish you were here to be my lamaze coach. Remember when I helped you out with Mimo? It was all good until that horror video of the live birth got played. I wonder why they show things like that anyway. Maybe it's a form of birth control."

Suddenly the muffled whirring increased in volume and Kendall released a stream of curse words that had Reese instinctively covering Miranda's ears, causing the child to pause in her exploration of the Lego box to look up at the blonde. Then Kendall's voice, tight and pained, was declaring, "Oh my god, you stupid plastic fan, release my hair! If I didn't hate having frizzy hair I'd destroy you! Zach better get me a new hairdryer soon or I'm filing for divorce!" Then there was the sound of a loud beep and Bianca remained frozen for a moment then went dashing off to get her cell phone to presumably call her sister back. Reese, in the meantime, was in something of a stunned state at what she just heard develop. She was used to Kendall's snarky rants and sarcastic humor, but not her bouts of sudden cursing and probable injury.

Dropping her hands from Miranda's ears as the cursing was long gone, Reese directed her attention to the little girl who didn't seem the least bothered by what just occurred, continuing her search for the perfect Legos to build a fairy tale castle with. Turning to Miranda and trying to hide the wariness in both her voice and expression, she asked the child, "Is it normal for things like this to happen to your Aunt Kendall?"

"Uh huh," Miranda replied absently, not phased at all by her aunt's screaming message and her mother's abrupt departure, continuing her search through the box of Legos. "She got exploded twice."

"Exploded?" repeated Reese and she wasn't sure she wanted more information on this particular subject but was perversely curious all the same. "What do you mean by exploded, Miranda?"

Studying a large yellow Lego and putting it in a pile with others matching its color, Miranda said, "She went boom." Looking up at Reese and appearing utterly solemn, she questioned, "Can we make a tower for the castle?"

"Sure," said Reese vaguely, trying to shake herself out of the mental daze caused from discovering that Bianca's sister had apparently been involved in at least two explosions that, if you considered a three year old's definition of the word boom, were likely very serious.

They continued to construct Miranda's fairy tale castle for fifteen minutes until Reese finally gave into her curiosity and need to use the restroom and excused herself briefly. Walking down the hall, she knew she should have kept going but instead she paused just before the open door to Bianca's study, listening to the brunette speak with her sister. Eavesdropping was a huge social faux pas and one she had never indulged in before thanks to her mother's teachings but Reese was so very tempted, more tempted than she had ever been, mostly because she heard Bianca say her name in that breathlessly sweet manner she had whenever she found something incredibly enchanting.

"She bought them specifically to play with Miranda though," Bianca said in a rush and there was a giddiness to her words, making Reese blush slightly as she realized the brunette was speaking about the Legos she purchased as a gift. "Because they used to be her favorite toy, that's why Kendall! You're just pretending to be cynical again. I know you think it's sweet too. Didn't you like it when Zach bought Spike those skates and tried to teach him how to play hockey at way too young an age?" A pause then Bianca laughed and said with dry humor, "Zoe wasn't that bad but yes, you were right." Another pause then Bianca snorted and said, "But that doesn't mean you're always right."

Silence and Reese's body seemed to move of its own volition, looking into the study and watching Bianca sigh heavily. The younger woman was sitting on a leather sofa, her head tilted back and an earnest look on her face, letting Reese know whatever Kendall was saying, Bianca was taking it to heart. Her dark eyes were closed and she kept her head tilted back as she murmured, "I know I should worry. I do worry, Kendall. She took it so hard when Maggie left… I don't want to do that to Miranda again but if you could see them together," Bianca trailed off, giving a quiet shuddering sigh. "What do you want me to do?" she asked, sounding almost broken. "Not date at all? Or keep all my dates from Miranda entirely? I don't think that would do any good in the long run, it would just make her more isolated."

"Oh no," Bianca laughed and there was a deep affection in her words. "Please don't get worked up, it's not good for the baby. Besides, I'm not upset and no, you didn't just majorly depress me," she said wryly. "I just like her so much, Kendall. I'm feeling really good about things." Another laugh, boisterous and loud, then Bianca said, "It is big for me! I don't care what anyone says, I'm not perfect and I'm certainly not happy go lucky all the time. You of all people should know that I can get as angry and depressed as the rest of them." 

Guilty that she had listened in and thinking she heard more than enough, Reese slipped past the door and headed into the bathroom, encouraged by Bianca's words and troubled by them at the same time. It had been apparent from the start that Bianca's main concern in life was her daughter, she had even told Reese this in very plain terms, but what the blonde failed to comprehend until now was that it was also a concern for how much Bianca allowed Reese to bond with both her and Miranda in the long term. Bianca was taking a huge risk by letting Reese into their life and it wasn't one that the architect entirely understood until this moment because she hadn't grasped how it would affect Miranda if something bad should happen in their romance. It wasn't like Reese didn't realize the little girl would be a huge part of her relationship with Bianca, she just didn't think about how their problems would influence Miranda in the long run.

Things had just begun between them and Reese knew she couldn't verbally reassure Bianca in her fears about this. Especially since she wasn't even supposed to be aware of them but she could do her best to make it very obvious to the other woman that she didn't want to go anywhere. That she wanted more than anything to be in a relationship with Bianca and to be a part of Miranda's life for as long as she was allowed. Reese could only hope that doing this would be enough to convince the brunette of the truth and honesty behind her intentions.

\---

The rest of the evening was spent constructing Miranda's fairy tale castle out of Legos and by the end of the night they had four towers and a fairly accurate turret that Reese felt was a good example of a medieval design. Once Miranda was in settled into bed after her bedtime story, they returned to the living room, where the usual flow of easy conversation and melting kisses consumed them. Reese gave her attention fully to Bianca in their time together, unable to do anything else she was so often beguiled by the other woman but when they said their reluctant goodbyes and she was driving back to her house, Reese found herself fixating on that overheard conversation. 

Proving herself was something Reese was sadly used to. She had to do it on a daily basis during her childhood and for most of her adult life as well. Though the pressure lessoned thanks to her move to Paris, it was still there in her interactions with her mother and Reese bowed to it for the most part, only recently breaking away by ending her engagement to Simon. Though it pained her to think she would have to do the same thing with Bianca who, up to this point, had been so different from everyone else in her life, she was prepared to do so. It wasn't an enjoyable thing, to prove her worth, but Reese could do it and Reese would do it if that was what was required to remain a part of Bianca and Miranda's life. The problem was she wasn't entirely sure how to go about doing this.

It wasn't like you could buy presents and make flowery declarations of love in this type of situation. There was no simple and easy solution to this problem. Instead it would have to be a long and drawn out process with Reese showing Bianca with every moment they spent together how much she cared for the brunette and her daughter. How she wanted to be a permanent part of their lives until they couldn't imagine her not being there anymore. Each and every day would have to be dedicated to this and though the prospect was somewhat daunting Reese didn't feel pressured or overwhelmed by it just because she knew ultimately it was going to be an experience she would enjoy.

More than that, it would be one she loved and cherished because she was positive that as she reassured Bianca of her feelings on this matter the other woman would be doing the same thing for her. Everything in their relationship consisted of a natural give and take, something that flowed from one into the other and Reese was sure this would follow suit and she couldn't wait for those moments. The times like in her office when Bianca looked at her with those dark and shining eyes, brimming with emotion, all because of a gift Reese had bought for Miranda.

Parking her car in its usual space, Reese locked it with an electronic beep and unlocked her front door, flipping on the lights and setting her keys down on the small table in the foyer, staring at the flashing light of her answering machine. Studying it for a moment, she pressed the play button and was surprised to hear her mother's voice filling the air. 

"Reese," her mother said and it was that rare tone she only heard every once in awhile. It was an ill-defined type of sorrow that often made Reese wonder about what sort of sad things happened to her mother in her life to be able to sound like that. "Your father informed me of your talk. I've never intended for you to feel as if I support Simon more than you. He is a… well," she sighed deeply. "We shouldn't speak of him. This isn't about him, is it? It's about you and us, I would imagine. I'd enjoy visiting Paris in the fall, I think the orchestra should be on break around that time. Perhaps we could see the Orchestre de Paris? I know you spoke of the Philharmonie de Paris that is being built in the Parc de la Villette before. If it's as impressive as you say I would be interested in seeing the construction." Another pause then her mother cleared her throat, an uncomfortable awkward air clinging to her words as she said, "I do wish you would visit us, Reese. It isn't the same, speaking of these things over the phone. I don't find it proper. They should be done in person and I would like you to return home so we might do that. I think it would please your father, he's been missing you terribly and he has been stressed with his latest projects at work. Simon hasn't been in any shape--" Her mother stopped again then she said, more stiffly than before, "I should go. Think about what I said."

For the most part Reese thought she understood her mother but then she did things like this. Things that were completely unexpected and tended to leave her feeling absolutely flummoxed and desperate to comprehend precisely what she was up to. Except that was the maddening thing about her mother, she couldn't be understood. Or at least once you thought you understood her she did something to prove you wrong. It was a habit that Reese sometimes suspected arose out of sheer fickleness or a sense of humorous spite.

The logical part of her brain, the one she was losing to the romantic whimsical side thanks to Bianca, returned in full force as Reese considered her mother's invitation. Unable to help that tiny ray of hope that maybe this time things would be different, that if she accepted her mother's inept attempt at reconciliation and went to New York things could go well. She found herself thinking about her conversation with her father, how he spoke about only wanting her to be happy and how her mother just wanted the same thing. She didn't believe it then but now, hearing that strained invitation, which was more genuine and filled with more feeling than she heard from her mother in years, Reese found herself believing that this might just be true. Slowly she walked towards her office, her pace increasing with every step, becoming more eager and enthusiastic. Reese sat down in front of her laptop and set about buying airline tickets to New York.

Her new life had already begun with Bianca and it seemed like it was time for it to include her parents in it as well. As anxious she was about the concept of coming out to them, Reese also had a newfound optimism thanks to her mother's message and that overheard conversation with Bianca. Each of them telling her quite clearly what she wanted in her life and how she had to go about achieving it.


	2. Chapter 2

Thursday afternoon, Reese got into Audrey's perversely small Audi to catch a two o'clock flight on Air France at the Charles de Gaulle International Airport. Bianca had offered to take Reese but the architect deflected the suggestion the best she could, distracting the other woman with kisses and whispered confessions of how much she was going to miss her. Though it made her feel awful to do this, Reese thought it was for the best. If Bianca drove her to the airport Reese knew that she would begin to feel guilty and would want to tell the brunette why she was flying to New York. That was something she wanted to keep to herself.

Reese knew what Bianca thought, it was easy enough to tell from the conversations they had and the affectionate way she treated her in public. She thought that Reese was out like she was. That her parents knew she was a lesbian and they accepted it, and her, completely and she didn't want the brunette to think otherwise. Especially now that she was taking this trip because soon it could very well be the truth.

There was also the fact that Reese was ashamed of her past. How she spent years denying her sexuality, hiding it from herself and others, going so far as to become engaged to a man she wasn't attracted to or in love with because it was easier… because it was what was expected of her and Reese always did what was expected. It was who she was but she wanted to change all that and this trip would do it. Coming out to her parents would change everything because for the first time since she was a small child they would finally know who she really was, not who she thought they wanted her to be. The prospect was terrifying but Reese knew it was necessary.

Besides that, it was what she wanted to do. She was happy and it wasn't an act, it wasn't secretly forced, it was the honest truth and Reese wanted her parents to know the reason behind that happiness. To know it was because of Bianca and Miranda and the future she saw herself having with them, the family they would create together. Reese wanted her father to know that she finally understood what he meant whenever he spoke about the seeing her mother up on that stage and instantly falling in love because the same thing happened to her in the Parc des Buttes Chaumont. Sometimes she thought she couldn't really continue in her life with Bianca if she didn't do this.

Whether it be for better or for worse, Reese had to tell her parents who she was and despite her more pragmatic side telling her to prepare for a maelstrom from her mother, she couldn't prevent the hopeful feeling she had as she stepped on her plane. Just because she had something in her life that brought that feeling to her and Reese never had that before. She never had someone who made her feel so very appreciated and cared for like Bianca and Miranda did. It left her bewildered at times, how their faces would light up and they would smile at her, saying her name with such happiness, letting her know that somehow or another just her being there with them was enough to create that joy in them.

That all she had to do was to be herself, nothing more and nothing less, that was all they wanted from her. Such a simple thing but it was an acceptance that made Reese want to cry on receiving it because all her life being herself had never been good enough. Herself was always awkward and artificial and Reese never felt comfortable in her own skin because she was forever trying to be something other than what her instincts told her to be. Even without her mother's criticism and cutting remarks, Reese never felt quite right in their circle.

Black sheep was her role in the family. Utterly untalented at music and lacking the natural social skills to charm people on sight, Reese only found her niche when she was in her senior year of high school, realizing her love for architecture and design. Even then she didn't quite fit because she was enamored with the math and science behind the buildings, not the art of design like her father and grandfather, and she rejected attending Cornell, choosing to run off to Paris and receive her education at l’Ecole National Superiere des Beaux Arts. 

Even in Paris, her great escape, she didn't feel comfortable. Something wasn't right and Reese knew it was because she was hiding who she really was. Hiding it from her parents and even from herself, refusing to accept her lesbianism, thinking if she did it would be just another thing that made her stand out from the rest of her family, proving that she truly wasn't one of them. So Reese ignored it, she tried to reason away her attraction to women and her romance with Audrey as all the things she knew her mother would call it if she ever found out. That it was a passing fancy, a phase, or she was simply confused but Reese knew that wasn't the truth.

Women had always held a certain allure for Reese, even when she was too young for it to be sexual. She vaguely recalled her first grade teacher, Miss Sheldon, with her curly black hair and bright smile and how she would have done anything to make her happy. Even agreeing to share a table with the trouble making boys in the class who were fond of throwing toys at her until Reese got fed up and threw them right back. Reese remembered being eight years old and crying when she found out Miss Sheldon had gotten married. 

Innumerable moments like that occurred throughout her life and Reese knew what they meant but she buried that knowledge deep enough it was almost like she didn't realize at all. It wasn't that her parents were bigots but Reese was well aware it was one thing to have gay friends and it was quite another for their daughter to be a lesbian. Her being gay was yet another thing that wasn't what they pictured for her, another wrecked expectation, another glaring disappointment, and it was the thing that made her feel the most isolated from them. 

A part of Reese thought she would never reveal her sexuality because she couldn't see her parents accepting her, loving her, if they knew the truth. She didn't see anyone doing that really. Then she met Bianca and little by little all her habits, her quirks, they kept rising to the surface and they were all accepted with such an easy grace and kindness that Reese finally felt as if someone truly knew her. There were thing she kept from Bianca, like Simon and the broken engagement, but to Reese they were distant memories. It was as if these things happened to her in a past life, they seemed to so very far away and she refused to let them ruin her relationship with Bianca.

Her life was almost perfect and if she could somehow make her parents see, help them understand that she was finally happy, that she found what she had been looking for all her life in her romance with Bianca and they accepted that, accepted her, everything would be perfect and that feeling of isolation might actually go away. Of course, Reese wasn't naïve enough to think her parents would magically be fine with her being a lesbian, she was sure there would be a degree of shock and perhaps some polite outrage from her mother but if they gave her any sign, no matter how small, that in the end they would accept her… love her for who she actually was instead of who she had been pretending to be for all these years then Reese would consider her trip an enormous success. 

The fact that she was willing to make due with so little from parents, scraps of affection and understanding, thrown away like pieces of an abandoned meal to a starving dog, might depress some but to Reese it was simply a reality she had lived with for years. In the end, none of it mattered, not even having their approval because if things didn't go as she hoped Reese would still have Bianca and Miranda waiting for her in Paris. She knew absolutely they were her future and if she had them eventually she could forget everything else and leave it in the past.

Eight hours on an airplane was never a fun experience. Although having a seat in first class did make it a bit more tolerable. If there was one thing she despised more than anything else about international travel it was the jet lag from the long flights and time difference. Since France was six hours ahead of New York by the time she arrived at JFK it was just past four o'clock and the sun was still high in the sky. Feeling completely fatigued and her mind hazy thanks to a lurking headache building behind her eyelids, Reese took the first cab she saw and headed towards The Carlton on Madison Avenue. Though it was technically early in the day, she was exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep, letting her brain finally have a rest after hours of contemplating and theorizing her parents reaction to her coming out.

Heading up to her usual room, Reese waited until was safely hidden behind its door to call Bianca. The other woman was in the middle of work and Reese knew she would be interrupting but before she left Bianca specifically requested she phone once she arrived in New York, insisting if she didn't know that the plane landed safely from Reese herself she would spend the day worrying. Bianca's voice was like a balm on her weary soul and hearing it made her feel that much better about the purpose of this trip. After a few minutes they said their reluctant goodbyes and the way Bianca said she missed her made Reese believe that it was actually the truth and not just a polite statement being made.

When she woke up early the next morning, her exhaustion was replaced with immense hunger and she quickly dressed and headed to Murray's Bagels in Greenwich Village at six a.m. It was a habit of hers whenever she returned to New York to spend her day visiting her favorite places to eat and just letting the atmosphere of the city wash over her. Walking out of the establishment eating an everything bagel and holding a bag with a pumpernickel one inside, Reese decided to spend the morning wandering around the city, trying her best to calm herself down before the early lunch she was having with her parents at their favorite restaurant.

As she began her trek about New York, munching happily away on her breakfast, Reese found herself thinking how much she would love to visit the city with Bianca and Miranda. Though people might not consider it the most family friendly place, Reese thought there was an endless amount of things they could do together that would be fantastic fun for Miranda. From visiting F.A.O. Schwarz to seeing the Sony Wonder Technology Lab. It was early in the morning when Reese walked into Central Park and as she did, she smiled at the sight of Alice's Tea Cup, considering it yet another place she could go with Miranda. The elaborate tea sets and fancy treats were things that the little girl would adore and despite it being incredibly child friendly there was a romance to their restaurants that Reese knew she would enjoy sharing with Bianca.

Taking a seat at Bethesda Terrace, Reese looked at the Angel of Waters sculpture for a moment and took in the familiar scenery. This had always been her favorite area of the park and when she was younger she used to come here and just sit and think. Later she brought her sketch book and created her earliest designs at this very spot. Which is why she had her sketch book with her now, pulling it from her briefcase with a smile, and settling in for several peaceful hours of sketching as she let the scenery inspire her. 

It was late in the morning when the grumble of her stomach led Reese to debate whether she wanted to head over to Katz's Delicatessen for a pastrami on rye but in the end, she decided as much as she loved their sandwiches if she ate one she wouldn't have any appetite for lunch. A fact that would surely be harped on by her mother who wasn't fond of the places Reese liked to frequent for food in the city, thinking that they were beneath her or something else profoundly ridiculous that she chose to ignore. Which is why Reese found herself once again in Greenwich Village at one of her favorite restaurants that she was sure Miranda, even with her picky eating habits, would love.

Peanut Butter & Co. was a small shop on Sullivan Street that Reese happened upon during one of her recent trips home and had quickly become addicted to though she wasn't entirely positive why. Growing up she had never been given much peanut butter. In fact, she never had much of any of the usual foods that children became enamored by just because her mother never approved of them. When she was in middle school she developed a fondness for the snack though and when she discovered that there was a place dedicated to making nothing but various types of peanut butter sandwiches Reese knew she had to see it for herself. After eating their Fluffer Nutter and The Elvis, she considered it a needed stop during every visit to New York. Since it was a delicious but not entirely filling meal, Reese felt safe to order her usual grilled peanut butter sandwich, stuffed with bananas and honey, but deciding to leave out the bacon.

Giving into temptation and wanting Miranda to experience a bit of the shop for herself, Reese purchased a jar of the Dark Chocolate Dreams peanut butter and some Marshmallow Fluff then caught a cab to return to The Carlton. She spent her time going over what she was going to say to her parents and how she was going to say it. Whatever she did say wouldn't be voiced in the restaurant though. While Reese could admit it appealed to her, the idea of coming out in public, just because of the safety she would find in having other people present even if they weren't paying attention to her, she couldn't do it. She knew in the long run it would probably make her mother resent her more for taking such measures and despite everything, those manners that had hammered into Reese refused to let her create a possible scene.

Not that she thought her parents would ever do such a thing. That wasn't their way. Although she was confident in her father's affection and love for her, Reese didn't consider him particularly demonstrative and she certainly didn't think her mother was any different. Her father would give her hugs and a kiss to the head when he could tell she was upset over something but Reese couldn't ever recall this happening with her mother, even as a small child. She knew why, it was impossible not to when you attended any function with the Dillingham family.

Their world consisted of wealth and privilege and very set ideas of what people should be and how they should act. Ideas that never fit who Reese actually was and resulted in her feeling at odds with her mother and her mother's side of the family her entire life. Enough that she left for Paris in a desperate attempt to escape this feeling although it never went away, not until she met Bianca. 

While Reese was with Bianca she finally felt like she belonged, that she had found her place in the world and that place was with the brunette and her daughter. Audrey always told her sometimes you have to make your own family rather than force yourself to fit into the one you're born into and while she did put some merit into this belief she never thought she would find someone to do that with. Only she had and it felt right and so eerily perfect that Reese somehow couldn't help but think if she just explained it to her parents in precisely the perfect way they would see it for themselves. They would see how happy she was and see that she had discovered at last just what she wanted to do with her life.

Being back in the city made Reese fall into old routines and she changed into a blue dress and black overcoat that she thought her mother would approve of. The dress was slightly sheer at the very top but had a matching long sleeved jacket you were meant to wear with it and was all held together with a small black belt. Altogether it created a modest but feminine look and it was a style Reese's mother often favored in her own clothing. Which is the main reason that Reese decided to wear it now. It had always been one of their regular arguments, Reese's choice in wardrobe, and she knew that even if her mother didn't say anything she would be pleased that Reese wore a dress to their lunch instead of her usual choice of pants. Hailing a cab and carefully sitting so there weren't any wrinkles in the material, she didn't notice the traffic despite the beeping of horns and usual colorful language because she was so lost in thought.

Soon they were stopped at 72 West 36th Street and Reese was staring at the familiar sight of Keens Steakhouse. One of the oldest restaurants in the city, her parents enjoyed it not only for the excellent food but its long history. A love for historical structures and museums was the only thing Reese really thought she had in common with her mother. Those rare happy times, the moments where she genuinely felt she connected with her mother were always on the sightseeing trips they took. They had traveled throughout the country to explore local landmarks often forgotten by the people who lived in the area because they weren't seen as normal tourist spots. 

Walking inside the restaurant, Reese found her parents immediately, her eyes locking onto their distinguished figures. Her mother's blonde hair was done up in the bun, a style she favored more often than not and she wore a dark gray dress that had a straight neckline and when Reese approached their table she was gratified to see the silent look of approval her mother gave her. That was one thing she had on her side and hopefully as lunch progressed she would gain several others. Certainly she would need them once they returned home and continued their conversation. In fact, she planned on spending most of their lunch trying to make her mother as happy with her as possible in a calculated attempt to somehow cushion the blow of her coming out later. Though she wasn't sure how good of a strategy this was.

"Reese," Forrest said her name warmly and despite her mother giving the tiniest of disapproving frowns, he rose from his seat and greeted her with a hug. When they separated, he pulled out Reese's chair for her and said, "You look beautiful."

"Thank you," said Reese quietly and she shifted her attention to her mother. "I decided to wear it because Mother said the color suits me."

Looking to his wife with a smile, perhaps one a little too bright and maybe a little forced in its enthusiasm, Forrest replied, "It does suit you. I've always agreed with her that you don't wear enough dresses. You look so pretty in them, it's a shame you prefer pants."

Silence as Forrest and Reese waited for a reply, both hoping for some sort of compliment or agreement, but Claire simply narrowed her blue eyes slightly and questioned, "How have you spent the day?" 

"Exploring the city mostly," said Reese, giving a smile and receiving one from her mother in return. It was a pastime that her mother often indulged in herself and recalling her wanderings, she remarked, "I saw that they closed Lundy's again."

"Too many neighborhood landmarks have been shutting their doors permanently," Claire sighed and her eyes drifted around the restaurant, taking in its old world charm and wooden décor. "I have been encouraged by the news that Chumley's should be reopening in 2009."

Before Reese could reply, their usual waiter, George, arrived at the table and chirped off what he thought would be their orders, laughing and wearing a large grin when the family agreed with his assessment. They were silent again then Reese cleared her throat and offered her mother a faint smile as she said, "I've been to the construction site for the Philharmonie de Paris in the Parc de la Villette after receiving your message, Mother. I think you would be impressed by the design, it's very well suited for acoustics but retains a classic charm."

"I would love to play there one day," said Claire and there was a wistful envy in her voice. Her lips twisted in an ironic smile and she arched an eyebrow at Reese. "Perhaps I would go by boat. I've still no idea how you and your father can fare so well on those long overseas flights."

"Take your prescription," Forrest and Reese said together, laughing softly on realizing they had chimed in with the exact same remark. This was an argument constantly brought up by everyone who knew Claire, including the members of her symphony orchestra. Though she was miserable on long flights and often got terribly sick, she refused to take the medication prescribed to her because she didn't like the idea of being on drugs, even doctor recommended kind. It was stance that was considered ridiculous by all who knew her.

"I refuse," said Claire plainly and Reese had to hold back the desire to laugh at the sniff of disdain her mother gave. 

Their relationship wasn't the best one but it was in moments like this, when Claire was being so very human, that Reese couldn't help the wave of affection she felt for her. Sometimes Reese honestly felt that it wasn't so much that that her mother didn't love her, it was just that she didn't know how to go about expressing it. Claire was drenched in the rules of society and Reese knew all too well from dealing with her grandparents what a stodgy upbringing her mother had. Showing her emotions wasn't how Claire was raised and unfortunately that had consequences with how she dealt with her own daughter. Leading Reese to her feelings of inadequacy throughout the years. 

The food arrived shortly and they settled in for a quiet lunch, though when Reese couldn't finish her mutton chop her mother, as expected, needled her about her eating habits while at home in the city. Forrest soon commented on Claire's great love for Papaya King hotdogs which caused her mother to protest that they were an institution in New York and it was practically required for those who grew up in the city to love them. With this unusually playful conversation continuing on, they got into her father's Lexus LS 460 and began the trip back to the house.

During the drive Reese did everything to keep her parents happy, agreeing with her mother's comments that she shouldn't become so absorbed in her work and telling her father she would do everything possible to come back again for another visit. When her father parked in the underground garage for their building at 995 Fifth Avenue and they headed into the private elevator to the floor their condo resided, Reese wondered absently why they referred to it as their house and not a condo. Maybe it was too much time spent in the city and anything you could own was considered a house in this area? Reese wasn't sure but they always referred to it that way, ever since she was a little girl, when she first learned from her mother that you should always be polite to the doorman and find out his birthday so you could get him a gift.

Having a brief chat with their longtime maid, Etta, when she took their coats went on longer than usual because Reese felt her nerves getting the best of her. Perhaps sensing this or even seeing it, Etta gave Reese a pat to the back as the architect followed her parents into the living room. Sitting across from them on one of horrifically uncomfortable but matching antique Victorian sofas her mother adored, Reese swallowed hard and tried to go through her rehearsed speech in her mind but suddenly she found those memorized words escaping her completely. It was then, perhaps against her better judgment, that Reese decided that it would be best to just blurt it out, to tell them in the manner she had Simon. Or as close as she could get considering how much more frightened she truly felt by the results of this confession.

Clearing her throat and shifting nervously on the sofa, Reese looked to her father who met her gaze with an encouraging expression and a little nod, as if silently telling her to go ahead, that it would be all right. Taking this to heart, Reese said, "I decided to come for a visit because you're right, Mother. We shouldn't be talking about important things like the reasons behind my ending the engagement to Simon over the phone. It should be done in person so you can see for yourselves how serious I am and so I can explain it properly."

"I wish you would," said Claire and her eyebrows drew down just a tad, giving her a well recognized look of subtle disapproval. She folded her hands neatly on her lap and said, "I find myself at a loss, Reese. Things appeared to be going so well between you. What happened?"

"I care for Simon, I always will, he's such a good man and I saw how much you approved of him," Reese looked away from her parents, unable to face them and keep going. "That's why I agreed to the engagement. You never liked anyone the way you liked him and I knew he loved me. I thought that eventually I would love him the same way except that never happened and the wedding kept getting closer…" Afraid of what she would see but compelled all the same, Reese turned to her parents and was surprised to see the look of empathy on both their faces. Naturally it was more subdued on her mother's but it was there all the same, making her want to continue. "I couldn't marry him, feeling that way. It wouldn't have been right. Not for me and certainly not for Simon. I'm sorry that I disappointed you, that was never my intention."

"Don't say that," Forrest murmured in that sad tone that always served to tug at her heart and despite her best efforts, Reese felt her eyes begin to fill with tears. "I've told you before, you didn't disappoint us. You could never do that. Isn't that right, Claire?" 

There was a moment of silence then Claire said in a soft command, "Reese, look at me." Unable to fight her mother, especially when she made a direct request, Reese lifted her head and saw her mother's blue eyes gazing at her with a light of veiled understanding. "I have never lied to you and I will not start now. I was disappointed when you ended the engagement to Simon and yes, I was upset, but my disappointment and my momentary feelings of anger aside, you are my daughter. That is a reality that will never change. I hope that one day you might find someone to care for as I do your father. At one time, I had thought that was Simon but clearly I was wrong." 

This was it, Reese realized, staring at her mother and seeing the awkward kindness on her classic features that nevertheless was an honest attempt to soothe her worries and make her feel better about the situation. "Actually," said Reese and her mouth felt so very dry and her voice was hoarse and it felt as if her heart would beat out of her chest she was so nervous. "I have found someone like that."

"Really," Claire said, her voice holding little inflection. 

"What's his name?" asked Forrest, displaying much more enthusiasm and curiosity at this news. "Where did you meet him?"

"Bianca and I met her in the park," said Reese and when the only response she got was overwhelming silence then the muted sound of her mother's gasp, she knew things were not going to go as well as she hoped. Darting her eyes to her father who was looking at her with a good deal of shock on his features, she said to him in pleading tones, "This is why I couldn't marry Simon. I'm gay." She didn't know it was possible but she heard her mother swallow and it was in that moment that Reese decided she would do as she had always done since she was a child, she would look to her father for reassurance and understanding. Turning her attention to him, she said, "I've tried to hide it for so long. From the both of you, even from myself, but I always knew. That's why I never felt comfortable with myself or completely happy. Everything was always off just because I couldn't admit who I really was but now I can and I'm finally happy. Isn't it like you said, Dad? That's all you want for me?"

"I never expected this," said Forrest and he sounded genuinely bewildered.

"You don't know what you're saying," Claire declared and her jaw was stiff, a visible twitch present, as she looked at her daughter. "This person has influenced you in some way. It's happened most likely because you're vulnerable from ending the engagement to Simon."

"Bianca hasn't influenced me," replied Reese with a good deal of outrage, her eyes going wide. "Mother," Reese said, moving forward to sit on the edge of the couch and looking into the older woman's gaze, silently imploring. "I’m a lesbian. I've known it for years, I just couldn't accept it. Not until I met Bianca. She hasn't done anything to influence or convert me or whatever you want to call it. All she's done is care about me." 

Claire's were bright and hard, just so very hard and almost merciless as they narrowed at Reese, then she stated, "I don't believe you. I will not believe my daughter is…" She trailed off, refusing to say the words, staring at the far side of the room. "This is preposterous."

"No," Reese argued, shaking her head, and feeling her cheeks grow hot with anger. "What's preposterous is parents refusing to listen to their daughter when she tries to tell them the truth about herself for the first time in her life. This is who I am, Mother, not who you want me to be and I'm sorry if you can't handle it but that's how it is. Your daughter is a lesbian, whether you like it or not." 

"Reese," Forrest said her name softly and there was an unvoiced question there, a desire for further explanation, and it wasn't something that she could ignore, especially when it helped to quiet her mother temporarily.

"I've never felt this way before," said Reese in a rush, looking to him with wide eyes, begging for him to see and understand. "Whenever you talked about seeing mother onstage and instantly falling in love, I thought it was just a story, something you made up in your head to make it all seem more romantic than what it was. Then I met Bianca and I finally understood because I felt the same thing myself." Moving her gaze to her mother who stared at her with flinty blue eyes, Reese went on, "I've never been attracted to men physically or emotionally. It has always been women, even when I was young, and I tried to fight it because I thought you would never accept it… accept me," Reese's voice broke, thick with tears and misery, dragging her gaze away from her mother who wouldn't react, who only stared at her with those emotionless eyes. 

Time was being fickle again and seconds seemed like hours and it dragged on and on, with Reese waiting for a reaction, something that would tell her maybe she was wrong. Maybe her mother could accept it, accept her, for who she really was. That maybe her father would speak up to give some words of comfort and a meager amount of understanding. Except that moment never arrived and she was left sitting there, tears in her eyes as she stared at her parents, a mother who refused to meet her gaze and a father who looked at her in helpless confusion.

"Okay," said Reese roughly, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand and rising to her feet. "I guess I'll go." 

Short steps to the entrance of the living room never seemed so long and then she heard her father murmur he would go with her but no response came from her mother. Forrest removed Reese's coat from the hall closet and he put it on her trembling figure, his hands lingering on her shoulders then he pulled her in for a hug and she breathed in the scent of his after shave, the shoulder of his shirt becoming wet with her tears as she cried and clung to him, wanting to hear him say that he still loved her but the words never came. She only had this hug.

Mike, the longtime doorman for the building, hailed a cab for her, a look of deep concern on his weathered features and Reese dimly recalled telling the cabbie to take her back to The Carlton and asking him to please wait for her to return. He gave an affirmative grunt, remarking that it was going to cost her but Reese didn't care about that. The only thing she cared about was getting out of this city and away from her parents. She hadn't unpacked, some tiny part of her maybe expecting this response, and Reese quickly gathered her bag then went downstairs to pay her bill. Throughout the ride to JFK, she kept playing it over and over in her mind. The look of restrained horror on her mother's face before she became so utterly cold and unfeeling and her father's honestly perplexed reaction appearing as if he didn't know who she was anymore.

Making her way through the airport until she found the Air France counter, Reese mumbled that she needed to change her flight, that she had to go back to Paris tonight. In much more polite terms than the cabbie, the woman told Reese it would cost her and she replied it didn't matter. She had to leave tonight, she couldn't be in New York any longer. The woman took this as a joke, perhaps, and chuckled then rescheduled Reese for the 12:50 p.m. flight, remarking Reese could make it if she ran, before tacking several hundred dollars onto the bill for this favor. 

Though she didn't run, Reese did make her flight and she sat numbly in her seat, waiting for departure and wondering how it went all wrong. She wasn't an idiot despite her optimism when leaving for this trip, she knew her parents wouldn't take it well but she didn't think it would go this badly. Somehow she was convinced that she would get something from them, some small hint they could understand eventually, that they would still love her, and perhaps even accept her down the line but there was nothing. Just coldness and confusion. 

A sort of daze surrounded her during the flight back to Paris. Why had it gone this way? Why didn't her father say anything? She could tell he wanted to but nothing… he said nothing, not even when they were alone. Staring out the window, looking at the clouds as the plane cut through them, Reese thought that perhaps it was because he didn't understand. Her father had always been more open emotionally with Reese, he was the expressive parent, but there was an incredibly logical side to him. One that Reese thought she inherited and she knew from experience that her father didn't like to comment on things he didn't understand and she could tell quite clearly from his reaction to her coming out that he didn't understand this. Still, he could have said something, anything, to reassure her and she would have walked away having some sort of hope that in the end everything could work out. That her parents would eventually accept her lesbianism.

He didn't say anything though and Reese didn't have that hope. All she was left with was a sense of desolation and misery. Things had been so very good when she left Paris. Her relationship with Bianca was the first real and true romance she ever had in her life. It wasn't forced and it wasn't about what she should be, it was about discovering who she was, finally finding someone who cared for the reality of who she was as a person and it made her so happy, enough that she thought her happiness would be enough to influence her parents. Only that wasn't the truth, they wanted her to be who they pictured for all these years, who Reese had been pretending to be and she couldn’t do it anymore, not when she finally had someone who accepted her for who she was. She couldn't go back into that box or she would suffocate.

Sleep eluded her during the flight but she could feel her mind shutting down as if she was resting and eventually she spent the remainder of the time simply staring out the window, unable to think about her parents rejection any longer. By the time she exited the plane, Reese didn't know if she could think about anything anymore. She was operating on instinct and maybe that's why she told the taxi driver at Charles de Gaulle to take her to Bianca's house. Certainly the brunette was on her mind just as much as her parents but when she got out of the taxi and was left standing alone in front of the house on Avenue Mathurin Moreau, Reese didn't know what to do, what to say, or even what she was doing there. It wasn't like she could tell Bianca what happened, if she did she would only end up hurting her. 

How couldn't it hurt? Discovering that the woman you're dating just destroyed her relationship with her parents because she revealed your romance? Reese didn't want Bianca to feel guilty that she was seeing her, she didn't want her to feel responsible, not when this was really all Reese's fault for going on along with her parents for all these years. For always letting her mother have her way, allowing her to control her life, and trying so hard to be what she thought they wanted instead of simply being herself. 

It was the middle of the night too, just past one a.m., and Reese didn't want to wake Miranda. Still, despite that, she remained where she was, staring at the pepto bismol pink arches dimly lit by a nearby street lamp, wanting so very badly to see Bianca because even if she couldn't tell her what happened on her trip to New York with her parents she knew somehow that the other woman could comfort her, just with her mere presence. Ducking her head and rubbing her eyes, Reese knelt down and opened her small suitcase, pulling out her BlackBerry and pressing the speed dial button for Bianca's cell phone, thinking it was the safest way to contact the brunette without waking Miranda in the process.

"Hello?" Bianca's sleepy voice sounded sweet in her ear and Reese had to swallow the emotion that welled up on hearing it.

"Bianca," Reese tried to say her name normally, whatever that was, but she knew she failed. She knew because she could hear the rustling of sheets and she gave a short bursting laugh at this, realizing she had already worried the other woman. 

"Reese? Are you all right? Did something happen in New York?" asked Bianca and one question came quickly after the other, each sounding more worried than the last and Reese rubbed at her eyes again, not wanting the brunette to see tears when she came to the door.

"I'm not in New York," said Reese wryly, finding an almost twisted humor in how short her trip was. "I'm standing outside your house."

"What? Hold on," Bianca instructed forcefully but gently at the same time and it reminded Reese of how she spoke to Miranda. She wondered absently how she would have turned out if her mother had been like Bianca. Certainly she wouldn't be in this situation now. Moments later, the front door opened and the younger woman was standing in front of her, a fluffy black robe pulled tight around her body. Her dark eyes were filled with concern and she stepped forward, taking Reese's hand and pulling her carefully forward. "Come in."

Reese watched Bianca end their call and place her BlackBerry on a nearby table before turning her attention to the blonde. Wearing the blue dress she wrongly thought would please her mother enough to make some sort of dent in her usual wall of defenses, Reese shoved her hands into the pockets of her overcoat, tucking her cell phone away in the process. She looked away from Bianca, trying to concentrate on what she needed to say, how she could reassure the other woman she was all right but no ideas came and then she felt the delicate touch of Bianca's hands on her face, holding it so very tenderly, moving her head until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Hey," Bianca murmured and her fingers spread out across Reese's skin, calming her with their light touch. "What's going on?"

Words, words, she needed words. Something to say, anything to say, she needed to speak but Reese couldn't. All she could do was blink away the tears forming in her eyes and duck her head down, avoiding Bianca's dark and seeking gaze that made her want to tell her everything despite the pain she knew it would cause and the damage she was sure it would do to their relationship. Damage that she couldn't allow to occur because Reese was sure as crushed as she was by her parents rejection to lose Bianca and Miranda on top of it would completely wreck what was left of her. Enough that she wasn't sure there would be anything left in the end, merely a shell of a person.

That comforting murmur, low and soothing, nonsensical in its message but healing all the same and Bianca pulled her into an embrace, wrapping Reese up in her arms, her fingers tangling in blonde hair and massaging her scalp. "Don't cry," said Bianca in a hush. "Please, don't cry. You don't have to tell me what's wrong if you don't want to. I promise I won't make you." 

She did cry though, she couldn't help but cry, only it wasn't from sadness from her parents rejection but from relief at Bianca's comfort and her acceptance. The brunette didn't have the slightest clue why Reese showed up on her doorstep in the middle of the night, obviously upset and unable to control her emotions, and she didn’t ask why. Bianca wanted to know, anyone would, but she was more concerned with taking care of Reese than she was with her own curiosity and it made her cry to realize this. To have yet more proof that Bianca really did care for her and it was as if life was giving her another sign of how this woman was better than everyone else she ever dealt with. Her parents included.

Distraught over her parents and desperate to have proof of Bianca's feelings for her, to possess the knowledge that what she had gone through in New York was worth it, Reese lifted her head and captured the other woman's lips in a fierce kiss. They had kissed countless times before and there had been many types of kisses, soft and sweet, deep and passionate, playful and flirty, but this wasn't like anything they experienced before. It was steeped in need and a boiling type of desire, one that threatened to overtake them both, falling over them in a wave and when they parted, they were breathing hard and Bianca was looking at her with dark and shining eyes that somehow understood.

"Is this what you want?" asked Bianca in a whisper and she reached out with a pale hand, cupping Reese's breast and looking at her with those dark eyes that flashed with so much promise and intent that the blonde felt herself become wet at the sight of it. "Because I won't--"

Another kiss because Reese couldn't let Bianca finish that sentence. Couldn't let her say whatever came next because it wasn't what she wanted tonight, it wasn't what she needed, and she knew where it came from. She knew that Bianca didn't want to take advantage of her and that's why she was saying it but Reese also knew such a thing simply wasn't possible. Not after everything she went through during her life with her parents. The idea that Bianca with her good heart and pure honesty could ever do something amoral to benefit her desires just wasn't possible in Reese's mind and she didn't want to hear the mere suggestion of it, even from Bianca herself.

"Take me to bed," Reese breathed this more than said it, her voice a throaty instruction.

There was the barest hint of a yes then Bianca's hand was in hers and she was being led down the hall to the brunette's bedroom. Reese wasn't aware of the door shutting until she heard the clack of the wood then she felt Bianca's hand on the small of her back, tracing upwards, making her tremble and turn around, holding the brunette's face in her hands like it was a piece of fine china, kissing her with an urgency she had never felt before, groaning when Bianca returned that kiss, sucking on her tongue and her hands falling down to cup her rear, pulling them close together, close enough where it seemed like there wasn't any space between them. Only there was because they still had their clothes on and that was the last thing Reese wanted, she needed them not to have any barriers, even the most superficial, and she tugged at Bianca's robe until it fell to the floor in a puddle. Her hands paused at the edge of the other woman's shirt and despite her lust, despite her need, Reese looked up at her with worried and plaintive eyes, wondering if this is what Bianca really wanted or if she was somehow forcing her.

As always, Bianca seemed to sense what Reese was thinking and her delicate hands rested on top of Reese's, encouraging them upwards with a gentle push as she murmured, "Go ahead. I want you to." 

This was all the permission that Reese needed and in seconds Bianca was topless and the blonde was once again holding the welcome weight of the brunette's breasts in her hand. Moving closer yet, she dipped her head down, capturing a dusky pink nipple in her mouth and sucking, all while her free hand traveled around Bianca's waist, pulling her forward, needing Bianca to be pressed against her as much as possible. Needing to know she was there and she enjoyed what Reese was doing to her. Something that she was in very little doubt about when she heard the low moan from the other woman and felt the sharp tangle of fingers in her hair as Bianca's chest thrust proudly outwards, moving further into her mouth. Reese needed to kiss her and so she left those breasts, momentarily satisfied to cup one in her right hand as she kissed Bianca, tasting from her hard and deep and delighting in the soft sighs of passion and the subtle shake of her body.

When they parted Bianca wore a sensual smile that held a touch of teasing all the same, then she said in a low voice, thick with desire that Reese was wearing too many clothes. Realizing this to be the truth, Reese helped make short work of her clothing until soon they were both standing naked in front of one another and she could hardly concentrate on what was happening, she was so enamored with the sight of Bianca. The dark haired woman was lush with curves and valleys and Reese knew she would be beautiful but she didn't realize how much and as irrational as it was, it made her start to cry again, to think someone this beautiful, on the inside and out, wanted her. It was more than Reese knew what to do with but Bianca knew, she knew and she gathered Reese in her arms, soothing her with murmurs and kisses and caresses until Reese's tears dwindled down to nothing then she led her over to the bed. Bianca was going to ask her if she was sure again, she was going to question if this was what Reese really wanted, what she needed, and she couldn't have that so Reese rose up on the bed, pulling Bianca forward until the other woman was on top of her and she kissed her without any sign of restraint.

Some portion of Reese always held back, that was how she was, she couldn't help it with how she was raised. Though she had tried again and again to get rid of this instinct, particularly when she was with Bianca she didn't seem to have that ability. Until now, until she knew that if she didn't get rid of it, if she didn't destroy that unwelcome part of her, she could ruin their relationship. Bianca would always be left questioning if what they did was really what Reese wanted and not what Reese thought was expected and she couldn't have that. Not when it was so very far from the truth. Her hands sliding over Bianca's hips, full and warm to her touch, Reese maneuvered them so the brunette was lying back on the bed, already mussed from the sleep that she had interrupted and she set about the task of learning Bianca's body. Memorizing it with her lips, fingers, and tongue, exploring it with the same focused intent she had for a project at work, but with far more pleasure behind the results, breathing in Bianca's sighs and moving with the slight shudders in her chest.

Sex wasn't anything new to Reese but this was different. Her encounters with men were stifling and left her ill at ease and she always felt as if there was something wrong with her because no matter who it was with, things never felt quite right. It was better with women, with Audrey, but that hesitation lingered and she could never entirely relax and let go, her mind always going a hundred miles a minute, analyzing everything that was happening, taking away the spontaneity of the moment, removing the emotion. When she touched Bianca, when she kissed her, when she breathed in her gasps and moans it was intuition and it was feeling. Reese wasn't thinking and planning what she had to do next to make the brunette feel good, somehow she just knew, and it was that insight that had her leaving a path of kisses down Bianca's stomach, her hands spreading across the other woman's thighs, palms flat and she looked up, silently asking permission.

Just a jerk of her head and those dark eyes looking at her with such intensity it froze Reese for a moment, she was so caught up in it, captivated by the lust she saw there and marveling she was the cause of it. Stretching her fingers out, she nudged Bianca's legs apart and lowered her head and drawn by some inexplicable need to feel and touch, she rested the side of her face against the other woman's thigh as she caressed Bianca in slow small circles. It was strange, to feel this much desire, this much passion, and to feel so very content. There was no rush in this moment, there was no plan, it was just about being with Bianca and that was all it took to make Reese happy. 

A breath of air, lightly blown from her lips and onto Bianca's pussy, and the brunette's hips rose slightly then a sardonic sort of chuckle filled the air. Reese felt delicate fingers that had proven to be deceptively strong thread into her hair, encouraging a more in depth exploration and she didn't see how she could refuse. Particularly when it was precisely what she wanted. Dipping her head down, Reese flattened her tongue to have first taste of the other woman and though she would never admit it, she had wondered what Bianca would taste like. Would she be the same or different from the others? Reese hoped the latter because that was Bianca's place in her life, being so startlingly outside the norm that she swept Reese off her feet just with her very presence and this time was no exception. The brunette had a salty texture but it was also strangely sweet all the same, reminding the architect of her personality, and Reese found it fitting that she couldn't get enough.

With a smile curving onto her lips, delighting in the trembles and the sighs, Reese sucked on Bianca's clit, lightly flicking her tongue and her smile becoming that much larger as she felt the fingers threaded in her hair contract involuntarily. Moving her tongue in circles over Bianca's clit, her pace increasing as she felt the other woman's hips move up off the bed and her thighs clamping down, Reese slipped her hands under Bianca's rear and lifted her upwards, bringing her closer yet as she continued her exploration. She didn't know where the strength came from but Reese was grateful for it because when Bianca had an orgasm she felt it with every inch of her, in her mouth, in her hands, in her mind, and it arrived with such power and beauty that Reese wanted to cry at it but she felt as if she hadn't anymore tears.

Bianca slowly relaxed and Reese felt a subtle tug at her hand, urging her forward and she slid over the brunette, enjoying the feel of skin on skin and sighing happily when the brunette captured her lips for a kiss. It was long and it was gentle and it was caring, so incredibly caring that it left Reese knowing exactly how much Bianca felt for her in this moment and suddenly Reese was kissing the other woman harder, needing more, desperately wanting further proof of the brunette's feelings for her because it was what she required most. As they separated, Bianca looked at her with dark eyes that to Reese seemed to almost glitter and she laid her hand flat against the blonde's cheek, stroking her skin in a soft caress then she slid closer, her lips a breath from Reese's as she murmured, "Tell me what you want?"

The words, they were missing again, and Reese didn't know what to say, how to explain everything she wanted from Bianca because it all seemed like so very much, but she thought somehow Bianca understood. A smile spread across her pale features that were filled with such compassion and she whispered quietly that it would be okay, that she would make her feel good, then Bianca kissed her so sweetly, with a sort of tenderness that took Reese's breath away, and she felt that part of her brain that always planned, that always focused on logic, shut down completely and she surrendered to Bianca's touch, shaking from desire and arching into clever hands as they moved across her body. 

There wasn't a part of her Bianca didn't touch, that she didn't kiss, that she didn't caress and Reese almost felt like she was being driven mad by it, from the attention that the brunette was giving her because it all seemed like too much, more than she deserved, and certainly more than she had ever been given. All the same, Reese didn't want it to stop, she never wanted it to stop, but there was something very specific she wanted Bianca to do. Most of her sexual encounters had been with men and they were painful at their worst and tolerable at their best and while her experiences, few as they were, with women were better Reese always felt something was missing.

Sometimes sex could be very good, especially when a woman went down on her, but no matter what, no matter who, Reese never experienced any sort of connection when she was penetrated. It just didn't do anything for her and it left her feeling empty and alone because she knew she should feel something, anything, but there was nothing. She wanted Bianca to be inside her and she somehow managed to say the words. The brunette looked at her with those dark eyes and they held such desire, such want for her, that Reese felt herself defenses crumble and she trembled as Bianca kissed her, murmuring her acquiesce against Reese's lips, continuing her kisses as her hand slipped down, until skilled fingers were lightly teasing at the outside of her pussy. A breath, a whisper, nothing more than a hush and Bianca asked if this was all right and Reese could only nod and kiss her, urgent in her need, and then she gasped as she felt Bianca's fingers slip inside.

People made noise during sex or at least everyone Reese had been with made noise. Even Bianca did, not a lot but some. Reese was always quiet, her orgasms were soundless, a silent scream and a muffled bite of the sheets and the pillow. Tonight was no different as Bianca slowly thrust into her, establishing a rhythm while her thumb lightly played over Reese's clit. The blonde squeezed her eyes shut and she released a muted cry of pleasure, unable to believe she had been right and deliriously happy that she was at the same time. Why was it different? Why didn't it feel awkward and invasive having Bianca inside of her? Reese didn't know and she wasn't sure she would ever have the answer but god, she was so appreciative of this fact, and spellbound by the connection she had with Bianca, especially when she opened her eyes and locked her gaze with the other woman's and she saw everything that Bianca was feeling.

Love wasn't something that Reese knew a lot about. It had evaded her for most of her life but she recognized that was what she felt in this moment, with Bianca moving inside of her deeper, harder, faster, her thumb a teasing caress on her clit and her lips full and lush on hers in a kiss that absorbed Reese's cries, taking them as her own. When Reese came, it was fast, like a strike of lightning then it was over and it was as if she was a great work of art that had been damaged and Bianca was the one who restored her because she finally felt like someone had seen her for who she really was, the person hidden under all those layers. She was happy to realize this, so ridiculously happy but for some reason she was crying too. Crying silent and gasping tears and she couldn’t stop. Reese had everything she wanted with Bianca, everything she needed, and it was all so perfect. How could her parents reject her for that? 

"Reese," Bianca murmured and she felt herself gathered up in the brunette's arms, being held close as Bianca pulled a sheet over them and they sank back onto the bed. "It's all right," she soothed, her hands combing through the blonde's hair, and Reese felt the soft press of Bianca's lips against the top of her head in a kiss. "I'll take care of you. Just rest, okay?"

Implicitly trusting the other woman and exhausted emotionally and physically, Reese closed her eyes, comforted by the gentle stroke of Bianca's fingers through her hair and the rise and fall of her chest as she lay in the brunette's embrace. Reese buried her face in the crook of Bianca's neck, breathing in her scent that was light and delicately feminine, and she drifted off to sleep, utterly content and at peace for perhaps the first time in her life and she knew it was because of the woman holding her close. The one who finally made her feel loved.

\---

Watching someone sleep was something Reese had always considered to be a bit creepy if not altogether disconcerting. There had been a few occasions where she woke up after spending the night with Simon and found him watching her. It never instilled in her the warm feelings she was sure were meant to come from discovering a person was enamored enough to want to watch you while you slept. Instead it just made her feel awkward and quietly uncomfortable, causing her to vacate the bed as fast as possible.

That's why she was surprised to find herself watching Bianca when she woke the next morning. The first thing that Reese saw when she opened her eyes was Bianca's sleeping face, pale and delicate, and looking so painfully young that she couldn't help but be struck by it. Maybe it was the way the other woman had taken care of her or the fact she was such a devoted mother but it wasn't until this moment that Bianca's age became evident and this happened with a shocking clarity. Upon hearing Bianca speak about their family friend, Myrtle, and how she said the brunette was an old soul, Reese immediately took this statement to heart, finding it impossibly true.

As gentle as Bianca was, there was also a strength to her, a conviction in herself and in others that aged her along with that knowing light she had in her eyes. The one that told Reese she had already experienced more in her relatively young life than most would throughout their entire existence and she carried that weight with her throughout the day but now, when she was resting, Reese could see it disappear, leaving in its place a lovely young woman who looked totally at peace. It was a sight that utterly charmed her and she couldn't stop herself from pressing a light kiss onto Bianca's neck, breathing in her scent, and smiling when the brunette grumbled sleepily and tightened her hold on Reese.

It was strange to feel this safe while lying naked in another person's arms. Reese never experienced anything quite like this before. All her previous sexual encounters left her feeling either awkward and pained or satisfied and empty. Being with Bianca was fulfilling and pleasurable and most surprising, Reese didn't have a single thing she could brood over. Their night together gave Reese what she needed the most, proof that Bianca cared for her and cared for her with such a depth of emotion that even several hours later she felt rather stunned by it. No one had ever treated her that gently before, not even Simon and he was an inherently gentle man, that was part of why Reese let herself believe eventually she could love him the way he loved her. Still, she never felt comfortable with him sexually, she never felt that way with any man, just like she never felt any sort of emotional connection when she was with women. Only Bianca had inspired those two things in her.

Carefully moving in Bianca's arms, she slipped off to one side so she could better look at the brunette, and lightly traced the line of Bianca's jaw with her fingertips. Why was she so beautiful? Reese had thought an endless amount of women were attractive before this and she even said they were beautiful but it wasn't until now that she realized how wrong she had been. They were physically compelling, outwardly they had an enticing nature, but they weren't really beautiful, not like Bianca. There wasn't a care and a kindness and an empathy to them like Bianca and they obviously fixated on their looks while Reese knew from first hand experience Bianca gave it little thought. She liked looking nice, most women did, but she didn't obsess on it and Reese thought perhaps that had to do with rebelling from her mother's influence.

Bianca Montgomery was a complex woman, far more than she liked to appear, and Reese wanted to know every little thing about her. It was this desire that provided her with a needed reason to continue watching Bianca sleep despite her own uncomfortable feelings on this subject. She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard the quiet creak of the bedroom door opening but she jerked her head around in surprise and was met with the sight of a box of Cocoa Puffs being held up by two very small hands.

"Breakfast?" Miranda's voice floated out from behind the box of cereal. 

Scooting over to the edge of the bed where Miranda stood, holding the sheet close around her and looking back at Bianca who continued to soundly sleep, Reese said quietly, "Miranda?"

Immediately the cereal box lowered and Miranda's brown eyes widened as she exclaimed happily, "Reese!"

"Shhh," Reese shushed kindly, holding up her index finger to her mouth and instantly the little girl snapped her lips shut. Nodding towards Bianca who the blonde was sure had to be immensely tired as she kept sleeping through their exchange, she said, "Mommy is asleep." She focused back on Miranda, leaning towards her with a smile and said, "Would it be all right if I made you breakfast?" In response, Miranda nodded her head fervently and Reese chuckled softly. "Why don't you head into the kitchen and I'll be there in a minute."

Giving another nod, Miranda tip toed out the door, carefully closing it behind her and making the smile on Reese's face grow that much larger at the concern the child had for her sleeping mother. Moving with just as much care and concern off the bed, she was relieved to see their panties and her bra had landed on the other side of the bed, leaving them far from the little girl's view when she came into the room. Though she was lost as to why she felt vaguely horrified at the idea of Miranda seeing such things. Gathering up their clothes and placing them neatly on a nearby chair, Reese realized she didn't have anything to wear. She could get back into her blue dress but that seemed a little strange and inappropriate for preparing a relaxed breakfast for a three year old and her suitcase with the rest of her clothes was in the living room.

There was always the idea of wearing Bianca's robe but Reese didn't much like the idea of being mostly naked underneath it while around Miranda. Putting on her panties and staring at the clothing, she found herself reaching for the black tank top Bianca had worn as sleepwear the night before. It had the logo for Pine Valley University on the front and holding it close, Reese couldn't resist the urge to breath in the scent of the other woman's perfume which clung to the garment. Shaking her head and feeling silly for the tears pricking in her eyes and the strange wave of emotion she was experiencing, Reese decided she would borrow Bianca's sleepwear for her breakfast with Miranda and put the tank top on along with the checkered pajama pants. The outfit was a tad large on her less curvaceous frame but Reese quite liked the idea of wearing Bianca's clothing for some reason and she was halfway contemplating the idea of permanently borrowing the tank top.

Exiting the bedroom just as quietly and carefully as Miranda, closing the door behind her, Reese headed into the kitchen where she found Miranda standing in front of the open pantry and studying a box of Special K with a look of consternation on her face. "Did you change your mind on what cereal you want to eat?" asked Reese and Miranda whirled around, still holding the Cocoa Puffs.

"No," Miranda shook her head furiously. "Mommy eats those."

"Mommy is still asleep but I'll fix her a bowl when she wakes up," Reese promised, a smile in her voice and on her lips as she walked over to the cabinets and removed two bowls. Looking down at Miranda, she questioned, "I'd like to have some of your cereal if that's all right?"

"You eat Cocoa Puffs?" asked Miranda, her eyes going wide, as if unable to believe an adult would like the same food as her.

"Sure do," drawled Reese slowly, her smile growing larger as she got two spoons out of the silverware drawer and placed them on the counter next to the cereal bowls. "Technically I like Lucky Charms better but it doesn't look like we've got any of that in the house." 

"Magic dishes," said Miranda solemnly and Reese had to hold back an urge to laugh at the three year old's version of magically delicious while she took out the carton of milk from the refrigerator. She turned to Miranda to ask her for the box of cereal and was met with Miranda looking at her with that serious expression she often formed, one that reminded Reese so much of her mother, and she couldn't help the slight wave of panic as she suspected the little girl was going to ask what she had been doing in bed with Bianca. "Reese?"

"Yes?" said Reese, her voice far more high pitched and nervous than she would have preferred.

"Can we eat in the living room?" asked Miranda and her eyes became humorously large in their pleading. "I wanna watch cartoons."

Thankful that Miranda wasn't going to cause her to somehow try and explain the lesbian version of the birds and the bees and positive such a conversation wasn't appropriate at her age anyway, Reese almost agreed out of sheer relief. Then she thought back to the times she had eaten with Bianca and Miranda and was unable to recall when they ever had their meal in the living room instead of the designated dining area. Looking into brown eyes doing their best puppy dog impression, Reese asked, "Does Mommy allow that?"

Biting her lip, Miranda appeared to waver, then she said with a hopeful tinge, "Sometimes."

"Well," Reese said and she directed her head in the general direction of Bianca's bedroom where the other woman slept, as if to psychically gain knowledge of what she would do when faced with this situation. When she turned back to Miranda and was once again greeted with those big brown eyes, she sighed and resolved if Bianca was upset she would take responsibility. "All right." Miranda released a happy cry and thrust the box of Cocoa Puffs at Reese, causing the blonde to laugh. "We have to make sure not to leave a mess though."

"I'll be extra careful," Miranda vowed and she skipped into the living room to turn on the television.

Pouring the cereal and milk into the bowls then getting Miranda's choice of orange juice rather than white grape, Reese headed into the living room with the bowls of cereal, placing them carefully on the coffee table that Miranda sat behind while she flipped channels with an odd amount of concentration. The child bounced after Reese, following her into the kitchen and holding some napkins and the spoons while Reese carried their glasses of juice over to the coffee table, placing them on the wooden coasters. Helping Miranda up to the table, Reese tucked a napkin into her Wonder Woman pajama top, just in case the little girl had any sort of spills with her cereal.

"Why don't you eat and I'll try to find some cartoons for us?" Reese suggested and she held out her hand for the remote which Miranda promptly gave to her before digging into her cereal. After going through several channels, Reese stopped on seeing the familiar faces of Bugs Bunny and Elmer Fudd. Looking to Miranda, she asked, "Do you like Looney Tunes?" 

Giving an affirming noise with the spoon full of cereal in her mouth, Miranda nodded her head and Reese put the remote down then went about joining the child in eating their breakfast. They were into the third cartoon which featured Bugs in drag trying to make Elmer fall in love with him, both of them long finished eating their cereal, and Reese was baffling over the oddity of seeing characters she grew up with speaking in French instead of English. It was rather disconcerting, enough that she didn't notice Bianca's entrance into the room until she felt a gentle hand resting at the nape of her neck, causing her to look up and be met with the sight of Bianca's wry and smiling face.

"I was wondering where you went," said Bianca humorously, sitting down on the floor behind Reese. Wrapping her arms loosely around the blonde's waist, she pulled Reese backwards until she was resting comfortably against Bianca. Placing her chin onto the architect's shoulder and peering at their empty bowls of cereal, Bianca said knowingly, "Coo Coo for Cocoa Puffs."

"Miranda was hungry and I didn't want to wake you," Reese began her explanation, turning in Bianca's arms, a touch of nerves surrounding her because now that Bianca was awake and with her she suddenly didn't know how to act. She didn't know how their night together would change things. If it would make things better or somehow worse, leaving her feeling awkward and uncomfortable, following the same pattern of all her previous relationships.

"We're watching Looney Tunes," offered Miranda brightly. "Reese likes it too."

"She does, does she?" asked Bianca playfully, lifting an eyebrow and Reese smiled, wanting it to be natural and carefree but knowing that it wasn't from the way Bianca studied her and left a reassuring kiss on Reese's jaw before turning her attention to her daughter. "Miranda," she murmured her name and studied the child with an affectionate gaze. "What do we do after eating?"

A moment of pause as Miranda formed that expression of adorable concentration, then exclaimed, "Brush my teeth!"

"Good girl," Bianca chuckled and she reached for her daughter, giving her a kiss on the top of her head. "Go ahead and pick out what clothes you want to wear today and Mommy will be right there to help you brush your teeth."

"Okay," said Miranda agreeably, rising to her feet and skipping off to her bedroom.

The instant they were alone, the nerves increased and Reese felt vaguely sick to her stomach. Last night had been so perfect and this morning, spending time with Miranda was fun and satisfying in a way that she never experienced before and now she had this horrible sinking feeling that perhaps it could all be over with. Then she felt Bianca's hands cup her face, tender in their touch, and Reese was compelled to look into dark eyes filled with compassion. "You look so worried," Bianca noted quietly, an ironic humor in her voice. "Is it my fault?"

"No," Reese said quickly, the word bursting past her lips with a strength she didn't know she had. Ducking her head again, avoiding that gaze, she murmured, "I guess I'm feeling ashamed… for dumping all of that on you last night. I don't even know if you enjoyed--"

"I enjoyed being with you," interrupted Bianca and she held Reese's chin in her hand, carefully lifting the blonde's head until they were looking at one another. A slow smile spread across Bianca's features as she continued, "In fact, it's safe to say that I loved it. But I was worried about you and I do want to talk to you about what made you so upset but now isn't the time. Miranda's up and well," Bianca trailed off, looking almost sheepish as she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. "I'd really like to enjoy a nice day together, all three of us. If that's all right with you."

Though it happened so many times before, Reese couldn't seem to get over how Bianca had this innate ability to soothe her, even without trying and this was one of those moments. While the idea of trying to explain why she had been in such a state continued to plague her that pit in her stomach evaporated because in the span of a minute, Bianca had wiped away any doubts about their night together. As nice as it was to hear from Bianca's own lips that she had enjoyed it, loved it even, to Reese it mattered more that she could see it affirmed in the brunette's eyes and in her smile and the way Bianca continued to touch with a warm and easy caress, like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"It's very all right with me," said Reese, her voice cracking slightly, and unable to help it she blinked back tears.

"Oh honey," Bianca said in an affectionate hush, reaching out to wipe away the tears before they could fall very far. Kissing the side of Reese's face, she drew her into an embrace, murmuring into her ear, "Don't cry. Didn't I say I would take care of you?"

She started to reply when Miranda's sing song call for Bianca sounded in the air, letting them know that the child was ready to brush her teeth. They parted, wearing matching bemused expressions and Reese remarked, "First you need to take care of brushing Miranda's teeth. Take it from me, getting cavities filled is not a fun thing." 

Laughing as she rose to her feet, Bianca offered her hand to Reese, pulling the blonde up with her, and pushing the hair from her eyes as she studied her with a fond look on her face. "You've had a lot them, I take it?" she asked.

"Dozens," said Reese ruefully, following after Bianca as they headed towards Miranda's room. "I get a shiver just thinking about the dentist. The whirring of the drill, the weird scent of the cleaning paste…" Reese visibly shuddered and shook her head. "Not good."

"Miranda's not scared of the dentist yet, so don't give her a complex," Bianca warned playfully, wagging a finger at Reese. "She happens to like the sugar free lollipops they give her as a reward for sitting still through the whole visit." 

"Obviously Miranda is a braver person than I," said Reese in droll tones as they entered the little girl's bedroom. As they walked inside, the child focused her attention on them, curiosity on her features from hearing Reese say her name. Smiling at her, Reese nodded at the favorite pair of Wonder Woman pajamas Miranda was wearing and said, "That's clear from her superhero garb. Not everyone can wear Wonder Woman well, you know. Just the bravest sort of person can do that." 

"Like me," said Miranda exuberantly, putting her hands on her hips in a hero type pose.

"Exactly like you," agreed Reese with a laugh. "You know that even superheroes need to brush their teeth though. It wouldn't look good if Wonder Woman had icky yellow teeth, would it?" Scrunching up her nose and making a disgusted face, Miranda voiced her unhappiness with this image and instantly went scurrying off to the bathroom, saying that she wanted to brush her teeth. Bianca turned to Reese with a sardonic expression and Reese looked overly innocent in response as she said, "I didn't scare her."

"You just grossed her out," said Bianca dryly, walking to the bathroom as Miranda called for her assistance.

Laughing again, Reese trailed after Bianca and set about helping Miranda brush her teeth. After getting Miranda dressed, they took separate showers, each of them spending some additional time alone with the child watching cartoons and trying to get a sense of how to spend their day together. By the time Bianca walked into the living room, looking refreshed and beautiful in her blue jeans and black blouse, Miranda had determined they needed to visit the Parc de la Villette and in particular, the Jardin du Dragon, which was home to a gigantic dragon sculpture that was created specifically for children to play on. Miranda's favorite attraction being the dragon tongue slide. 

They occupied their morning and most of the afternoon at the Parc de la Villette in its various gardens, visiting not only the Jardin du Dragon but the Jardin des Brouillards where they ran through the large fountains before pedaling a windmill at the Jardin des Dunes. After lunch, Miranda insisted that they ride on the carousel before heading home. Throughout the day Reese couldn't keep her mind from drifting to the trip to New York, especially as she watched Bianca and Miranda together. Try as she might, she didn't understand why her parents wouldn't allow her to really explain, to give her a chance to show them what she had with Bianca and Miranda, to let them see the family she truly felt was forming between the three of them. She was also fixating on what she was going to tell Bianca once Miranda was asleep, how she was going to explain her break down and she kept finding herself at a loss because of how she didn't want to lie to the other woman.

At seven thirty, they put a grumpy and protesting Miranda to bed with a quick reading of The Day Jimmy's Boa Ate The Wash and Reese was soon confronted with Bianca's dark and questioning gaze that soft in its concern once they were alone in the living room. Her mind a whirlwind of thoughts and excuses and things that were the truth but not quite and Reese didn't have the slightest idea of what to say. The confusion and the worry must have been evident because in a matter of moments she was wrapped up in Bianca's arms, breathing in her flowery scent, and relishing the feel of the brunette's body pressed against her own. All of these things served to calm Reese immensely and by the time they pulled apart, she was ready to try to explain to Bianca, the best she could, what happened to her in New York.

More relaxed but still acutely aware that she didn't want Bianca to know of her parents rejection out of fear that the other woman would blame herself and that it might cause irreparable damage to their relationship, a relationship that Reese needed so very badly, she took Bianca's hands and led her over to the couch. They sat down next to one another and Reese faced Bianca, tucking her right leg under her left, making it so she could easily turn to the brunette and look in the eyes. She wanted Bianca to see the truth behind her words, even if she wasn't able to give the unfettered version of events. Somehow Reese felt if the other woman could look into her gaze and see the truth there maybe it would ease the guilt she felt at not telling her everything. That it would perhaps aid in letting Bianca know that really, in her heart, she wasn't keeping any secrets from her. She was doing this to protect Bianca, to protect their relationship.

"When I was in New York, I went to see my parents," Reese began, offering a small smile when Bianca squeezed her hands softly and kept them in an encouraging hold. "I've never gotten along with my mother terribly well. She's always been distant. I've told you that she's a concert violinist?" Bianca nodded and continued to look at her with those dark eyes that were so terribly patient and understanding and Reese said, "She traveled a lot when I was growing up and I never saw much of her. When I did see her it wasn't like she was really there, she was always practicing and eager to return to her orchestra and the road, her next big performance, and I suppose in my mind as a child my mother was this larger than life figure I was forever trying to please." Giving a bark of laughter, she said, "I don't think I've ever gotten over that tendency. Even as I've grown older I keep doing things I think will make her happy but it never seems to work."

"Did something happen with her when you went home?" asked Bianca, her tone cautious and caring. 

It would be so easy to tell Bianca everything, to confess her secrets, to let her know about Simon and the engagement, her closeted history, coming out to her parents and their rejection but that fear lurked in the back of Reese's mind. The one that made her think this was too big and their relationship was so new and maybe it was too much to put onto Bianca. What if the other woman's view of her changed and she ended things? With her parents refusal to accept her lesbianism and their cold and confused reactions Bianca and Miranda seemed like the only family she had left. They were her new family, her future, and Reese couldn't lose that now. It was all she had left and it was all she ever wanted. 

"Reese," Bianca said her name with the utmost sensitivity and there was that knowing look in her eyes, the one that soothed Reese so often but this time it set her nerves on edge. Particularly after what the brunette said next. "Is it about you being gay? She doesn't accept it?"

The answer was on the tip of her tongue and despite all her reasoning and belief of the damage it could do, Reese was tempted to tell Bianca the whole truth about her mother's rejection and her refusal to believe her daughter was a lesbian. Only there was that fear wouldn't go away and it was so strong it seemed to permeate from Reese's very being and she couldn't say the words, she couldn't risk losing Bianca. That's why she shook her head and formed her best self-deprecating smile as she said, "With my mother it isn't so much that she has a problem with my sexuality, it's more that she has a problem with pretty much everything I do. She asked me to come for a visit though and I thought maybe this time it would be different… that she wouldn't have an issue with me or the direction my life is headed but I was wrong." Reese paused, looking up at Bianca and though she hated herself for it she couldn't help but be relieved at the trust and the empathy she saw in the brunette's gaze. A wave of shame taking hold of her, she lowered her head and muttered, "It upset me more than it should."

"More than it should?" echoed Bianca in quiet disbelief. Reese felt her face being held in Bianca's hands and her head was being lifted and she was once again struck by that dark gaze filled with so much kindness and understanding. "Families can hurt more than anyone else because I think everyone grows up feeling they should always love and understand them and sometimes that just isn't how it works out. I know I've had more than a few problems with my mother over the years because of that." Bianca's fingers stretched out over Reese's cheek, moving in a light touch, and she murmured, "It's natural to get upset when that happens. Anyone would, myself included." 

Sometimes Reese had moments of ridiculous fancy where she imagined Bianca could read minds because the brunette so often had the uncanny ability to know precisely what to say and do to make Reese feel better. This was one of those times and she couldn't contain all the emotions bubbling to the surface, getting past her seemingly perfect control that always slipped and cracked when in Bianca's presence. It was impossible to express everything she was feeling with words so Reese gave up on that idea and she moved forward, pulling the brunette to her and kissing her with a focused and passionate intent, planning on revealing every little thing she felt for Bianca with her lips and her touch.

Just one kiss wasn't nearly enough though and so it led to another and another until they were kissing ardently and without abandon, half reclining on the couch, leaning back into the cushions. Bianca pulled away from the architect with a gasp and Reese instantly wanted to close the distance the other woman put between them and she moved in for another kiss. When she did, Bianca smiled fondly, holding her face in her hands and leaning closer to nuzzle her neck, her voice reflecting a shaky sort of restraint as she said, "Not here. Miranda could walk in." On hearing this, Reese's eyes went wide and she experienced a panic similar to the one when she thought the child was going to ask what she was doing in her mother's bed. She started to move out of Bianca's arms but the other woman stopped her from doing so, keeping a firm but gentle hold on her and ducking her head so she was looking into Reese's eyes. "Stay the night?" Bianca asked shyly.

Reese wasn't an arrogant person but she was confident and self-assured. Like anyone, she could find herself shaken out of this state, usually by her parents but lately by Bianca as well, though in a far more pleasant way, but she had a certain amount of awareness about her faults and her better qualities. That being said, Reese knew a decent amount of people found her attractive. She had been hit on by enough men and women over the years to feel very content in her own physical appearance and she knew that her mother's torturous focus on manners and small talk had given her a certain ability to charm. She heard countless invitations over the years that were plying for her company, hinting at sex, or outright suggesting it and none of them made her feel anything close to the excitement she experienced over the bashful invitation she just received from Bianca. Perhaps because the others didn't matter nearly as much to her as this one did.

"Yes," Reese managed to say, a brilliant smile on her features, one that she continued to wear as she kissed Bianca again. Murmuring her affirmation against Bianca's lips over and over causing the brunette to laugh softly while she pulled Reese to her feet.

As they walked hand in hand to Bianca's bedroom, Reese felt as if each step forward was somehow like taking a step into her future with the other woman and nothing could have possibly made her any happier. Until Bianca gave her another kiss, that is.

\---

Ultimately, it was a lack of clean clothing that caused Reese to leave Bianca. Saying her goodbyes to Bianca and Miranda, she dawdled on the sidewalk, giving the brunette a kiss through the lowered car window. After which she promised to provide them both with a nice surprise for dinner that night. Walking inside her house, she took in the surroundings and it was like a visible reminder of her mother's rejection because everything around her, all the uncomfortable furniture, the decorations she despised and found ostentatious, they were her mother's choices.

This house had never felt like a home and Reese knew it was the fact that she had no connection to it. There were no good memories here, no happy times, and none of the little touches that reflected who she was as a person like her office did. Perhaps that's why Reese couldn't wait to leave this place, to gather up her clean clothes, packing up a larger number with greater variety and head over to Bianca's house. The other woman wanted her to come back, she had said so when Reese mentioned her need to return to her house, pausing once she said this to blush and remark that she understood if the blonde needed space.

Reese wiped away that suggestion with a passionate embrace, solid and strong, telling Bianca there was nowhere else she rather be than with her and Miranda. There was an utter truth to her words, a total belief, because why would she possibly need space from the one thing that made her feel good about herself? That gave her a genuine happiness? Bianca smiled at her, shy and sweet, and Reese thought her heart might burst from it, because seeing it made her so happy. To know that as much as she wanted to be with Bianca that was how much Bianca wanted to be with her. This was something new and wonderful for Reese to experience, having this certainty was amazing and it gave her a sense of calm.

It was this calm that Reese was sure was holding her together. Helping to remind her that no matter how much her parents rejection hurt in the end there was little she could do about it. She couldn't change who she was as a person, she couldn't force her parents to accept her, and she couldn't give up her relationship with Bianca. What she could do was move past that rejection, bury away that hurt, and focus on her future with the other woman and the family she clearly pictured herself having with Bianca and Miranda. Which is why she quickly gathered up her clothing and packed another travel bag then got inside her car, thinking of various restaurants she could get their dinner from.

Picking out a local seafood eatery, knowing Bianca's fondness for such food, Reese ordered the Gratinée de Coquille St. Jacques to go, sure that Miranda would enjoy it as well since the shrimp and scallops in the dish weren't in any sort of icky or natural looking state, therefore almost ensuring the child would eat it with minimal fuss. There was also the fact that Reese specifically bought some Apple Tarte Tatin for dessert which she was positive Miranda would love.

The choices for dinner and dessert were met with much enthusiasm by mother and daughter alike. While Miranda went about picking out a game for them to play, Bianca led Reese back to her bedroom. The brunette had that charming look on her face, the one that was bashful and tentative, and she almost rambled as she explained to Reese that she didn't want to presume but she did want it to be convenient for the blonde to spend the night whenever she felt like it. Reese was still baffling at the normally well spoken Bianca rambling when she was met with the sight of the brunette's walk in closet that had a very obvious empty space in it. Shelves had been cleared and a good portion of the rack had nothing but hangers on it and it was clearly meant to be filled with her things. She wasn't sure how long she stared at it when she heard Bianca say quietly that she didn't have to put her things in here if she didn't want to but she wanted to let Reese know it was there for her all the same.

Strange, it was so strange, crying because she was happy but it happened yet again and it was thanks to Bianca. The tears seemed to fall automatically and Reese knew Bianca was going to comfort her, she could tell by that look on her face, the one of infinite kindness but she didn't want that. So she drew Bianca to her in a fervent embrace, kissing her with a dedication that Reese never experienced with anyone else. They continued kissing until they heard a cough and they parted to look down at Miranda who was staring at them expectantly. 

Miranda studied Reese for a long moment, her brow furrowing as she asked, "Is Reese sad?"

"No," Reese shook her head, laughing and rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. "I'm not sad at all."

"Why are you crying?" asked Miranda, her question innocent but concerned all the same.

"Sometimes people cry because they're happy," said Reese, kneeling down so she was eye level with the little girl. When Miranda looked skeptical on hearing this, she laughed again and said, "I know it seems silly but it's true. Just ask Mommy if you don't believe me." 

Studying Reese, her brow still furrowed, Miranda shook her head then smiled as she said, "I believe you." She paused, biting her lip and looking so much like Bianca. "Why are you happy?"

Not confident in her response, Reese looked up at Bianca and the brunette smiled softly at her then moved down to kneel at Reese's side, reaching out to hold her daughter's hands. "Miranda," she murmured and immediately the child focused her attention onto Bianca. "Remember when we talked about how Mommy likes Reese?"

"You asked if I liked her too," said Miranda, her eyes alight as she recalled the conversation. She turned to Reese and leaned close to her, as if speaking a secret, and said, "I said yes." 

"I'm glad," said Reese and she blinked, not wanting to cry again and worry the little girl.

"That made her cry?" asked Miranda, looking to Bianca, appearing perplexed. 

"Well," said Bianca reluctantly and she had a thoughtful expression on her face. Turning to Reese, the blonde gave her an equally reassuring smile, one that Bianca returned before turning back to her daughter. "Like Reese said, she was crying happy tears and the reason why is I let her know how I want her to spend even more time with us by sleeping over like she did last night. How would you feel about that?"

Another pause and Miranda's gaze flicked from Bianca to Reese then back again. "Like Maggie?" she asked, looking contemplative. Bianca swallowed visibly and she hesitated, lost as to how to reply and Miranda fixed her attention onto Reese, her brown eyes big and worried as she said, "Reese won't go away too, will she?"

Seeing Bianca struggle with how to respond to this question, Reese took the child's hands in her own, smiling when Miranda looked her way. "I'm not going anywhere," said Reese firmly, her words reflecting the absolute truth of what she felt was in her heart because she didn't want to go anywhere. She wanted to stay with Bianca and Miranda as long as she was able, for the rest of her life if possible, and she was sure that Miranda could see this from the way her face broke out into a huge smile.

"Can we put together a puzzle?" asked Miranda hopefully. 

"Sure," Reese replied, briefly looking to Bianca who had a closed off expression on her face and Reese suspected she was continuing to agonize over Miranda's comment about Maggie. Turning back to the little girl, Reese said, "Pick one out for us, all right?" 

"Okay!" chirped Miranda, skipping out of the room, unaware of her mother's turmoil. 

Soon as they were alone, Reese turned her attention to Bianca who snapped out of her daze and looked to her in something of a panic, her expression guilt ridden as she began, "I'm so sorry--"

"It's fine," interrupted Reese gently and she reached out to hold Bianca's hands, pulling the other woman to her feet. They stood across from one another and observing the brunette with a sympathetic smile on her face, Reese played with a lock of Bianca's dark hair, enjoying its silky texture between her fingertips. "I understand why she wanted to ask that. Maggie was close to her for some time and now I'm getting close to her too. She doesn't want me to leave the same way Maggie did and I imagine you feel similar, am I right?" 

"You aren't Maggie," Bianca said this with an odd sort of ferocity, one that caused Reese to blink dimly.

"I know that," said Reese soft and serious. "And I know you do too. This is about making sure Miranda knows that. I don't want her to think I'm going to run off like things are over with when, to me, they've only just begun." A silly smile on her face, Reese moved closer, as if going in for a kiss, raising an eyebrow rakishly as she murmured, "And I just quoted The Carpenters."

Laughing and an affectionate light filling her dark gaze, Bianca tangled her fingers in Reese's blonde hair, drawing her near. "You're funny," she remarked before she kissed the architect slow and tender. Pulling away after several moments to regard Reese fondly, her hands caressing the small of the blonde's back as she said rather sardonically, "But you need better musical quotes."

"What's better than quoting The Carpenters?" asked Reese in humorous offense. "Elvis? Burning Love hardly suits the occasion." Bianca continued to laugh and Reese studied her closely, wondering if she really felt as carefree as she looked. "I meant what I said." When Bianca looked to her, surprised at the change in mood, Reese gave a smile but her voice and expression was solemn as she said, "I'm not going anywhere. For as long as you and Miranda want me around, I'll be here." 

At first, Reese thought perhaps she had said too much, frightened Bianca with the depth of her feelings and the commitment she offered. Then the brunette smiled so bright and brilliant, holding Reese's face with her hands and kissing her hard and fast, with such an eagerness that it took Reese's breath away. When they separated, Bianca was still smiling, and she laughed, a quick and sudden burst that caused the blonde to laugh along, then she kissed Reese again, and they kept kissing until Miranda called out, proclaiming she had found the perfect puzzle. 

Following Bianca into the living room where Miranda held up a puzzle for a fairy tale castle with large child sized pieces, Reese felt like she truly belonged. Like she was an important part of their lives and this was because of Bianca creating a space for her things along with Miranda's worries of Reese leaving. Somehow that worry, as sad as Reese found it, did provide ample proof of the child's attachment to her. As much as the idea of imitating her mother in how she treated Miranda, despite all her attempts not to, did frighten her, it made Reese feel so very good about herself to know that they both wanted her with them and were willing to show her this in an open and honest way. 

After an hour of putting together the puzzle, it was Miranda's bedtime. Once story time was finished and the child was sound asleep, Reese found herself back in Bianca's bedroom. The two women laughing and joking as they unpacked Reese's clothing, putting them away in her newly claimed portion of the closet. When every last piece of clothing was in its place, Bianca tugged her into the bathroom, revealing an equally cleared area of the sink and Reese laughed again, saying that Bianca thought of everything while the other woman smiled and said she just wanted her to be comfortable.

No one had ever done something like this for Reese and it was slightly overwhelming, to have this much knowledge, this much evidence that Bianca really did care for her. She could see it in her actions and she could feel it in her kiss and she could hear it in her low moan as they made their way back to the bed. Everything was better with Bianca, every day her life seemed to improve in a manner that had Reese looking forward for the first time in years. Before she had always lived day by day, only looking forward in terms of her career, but never with her personal life. It seemed like she didn't have a future in terms of having a real romance until she met Bianca but now she had that future and it made her impossibly happy to know that. To know she finally had someone who knew her true self, the one she always kept hidden, and still cared enough to want her around, who wanted to share a life with her.

They fell back onto the bed, kissing deeply, and quickly stripping each other of their clothes. Soon they were naked, continuing to kiss, their embrace almost rushed and fevered in its intensity. Reese resting lightly on top of Bianca, kissing the brunette as she cupped full breasts in her hands, tweaking the nipples before pulling away, smiling at the other woman's noise of protest that turned into a moan as she sucked on one beautiful breast and then the other. Her hands sliding down, exploring Bianca's body, caressing her curves and smiling, euphoric and joyful, when she felt a soft pull and she was tugged upward, her lips met in a kiss that was as demanding as it was passionate.

"Inside you," Reese breathed shakily, her voice thick with desire when they parted, her breath hot on Bianca's skin, looking into dark eyes that saw so very much and always understood. "I want to be inside you."

"Yes," Bianca responded in a hush, leaning up to kiss Reese again, murmuring against her lips. "I want that too."

Sex was different with Bianca, it was special, there was no hesitation, no worries, it was a form of pure acceptance and somehow Reese knew whatever she did, whatever they did together, would be right, and it would be wonderful. Things she had done before, with other women, when she did them with Bianca they were better, more powerful, and Reese couldn't fathom it at times, to be able to feel this much with another person, but she did. She felt enough to gasp as her fingers slipped inside of the brunette, delighting in the texture and the warmth of the other woman, moaning as Bianca kissed her again while she started a slow thrusting motion and she played with Bianca's clit.

"Harder," Bianca gasped when they parted from their kiss.

Obeying the other woman's request, Reese's thrusts increased in strength and Bianca arched up off the bed, crying out as she reached for Reese, tangling her fingers in blonde hair and pulling her in for another kiss. They were kissing without inhibition as Bianca climaxed and they kept kissing as her body relaxed from the orgasm, sinking onto the bed, seeming to melt into the sheets, taking Reese with her. Bianca laughed, so happy and free, and she brought Reese in for another kiss, her hands warm and eager on Reese's body, making the architect moan as Bianca moved down, her lips insistent and enthusiastic as they led a trail of kisses downwards. 

Instinctively her hips raised off the bed as she felt Bianca's tongue sweep into her and Reese squeezed her eyes shut, releasing a voiceless cry of pleasure when she felt the brunette suck on her clit. Bianca's hands were gentle and faint in their caress as they moved over her body and Reese ducked her head to one side, biting the sheet as Bianca's thumb began a rhythmic pattern over the blonde's clit. All this while Bianca's tongue moved inside her, tasting deeper than anyone else, creating sensations that Reese never experienced before and when she came, she did so with a shuddering sigh. 

Bianca slid upwards, kissing her sweetly, and Reese smiled into her kiss as they fell backwards, lost in each other's embrace, their bodies a tangle of limbs with no space in between and somehow in this moment Reese knew that she was right. That this was just the beginning for them and she was so very pleased to know this and to be on this journey with Bianca.

\---

The obnoxious beep of Bianca's alarm woke them in the morning and the brunette groaned in protest. Though she had just woke up herself, Reese couldn't help being amused by Bianca's grumbling and grouchy temperament. Moving close to the other woman and kissing her neck, she chuckled and looked at Bianca as she murmured, "You aren't a morning person, are you? Or do you really hate Mondays?"

"I like sleeping," Bianca said, her tones halfway whining. She shifted, moving into Reese's kisses and the blonde smiled against her skin, nuzzling the brunette's neck. Tugging Reese closer to her, Bianca kissed her, soft and gentle, and when they separated, she gave another groan, throwing her arm over her eyes as she mumbled, "I don't want to get up."

"Come on," encouraged Reese, moving the sheet off them and pulling Bianca into a sitting position, laughing when the brunette muttered a cantankerous complaint. "We can take a shower together before waking Miranda." 

Raising an eyebrow and wearing an exaggerated expression of cynicism, Bianca remarked, "Why do I think this is less about waking me up and more about you wanting to get naked and wet with me?"

"I've already done that," Reese replied playfully, moving in for a kiss, and chuckling when Bianca rolled her eyes. "Is it so wrong I want to do it again in the shower? I think it could be fun."

"Fun," echoed Bianca humorously though she allowed Reese to move her off the bed and into the bathroom. She watched with a lidded gaze as Reese went over to the large walk in shower and turned on the water, waiting until it was at the perfect temperature before focusing her attention on the other woman. The architect held her hand out and Bianca shook her head and laughed, taking Reese's hand as she questioned, "How much fun?"

"Tons of fun," said Reese a bit mischievously.

Pressing against Bianca as they stood under the cascade of hot water, Reese chuckled when Bianca rolled her eyes yet again, kissing the brunette and moving her hands over the other woman's body that was already slippery from the water falling onto them. When they parted and she saw how beautiful Bianca looked, her dark hair wet from the water, she had the sudden urge to run her fingers through it. Reese focused on nearby bottles of shampoo and conditioner, and reaching for the bottles, she put a large dollop of both on the palm of her right hand then moved to stand behind Bianca, working her fingers into the dark hair, creating a nice lather. Murmuring for the brunette to close her eyes and tilt her head back once she felt it was lathered enough and when Bianca's hair was washed entirely, Reese pressed a kiss onto the other woman's shoulder, her arms slipping and sliding as they wrapped around the brunette's waist. 

Her fingers were joined with Bianca's and they were led downwards and Reese gasped as she felt her fingers slip inside the brunette, the familiar warmth of Bianca surrounding her as they were moved in and out, guided by Bianca, making Reese feel so much closer to her because of this. Her other hand moved up, sliding across Bianca's wet skin, cupping the brunette's breast, squeezing it gently and playing with a stiffening nipple as she kissed the line of Bianca's neck, taking in her shivers and moans as the brunette approached orgasm. Bianca moaned as she came, shivering regardless of the hot water, laughing as she turned in Reese's arms, tangling her fingers in the blonde's wet hair.

"You're right," Bianca smiled, her lips warm against Reese's, kissing her tenderly. "That was tons of fun but I think it might have been more fun for me than you." As she said this, Bianca gently pushed Reese forward until she was leaning against the shower wall, the tiles cool against Reese's skin. The architect was about to protest Bianca's assessment when the other woman pressed her index finger against her lips, halting the words as she murmured, "Now it's your turn."

Removing her finger and replacing it with her lips, Bianca kissed Reese slowly, tasting from the blonde deeply, learning everything she had to offer. The kiss left Reese breathless and quivering and she was shaking as Bianca's hands caressed her body, sliding over her wet skin, and Bianca continued to kiss her as her hands moved down, fingers playing at the outside of Reese's pussy. Bianca kept kissing her, careful and focused, each kiss more loving than the last and Reese whimpered when she finally felt the brunette's fingers move inside her, the pace steady and measured, and she arched into Bianca's touch, thrusting her hips outwards, wanting Bianca to go further inside of her, needing her to be deeper, to go as far as she could because in this moment Reese needed that, for them to be as close as possible, and she clung to Bianca. 

There was such feeling from every little thing, the water falling down on them, heating her skin, Bianca's lips, full and pliant against her own, the hand sliding down her back, cupping her buttocks, lifting her up, the brunette's fingers moving deeper inside her, each thrust more powerful than the last, and the thumb pressing down on her clit in a circular caress. It was all so much, each new time was better than the previous and Reese climaxed with a cry, making noise for the first time during sex and she could sense the tears falling from her eyes, and she felt Bianca's lips on her face, kissing those tears away as she trembled in her arms.

Unhurried and luxuriant in their caresses, they cleaned one another, walking out of the shower a half an hour later to dress and wake Miranda who Reese was amused to see was just as grumpy as Bianca in the morning. After eating breakfast together, they got the child ready for school with Nathan as an intimidating figure lurking about the house. His presence was less startling to Reese when she caught him sneaking some candy into Miranda's backpack, his explanation being that it would help to cheer the little girl up. She parted with Bianca and Miranda, giving a kiss to the former and a hug to the latter, and walked to her building on Avenue Secretan, greeting Danielle on her way up to her office.

Nonstop meetings, sketching, and improving designs consumed her for most the day and she only stopped working late in the afternoon, just after two o'clock, when Audrey arrived in her office with a bag smelling distinctly of marinated potatoes, lamb, and beef. "Baeckeoffe from your favorite café," Audrey informed, putting the bag down and removing two small containers, handing one to Reese along with a plastic fork as she settled in the chair across from Reese's desk. They ate in relative silence for several minutes then the redhead studied Reese with an astute gaze as she said, "The trip did not go well."

Finishing her bite of baeckeoffe, Reese chewed her food deliberately slow, trying her best to think of how to word things in such a way that her friend wouldn't become upset but she realized, in the end, any attempt would be impossible. That's why she just gave in and told the truth, knowing that unlike with Bianca, she had nothing to lose with Audrey. "No," she said with a wry humor, placing the container down on her desk and leaning back in her chair. "It went horribly, in fact."

"Your mother?" said Audrey knowingly. 

"She said Bianca had influenced me after the trauma of the break up with Simon," Reese said, her voice dripping with disdain and she smirked upon hearing the bark of laughter Audrey released in response. "Dad," Reese trailed off, her eyes tearing up when she thought of her father's confused expression and the hug he gave her as she left the house. 

"He believed your mother's accusations?" asked Audrey with some surprise.

"No, not that," said Reese, shaking her head, turning her chair from Audrey and looking down the street towards Bianca's house, blinking back her tears. "He didn't understand though and I think he was hurt by it because we've always been able to understand each other even if we couldn't understand Mother." Spinning slightly in her chair, she said in guilt ridden tones, "I didn't tell Bianca the reason I went to New York."

"Why?" Audrey questioned and she sounded sincerely confused.

"Fear of losing her, I don't know," said Reese in self-deprecating tones, rubbing at her eyes. " We've just started this relationship and it's dumping a lot on Bianca, to let her know my parents rejected me because I've come out of the closet and told them about my feelings for her. What if she decides it's too much to deal with?" She looked to Audrey with a plaintive and pleading gaze. "I know things are new between us and I've only been seeing her for over a month but I care for her so much, Audrey. For her and for Miranda and as crazy as it sounds I feel like they're my new family and if I lost them too, right after what happened with my parents…" Shaking her head, Reese muttered, "I couldn't take it."

"You do intend to eventually tell her the truth?" pursued Audrey. When Reese avoided her gaze, she frowned severely and she said, "I do not think that is the wisest path. She deserves to know this, don't you agree?"

"Deserves to know my mother blames her for me being a lesbian? Deserves to know they rejected me the moment they found out I was a lesbian and was involved with her? I don't think anyone deserves to know things like that, things that hurt that much," said Reese hotly, her voice sharp and not brooking any arguments. "No," Reese said resolutely and her gaze was flinty as she focused on the redhead. "What happened in New York? My parents? They don't matter anymore. That's the past. Bianca and Miranda are my future and I'm not going to let that get ruined by their prejudice. I refuse to let that happen, Audrey."

"I did not say that it should. I merely think that Bianca should know the truth," said Audrey, her frown remaining. "Reese," she murmured in tones far too reasonable for her usual brash attitude. "This will not end well. You keeping these secrets from her." 

"It doesn't matter," said Reese stubbornly as if convinced the more she said it, the more she thought it, the truer it would become until it wouldn't matter at all that she lost her relationship with her parents by simply revealing who she really was. 

Instead of replying, Audrey continued to look at her in mild disbelief, and Reese went back to eating her baeckeoffe. Telling herself that no matter what her business partner thought, she was correct in her decision, no matter how miserable it made her feel.

\---

Cambias Industries European Division was in a massive building located on the Boulevard Circulaire and Reese couldn't help pausing in her walk to admire it before pushing open the glass door that was tinted to prevent people on the street from looking in. The reception area for Cambias easily dwarfed the one at her own office and served to remind her the amount of money and power that was clearly available at Bianca's and a lesser extent, Miranda's, fingertips. It was something she had forgotten in her time with them because they were so down to Earth. Never once had Reese seen Bianca flaunt her wealth and while Reese hadn't spent a lot of time with children before meeting Bianca she considered Miranda to be a wonderfully well behaved child who wasn't spoiled by even the smallest implication of the word.

Which made it almost baffling to realize a huge portion of the wealth this building symbolized was theirs. This made her feel a bit overwhelmed as she walked up to the large black marble reception desk where one of three secretaries rose to her feet and greeted her with a smile. "Vous desirez, madame?"

"J'aimerais parler a Bianca Montgomery," said Reese and for the first time she wondered if she would actually be able to get past the reception area to see the brunette. She planned on taking her out for lunch as a surprise since Bianca said the night before that she had a large gap in her schedule today. The elevators were in sight but they were flanked by a pair of armed guards that served to make Nathan look practically cuddly in comparison. "Je m'appelle Reese Williams."

"Une seconde, s'il vous plait," said the secretary and she seemed to study Reese closely. "Je vais contacter le bureau de la directrice de gestion. Ils controllent les visiteurs pour Mme. Montgomery selon ses instructions."

The secretary was quickly on the phone, talking in a hush that left Reese with the impression they tended to take people who came to see Bianca fairly seriously. Especially from the way the two guards were now focused on her, one talking on a walkie talkie while the other kept his gaze firmly fixed on her. Though it was disturbing to realize she was being treated like possible threat as someone who cared for Bianca she was grateful to know that the company considered the other woman's safety to be of importance. She wondered if this was a normal routine for Bianca's visitors or if the brunette had failed to mention any threats that had been made against her. 

Recalling the conversation from their second meeting, Reese knew that Bianca said her family had insisted on a bodyguard for Miranda to ease their minds about her living so far away but surely something else had prompted it. She resisted the urge to be like Maurice and use the newspapers and tabloids to learn about Bianca and her past, thinking it almost like a betrayal to the other woman, to discover things about her that way instead of through normal interactions. In Reese's mind to do that was almost like punishing Bianca because it was extremely unfair how public her life was forced to become just because of who her mother happened to be. The stories Bianca told about coming out at a charity ball because of a persistent tabloid reporter and her diary being stolen then published, they horrified Reese, and she refused to be a part of the problem by reading the work of people who had callously invaded Bianca's private life. Which admittedly left her in the dark about certain things she was sure more gossip friendly people, like Maurice, were privy to involving Bianca and her family.

"Mme. Williams?" the secretary inquired and when Reese turned her attention to her she observed the woman had a friendlier look on her face. "La directrice de gestion va vous voir," she nodded towards one of the armed guards who was standing at the blonde's side. "Louis va vous accompagner a son bureau." 

"Merci," said Reese with a smile, following after the guard to the elevators.

Silence reigned during the ride up to Bianca's office and when the doors opened at the twentieth floor she was once again met with the sight of a reception area that was much bigger than the one at her own office. The moment that she stepped forward, Reese was greeted by petite blonde with curly hair and a friendly smile. "Mme. Williams," she said genially, holding out her hand which the architect took for a quick handshake. "I'm Elaine Denton, Mme. Montgomery's personal assistant. I've come to escort you to her office." She looked over Reese's shoulder at the security guard and said, "Merci, Louis." The guard nodded and stepped back onto the elevator, leaving Elaine to smile at Reese again and she motioned to the wide corridor on the left as she said, "Shall we?" 

"Of course," said Reese, following after Elaine. "I haven't interrupted anything, have I? Bianca told me yesterday she was going to be free during this time of the day and I thought I would surprise her by taking her out to lunch."

"Mme. Montgomery did have a gap in her schedule today but she has been speaking with M. Bellamont for the past hour. I believe they are consumed with analyzing the quarterly returns," Elaine said and they rounded the corner to be presented with yet another reception area. 

Noting rather sardonically that this one was the same size as the reception area in her own building, Reese watched Elaine speak quietly with the secretary. Several men in expensive suits were talking in a rush and exited the large office directly behind the secretary while two women holding large portfolios went inside. There was a flurry of activity and a harried a pace that reminded Reese of how her own office was when they were working on a deadline for an important account. Although Reese had a distinct feeling that this was the normal state of things. She suddenly wondered if maybe surprising Bianca wasn't such a good idea, especially given the hectic bustle surrounding the brunette's office.

Ridiculous as it was, Reese found herself thinking of those times she had gone to visit her mother during rehearsals for the orchestra. Despite the fact that she only came at her mother's request, Reese always found herself dismissed shortly after her arrival as Claire found more important things to do than spend time with her daughter. While she knew how different Bianca was Reese had that same feeling now and she just wanted to leave before it was confirmed the other woman was too busy for her because hearing those words from Bianca would hurt too much. Particularly in light of the romantic plans she had made for them this weekend. 

Miranda was sleeping over at a friend's house tonight and after conferring with the little girl, Reese had the idea to take Bianca on a weekend getaway to Marseille. The younger woman often spoke about the city fondly and her love for visiting the area, even mentioning how she enjoyed going on the scenic three hour train rides from Paris to Marseille. Speaking with Adele and Nathan to arrange constant care and supervision for Miranda was easily accomplished as was getting Miranda's enthusiastic support for the trip. Although the child did inform Reese she had to bring along a copy of The Armadillo From Amarillo and call Saturday night to read it to her for a bedtime story. Part of the purpose of lunch was to tease Bianca with hints about the trip before surprising her with the news tonight.

Watching Elaine speak with the secretary and more people enter and exit Bianca's office, she sighed quietly and came to a decision. Tapping the personal assistant on the shoulder, Reese offered a small smile when Elaine turned to her. "It looks like Bianca doesn't have time for me," Reese began. "Please let her know I'll see her tonight when I pick her up at five o'clock?"

"What?" Elaine said, sounding dismayed, her eyes going wide. "No! Do not leave, Mme. Montgomery has not--"

Before she could continue, the doors to Bianca's office opened again and this time the brunette was at the door, smiling and saying goodbye to the two women holding large portfolios. On seeing Reese, her eyes lit up and she smiled widely as she cried out, "Reese! Hi!" Laughing happily, she pulled the other woman into a hug and when she moved back, Bianca reached up to push a lock of blonde hair out of the architect's eyes as she wore an affectionate expression. "I didn't know you were here."

"My apologies, Mme. Montgomery," said Elaine fretfully and she stepped in front of her employer. "I was making sure Yvette was informed where to direct your future visitors before I brought Mme. Williams to you." 

"It's fine, Elaine," assured Bianca, giving an easy smile and wrapping an arm around Reese's waist. Directing her attention back to the blonde, beaming at her as she said, "As long as I know she's here now." Moments after she said this, a tall man in a grey pinstripe suit with thinning light brown hair walked out her office. "Roland," said Bianca warmly. "I want you to meet Reese Williams. We've been seeing each other the past," Bianca trailed off, looking to Reese, her brow furrowing in a way that Reese found adorable. "What has it been? Month? Two months?"

"Fifty five days," said Reese, her lips quirking up in a smile. 

"Fifty five days," echoed Bianca smartly.

Laughing at this, Roland's eyes twinkled behind his wire rim glasses and he offered his right hand to Reese who accepted it for a handshake. "A pleasure to meet you, Mme. Williams," he murmured. "Many in our company have been curious about what has caused Bianca to be so happy in recent days and I consider myself lucky to discover the answer first hand."

"I consider myself luckier to be the cause," replied Reese an honest joy to her words that was reflected on her face, glancing at Bianca who gave that shy and sweet smile that never failed to charm her.

Some might consider it repetitive, the fact that again and again, things happened to Reese when she was with Bianca that never happened to her with anyone else. Countless new emotions and experiences consumed her and that was taking place once again in this moment, with Bianca proudly introducing her to an important and influential colleague, clearly delighted to see her, and dropping whatever she was doing to spend time with her without a second thought. Some might consider it repetitive but Reese didn't and she doubted she ever would, not when it made her feel this good. She just hoped things would always continue on this way, that Bianca would always prove to be so different.

"Well," Roland said, the twinkle still in his eyes as he shifted the briefcase in his hand. "I will leave you with the most attractive cause of your happiness, Bianca. Have a pleasant weekend if I do not see you again before the end of the day."

"You too, Roland," said Bianca, smiling at him and turning to Reese. "So," she said, amusement in her voice. "What are you doing here besides causing more happiness for me?" 

"I was informed you had a gap in your schedule so I thought I would take you out to lunch," Reese, doing her best impression of that prim and proper voice Bianca used when she considered herself to be unquestionably correct. 

"Really," Bianca said happily and when Reese nodded, she laughed, looking around the blonde to her personal assistant. "It looks like I'll be out of the office for the next hour or so, Elaine. Hold down the fort for me?"

"Of course, Mme. Montgomery," said Elaine, smiling at her employer. 

"Come on," said Bianca, taking Reese's hand and pulling the other woman inside her office. "I need to get my purse."

Immediately on entering the office, Reese began studying her surroundings, the architect in her focusing on the minute details. The high ceilings and the large windows that were floor length and the black leather couches. In a way, it reminded Reese of her own house in how it didn't really reflect Bianca's personality. It was stark and formal and she found herself frowning as she continued to take it all in. Something that Bianca must have noticed as she approached with a concerned look on her face, taking Reese's hands in her own, and tilting her head.

"What's the matter?" questioned Bianca.

"Nothing," said Reese and when Bianca formed a frown that matched her own, she shook her head and gave a rueful laugh. "This office just reminds me of when you came over to my house for the first time. How you said it didn't seem like me?"

Looking around her office, Bianca inspected the décor before turning back to Reese as she said wryly, "I don't like it either but to be honest, I never thought I would be here as long as I have. I'm not exactly the ruthless corporate executive and I never had a real passion for business but I did want to make sure that Miranda's future was secure. I guess because of that I've never gotten around to making it look like my own." Raising an eyebrow, Bianca asked humorously, "Why? Do you want to fix that?"

"I do know a few decorators," said Reese comically and she hooked her arm in Bianca's as they walked out the door.

Arriving at 75 Avenue des Champs Elysées fifteen minutes later, they entered the restaurant Laduree. They were soon seated, placing orders of roast cod with sarawak pepper and mashed sweet potatoes with ginger confit and the grilled lamb with peppers and potimarron squash. As they waited for their food, they settled into an easy and natural conversation that Reese never found lacking when she was with Bianca. To her it was just another sign of how very right she considered their relationship to be.

"Miranda was excited about the sleepover at Genevieve's tonight," said Reese, taking a sip of her water. "How does Nathan feel about it though? I didn't get to ask his stance on an assortment of girly bows being put in his hair. Miranda is awfully into playing hairdresser lately."

"Oh god," Bianca laughed. "You're lucky you didn't say anything. He told me he's not sure what to do with himself but he doesn't want to leave Miranda on her own all the same. Nathan says that as trustworthy as the Chenaults are, which must be true because I know he did a detailed background check on them the instant Miranda was invited to the sleepover, he needed to be there simply due to the security risk. I'm glad he's going, honestly, but I do wonder how he's going to keep himself busy with all those little girls. At least Genevieve's parents understood." 

"I'm sure he'll love playing tea party," said Reese in reassuring tones. "Miranda's roped him into it enough times."

"That's wrong," said Bianca, laughing and shaking her head. "She gets away with so much with Nathan, I swear. He never has the heart to say no to her. It's honestly the cutest thing considering how tough he likes to look and act."

"I can't say I blame him," said Reese, rather bemused. "I find it hard to say no to Miranda myself. Especially when she's being absurdly cute like her mother." When Bianca rolled her eyes, Reese chuckled then said, purposefully casual, "We'll be all alone." Noting the way Bianca's eyes seemed to grow darker and more intense at this, she continued, "I wonder how we should occupy ourselves?"

"I don't know," said Bianca, forming a slow smile. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Several," said Reese rather slyly and then she took a slow sip of her water. "But they're all surprises."

"You're teasing me again," Bianca accused, her eyes narrowing. Leaning across the table, she tucked her fingers underneath Reese's turtleneck to pull the blonde forward, her lips a breath away from a kiss. "Remember what happens when you tease me?" 

"Fun things," drawled Reese and she appeared extremely pleased with herself. 

Giving a playful growl, Bianca captured Reese's lips for a kiss and she held the blonde's face in her hands, thumbs moving in a light caress as she murmured, "I think you enjoy frustrating me."

"You do make the best faces when I do," said Reese truthfully, laughing when Bianca grumbled and kissed her again before sitting back in her seat. "I will say this," Reese murmured, holding up a finger and smiling widely. "My plans have all been Miranda approved and endorsed." 

"You've got my daughter in on this?" asked Bianca with exaggerated outrage. "I think I'm going to have to call Nathan once I'm back in the office and see if he can't get her on the phone to tell me what's going on."

"Cheater!" exclaimed Reese, looking overly offended. "And it won't work anyway. Miranda wouldn't tell you anything and neither will Nathan. I've got their loyalty on this. Why do you want to ruin your surprise?"

There was a pause and Bianca's face made a gradual transformation from cheerful to serious and she turned away from Reese as she murmured, looking far off and lost in memories, "Surprises usually never end well for me."

Seeing Bianca like this hurt Reese more than she could properly understand. It was these rare moments, when Bianca's effervescent smile left her along with her eternal optimism that Reese wondered what happened in the brunette's past that she could look that way. That she could wear such a grave expression and have that veil of dark knowledge in her eyes that spoke of things that haunted a person, things you couldn't ever forget, and it bothered Reese more than she could ever say. 

"Well," said Reese brightly, hoping her mood would somehow effect Bianca's, and reaching across to entwine their fingers, squeezing the other woman's hand softly. "Hopefully you'll like this surprise. Miranda thinks you will and so do I." 

"I'm sure I'll like it," Bianca replied, her attention moving back to Reese and giving a lovely smile. "Although," her eyes twinkled and her expression was a tad impish. "I would probably like it a lot more if I knew exactly what it was."

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise," Reese chastised, clucking her tongue. 

"I told you," said Bianca teasingly, moving for another kiss. Murmuring against Reese's lips, "I don't like surprises."

The waiter returning with food in hand stopped Bianca from further interrogations of Reese and while the blonde did want to keep her surprise a secret part of her was disappointed all the same. Particularly since Bianca's way of getting information involved her lips on Reese's. Small talk consumed them along with prying questions from the brunette about her surprise as they enjoyed a leisurely lunch. They returned to Cambias Industries an hour later, much fuller and Bianca still asking questions, clearly curious about Reese's plans for them.

Try as she might, Reese couldn't concentrate on her work due to her excitement over their trip to Marseille and her anxiety as she wondered if Bianca would really enjoy it as much as Miranda, Nathan, and Adele thought she would. That's why she gathered up her most recent design for Sig. Passeri and braved her way into Audrey's war zone of an office that had more files and schematics tossed about the floor. When she entered, Reese found the redhead lying on one of her sofas, squinting and staring up at a large blueprint she held in her hands.

"I need your help," confessed Reese, feeling rather sheepish. She tip toed her way around the clutter and sat on the sofa across from Audrey while her business partner lowered the blueprint and frowned at her faintly. Holding out her schematic, she said, "What do you think about extending the building dimensions to help with the radiative heat transfer? I've been staring at the design for the last hour, trying to figure out if it would negatively effect the style that Sig. Passeri wants to achieve without any luck."

Accepting the schematic and studying the design, Audrey asked, "Why do you find yourself distracted?"

"I'm surprising Bianca with a trip to Marseille this weekend," said Reese, anticipation visible in her face and voice, scooting forward to sit at the edge of the sofa. "Miranda has a sleepover tonight and when I heard about it I thought it might be a nice chance for us to have some time alone and go on a trip at the same time. The nanny agreed to watch Miranda for the rest of the weekend and I think Bianca will like it but I'm not convinced, you know? She told me today that she doesn't really enjoy surprises and this does qualify." 

Releasing a thoughtful murmur, Audrey said almost pointedly, "This is a happy surprise though. I am sure Bianca does not have a problem with things such as that. However, I would expect her to feel quite different about discovering your parents rejection."

"Okay," Reese said in strained tones, her jaw clenched slightly as she eyed her friend. "Just say it already. Ever since I've come back from New York and told you about my parents you've been making little remarks like that constantly so just say it, would you?"

"I have said it," replied Audrey as she turned to Reese. "You simply refuse to listen. I am aware of how much you value your relationship with Bianca but I cannot see how it will ever survive should you insist on keeping things from her which are of importance."

"And I'm telling you that my parents don't matter anymore," said Reese, getting more agitated by the moment. "The second they turned me away for finally letting them know who I really am, that’s when they stopped being important to me." 

"This is how you feel but can you honestly say you believe Bianca would agree?" asked Audrey.

Lowering her head and rubbing her temple, grimacing at the headache she already felt forming, Reese muttered, "I just don't want to hurt her. Telling her what they said… it's going to hurt her and I don't want that." Lifting her head, she looked at the redhead with eyes begging for some meager understanding as she continued, "And I can't lose her. I couldn't survive that, not now. I really believe that."

"I know," Audrey sighed, gazing sympathetically at her friend and moving into a sitting position. "You must tell her though. A relationship cannot survive when one person in it refuses to share all that they are with the other. If you were to do such a thing, keeping secrets from her to protect her, you would be carrying on with your deceptions of old. It would be a different sort but would remain a deception all the same."

"You're right," murmured Reese and she looked at Audrey with a lost and sad expression. Turning away from her business partner and gazing out the wide windows in her office, she said quietly, "I will tell her, Audrey. Just give me some time, once things aren't so new."

"As long as you tell her," said Audrey in uncharacteristically solemn tones. Focusing her attention back on Reese's design, her brow scrunched up slightly and she said in a dry revelation, "The building looks like that sausage you Americans eat. What is it? Hot puppy?"

"Hot dog," corrected Reese, laughing though she quickly appeared offended. "And it doesn't look like that!" Standing up, she walked over to Audrey and tilted her head, staring at the design, squinting slightly as she studied it. "Does it?" 

"See for yourself," Audrey remarked, giving the schematic back to Reese who groaned.

"It does," said Reese with a sort of muted horror. "No wonder I thought it looked strange."

"Does Sig. Passeri eat hot dogs?" asked Audrey innocently. "Perhaps he would find this design delicious if so."

"Funny," said Reese sardonically, narrowing her eyes at the redhead. Making her way carefully through the sea of papers on the floor, Reese exited Audrey's office and said, "Thank you for your help but I'm leaving before you can make more jokes at my expense."

"Be sure to ask if he prefers our French mustard!" Audrey called out as Reese shut her office door with a humorous grumble.

The rest of her work day was spent fixing her design to the point it looked nothing at all like a hot dog and the length of the building was extended enough to ensure that the transfer of radiant energy was optimal. Leaving her office shortly before four thirty, Reese drove over to Cambias Industries, pleased to arrive almost precisely at five o'clock. Deciding that she didn't want to brave the many reception areas to return to Bianca's office, Reese remained in the lobby, calling Bianca's cell phone to let her know she was there. Two minutes later, the brunette was stepping off the elevator with a horde of people behind her, all chatting happily with her, and Bianca was smiling as she said her goodbyes and wished them a good weekend while she walked over to Reese.

"So," Bianca said dramatically, tugging on the bottom of Reese's shirt and putting an arm around her waist. "My surprise. What is it?"

"You're impatient," declared Reese teasingly. "Don't you want to make a guess?"

"No," said Bianca in supremely droll tones. "What's my surprise?"

Removing a small paper bag from her leather satchel, Reese held it up in a offering and said, "Multicolored macarons from Laduree?"

"I love these," gushed Bianca automatically, pulling out one of the pastel pastries that looked like small hamburgers. She started to bite into her pale pink treat but paused to regard Reese suspiciously. "This isn't my surprise, is it?"

"No," Reese laughed, shaking her head. "It's just a present. I saw you eyeing them on our way into the restaurant so I picked some up while you were in the ladies room as an addition to the already planned surprise." 

"Mmm," Bianca murmured as she took a bite of the pastry happily. Quickly eating the small treat, she wiped her mouth as they approached Reese's silver BMW M5 and looked to the blonde expectantly. "Are you ever going to tell me what my surprise is? Or is this just a perverse plan of yours to drive me crazy because if it is, you're doing pretty well, I must admit." 

Digging through her satchel again, Reese produced a drawing by Miranda that featured a decent likeness of them by three year old standards standing in front of a group of sail boats with the ocean in the background. "Here's one hint," she drawled and as Bianca took in her daughter's drawing with a smile on her face, Reese produced two train tickets for the brunette to see. "And here's the other."

"Marseille?" said Bianca slowly, taking in the destination printed on the tickets. Looking to Reese with large and impossibly excited eyes, she asked, "Your surprise is a trip to Marseille?"

"Just the two of us," Reese said, happiness and relief filling her on seeing Bianca's positive reaction. "I've asked Miranda and she's all for us having some time to ourselves as long as we call her tomorrow night to read her a bedtime story which I've already packed along with all your necessary travel items. Adele and Nathan agreed to watch her for the rest of the weekend and we'll be back in time to have a late supper with her at seven o'clock on Sunday. Well," she said, nerves still clinging to her. Afraid that despite what everyone said and Bianca's immediate enthusiasm her idea might not be the best one in the mind of a single parent. "What do you think?"

"I think you've thought of everything," said Bianca wryly, looking at Reese affectionately. When Reese blushed, she smiled softly, reaching out to cup her cheek, moving in close, her breath warm on the other woman's skin as she murmured, "Thank you. This is so sweet."

"But was it a good idea?" asked Reese, unable to rid herself of that anxiety just yet.

"It was a brilliant idea," Bianca said, a smile in her voice and on her lips before she kissed Reese with slow and tender care. When they parted, she looked at their tickets and said, "We should probably get going. Our train leaves in a little over an hour." Her arm firmly wrapped around Reese's waist and matching smiles on both their faces, they walked over to the passenger side of the BMW. Reese opened the car door for the brunette who moved to sit down but before she did, she held the other woman's face in her hands, making sure the architect was still as she initiated another detailed kiss that had a lazy sort of focus in its exploration, leaving no doubts to her romantic intent as she left nothing untouched. Once the kiss ended, Reese was breathless and trembling with desire and Bianca's gaze was dark and knowing, holding a sort of mischievous humor as she said in low tones, "Where are we staying in Marseille?"

"That," Reese drew the word out slowly and with equal mischief while she moved to close the car door. "Is a surprise."

\---

At just past ten o'clock, they arrived at the villa Reese rented in the Vieux-Port near the north side Fort St. Jean entrance. When the train stopped at the St. Charles Station in Marseille they were met by a man from the personalized travel agency with keys in hand for a sporty Jaguar XKR convertible well as their private villa. 

Their bags were abandoned by the front door and they stumbled through the dark, laughing as they made their way through unfamiliar surroundings in an attempt to find a bedroom. Lost in a kiss with Bianca, drowning in the softness, in the sensation, Reese aimlessly searched the surface of the wall, feeling for a light switch. Finally they were bathed in a soft glow and as they separated, Bianca ducking her head to suck on Reese's neck, the blonde noticed they had somehow ended up in the laundry room. She only had a moment to chuckle at this before her lips were seized in another kiss and their journey moved out of the laundry room and down a darkened hallway.

Once again, Reese found herself against a wall, Bianca's body pressed next to hers, not a breath of space in between them, immersed in a kiss so passionate she no longer cared where she was. She only cared about getting closer, feeling more of the brunette, and her hands slipped underneath Bianca's blouse, moving up to hold full breasts in her hands before sliding around to release the other woman's bra. Pulling away from their kiss slowly, Reese murmured that she wanted to see her, to feel her, and Bianca gave a shaky nod of consent, lifting her arms up as the blonde removed her shirt and bra.

Time was doing that strange thing again, where it seemed to slow down and seconds seemed like hours, and Reese was so grateful because she wanted this to last as long as possible. She moved forward smoothly, one hand going around the brunette's waist to pull her against Reese while her other hand cupped Bianca's breast. Swallowing the quiet moan from the other woman during their kiss, smiling against Bianca's lips, and whispering to her when they parted. Telling her all the things she thought but had been too afraid to say. How sexy she found her, how she loved her body, the swell of her breasts, and the curve of her hips. Reese found many women attractive before Bianca but none of them ever managed to affect her this way. Somehow she thought that was reserved solely for the brunette and Reese told her so, whispering this against her lips then kissing her sweetly, thumb lightly brushing over the nipple of the breast she held in her hand, pressing the brunette ahead, moving them down the hallway, still searching for a bed in the back of her mind.

Inexplicably, they continued stumbling through the dark, their kisses becoming more ardent and zealous, Reese still searching for a room with a bed as they went. Her focus half with Bianca and half on this search, though she found her attention suddenly fixated as she felt the other woman's hand slip underneath her panties, playing at the outside of her pussy, and Reese gasped, concentrating solely on Bianca, taking in the slow smile on full lips before they kissed her own and those fingers weren't teasing the blonde any longer. They were moving inside her in a firm and steady stroke, reaching up inside while a thumb played over her clit and those lips, they kept kissing her, tasting from her more deeply. With an audible thump, Reese was against another wall and she never came so hard and fast in her life and once her orgasm struck, she was shuddering and weak in the knees, Bianca's arm around her waist the only thing holding her up.

Bianca's fingertips were delicate, barely brushing her skin as they slowly moved from her pussy, trailing up her abdomen before slipping out from under her shirt, lifting up to the other woman's lips. One then the other, Bianca sucked on them in a clearly sensual gesture and Reese could only watch, helplessly aroused, then Bianca moved in, whispering in the blonde's ear, telling her how much she enjoyed the taste of her and hearing this was all that Reese could take.

With a soft growl and a swift yank, Reese was on her knees and Bianca's slacks were pooled at her feet, soon followed by her panties. The brunette had briefly managed to say her name in surprise when Reese parted pale thighs, pushing them apart and moving in, tongue extended to have a taste of what she enjoyed best, smiling when she heard Bianca moan and felt her shudder as nimble fingers tangled in her hair, pressing Reese closer. Long and languid strokes of her tongue, taking her time to relish and to savor, sucking on the brunette's clit and moving her hands up to wrap around Bianca's waist, holding her tight, wanting the other woman as close as possible. Bianca came with a cry, louder than any Reese ever heard from her before and with it, the architect realized the difference of being alone together on this trip.

Having sex in a dark hallway in Bianca's house wouldn't ever be a possibility, not with Miranda there, and hearing the cry the brunette released, Reese knew that some part of the other woman had been holding back, at least on the matter of noise out of concern for her daughter but here there were no such worries. If this was just the first of the differences, Reese couldn't wait to experience the others, to know all the sides to Bianca and she was sure she was seeing yet another as Bianca stepped out of her slacks and panties, pulling Reese up to her for a fierce kiss the blonde grinned on receiving.

Almost an hour passed before they finally found a bedroom and three more elapsed before they went to sleep but Reese couldn't have been happier to be on a trip she was positive would be filled with many enjoyable firsts.

\---

Soft and fleeting kisses to her neck and collarbone is what Reese woke up to. Opening her eyes with a blink, she smiled slowly, taking in Bianca's beauty in the bright light of a new day, muted by the filmy curtains of a nearby window. A dark lock of hair fell across the brunette's forehead, almost in her eyes, and she reached up to push it away, her smile growing larger as Bianca leaned down to kiss her as she did. They continued to kiss lazily and there was no rush in this moment, just a sense of ease and relaxation.

Knowing that they had all the time in the world to do whatever they wanted and no one there to interrupt them, it brought something new to their embrace. It wasn't like when they had sex before it was rushed and hurried, unsatisfying in some way, but in the back of their minds there was the reality of their obligations and their work. Things that had been left temporarily behind and now they just had one another. Sighing happily into Bianca's kiss, Reese trembled as she felt the brunette's fingertips trace a light path down her side, almost as if they were painting her body with their touch and they continued to do this as they kissed, slower and deeper, an intense study that left the blonde feeling overwhelmed.

Sometimes Reese thought she didn't have anything more to give. That Bianca had found every last piece of her and claimed it as her own then moments like this arrived where she experienced something that had been utterly unknown to her and she knew yet again the brunette had opened something else up, had discovered something Reese wasn't aware of and though she hated it, she found herself crying as Bianca made her come and she shuddered and shivered in the other woman's arms who held her close and kissed away the tears. 

Morning turned into the early afternoon when they left the bed, moving to the bathroom to shower together, kissing and caressing and Reese wondered if she should try and keep track of how many times Bianca made her orgasm in their weekend together because she was sure it would be a number far more impressive than any of her previous lovers. It wasn't surprising though, being with Bianca was better than anyone else, both emotionally and physically. Whenever Reese was with her she felt a genuine connection, as if this was where she was meant to be, the place she could finally be completely understood and loved without any pretense.

Taking a short drive to Le Cours Julien, they shared a long and leisurely lunch at La Parenthese, a Bar a Vin, feeding each other and sharing their wine, smiling and laughing and pausing during their meal to kiss and to touch. Reese had never been this way, she had never expressed so much affection for another person in public but Bianca inspired it in her. There was still that ever present propriety her mother had hammered into her telling her not to take it too far in the view of others but when she had been with Simon she was hesitant to kiss in public. With Bianca didn’t think twice about it, wanting nothing more than to feel the brunette's lips against her own and Reese wondered if maybe it was because her desire, her emotions, for the other woman were strong enough to override her mother's influence. 

Certainly it felt that way, Reese had already changed so much since meeting Bianca. She dared to confront her parents expectations of her and tear down that neat little box they had placed her in. Revealing to them for the first time who she really was and hurt as she was by the result she was so very happy that she had done it because it was finally over. No more worries, no more wondering, she knew how her parents felt and while it wasn't the reaction that she wanted Reese finally had that truth just like she had that love, that acceptance, from Bianca to keep her strong, to keep her whole.

After lunch they explored the picturesque courtyard, walking through the garden that had been converted from a fruit and vegetable market. Taking in the sun drenched terraces hanging with greenery and the landscape that was decorated with fountains. Each Saturday the square became a flower market and Reese smiled as she watched Bianca study the flowers. Stopping to covertly pay one of the vendors for a white calla lily, handing it to the brunette with a smile, laughing as Bianca kissed her, thanking her with an exaggerated pleasure that nevertheless made Reese laugh happily along.

Leaving the flower vendors, they inspected the small shops surrounding the square. Reese was thinking of her plans for tonight as they stopped in their walk in front of a trendy fashion boutique she moved to stand behind Bianca, her arms wrapped around the other woman's waist, holding her close. Reese rested her chin on the brunette's shoulder and murmured in her ear, "We should go inside. I want to pick out a dress for you to wear tonight."

"Oh?" questioned Bianca, lifting an eyebrow, a curious gleam in her eyes. "What's going on tonight?" Reese opened her mouth to reply, a smug look on her features, and Bianca groaned, interrupting her as she said, "Wait. Let me guess, you can't tell me because it's another surprise."

Chuckling in amusement and kissing Bianca's neck, Reese drawled, "You must be psychic."

"And you must be frustrating," Bianca responded sardonically, though the grin she wore, and how she leaned back into Reese's embrace, her neck arching to give the blonde better access, clearly revealed her lack of irritation with the situation.

"Frustratingly romantic," said Reese in sing song tones, smiling when Bianca rolled her eyes. She slipped an arm around Bianca's waist and walked towards the entrance of the boutique with the other woman. Turning towards the brunette and seeing the sly look Bianca wore as she said her name, Reese replied a bit warily, "Yes?"

"If you're picking out a dress for me, then I get to do the same for you, right?" asked Bianca, looking at the blonde with an altogether expectant expression. "It doesn't seem fair otherwise." Inspecting the dresses in the shop with a lidded gaze, Reese tried not to reflect her displeasure with this idea. It wasn't that she didn't want Bianca to choose her outfit, it was more that if she had the option she preferred pants over dresses and skirts and she had been hoping to wear a sleek if not sexy suit for the night of dinner and dancing she had planned. Trying her best to hide her disappointment, she started to form an overly bright smile but stopped when she felt Bianca's fingers, whisper soft on her skin and then she was looking into brown eyes that were dark and knowing. "What is it?" asked Bianca quietly. "What's wrong?" 

It would be so easy to deny anything was wrong, to forget her previous thoughts, to make Bianca happy by just going along, to quash down her real self, and give into what she thought others wanted of her but she swore she would end that when she started her relationship with Bianca. That's why Reese said in a sheepish response, "I don't really like wearing dresses. I never have, not even as a little girl. Honestly, I think it has to do with the frilly things my mother stuck me in. They were itchy and you couldn't move and even though I was just miserable in them I had to wear those dresses constantly. As soon as I had some sort of choice in the matter I traded in my collection of dresses for a closet full of pants. Something which naturally horrified my poor mother."

"But I've seen you in dresses before," said Bianca in confusion.

"I wear them now and then, when the mood strikes me, but I still prefer pants," Reese admitted. 

She studied the brunette with a rather nervous expression, waiting for the Bianca's reaction, and Reese felt a wave of relief when the other woman gave a sweet smile, moving in to kiss her lightly before she murmured in her ear, "Then I get to choose your outfit. The shirt, the pants, the entire ensemble." Pulling away, her smile growing larger on seeing Reese relax in her arms, Bianca tilted her head to one side. "How does that sound?"

"That sounds perfect," said Reese with a quiet pleasure. A sort of impishness overtook her and she asked, "Are you going to pick out my lingerie too? It would be considered a part of my ensemble."

"I just might," Bianca said smartly and Reese chuckled as the brunette hooked her fingers in the belt loops of her pants, pulling the blonde after her as they walked through the boutique. 

One by one they went through the dresses, holding them against Bianca's curvaceous frame, laughing and debating which would look best on her. In the end, Reese decided on a flowing red dress that was elegant and classy but still short enough to show off Bianca's legs and low cut enough to reveal her cleavage, two things Reese was extremely fond of. The moment Reese chose Bianca's dress, the other woman focused on the search for a perfect outfit for the blonde, trying to wheedle details about what they were doing tonight as she did so, claiming she needed to know to make the right decision.

Dropping small hints here and there, enough that Bianca would be able to pick something appropriate, Reese trailed after the brunette as they wandered through the boutique. Holding Bianca's hand and laughing as the brunette debated which shirt would look sexiest on her and which pants had the best cut for her frame, Reese realized she never done anything like this before. The few women she had been with hadn't been real relationships and she never had the desire to do anything this romantic with the men she had dated. There was a strange sort of happiness in this moment, listening to Bianca talk about what she thought looked best on her, hearing the other woman speak so openly about her opinions on Reese's beauty and it filled her with a quiet warmth to know Bianca found her attractive. Reese never doubted her looks, it was the one thing her mother reassured her on, but she never much cared about them either.

Naturally she wanted to look nice, most women do, but she didn't fixate on it and she never much cared if people liked her appearance. It was nice when they did, making things convenient when she wanted to have sex with them, but it wasn't a driving force in her life but lately she had been just a tad preoccupied by it. Mostly because she wanted to see that shine of desire, that look of want, reflected in Bianca's dark gaze and it inspired Reese to focus more on her appearance than she ever had before.

Eventually Bianca decided that an all white outfit would suit Reese best. Her choice consisted of a pair of sleek fitted pants, a low cut vest in place of a shirt, and a thin jacket. Her fingers still hooked in the belt loops of Reese's pants, she pulled the blonde after her and into a dressing room, closing the wooden door behind them. Yet again, Reese found herself against a wall with the welcome weight of Bianca pressing down on her and she couldn't help but give a soft, almost unperceivable moan as the other woman kissed her sweetly. As they kissed she felt Bianca's hands at her stomach, moving down to unbutton her pants, tugging them down.

When they parted, Bianca grinned and said, "We have to see how your new pants fit, don't we?" 

"Yes, we do," Reese agreed, slipping her hands under Bianca's shirt, lifting it up and over the other woman's head. Kissing the brunette's neck, smiling as she felt Bianca tremble under her lips, she recalled their previous conversation and murmured teasingly, "But we also have to see how your dress fits. I don’t think it would be fair otherwise."

"It's always good to be fair," breathed Bianca, removing Reese's shirt. Her hands slid up to cup the blonde's breasts and she moved in for another kiss, smiling as she did, and as she pulled away she ducked her head down to rest in the crook of Reese's neck. "I can't believe we're doing this in a dressing room," she confessed with a rueful laugh. 

"What?" asked Reese innocently. "Undressing? I think that's what they were created for."

"You know what I mean," said Bianca with exasperation, lifting her head and faintly pinching the blonde's hip causing Reese to jump and fake injury until the other woman gave her another kiss.

"I do," Reese acknowledged as the kiss ended. She studied Bianca with an affectionate gaze, pushing a lock of dark hair from her eyes, and her voice low and throaty with desire, she said, "But I can't seem to control myself with you."

Bianca looked into Reese's eyes for a long and seemingly endless moment, then she dropped her head, her breath warm against the blonde's skin as she murmured, "And I don't want you to." Gazing at Reese with a wry humor, a muted but obvious passion bubbling just beneath the surface, Bianca kissed her again, gentle and tender, then said against her lips, "Let's try on our clothes then get out of here. I want to be alone with you, as soon as possible."

Smiling slow and easy, delighting in the want she saw in Bianca's eyes, the desire for her that gave Reese a sense of pleasure she never experienced with anyone else, she couldn't help but agree because honestly, it was all she really wanted.

\---

The instant they were back inside the villa, their newly purchased clothing was carefully put by the wayside, and they made their way back to the bedroom, kissing and touching during their short journey. Bianca forming a lazy smile, her eyes dark from the lust, from the longing for the architect and the brunette's hands were hot on Reese's skin as she pushed the blonde back onto the bed. Moving with a catlike grace, Bianca was on top of her and they were kissing deeply, hands moving for detailed caresses, tugging and pulling at each other's clothing until they were naked.

Part of Reese had debated the idea of keeping track of the number of times they were together during this trip but she already lost count. Being alone, being together, their connection was much clearer, almost as if their need for one another had been set loose and it all came crashing down, like the water escaping from a dam.

Nowhere was left untouched, each and every part of her felt the warmth of Bianca's kisses, the heat of her hands stroking her skin and Reese swore it felt like she was being worshipped. No one had ever treated her with this much kindness and care before, not even Simon and he was an inherently kind man, that was the only reason she agreed to marry him but he wasn't like this. He didn't have this overwhelming tenderness behind every touch and every kiss and Reese could feel the love, the affection, Bianca had for her and it was almost like she was being surrounded by it.

Her fingers automatically buried themselves in the dark hair as Bianca moved lower, tongue flat against her pussy, tasting her with long and leisurely strokes. Sucking on her clit before clever fingers were added, slipping inside, thrusting at a smooth and steady pace, while that tongue, it remained on her, tasting and touching and moving knowingly. It seemed like Bianca knew exactly what she needed and magically knew how to give it to her and Reese had never been so happy, she had never felt this loved, this understood, and when she reached orgasm she released a cry of pleasure.

Not anything loud, it was just above a whisper, but it was noise and Reese never made noise. She always held back, kept herself silent, there was that restraint she couldn't seem to rid herself of but it was gone now, Bianca had destroyed it and as she was gathered in the brunette's arms Reese thought this was a new start. Her life with the other woman had already begun but she had still been holding back because it was all that she knew how to do, it was how she was raised, how she had been forced to grow up but she finally felt safe to let all of that go and start over again. 

Holding Bianca's face in her hands, stroking her skin and Reese said in husky tones, "I love how you make me feel."

"Good," said Bianca, smiling and nuzzling Reese, kissing her gently. "Because that's what I want." 

"I want to make you feel the same," Reese murmured, shifting the brunette onto her back and kissing her fiercely.

Seconds, minutes, hours, she wasn't sure how much time had passed but it didn't seem like enough, she never had enough time with Bianca. There could never be enough kisses, enough caresses, enough pleasure, and Reese was focused solely on the other woman, taking in her shivers and her shudders, absorbing them into herself and she delighted in the knowledge she was the cause of it all. That she was the one making Bianca feel this way, that she caused the delicious wetness of the brunette's pussy, the sign, the proof of the other woman's passion, sliding against her fingertips as she thrust inside.

Almost fervent in her touch, moving further into Bianca, her thumb brushing over the other woman's clit, her body shifting on top of Bianca's, kissing her with a focused enthusiasm, taking the moans into herself. Once then twice, Bianca came and Reese wasn't satisfied, she wanted more, she wanted to make the brunette feel more, and she moved down, smiling at Bianca's moan and feeling her fingers tangle in her hair. Nudging Bianca's thighs apart, moving in for a slow taste, never slowing down, taking in each tremble and sigh and moan, taking the same pleasure in Bianca's orgasm as she would if it was her own.

Fingers entwined and Reese was tugged upwards, meeting Bianca's lips for a kiss, the blonde laughed as they tumbled together, rolling on the bed, arms around each other, not a space between them. Sex hadn't ever been this fun, this carefree, and Reese was lost in it, lost in the new feelings Bianca brought up in her and she wanted to spend all her free time with the other woman learning them. 

That's why she was more than happy to spend the next several hours in bed, discovering everything she could about Bianca. Until it reached the early evening and it was time to call Miranda to read her bedtime story. They chatted with the child over the phone before Reese read the story, hearing details of her slumber party, laughing at the descriptions of Nathan who did have bows put in his hair, then saying a reluctant goodbye to the sleepy girl after the story was read. 

Dressing in the outfits they had chosen for one another and complimenting each other's appearance, they drove to 12 Quai du Port and Le Miramar restaurant, ordering their world famous bouillabaisse. Just like with lunch, they ate at a relaxed pace, sharing their food and enjoying a bottle of wine, lingering over their meal with conversation and kisses. When dinner was finished, their travels took them to 3 Rue Sénac-de-Meilhan and Le New Cancan dance club where Reese offered her hand to Bianca with a smile and a hopeful glint in her eyes, asking if she would like to dance. The brunette accepted and as they moved onto the dance floor the music shifted, the melody down tempo, the singer's voice subdued, haunting in its delivery, and they swayed to the music, absorbed in their embrace.

This wasn't anything new, they had danced before, and Reese always loved it. She loved the feeling of being in Bianca's arms and moving with her to the music, forgetting the outside world existed and losing herself in the feel, in the sound, in this perfect moment with the other woman and it was like that again, dancing with Bianca now. Hours passed and they were immersed in the dance, engrossed in one another, and when they drove back to the villa, Bianca was a little tipsy, smiling and laughing, leaning against Reese as they made their way back to the bedroom.

Drinking was something of a pastime for Reese and she had seen a variety of reactions to alcohol and Bianca's was perhaps the most pleasant she had ever experienced. The brunette became more effervescent, utterly jovial and forming dreamy smiles, laughing as Reese helped her step out of her high heels, her hands resting on the blonde's shoulders to keep herself from falling over.

"This," Bianca drew the word out, moving from side to side, her fingers sliding into Reese's hair, massaging her scalp and grinning widely when the architect looked up at her. "Has been the best weekend."

"And we still have one more day left," replied Reese with a smile, looking up at Bianca, leaning into the brunette who rested her palm on Reese's cheek, fingers stretching out in a tender caress. 

"You have another surprise planned," accused Bianca, blinking at Reese, wearing a knowing smile. She tugged the blonde up until Reese was standing in front of her and pushing the jacket off, she squinted, concentrating on the buttons to Reese's vest as she undid them. "I told you before how I didn't like surprises," Bianca began, speaking in a quiet murmur. "My life hasn't been the easiest and for the longest time, any kind of surprise I got wasn't the type you could be happy about. It was always something that brought sadness." The last button undone, leaving the vest open to reveal Reese's chest, her breasts clad in a transparent lace bra that was Bianca's choosing, she dipped her head. Bianca kissed the line of Reese's jaw, moving down to nip at her neck, smiling at the barely audible moan that Reese released, murmuring against her skin, "You changed all that. This has been the nicest surprise I've had in a long time."

"I'm glad," said Reese in a gasp, arching into Bianca's touch as pale hands slipped down, cupping her rear, lifting her up and into Bianca while she continued her kisses, unsnapping Reese's bra and discarding it on the floor as she moved towards the bed. 

Pushing Reese down and removing her pants, tossing them aside, Bianca moved on top of her, breath warm and sweet, and when they kissed, the blonde could taste the wine, rich and thick and utterly intoxicating. Just as intoxicating as Bianca's touch, her hands moving in a slow path across her body and Reese wondered how it was she could give herself up so easily. How she never felt any of that hesitation, any of that anxiety, any of that need to self-protect, that she had with her previous lovers when she was with Bianca. There was never any worries when she was with the other woman sexually, just need and want and overpowering desire, and it was like that now, Bianca's lips full and lush on her own, her hands sliding over her body, moving in a knowing caress, leaving Reese trembling in their wake.

Maybe her loss of control, her easy acceptance, came from the fact that she wasn't pretending anymore. For the first time she was finally herself in a relationship and she wasn't hiding or playing some part and she wasn't afraid that any minute her facade would be revealed. She knew at last someone was seeing her true self and that made it so very easy to let go. Though it was harder to get rid of her fear because as much as she loved being this free she had a constant worry she could lose this, lose Bianca, lose the understanding and the love that other woman gave her and Reese couldn't bear that. Try as she might, that fear wouldn't leave her and she knew she had to lose it in order for their relationship to progress, for their bonds to deepen, but she didn't know how.

She would work at it though, work at erasing that fear, destroying it entirely because Reese wanted to have that life with Bianca and Miranda, she needed to have that life, one filled with happiness and devotion. It was her future, she was sure of it, and she wasn’t going to let anything stand in her way from making it come true. Especially her own fear.

\---

Sunday, much like Saturday, they woke late in the morning, but instead of spending a day wandering about Le Cours Julien, they took the car for a drive down to Les Calanques where they ate at a charming local restaurant. After brunch, they walked hand in hand along the coastline, enjoying the beautiful view and taking in the scenery. Heading back to the car with Reese promising yet another surprise, they arrived at Port Pin, where Reese pulled Bianca into a private washroom, bag in hand, saying they were going for a swim in the ocean between the magnificent white cliffs.

For over an hour they frolicked in the water, swimming and exploring the ocean, kissing and touching, losing themselves in touch and sensation. Climbing out of the water, they lay on the beach, sunning themselves, with Reese leaning back in her beach chair, low to the ground, holding Bianca in her arms. Smoothing the brunette's hair, breathing in the scent of the ocean that clung to the other woman, Reese rested her chin on the top of Bianca's head, smiling softly and looking out at the endless blue water while Bianca dozed quietly. 

After Bianca woke from her nap, they traveled to Cassiss where they took a boat tour of the coastline, enjoying an elegant meal on the deck of the boat, looking out over the ocean. Their tour ended just past two o'clock and they returned to the villa to pack their bags, getting ready for their train ride back to the Paris which was leaving at four. 

One last time, they made love, slow and satisfying and taking their time, and like all the previous occasions, it was different, it was special and Reese cried out when she reached orgasm, she clung Bianca and wanted the moment to last forever, wanting it to never end but it had to and they had to leave. They had to go back to Paris where Miranda greeted them at the Gare de Lyon station with a wide smile, talking about everything she had done with Adele and Nathan while they were gone and wanting to know what they did on their trip and if they had fun. 

Exchanging fond looks, Bianca scooping Miranda up in her arms, they proceeded to tell her how much they missed her, describing in the most child friendly terms on exactly how much fun they had but sure she was aware that no amount of fun they ever had alone could possibly be better than the time they spent with her. Driving to Bianca's house, the brunette sitting in the back seat with Miranda and Reese at the wheel, she realized how much she missed this.

As wonderful as it had been, spending time with Bianca by themselves, it was even better to return to Miranda who was cheerful and carefree and obviously overjoyed to see them. This kind of love, this kind of acceptance, was new to Reese and she appreciated it so very much, the honesty of Miranda's emotions, how she wasn't afraid to let them know exactly how she felt. It was strange but in a way, Reese thought she could learn a great deal from the child. 

This vacation, the time she spent with Bianca, it taught her a lot and Reese felt as if each day she spent with the brunette the more she learned about herself. She was aware it was the idea of losing the happiness she had with Bianca that created her fear and as she observed mother and daughter, seeing the ease of their interaction as Miranda pulled Bianca into her room, wanting to play house. Watching them, witnessing the natural love and the joy they found in one another, Reese realized that as much as she saw a future with them, and desperately wanted that future, she had to start living in the moment just like Miranda.

Beginning right now, smiling and accepting Miranda's invitation to play, taking on her apparent pretend role as the father of the household, putting on the fedora hat the little girl offered her and returning Bianca's smile. This was her present and this was her future and this was what was going to help her leave her past and her fear behind, of this Reese was certain.

\---

Friday, August 10th, was Audrey's fortieth birthday as everyone in their office was well aware. That's why two weeks before this date and just past quitting time the entire staff of Durand Williams, minus Audrey Durand, were gathered into their largest conference room brainstorming on ideas for the massive birthday party they intended to throw for her. Standing in front of the room, Reese directed the flow of discussion, while Audrey's assistant, Claude, took notes on her laptop computer which were handily projected onto the wall behind them for all to see.

They had finally narrowed down their choice of locations to several different clubs they knew Audrey was fond of and six staff members had volunteered to phone the clubs to try and find out the likely hood of renting them as a venue. In the meantime, they were debating on what caterer to use based on the variety of food samples that Maurice supplied which included several types of possible birthday cakes.

Reese had just cut into a slice of the Marquise au Chocolat when the conference door opened and revealed a smiling Danielle followed closely behind by Bianca and Sofie Rousseau. Putting her fork down, Reese greeted Bianca with a hug and a kiss then put an arm around the brunette's waist and said hello to Sofie with a smile. Focusing back on Bianca, she wore a slight frown and asked, "Was I supposed to meet you? I didn't forget, did I?"

"No," said Bianca with a laugh, shaking her head. "We were just heading back to the house and Sofie insisted on visiting you. I didn't really think you'd still be at the office though." She looked at the crowded conference room, taking in the piles of food on the table, and remarked, "Did we interrupt a dinner meeting?" 

"Taste testing is more like it," Reese replied. "We're trying to pick out what caterer to hire for Audrey's birthday." Peering around Bianca to her curious employees who instantly tried to look as if they hadn't been staring at the couple, she announced, "Remember to write down on the index cards we gave you what food you like best and whatever gets the most votes is what we'll use for the party, okay?"

There was a variety of affirming responses then Maurice appeared at Reese's side, his eyes narrowed and he had that same troublesome look on his features, the one he wore on first meeting Bianca, then he pointed at Sofie and declared, "Henriette from Les Femmes Savantes!" Before Sofie could respond, he continued, "I saw you perform opening night at Comédie-Francaise. You were most ingenious in the role." 

"Thank you," said Sofie, smiling and looking like this was the only reaction that could have possibly existed to seeing her on stage. "I'm always pleased to discover someone enjoyed one of my performances. Particularly those who spend money on tickets."

"And once again, the ego is appeased by her adoring public," Bianca whispered in Reese's ear, a playful tone in her voice, causing the blonde to chuckle and lean into her. 

Moving into Bianca's arms, further into her embrace, was so natural that Reese didn't even think about her employees watching this until she noticed several interested gazes. Her unhappiness during the engagement to Simon and her avoidance of her mother was well known about the office, particularly since some of her friendlier workers had helped her hide, but she suspected her romance with Bianca hadn't made the gossip rounds. She couldn't help the sudden bout of nerves she experienced, wondering what they all thought of her, being with someone so soon after ending her engagement. Then a funny thing happened, Reese was struck by the realization that it didn't matter. Despite how much she loved her employees and wanted their respect she could care less what they thought about her relationship with Bianca because ultimately it didn't matter. The only opinions that mattered when it came to their romance were hers and Bianca's and then to a lesser extent, Miranda's, because Reese couldn't see Bianca ever being with someone that the little girl was uncomfortable with or somehow disliked. Which made her quite glad to know that Miranda seemed to like her.

"Boss," Eddie Lisiewicz, one of the few Americans working at the firm, entered the conference room followed by his other coworkers that had volunteered to phone the venues they were interested in holding the party at. "We got hold of everybody but Le Topierre. They must not have anyone in the office yet but I left a message asking them to call my cell phone about the possibility of renting the place out. Do you want me to text you with the price if they get back to me tonight?"

"That would be great, Eddie," said Reese warmly, giving him a smile. Moving away from Bianca she walked over to the other employees to ask about the other venues, seeing which ones were available for rent at what price. As she did this, Reese saw Bianca conferring with Sofie who had finished talking with an admiring Maurice and was pulling out her cell phone. Sofie waved her hand carelessly at Bianca who made a humorous face at her friend and, out of curiosity, Reese moved over to the pair, putting an arm around Bianca's waist as she asked, "What's up?"

"Apparently Sofie knows the owner of Le Topierre," said Bianca, turning to Reese. "She's calling him for you."

"No kidding?" said Reese, her eyes going wide.

"Sofie knows a lot of people," Bianca remarked with wry humor. "She's like a member of the gay mafia with all her connections."

"Do not disparage my connections, you might need them yourself someday, Bianca," pronounced Sofie in lofty tones, arching an eyebrow.

"Right, right," said Bianca sardonically, focusing back on Reese. "When did you need to rent the club, honey?"

"August 10th, the party would start at eight o'clock and go until, well," Reese trailed off, looking around at her employees who were all studying them in the midst of their food eating. "What do you guys say? The party goes until closing time?" A loud series of agreements and Reese chuckled. "I guess that's our answer." 

"Merci, Patrice," Sofie murmured, an altogether pleased and rather smug look on her face. "For the mere cost of a promise of free tickets to five of my next performances you may rent Le Topierre for the incredibly affordable price of four thousand euros." 

"You're serious?" asked Reese, her eyes becoming wider than ever.

"Bianca do tell your paramour I am always serious except on the rare occasions when I am not," Sofie drawled.

"She's serious," said Bianca laughing fondly and giving Reese a kiss to the cheek. "Looks like you have your party venue."

Feeling a bit stunned but altogether grateful, Reese turned to Sofie and said, "Thank you so much. Is there anything--"

"An invitation to the party and a demand to share dinner with you at Bianca's tonight," interrupted Sofie smoothly. "If I'm granted these requests then I believe we may call it even."

"You've got an invitation to the party," said Reese happily and she looked to Bianca, silently asking her to answer the request involving dinner, not really sure it was her place to agree to that or not.

"Of course you can come to dinner," Bianca responded for Reese, forming a sweet smile. "We're having Ratatouille."

"Now that we've settled that, why don't you both help us choose the best caterer," Reese suggested. Gesturing towards the conference table full of food, she said, "We've got more than enough to share."

"As long as we don't spoil our appetite for dinner," said Bianca, an apparent motherly instinct kicking in, blushing darkly when she realized this. Turning to Sofie who was already wearing a supremely amused expression, she lifted up her index finger and said in warning tones, "Not one word."

Blowing Bianca an exaggerated kiss, Sofie pranced around the table to have a bite of the Raspberry Mont Blanc and listen to several more of Reese's employees compliment her on her various acting performances they'd seen throughout the years. Reese and Bianca watched her for a moment with matching bemused expressions on their faces then Reese tugged the brunette over to the table, feeding her bits and pieces of food, feeling for the first time in years as if the two parts of her life, work and personal, were finally equal in the satisfaction they brought her.

\---

Madame Trotter cooked a perfectly delicious Ratatouille but Sofie was greatly entertained by the fact that Miranda, the perpetually picky eater, was reluctant to eat her food until Reese made a show of how good it tasted. This entertainment increased as they shared a desert of Miranda's favorite chocolate, banana, and whipped cream crepe where the little girl insisted that Reese, not Bianca, cut up the food for her.

After dinner, Miranda took Sofie by the hand, wanting the woman to act out one of her favorite bedtime stories, and Sofie gave the couple a humorously pleading look that had Bianca and Reese laughing as they trailed after the pair. An hour passed when the three adults completed a satisfactory performance of The Lorax according to Miranda and Bianca declared it was bedtime.

Since they spent a significant amount of time play acting Bianca convinced Miranda to overlook her traditional bedtime story and instead allow herself to be sung to sleep. The lights were dimmed in the little girl's room and Reese hovered by the doorway, not really aware of Sofie's presence, she was so focused on mother and daughter. This was the first time she heard Bianca's singing and she was captured by the gentle quality of the brunette's voice, how the love for her daughter was clear in every note she sang, and it affected her more than she could ever say. 

Watching Bianca kiss Miranda on the forehead then begin a soft murmuring conversation with the child, Reese pushed off the doorframe with a smile, walking into the living room where Sofie crouched in front of the stereo, going through Bianca's collection of cds. Looking up at the blonde, she quirked an eyebrow and questioned, "Did you enjoy my performance?"

"You were ingenious as The Lorax," Reese replied playfully, echoing Maurice's compliments from earlier in the day. 

"I'm pleased you think so," said Sofie magnanimously. Deciding on a cd, she removed it from the case and soon the air was filled with a melancholy song. Rising to her feet, the actress looked around the living room and she said in a clever observation, "I haven't been a frequent visitor to Bianca's home, despite my attempts to change this, but I can see pieces of you throughout this house. You are here often, aren't you?"

"Yes," said Reese and feeling rather wary, her eyes narrowed and she gained a stiffer stance. Though she didn't want to think a close friend of Bianca's would oppose their developing relationship, the deepening of her connection to Bianca and Miranda, especially considering how Sofie appeared to support them at the start, she wasn't naïve enough to think that it couldn't happen. Just the thought that Sofie might be insinuating it might not be for the best that she and Bianca were getting closer automatically put her on edge. Maybe it was because she still had that persistent fear, though she tried desperately to rid herself of it, that she was somehow going to lose Bianca. "Is that a problem?"

A barely discernable laugh then Sofie was in front of her, green eyes sharp and shining as she said, "There is no need to be guarded. I was merely commenting on the obvious changes in scenery. I never said I found it unfavorable."

"But do you?" asked Reese in a quiet demand, a strange protective streak and a mild feeling of anger at the slight suspicion that the actress might be interfering with her and Bianca's relationship. 

She had never felt this way before, never had such a sudden and fierce emotion take hold of her and it was almost shocking to Reese but she let it come out all the same, just because she couldn't bear the idea of another person, someone on the outside, affecting the thing that brought her the most happiness in her life. That simply wasn't acceptable.

"You are so forward," Sofie noted with humorous delight. "It is most refreshing and no, I do not find it unfavorable. In fact, I would say it is a very good sign indeed that things are progressing nicely."

Her cheeks heating in slight embarrassment, Reese released a puff of air, running her fingers through her hair in an agitated movement and said somewhat sheepishly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to come off defensive. It's just that I've never had this before." Reese turned to the actress with a plaintive expression, opening herself up enough that Sofie could see the sincerity behind her words. "I've never cared for anyone as much as I care for Bianca. There's this connection I have with her and Miranda and even though it hasn't been that long since I met them, they're already so important to me."

"How important?" questioned Sofie and her voice was unusually considerate in its inquiry.

Knowing this wasn't the time to hide, to protect, Reese met Sofie's gaze then said strong and firm, "They're the most important thing in my life." Feeling freer than she had in years and unable to help herself, Reese went on, "Being with Bianca and Miranda has made me happier than I've been in a very long time. I mean that."

Silence and Sofie studied Reese, her eyes lidded, then she said, "I believe you do." A bright smile formed on her features and she tilted her head to one side as Bianca entered the room then said warmly, "Miranda is asleep and Bianca has returned and so I will take my leave." She walked over to Bianca, kissing her cheeks and hugging her briefly, dipping her head at Reese and winking at the blonde mischievously as she headed out the door. 

Once they were alone, Bianca stood behind Reese, wrapping her arms around the other woman. They swayed to the sound of the soft music that continued to play and Reese sighed happily, relaxing in Bianca's embrace and feeling utterly at peace with the world. Bianca pressed a light kiss onto Reese's neck, nuzzling her skin, and the architect murmured in contentment, exposing more of her neck as a slow smile moved across her features.

"I heard what you said to Sofie," Bianca revealed, her voice a hush. Reese moved her head, looking at the brunette, somewhat alarmed and the anxiety must have been obvious because Bianca gave that familiar soothing sound, her hands moving in a circular caress over Reese's stomach, their touch comforting and tender. Resting her chin on the Reese's shoulder, she murmured, "I just wanted you to know I feel the same and I think it's safe to say that Miranda does too." A pause and Bianca shifted closer, holding Reese tighter, and the blonde leaned back into Bianca, wanting to get rid of the space between them. "I haven't had the best luck in romance. It's horrible to say this but when I think back on all the people I've been with, I know they cared for me, but one after the other they've done things that hurt me, each a little worse than the last. You're different though," Bianca said this thoughtfully as Reese turned in her arms, smiling as the blonde cupped her cheek, moving into her touch. "I know what you said to Sofie tonight was the truth and I know you're not like anyone I've been with. When we're together, I can see it on your face, how happy you are to be with me, to be with Miranda, and I've never doubted that you want me, not once."

"I do want to be with you," said Reese fervently, holding Bianca's face with both her hands, thumbs moving across silken skin in a faint caress. "I want it more than anything I've ever wanted my entire life."

"I know," said Bianca sweetly, her eyes wet with unshed tears. "I know you do." Laughing and wiping at her eyes, smiling when Reese gave a reassuring murmur and did it for her, she added, "I heard you say it, remember?"

Laughing along and returning Bianca's smile, Reese wiped away the last of Bianca's tears then rested her forehead against the brunette's and for a very long while, they remained like that. Wearing silly smiles, happiness exuding from them in waves then Reese dipped her head, kissing Bianca lazy and loving, murmuring against her lips that she was glad Bianca overheard what she said to Sofie. When they parted from the kiss, a smile still on her face, Reese ducked her head, whispering in Bianca's ear that she wanted the brunette to feel how much she wanted to be with her as well. 

Something that caused Bianca's pale skin to darken in a manner that Reese found altogether charming. Then Bianca took Reese's hand and led her down the hall to her bedroom which was a sure sign that the brunette thoroughly endorsed this idea.

\---

At precisely eight o'clock, Audrey walked through the doors of Le Topierre with her girlfriend of two years, Vivienne Landry, on her arm and was greeted by the faces of most of her employees along with all her friends and family proclaiming happy birthday. Reese was at the front of the crowd, accompanied by Bianca, laughing as the redhead gave a surprised exclamation and sardonically cursed them for reminding her this was the day that she increased in age. 

Le Topierre was a large club with multiple floors, the second of which Reese had rented for the party, while the main floor was open to the general public. Once they met Audrey and Vivienne at the door, the party goers went to the second floor where they were guaranteed privacy by the club staff who were also in charge of the private bar on that level.

There were a good amount of people there for Audrey and she soon found her attention split between them. Which is why Reese slipped away from her friend, taking Bianca by the hand, and headed over to where the caterer was set up with an immense array of food. Smiling when she saw the pastries she ordered specifically with Bianca in mind, she lifted up a pastel blue macaron and formed a sultry smile as she drawled, "Want one?"

"Always when you're offering," Bianca replied, opening her mouth to accept the pastry, sucking on Reese's fingers in the process. "Good," she complimented after she finished eating the treat, smiling as Reese wiped the edges of her mouth. A smile that widened when the blonde leaned in for a kiss that was deep and detailed enough to sample the lingering taste of the macaron. When they parted, Bianca's palm was rested flat on Reese's cheek as she murmured, "Even better."

"Glad to hear it," said Reese with droll humor.

Laughing happily, Bianca slipped an arm around Reese's waist, and the two women continued their journey down the caterer's table, feeding each other small samples of the food then going to the bar and ordering drinks. Sitting on a tall stool at the bar with Bianca standing in front of her, Reese held Bianca from behind, her arms wrapped around the brunette's midsection. Smiling softly and resting her chin on the top of Bianca's head, breathing in the scent of her hair, Reese wore a content expression on her features as she watched Sofie winding her way through the crowd with Penelope closely following behind.

"Bianca!" Sofie said her name in proud and doting tones, beaming as she kissed the brunette's cheeks. Turning her attention to Reese, she lifted an eyebrow and remarked, "Mme. Williams, I am most impressed. It seems you've spared no expense."

"I'm glad you like the party but I didn't pay for it by myself," said Reese wryly, stretching her fingers out across Bianca's flat stomach, delighting in the silken texture of her dress. "Everyone here chipped in, yourself included."

"Sofie?" questioned Penelope, forming a look of bemused surprise on hearing this.

Immediately the actress did something quite unusual and entirely unexpected, particularly in Reese's opinion, her face heating in a blush, she turned to Penelope, trying her best to be dismissive but failing in the attempt as she said, "It is nothing. They required some assistance booking this venue and so I phoned Patrice to ask a favor."

"You loathe Patrice," said Penelope, appearing almost dumbfounded. "The last time you spoke at length with him you claimed it destroyed fifty percent of your functioning brain cells."

"Yes, well, this time it only destroyed twenty percent," said Sofie flippantly. Eyeing her girlfriend with a quiet affection, she pushed a lock of hair behind Penelope's ear and murmured, "I tell you it was nothing. Predominantly since it led to such a grand party. Which, again," Sofie continued, directing her attention back to Bianca and Reese who looked entertained on seeing such a different side to the actress. "I am thoroughly impressed with and very pleased to attend."

"Glad to have you," said Reese, smiling and studying Bianca who was looking at her friend rather smugly. 

"What?" Sofie demanded, waving a hand at Bianca who laughed at this reaction. "What is the meaning of this insufferable face you're making?"

"I do adore you," replied Bianca, playfully drawing the words out, kissing Sofie on the cheek and laughing again as the actress blushed once more while muttering a series of curse words under her breath.

"You delight in tormenting me and thus force me to take my leave," announced Sofie, retreating with a smiling Penelope who called a cheerful goodbye to Bianca and Reese as they disappeared back through the crowd and onto the dance floor.

"That was almost mean of you," commented Reese humorously as Bianca turned in her arms, smiling up at her. She ran her fingers through Bianca's black hair that curled gently at the ends, playing with the strands in a thoughtful inspection. 

"I was just teasing her," said Bianca with a pout. "That's considered mean?"

"Maybe," Reese joked, winding Bianca's hair around her finger then releasing it with a bounce. "But only when someone as unnaturally nice as you is the person responsible."

"Unnaturally nice?" echoed Bianca, frowning faintly. "That sounds good."

Resting her hand flat against Bianca's cheek, Reese thumb moved up and down in a slow caress, smiling as she said, "It says something bad about the rest of the world more than it does about you. I don't think I've ever met someone as kind as you, Bianca. Someone as caring and as sweet. When you ask how someone is you actually want to know the answer, it isn't out of some sort of politeness or a sense of obligation," Reese moved in to kiss Bianca softly. "That's rare."

"Thank you," Bianca said bashfully, tangling her fingers in the blonde's hair, pulling her in for another kiss.

Languid and lazy, their lips moved together in a detailed kiss, and Reese opened her mouth at the feel of Bianca's tongue sliding forward in an insistent press. Reese tilted her head, angling it so she could kiss the brunette deeper, her own tongue moving out to meet Bianca's, tasting what the other woman had to offer and relishing this moment and the feeling created by Bianca's kiss. A feeling of utter acceptance and affection but also one of humming excitement, her body automatically responding, scooting forward on the bar stool, pulling Bianca to her so they were as close as possible.

They separated to the sound of an appreciative whistle and slow clapping, causing Reese to blush then scowl as she looked over at a gloating Audrey. "We weren't putting on a show for you," said Reese a bit obstinately, sure Bianca was feeling embarrassed by the way she kept her face tucked into the curve of the blonde's neck.

"No?" asked Audrey innocently, lifting an eyebrow. "I find that makes me sad. I was enjoying it so that I was sure it had been done especially for me as a birthday present."

"Well, it wasn't," Reese said in dry tones. "And you watching us kiss makes me find you creepy."

"Now my feelings have been hurt and you do this on my birthday, it's most unkind," said Audrey sounding downtrodden but forming a mischievous smile that clearly showed she was joking.

Reese was about to respond when she heard quiet laughter that slowly increased in volume and she looked down at Bianca whose face remained tucked into the curve of her neck, her body shaking as it pressed into the blonde's. Staring at the other woman with a look of speculative amusement, Reese faintly heard Bianca say through the laughter, "Too cute."

"I told you," murmured Reese, a fond smile tugging at her lips and an equally fond tinge to her voice. Reese kissed the top of Bianca's head while the brunette moved her face away from Reese's neck, her eyes slightly obscured by a thick lock of hair falling into her eyes, she peered at the architect with a rather impish expression. "I'm not cute, I'm adorable."

Laughing still, Bianca reached up to kiss Reese lightly before she turned in her arms to greet Audrey with a smile. "Happy birthday," Bianca said genially, leaning back into Reese as the blonde kissed the line of her jaw, feeling Bianca's pale skin move to form another smile as she laced their fingers together. "I, for one, am glad that you enjoyed our kissing. Though I doubt you enjoyed it more than we did," Bianca added in that prim tone which always served to greatly entertain Reese.

"Touché," Audrey remarked, raising her glass of wine in a mild salute. There was the loud call of birthday presents from Audrey's family and the redhead turned, laughing on seeing several of them holding up an assortment of wrapped gifts. Turning back to Bianca and Reese, she dipped her head then said, "It seems that I have gifts awaiting me." Moving closer to the couple, she gave them both a kiss to the cheek and said softly, "Thank you both so much for this party. I realize that Reese was most likely responsible for a good deal of the planning but I am positive you helped, Bianca."

"A little," admitted Bianca, taking a step forward and looking back at Reese. She held the blonde's hand as they made their way through the party goers and towards the booth where Audrey's family and Vivienne resided with a large pile of presents. "But it was all the brainchild of your business partner and loyal employees."

"They are marvelous," said Audrey, smiling brightly. Laughing as she was pulled over to the booth by Vivienne and several of the aforementioned loyal employees, she called over her shoulder, "And entirely too forceful!"

Opening presents occupied nearly an hour of their time, most of the length caused from the teasing remarks and laughter as well as Audrey pausing to thank every gift giver. Including Reese who had given her a rare and hard to find original copy of the L'œuvre by Émile Zola which had been Audrey's favorite book since she first read it at the age of sixteen. Once all the presents were opened and everyone was thanked, the impressive Marquise au Chocolat cake was placed on the table covered with forty candles which Audrey grumpily counted before blowing them all out with the help of her family and Vivienne. 

Drinking and dancing consumed Bianca and Reese for the rest of their stay at Le Topierre. Reese couldn't help but enjoy the exuberance the brunette exhibited when tipsy, becoming even more loving and eager in her responses, and as they drifted onto the dance floor, Reese shivered as Bianca's fingers slipped under her shirt to caress the bare skin of her back.

Swaying together to the music, their attention momentarily distracted by the call of Audrey and Vivienne dancing nearby, and after returning their greeting, Reese had her focus drawn again to Bianca as the other woman moved her hands in a round circles over the small of her back before settling on her hips. "You," Bianca drew the word out slowly, a dreamy smile curving on her lips, her hands warm on Reese's skin, heating it with her caress. "Throw a great party."

"I'm glad you think so," Reese chuckled, her hand sliding up Bianca's sides, tracing the outline of her body. "I'll be sure to give a party for your birthday too. But," she said, sounding sly and raising an eyebrow. "First you need to tell me when it is."

"February 9th," said Bianca with a smile. She blinked lazily then gained a sudden awareness as she added, "You should help me with planning Miranda's fourth birthday party. She was born on March 24th so we have lots of time to get ready."

"What about something at L'Ecurie du Bois Rond? Anything with horses would be a guaranteed success," suggested Reese, her mind already working on possible party ideas for the little girl, delighting in Miranda's potential happiness with whatever they did.

"Maybe," said Bianca thoughtfully, blinking again, her response clearly slowed by the alcohol. Bianca's hands slid out from under Reese's shirt, moving up to tangle her fingers in blonde hair, her face a breath away from the architect's as she questioned, "What about you? I'd like to know when your birthday is so I can try and upstage your party skills with my own big shebang." 

"Really," Reese replied, giving a humorous scoff, as she looked around the very impressive club she had rented. "I don't think that's possible."

"Birthday please," murmured Bianca, moving in as if for a kiss but stopping her lips millimeters from the other woman's. "And we'll see."

Chuckling quietly, Reese moved in for the kiss herself only to find Bianca immediately drawing her head away, clucking her tongue and shaking her finger at the blonde as if she had been quite naughty for trying such a thing. "What? Is this some form of extortion?" asked Reese, laughing.

"Birthday please," Bianca repeated and she slid her hand around to cup Reese's cheek, caressing it in a light stroke of her fingertips. "I would say that calling this a negotiation is more appropriate. Namely since I'm negotiating that you tell me your birthday and I'll give you a kiss."

"Is that how it works?" asked Reese dryly.

"Yes," said Bianca smartly and she wore a smug look on her features, one that Reese found strangely adorable when accompanied by a slow and easy smile. She tucked a stray lock of hair behind Reese's ear and murmured, "That's exactly how it works. Well?" Bianca smirked. "Birthday please?"

"Fine, fine," Reese rolled her eyes, releasing a puff of air and returning Bianca's smile. "December 8th."

"December 8th," echoed Bianca wistfully, a far off look forming, and it seemed to Reese as if the brunette was already coming up with ideas for how to celebrate her birthday. Something that Reese couldn't help feeling charmed by. When she focused back on Reese, that wistful look was still on her face and Bianca stretched her fingers out, stroking the architect's cheek and studying her with a lidded eyes that held an affectionate glow. "I'm going to make sure it's a birthday you'll always remember."

"In a good way, I hope," said Reese sardonically though she naturally moved into Bianca's touch.

"The very best way," Bianca assured. She had a knowing expression on her face that morphed into something far more sensual and mischievous, leaning in close as she said, "Now for your negotiated kiss."

Chuckling as Bianca moved in for the kiss, Reese surrendered to the other woman, yielding to her lips that moved against her own a firm and knowing caress. Her tongue pressing for entrance, reaching out to meet hers, and Bianca tilted her head, allowing herself better access, allowing the kiss to deepen, for her to taste more, finding everything Reese had to offer and taking it for her own. All while giving so very much, tugging gently on the blonde's lower lip and moving her head in a different direction to start the kiss all over again. This wasn't a singular kiss like Bianca had negotiated but instead it was a series of kisses that left Reese quivering in the brunette's arms and absolutely certain of Bianca's desire for her.

The kiss ended reluctantly on Bianca's part and Reese swore there was something of a pout on her lips and a rather satisfied gleam in her eyes as she observed the architect, pushing aside a lock of hair that had fallen into Reese's eyes. Narrowing her gaze at this, Reese managed a weak grin through her shallow breaths and said in a humorous accusation, "You are a mean person at times."

"In a freakishly nice sense, I suppose I am," Bianca admitted with a quirky grin, arching an eyebrow playfully.

Releasing a quiet growl and gesturing with her hands before cupping Bianca's face in a tender hold, Reese seized the brunette's lips for another kiss, smiling into it, taking in the subtle tremble of Bianca's body from laughter and sharing in it as they moved across the dance floor. Unaware of the other party goers and if they were paying attention to them, wholly focused on one another and the joy each brought to the other in that moment. 

Just past midnight, they said their goodbyes to Audrey and the rest of the guests, wryly noting that both Audrey and Sofie shared the same suggestive expressions when they announced they were leaving. Walking out into the cool night air, Reese had her arm around Bianca's waist and she was scanning for her car which was parked down the street. Unlike Bianca, she had only three glasses of wine, her last drink was over an hour ago and she was far from tipsy. Spotting her silver BMW M5, Reese started to walk over to it only to stop when she realized Bianca wasn't moving along with her. Turning to the other woman, Reese saw she was fixated on a couple just outside the entrance to Le Topierre, out of the eye line of the bouncer, they were in their early twenties and in the midst of a heated argument.

She started to suggest they tell the bouncer about the situation when the man suddenly grabbed the woman by her wrists, forcing her backwards until she was slammed against the brick wall of the building and it was in this instant that Bianca slid away from Reese and marched over to them with a look of determination on her features. "Stop that!" Bianca shouted at the man, approaching the couple with a worried Reese following close behind. When the man turned to her, looking quite angry and irritated with the interruption, Bianca demanded, "Qu' est-ce que vous faites la?"

Continuing to hold the woman against the wall, his eyes narrowed as he looked at Bianca, his voice a growl as he said, "T' occupe."

"Si vous attaquez quelqu'un devant moi, je vais etre obligee de m'en meler," Bianca said sharply.

To Reese, it seemed as if the brunette suddenly wasn't the same effervescent and tipsy woman from a few minutes ago. Bianca had somehow become stone cold sober and was now in the middle of fighting what she felt was a necessary battle. Afraid of the situation escalating into something more violent, the architect was grateful to see Sofie and Penelope emerging from the club, and moving just a step away from Bianca, she called out to them, telling them to get the bouncer. Looking towards Bianca with wide and worried eyes, Sofie nodded her head and ran into the club, appearing moments later with the bouncer who quickly took stock of the situation and headed over to Bianca and the couple. As he did this, Reese subtly placed herself in front of Bianca, telling her that the bouncer was coming and the brunette ceased her conversation with the man who had finally released his grip on his companion. 

Giving Reese a warm and grateful smile, Bianca returned her gaze to the couple, her attention moving to the woman who looked far less frightened, her voice low and gentle as she asked, "Est-ce que ca va?" 

"Oui," the woman said, nodding her head and rubbing her wrists, her eyes darting over to the man who was occupied with the club bouncer who was effectively telling him to leave the premises or he would call the police. "J'ai des amis a l'interieur."

"Vous voulez que nous vous aidions a les rejoindre?" Bianca inquired softly, walking with the woman to the entrance of Le Topierre where a crowd had gathered which included Sofie and Penelope who continued to study Bianca matching disquieted expressions. 

Shaking her head at Bianca's offer to help locate her friends inside the club, the woman left them, and Bianca was approached by the bouncer who had made sure the man got into his vehicle and left the area. While Bianca discussed with him everything she witnessed involving the couple, Reese was met by Sofie and Penelope, the former looking at Bianca with anxious green eyes before focusing on Reese. 

"What happened?" asked Sofie quietly, her voice unnaturally serious. 

"A couple was arguing, a man and a woman," Reese said and her gaze drifted over to Bianca who was still talking with the bouncer. Turning to Sofie, she continued, "He grabbed her wrists, pushed her against the building, it looked like it could get violent, that's when Bianca shouted at him to stop. She was talking to him when you walked out of the club and I told you to get the bouncer." 

"How was Bianca?" asked Sofie, her serious nature not shifting in the least, looking Reese steadily in the eyes. "How did she react?"

"She was wonderful, you saw her, she got him to stop," Reese was almost gushing but the impulse was halted as she finally took notice of Sofie's expression and the solemn air she carried about her. One which was totally out of character for the boisterous actress. "What is it?"

Sofie's gaze wandered past Reese, watching Bianca as she finished her conversation with the bouncer, and stepping close to the blonde, her voice low and utterly earnest, she murmured, "You must take care of her. Promise me this?"

"What are you talking about?" asked Reese, blinking in confusion.

"Promise me," Sofie repeated and when Reese looked into her green eyes she could see the grim truth to them. That the actress truly did require this reassurance from her and she wouldn't budge until she had received it.

"I promise," said Reese, her tones laced with confusion but it was a genuine vow all the same, one that Reese intended to keep. Especially considering how Sofie immediately looked relieved on receiving it. The confusion still remaining with her, she began, "What is this--"

Her question was interrupted by Bianca's return, the brunette was all smiles, clearly intent on comforting them, proving she was fine, something that Reese would have taken at face value if not for that worried light in Sofie's gaze that simply wouldn't leave. When they parted, walking away from the other couple, Reese glanced back at the actress and she swore she saw Sofie mouth the word promise once more then they were gone in the dark of the night as they walked over to Reese's BMW M5. During the drive to Bianca's house the weather shifted, cloudy skies setting free a drizzle of rain that by the time they were inside the house and shaking off the water, shivering from the cold, had turned into the start of a thunderstorm.

They shared a hot shower that somehow didn't develop into anymore more than kisses and faint caresses. Reese couldn't explain why but she had a sense to stop as if some silent sign had been placed for her to read, instructing her not to go any further tonight. It was instinct and while she was someone who normally followed her head and not her heart, Reese was trying to change that with Bianca and she gave into this intuition, making sure her touch wasn't sexual but one more of solace and affection. When they exited the shower, normally they dried one another but Bianca pulled away, her back to Reese as she dried herself off with one of the large fluffy towels she favored and Reese watched her, a frown forming. 

One after the other, they walked into the bedroom and dressed. Reese in her blue silk pajamas and Bianca in her traditional mish mash of clothing that she preferred when she simply wanted to be comfortable instead of out and out sexy. Though Reese always found her to be the latter. Buttoning her shirt, Reese looked at Bianca out of the corner of her eyes as the brunette tugged on her worn Enchantment t-shirt that sported her mother's name on the back and the company's logo on the front. She was starting to understand why Sofie had asked her to make that promise, there was something off about Bianca tonight, something unsettled, and watching the other woman, Reese wondered if she should ask her about it.

Certainly Reese wanted to ask but would that really be the best thing? She had experienced so many other instances like this. Times where she wanted to ask Bianca about her change in mood and that dark veil that would fall over her eyes, that look of crushing sadness and a pain that Reese couldn't ever comprehend, but each time she worked up the courage it was as if Bianca knew what she was about to ask and cut her off at the pass. Magically she would become sweetness and light, full of smiles and energetic happiness, and Reese would let the question remain unspoken.

Tonight wasn't any different, the question hadn't even started to be voiced when Bianca was in front of her, a slow and sensual smile on her lips, hands reaching out to slip the tips of her fingers beneath the waistband of Reese's pajama bottoms, tugging the blonde forward until their bodies were pressed together. Reese had just managed to whisper Bianca's name when the brunette kissed her as she pushed them gently forward, towards the bed, and they fell on it in a tumble, limbs tangling together and Bianca's lips moved on hers in a leisurely caress, where it was more about the feel and the touch and the sensation than it was about arousal and passion. Nevertheless, as the kisses continued on, their ardor becoming a little more evident, Reese could feel herself become flush with desire and her hand slid down, underneath the brunette's pajama bottoms and her panties, but before she could go any further her wrist was clasped in a surprisingly strong hold and she was met by the intense gaze of Bianca's dark eyes. 

"No," Bianca's voice was harsh despite the fact this was said in a small whisper. Slowly, she removed Reese's hand, moving it up where she continued to hold it in her own, though her touch was much less severe, almost apologetic in it is caress. "I don’t want you to touch me like that. I don't want to have sex." Reese was positive she must have looked wounded at this because Bianca's expression immediately softened and her gaze became plaintive as she stroked Reese's cheek. "I'm sorry," she murmured and there was a vulnerability in it. The way she said this and how her eyes were shadowed as they gazed away from Reese, telling her that Sofie had been correct in her instructions. That tonight Bianca would need someone to take care of her and Reese was grateful to be the person who was allowed to do so. "I know it might seem like it because of this--"

"Shhh," Reese hushed, placing an index finger against Bianca's lips, tenderly silencing her. "It's all right," she murmured. "I understand. Besides," she formed a jaunty grin, thinking for some reason that the brunette needed some humor right now. "Sometimes just kissing is more than enough."

Instead of responding, Bianca gave a relieved, almost unsteady smile, and she dipped her head, kissing the architect again. Reese accepted this, letting Bianca lead the way because that was apparently what the brunette wanted, what she needed, but she couldn't help the hurt feelings that remained. Why wasn't she allowed to touch Bianca? What happened to make the brunette feel this way? What made her put in place this strange and silent wall that suddenly existed between them? Things changed, they shifted, once they left the club, after dealing with that couple, but Reese didn't understand why that would have such an effect on Bianca. She wasn't used to it being this way, it reminded her of the old constraints she used to have on her. When she would have to make herself to go along, to pretend, to fake her desires, repress her needs to make everyone else happy, and to satisfy the role that she had to play. It wasn't something that Reese liked in the least. 

Her life with Bianca was about acceptance, freedom, and love, and while she was melting into Bianca's kisses that were slow like honey, Reese couldn't totally give herself over to the embrace because she had to retain her self-control. Bianca didn't want to have sex, Bianca didn't want it to escalate to that level, she didn't want Reese to touch her, and so Reese had to keep this in mind, forcing her desires down and keeping her hands in a neutral position on the brunette's hips. All this thought, all this restraint, killed much of the enjoyment in these kisses and she didn't know how much time passed when they finally drifted to a halt and Bianca tucked her head into the curve of Reese's neck as she slept. What Reese didn't realize as she fell asleep was that despite having her eyes closed and her breathing perfectly even, Bianca wasn't sleeping. She was pretending to sleep, hoping the longer she did this the reality of it happening would actually occur but it ultimately proved to be a futile effort.

Unnoticed by Reese in her slumber, the time went by, and she had been sleeping for barely three hours when she woke to a cold and empty bed. Looking at the clock on the bedside table, she saw it was 3:17 a.m. which wasn't exactly when she had been planning to wake up but upon noticing that Bianca was missing and there was no light on in the bathroom, Reese rubbed her eyes, and got out of bed. Wandering down the hallway and into the living room, she unconsciously jumped at the sound of loud thunder that seemed to shake the house.

Soon as she walked into the living room she was greeted with the sight of Bianca who was sitting on the couch, staring at several photo albums spread out on the coffee table along with a few hundred pictures that were stacked in a messy pile. Frowning at this and at the rather stressed and intense look Bianca wore on her face, Reese murmured the other woman's name and was met with Bianca jerking her head up and gazing at her with dark and almost wild eyes. Her frown deepening, Reese walked over to Bianca quickly, sitting next to her on the couch, reaching out to hold her hand and quietly inquire what was going on, why wasn't she in bed.

It appeared as if Bianca was about to reply but another crash of thunder sounded, this one actually shaking the house, the windows rattling from the force. The line of her jaw tightened and Bianca focused back on the pictures, picking up one of herself and Miranda on Christmas. In the background Reese recognized Erica and a tall blonde man that Bianca had identified as her Uncle Jack on a previous occasion. Miranda was still a baby in this picture, not even a year old, and for whatever reason they all appeared to be in a hospital room. Whatever questions and curiosity Reese had about the details of this picture were put on hold as Bianca said in a barely audible reply, "I couldn't sleep. Not with the thunderstorm."

"So you decided to organize photo albums?" asked Reese, a little confused at this impulse, wondering why Bianca didn't just wake her.

"I don’t like thunderstorms," Bianca continued, not seeming to hear Reese, acting as if she was talking to herself, and she picked up another picture of Miranda, one where she was older and playing in a park with Kendall. "Usually I check on Miranda whenever there's a storm, it makes me feel better, but I noticed because I did that she was developing a fear of them so I stopped. Looking at these pictures helps."

"Helps with what?" Reese pursued and a genuine worry, a ball of fear emerged in the pit of her stomach, and she had a sickening feeling deep in her soul and she knew, she just knew, instinctively this had to do with that sadness Bianca sometimes carried, that dark veil covering her eyes, the one Reese wanted to know about but found herself rebuffed each time she tried. "Bianca," she said her name in a soothing murmur, standing up to follow after Bianca who was holding the picture of her and Miranda in the hospital room when she was still a baby. "Why don't you like thunderstorms?"

Again, it didn't seem like Bianca really heard her, the brunette kept moving about the living room that was only illuminated by the strikes of lightning visible from the large bay windows. Gazing at the picture in her hand, Bianca said, "The man at the club, it reminded me. Not at first, I was too concerned with his girlfriend, helping her, but when the weather changed and there was a storm just like on that night, it reminded me." She turned to Reese with wide eyes that had such a haunted look, like Bianca was lost in a memory she couldn't ever escape no matter how hard she tried, and the architect felt herself tearing up at the sight. The brunette was so very hurt in this moment, so very damaged and fragile, and Reese couldn't begin to understand what could have caused this. All she knew was she wanted to help, she wanted to soothe, to comfort, to cause that look somehow go away. To be erased forever from the other woman's lovely features, bringing back the Bianca that was carefree and happy. "I think it was the way he held her wrists," Bianca noted in a strangely clinical observation, turning over her own wrists to stare at them. "They have the same grip."

"Who?" questioned Reese and she didn't know her voice could be this gentle, this reassuring, just like she didn't know she could ever feel so much for another person, but she did and it was all for Bianca. Her approach seemed to work and Bianca directed her gaze over at the blonde and there was a dim light of recognition in her eyes, as if she noticed for the first time that Reese was really there. Hesitant but wanting badly to help, to ease that pain she saw in those dark eyes, Reese reached out to cup Bianca's cheek and she gave a wavering smile when the brunette leaned into her touch. "Bianca," Reese said her name in the barest hush, and it cracked, shaking at what she was contemplating. "Did someone hurt you?"

"Michael Cambias."

The way Bianca said his name, it wasn't more than a whisper, but her voice was strained, this was something that had be forced out of Bianca. The way she said it left Reese with the impression that it wasn't a name, a person, that Bianca wanted to talk about but she had managed to accept the need to do so. Hearing it instantly filled Reese with confusion and a powerful tide of worry and fear swept over her because that name, it was the same as the company Bianca worked for, the company that was part of Miranda's inheritance, the place Bianca spent her days not out of a real joy for the work but instead to ensure her daughter's future. Someone with that name, the same name as the company where Bianca worked, the company that Miranda's uncle was in charge of, hurt her? Put that dark and haunted look in her eyes? That perpetual pain that floated in and out of the brunette's life, tainting even her happiest moments?

"What did he do?" Reese found herself asking, her hands trembling as they held Bianca's face, stroking the pale skin and trying to get some sort of reaction, something other than the numb and far off expression that seemed to be cemented on the brunette's face. Something in her knew already what the answer would be and she felt the bile rising up in her throat along with the rage but it was all a horrible suspicion, nothing could be confirmed until Bianca told her. She supposed she would have already known this if she read those gossip magazines like Maurice, trolled through Bianca's existence like some peeping tom, but she didn't want that then and she didn't want that now. She wanted to hear it from Bianca, she needed to hear it from her, and she suspected that Bianca needed to be the one to tell her. "What did Michael do to you?" 

Dead to the world, that was how Bianca's eyes looked, utterly black and emotionless, flat and devoid of that sparkle, that life that Reese had fallen in love with, they were all missing as she looked at her. A twisted smile formed on Bianca's lips, one that Reese couldn't understand, and she felt the tears falling down her face as Bianca finally answered her, "He raped me."

\---

According to her father, ever since she was born, Reese was an extraordinarily healthy person and it was the truth. Reese never had any broken bones, any minor or major surgeries, she didn't even tend to get hangovers when she drank a little more than usual. In her entire life, she had only experienced the effects of nausea once and that was more than enough. Reese never wanted to feel that way again, to have that sensation of her stomach curdling, and the bitter taste rising in her mouth. She didn't want to but here she was, with that same feeling, unable to control her natural reaction to hearing Bianca's words, to finally knowing the truth behind that haunted look in her eyes.

It made her sick and she had to swallow hard, forcing that response back down, but even as Reese got control of the effect hearing about Bianca's rape had on her body she couldn't do the same with her emotions. The despair and the rage and the overwhelming desire to fix this, to undo this horrible wrong done to Bianca, was so strong in Reese and she didn't know how to express everything she wanted to say and so she didn't say anything at all.

Her hands still trembling, Reese watched as Bianca closed her eyes tight, her body losing a good amount of the tension it was holding and Bianca dropped her head, hiding her face in the familiar spot between Reese's shoulder and her neck she often favored. Her breath came in shallow bursts and her voice was thick and unhappy as she said, "I want to be past it. I really think I should be."

Unable to respond, Reese looked incredulously at Bianca, an automatic disbelief seizing her on hearing these words. How could Bianca feel that way? To Reese, it was almost like hearing Bianca blamed herself for the rape. There was something so utterly wrong about it that she couldn't understand even a little of what it meant. Moving slowly back and dipping her head to meet their eyes, Reese held Bianca's face in her hands, caressing her skin as she asked softly, "Why do you say that?"

Dragging her eyes away from Reese only to flinch and shudder as another crash of thunder shook the house, Bianca's gaze had that far off look again and Reese knew before she spoke an answer to her question wouldn't be coming. "He was waiting for me at the boarding house," Bianca said distantly. "I was staying with Myrtle back then because felt I was too old to live with Mom… I wanted space but I didn't want her to worry and Myrtle has always been so good to me. It just seemed right to move in with her but she forgot to lock the door sometimes. I'm sure that's how he got in."

"Bianca," Reese said her name brokenly because that's how she felt, completely broken. She could feel herself falling apart on hearing the awful details of the rape, not wanting to hear, not wanting to know, but wanting to be there for Bianca all the same and the brunette wanted to tell her this and Reese wasn't about to stop her. She couldn't be the one to put that distance between them, no matter how much knowing this would hurt.

"I was scared from the beginning, finding him there, but I didn't think he would," Bianca trailed off, wandering away from Reese, her arms wrapping around her body as if to ward off an invisible chill. "We danced," she gave a bitter laugh, a short burst, looking back at Reese with those dark eyes that remained haunted and shone with tears. "He said he wanted me to work my magic on him, make him a better person, to heal him with my love. I was stupid, I made him angry when I said I couldn't, that it was impossible, and he started to… but I ran away, I ran, only I couldn't run fast enough and he caught me." Bianca was staring out the large bay windows, her expression lifeless and vacant, watching as lightning struck in the distance. Drawn forward, her eyes fixed on Bianca's face that remained painfully detached and disconnected, Reese moved to stand at her side, carefully reaching out to her as she heard Bianca whisper, "He always catches me." 

The anger remained, bubbling underneath the surface, and Reese did her best to contain it. Removing it from her voice and expression as she took Bianca's hand in her own, making herself form a reassuring smile when Bianca looked at her, her pale features utterly lost and filled with so much pain. "Not anymore," Reese said in a fervent promise. "You're safe here with me."

"Safe," echoed Bianca and a wan smile formed on her features. Her eyes were drawn away from Reese once again and she said, sounding resentful in her reflection, "Except in my memories."

Horrible, all of it was so horrible, and Reese didn't want to ask Bianca this. She didn't want to press for more answers, making the other woman talk about things she wasn't ready for. Acting like some sort of vulture, preying on the brunette's misery, but that rage, that anger, it wouldn't go away just like the fear about Michael and where he was now and could he come after them. Was that reason for Nathan's constant protection? For her family's worry about their safety? And so the question slipped from her lips, where was he? Rotting away in prison? Locked away until the end of time? Bianca turned to her, dark eyes filled with guilt and anguish, shadows forming underneath.

"He's dead," Bianca's voice was barely audible. "I killed him." 

There was a roaring in her ears and Reese felt strangely separate from her body and she knew she said what, that she was staring at Bianca with disbelief because the idea that this kind and gentle woman could do such a thing was unfathomable. A person that Reese had felt from the moment that she met her she was one of the nicest human beings on the planet, someone who would never harm another living soul. How could a woman like that kill another person? Though she understood the instinct, the need, and she was glad to know he was dead, that the monster who had violated Bianca with such a brutal act was gone forever but the reality that Bianca was responsible was so very foreign to Reese that she couldn't grasp it.

"I went to see him," said Bianca in a hush, pulling her hand from Reese's and walking towards the window, watching as the rain began to slow and the storm ebbed away in the night. "I don't know why but I went to see him. I had a gun, to keep myself safe and he started to come after me, just like before, and I couldn't let him hurt me again, hurt my baby, so I killed him."

Suddenly it all made sense, that troubled look that would form when Reese brought up Miranda's parentage, the reluctance to speak about it and the unusual nature of a single lesbian in her early twenties having a toddler. She felt sick again, sick and confused, because it didn't make sense, such a sweet child coming from such a violent act. Miranda had nothing to do with her origins, with that monster who raped Bianca, she knew that but the idea it was where she came from was just wrong.

"Miranda," Reese whispered the child's name and Bianca whipped her head around, her eyes narrowed, her gaze flashing.

"She's an innocent. Miranda is proof that something good can come from something evil," said Bianca fiercely and Reese's eyes went wide, horrified as she realized that Bianca thought she felt differently. "Just like my sister."

"Sweetheart," Reese rushed forward, holding Bianca's face in her hands, stroking her pale features and drawing the brunette's dark gaze to look into her own, to see the sincerity there, the truth behind her words. "I know that. I just…" Her words fading, she did her best to search for the right way to explain what she was feeling, so there wouldn’t be any misunderstanding, and finally she drew her eyes back to Bianca and said, "I hate that Miranda could be effected by what he did to you, that anyone would treat her badly because of it, that she would be hurt by it. She's such a wonderful child."

"I won't let it touch her," Bianca said this like it was a vow and Reese could see the sincerity in her features along with the unwavering strength. Reese knew that the brunette would never let Miranda suffer because of what Michael Cambias did. "I promised myself and I promised Kendall that Miranda wouldn't ever be hurt the way she was or grow up feeling the way that she did. Forever out of place, rejected, and alone. That she wouldn't doubt herself because she would be surrounded by love from the start, and she would know where she belonged, always secure in the knowledge that she's wanted."

"I'm sure Miranda feels that way," said Reese quietly, her voice reassuring.

"She has nothing to do with him," said Bianca, her voice low and almost dangerous. "Nothing."

"I know," Reese repeated, moving in closer, resting her forehead against Bianca's, looking into her eyes.

Shuddering and falling into Reese, the brunette seemed to collapse in her arms, and Bianca clung to her, fingers digging into Reese's back and her breath heating her skin, warming it. "Having her saved me," Bianca confessed quietly and as she stayed tucked away in Reese's arms, the blonde looked down at her, kissing the crown of dark hair, nuzzling it in an affectionate gesture, giving her support both emotionally and physically, going on instinct how to best comfort the other woman. "I don't think I could have ever seen past my own pain if it wasn't for her and Kendall. I still remember being so lost, each day went by in a daze. When I found out that I was pregnant and I was so scared. I didn't know how to deal with it, I tried to ignore it, just like I tried to ignore the rape, pretending that it never happened and my mother… she wanted me to have an abortion. She thought it was what was best for me, that it would help me move on from the rape if I did that, and I know she felt that way because when it happened to her she didn't have a choice. Abortions weren't legal and they were hardly safe and I know my rape brought her back to that time, just like my pregnancy brought Kendall face to face with how she was conceived." 

Lifting her head, Bianca looked at Reese with large and lamenting eyes, begging her to understand, "Kendall saw me at the clinic and she could have tried to make me feel guilty or bad about what I was thinking of doing. Instead she was understanding and kind and she made me see what I would be losing if I went through with the abortion. It would be like getting rid of Kendall and I couldn't live with that. Soon as I made the decision to have Miranda, to raise her as my daughter and to give her everything Kendall never had, somehow everything became easier and living suddenly wasn't as hard. I actually felt happy again."

It was strange, feeling this grateful to a person she never met, but Reese did feel that way. She was so very grateful to Kendall for helping Bianca through what had to be the darkest time in her life and she smiled softly, cupping the brunette's cheek and she wanted to kiss Bianca, she wanted it so very badly, but she wondered if it was appropriate. In this moment, all the natural ease that accompanied her relationship with Bianca disappeared as she fixated on their time together. Wondering if she had ever been too rough, too forceful, had brought the other woman back to her memories of the rape and she hesitated.

Whether or not that hesitation was noticed by Bianca wasn't known to Reese, she didn't think it was because the brunette was looking at her with those dark eyes that no longer had that haunted look in them. Instead they were filled with affection and she felt nimble fingers tangle in her hair as Bianca met their lips for a kiss that was less loving than it was grateful. As they parted, Bianca's face remained close to Reese, her breath warm on her skin as she murmured, "Thank you for listening."

"I wanted to," replied Reese quiet but powerful. "I needed to. Bianca," Reese said her name in a whisper, cupping her face in her hands, stroking her skin tenderly. "Please know that you can tell me anything."

Another wan smile but this one lighter, happier, than before and Bianca said in wry tones, "Then I think I'll tell you that I might finally be able to go to sleep now that the storm has passed."

Noticing that indeed, the thunder and the lightning had dissipated and the rain had died down to a drizzle, Reese moved to hold Bianca's hand and they made their way back to the bedroom. Getting into bed, one after the other, and Reese lay still, not sure what to do, how much to touch, what was allowed and what would be uncomfortable for the brunette, hating this paranoid and awkward feeling she suddenly had around Bianca, knowing it was ridiculous and entirely her fault. Then Bianca scooted over, resting an arm on her stomach and tucking her face into the crook of Reese's neck, releasing a contented sigh.

Sleep was elusive for Reese though, nipping at the edges of her mind, and all she could do was run each and every time she touched Bianca, kissed her, had sex with her, over and over. Not in that pleasant way she had so many times before, reliving the moments fondly, but picking them apart, analyzing Bianca's reactions, trying to discern if she had ever made the brunette uncomfortable with her touch, the idea that she had tormenting her, creating a feeling of wariness in her, an uncertainty that hadn't existed before. 

The anger was still there, building under her carefully placed mask of loving support, and Reese could feel it consuming her as she looked at Bianca's sleeping features, calm and at peace. Pushing a lock of dark hair from Bianca's eyes, rubbing it in between her fingers, enjoying the silken texture, Reese brooded over what happened to the other woman. That man, Michael Cambias, had raped her, had run after her, trapped her, and forced himself on her. Again, she felt the nausea rise up with the rage and she tried to settle it down, tried to push it away, but she couldn't, not even when she looked at Bianca who was sleeping safe in her arms.

Violence wasn't something Reese had ever dealt with. She led a somewhat sheltered life due to her parents money and her mother's status in New York society. Rape and murder, these were things she heard about on nightly news or read in the paper. Until now, it wasn't something she had knowledge of on a personal level and the idea that someone as sweet, as gentle, as Bianca was the one who experienced them firsthand made her sick to her stomach. Her mother taught her to hold her emotions in because anytime she expressed them as a child they were dismissed and this didn't change as she aged. She had done it for so long, hiding things away, that it became second nature and she tried to do the same with this. Hold in her rage, hold in the sick feeling that this had been done to Bianca, because she knew they couldn't help the other woman but for the first time Reese doubted her ability to do this. Along with the anger, the sickness, came an intense need to protect.

From the start there was a delicacy she sensed in Bianca, that as strong and as capable as she was, the kindness she displayed, her gentle nature, caused Reese to see something fragile in her and more than once she feared the idea of people taking advantage of Bianca. Hearing about the rape just increased this belief, this instinct, and Reese knew she would do anything to keep it from hurting Bianca again. She couldn't wipe the memories away anymore than she could the rape itself and if she could do that, she would be taking away Miranda, who was the one good thing to come from it. But Reese could watch over her though, she could be more careful, she could be more observant, make absolutely certain she wasn't causing those memories resurface, that she wasn't the reason for added pain in Bianca's life.

Bit by bit, Reese went through her time with Bianca, doing this occupied most of her night and by the time the door creaked open and Miranda poked her head inside, holding a box of Cocoa Puffs in hand, Reese had formulated a plan, a new method of being in her time with Bianca, making sure she watched herself, her actions, as closely as possible as to not hurt the brunette. Climbing out of bed, careful not to wake Bianca, she went about the Saturday ritual of serving breakfast for Miranda and joining the little girl in front of the television to watch cartoons as they ate. A half an hour after they began this tradition, Bianca wandered into the living room, a sleepy expression clinging to her features along with a worried light in her eyes and instinctively Reese knew that she was wondering about her reaction to the rape in the light of the morning.

Encouraging Miranda to pick out her clothes for the day and to think up fun things for them to do, they were soon alone and Reese focused on Bianca, studying her features, hesitating in her response as she tried to judge what to say. She wanted to kiss her so very badly, to touch, to hug, to reassure physically but she had gone over so many moments like these in the dark of the night and each time she did she swore there were instances where this instinct of hers wasn't welcome on Bianca's part and that was more than Reese could bear. Reese didn't want to do that to Bianca, she didn't want to be the source of more pain, and this is what caused her to pause in her response and when she saw the hurt reflected in Bianca's dark eyes it didn't dawn on her it was the slowed reaction, the thought behind her innocuous holding of their hands, that caused it instead of the fact they were touching at all. Reese started to pull her hand away but Bianca wouldn't allow it and so there it stayed as Bianca kept her gaze steady with the architect's not budging in the slightest as she studied the other woman.

"Are you all right, knowing this?" asked Bianca and there was a steel there along with an unspoken question, and Reese knew if she gave the smallest hint that her answer was no things would end between them. 

Fear rising up in her and that restraint she had been working so hard to develop throughout the night disappearing in an instant, Reese held Bianca's face in her hands and kissed her. It wasn't a kiss of passion or comfort, it was an entreaty, desperate and full of love, wanting Bianca to know how all right she was. It still hurt, it still incited rage, it still made her sick, knowing that Bianca had been raped but it didn't make her want Bianca any less. It just increased her already protective instinct towards the brunette, it made her want to shield Bianca and Miranda all from the evils in the world.

Miranda came skipping back into the room, clothing in hand, with a request to visit the Zoo de Vincennes and they readily agreed. After the kiss, Reese thought at first maybe she had overreacted. That she didn't need to watch herself so closely with Bianca, go over their every interaction, but throughout their day, looking at the animals in the zoo, explaining to Miranda where they came from and all their habits, there was a slow withdrawal on Bianca's part. Noticing this caused Reese to return to her watchful routine, guarding herself, evaluating her actions before they occurred so she wouldn't hurt, wouldn't offend, and there was this air, horrible and stiff and awkward and utterly unlike anything that had been there before that wouldn't cease.

Her fault, it had to be her fault, Reese was used to this. She had been told this so many times over the years, had it hammered into her head by her mother that the problems in her relationships were brought about by herself and she couldn't help thinking it in this moment. If she had been going over their time together, how she touched Bianca, the moments she had been too rough, too forceful, selfish in her desires, then of course Bianca must have been doing the same and the way she was reacting told Reese that Bianca had found her lacking and the architect felt a wave of self-hatred wash over her.

More than anything she wanted to be with Bianca, she wanted to make her future with her and Miranda, for them to become a family but with this revelation, this knowledge of the brunette's rape, as much as she wanted that maybe her mother was right, she just wasn't good enough. Lacking, always lacking, that was what she said and Reese found herself believing it more and more as the day went on and that horrible stifling air continued and Bianca pulled away from her touch.

Finding out about Bianca's rape, it filled her with such anger, but it hurt as well. It hurt to know such a very good person, someone so genuine, who helped others could be violated in such a way. Reese couldn't imagine anything hurting more but feeling Bianca become distant from her, sensing this gulf forming between them, did this. 

They went back to the house and the feeling wouldn't go away no matter how hard Reese tried to erase it, to ignore it, but it remained and she fell back on instinct. When things became too difficult, when her mother's insults, and her lack of understanding left her feeling overwhelmed, Reese would escape the situation. She would run from it, go to someplace safe, where she could try and forget those feelings, imagine the type of acceptance that before this point she had always felt with Bianca and as they day went on and that painful hesitation, that glaring distance, continued on and she couldn't take it.

Running away would be easy but Reese refused to do that. During the night, she promised herself she would be there for Bianca, that she would protect her, keep her safe from the memories, from the hurt, how could she do that if she ran away? Reese had to stay and she knew that but she also had to do what was best for Bianca, what would make her feel better, what would ease her suffering, return her to the happy and carefree soul she had been before last night. It wasn't happening though. Jokes were made, stories were told, games were played but that intolerable formality, this reticence in their interactions, wouldn't leave and as Reese observed Bianca alone with Miranda as she came back from the bathroom, she finally witnessed a real smile on her features. Bright and brilliant and Reese knew how Bianca was acting, it was her fault, her presence was causing it and while realizing this crushed her spirits she knew what she had to do.

Excuses were made, a deadline at work, things that had to be completed and she was back at her house. Alone for dinner for the first time in months but Reese wasn't hungry and looking around her house, it struck her how empty it was, how there was a thick layer of dust on her furniture from lack of use and Reese knew she didn't belong here. Her place was with Bianca and she wanted so very badly to return to her but the memories of that uncomfortable air, how Bianca moved from her, both physically and emotionally, and she knew it was her fault. That she hadn't been considerate enough, that she somehow brought back memories of the rape with her own selfishness, and this thought haunted Reese and she couldn't return. She didn't know if she was welcome and that thought was almost as painful as believing she had ever hurt Bianca with her actions.

Big and empty and cold, that was how her bed felt, and Reese tried to sleep. She tried for what seemed like hours on end but she couldn't. Her mind just kept replaying events. The day she spent with Bianca, the horrible distance, the times they had been together and how she treated her, what unhappiness she might have created. These things went over and over in her mind and Reese couldn't rid herself of them no matter how hard she tried and god, all she wanted was for things to return to how they used to be. For that ease and that effortlessness to reappear but it seemed to Reese as if it was gone permanently, that they could never get it back, and this filled her with a misery almost as great as the rage and protectiveness on hearing about Bianca's rape.

None of this would do. This had to be corrected. Things had to go back to how they were before. She just had to try harder, she just had to be more careful, pay closer attention. Make sure she never caused Bianca to return to that terrible night. Reese would have to prove herself and she was used to this, living with her mother, and she would do it again, she would do it for Bianca if it was needed for her to fix things because Reese couldn't go on without her. That simply wasn't an option.

\---

Regardless of how much Reese wanted to fix things it wasn't happening. That distance remained and Bianca seemed to get more frustrated with her every day that passed, pulling away from her touch and Reese didn't know what to do, how to help, to reassure and she was utterly miserable about it. Enough that her very curious and observant staff noticed and one day, when Reese was absorbed with replaying a particularly awkward breakfast with Bianca in her head, she found herself confronted.

"What?" Reese blinked, turning her chair away from her windows where she had been looking down the street that led to Bianca's house. She focused on her assistant who studied her with a rather peevish expression on his features.

"I asked why it is you look like the physically unflattering walking dead," said Maurice in acerbic tones, raising an eyebrow. "For the past few months you've been the picture of happiness but this last week you've transformed into a zombie. Why is that?"

Staring at Maurice, seeing the concern floating in his bright blue gaze, Reese sighed. They didn't tend to speak in depth about their personal lives, Reese was very much aware of the fact he was her employee, one that reported directly to her, but all the same she did consider him a friend and a good one at that. She hadn't spoken with Audrey about the situation with Bianca in some futile effort to perhaps deny it was even happening and because of this she had stayed in her own head, mulling it over to the point of near exhaustion. There was also the fact that Maurice had made it abundantly clear he was a fan of Bianca's mother and as such, he knew quite a bit about her life thanks to following it in the tabloids, something Reese actively avoided. Perhaps this would give Reese a different perspective, something that might help her come to some stymied realization.

Reese opened her mouth then closed it, not sure how to start, she didn't want to tell Maurice anything he didn't already know, despising the idea of eliminating more of Bianca's privacy. That's why she began tentatively, "How much do you know about the circumstances surrounding Bianca's pregnancy with Miranda?"

"Un dieu," Maurice muttered under his breath, pushing his fingers through his perfectly styled hair, and looking at Reese with sympathetic and worried eyes. "I think you must speak with Mme. Montgomery first. It is not right, to hear it from me."

"No," said Reese in a hush, shaking her head, and smiling sadly at him. Her assistant might be a royal pain in the ass at times, forceful and an obnoxious gossip, but he was a good person with a kind heart and she knew from his reaction that he was all too aware of what Michael Cambias had done to Bianca. "It's all right, Maurice," she murmured. "I know about the rape. I was just making sure you knew. If you didn't I wouldn't feel comfortable telling you. It wouldn't seem right to do that to Bianca."

"I understand," said Maurice quietly and she was well aware he had just done something similar by refusing to talk about the rape as if it was his normal morsel of delectable gossip. "Still," he said, a worried look remaining on his features. "I am confused why you would wish to speak to me about this. Why not discuss with Mme. Montgomery?"

"She told me five days ago, after the party," Reese revealed and Maurice pulled a nearby chair over to her desk, sitting across from Reese and looking at her with a concerned gaze. "Ever since she told me she was raped, things have been different between us. I wish they weren't, I don't want them to be, but they are and it's killing me, Maurice. I don't know how to fix it, how to bring things back to how they once were and until I know how to do that nothing is going to be right in our relationship."

"You did not know?" asked Maurice with some surprise. "It was everywhere. The murder trial was most sensational."

"I don't like that sort of thing, you know that Maurice," said Reese, a touch of warning to her voice. "I've avoided reading the tabloids and the gossip columns about Bianca and her family since I started dating her. I thought it would be unfair to find things out about her that way. It's not like she could do the same for me and it just seemed like a horrible invasion of privacy."

"But Mlle. Miranda," said Maurice, at something of a loss. "You did not ask about her father?"

"He isn't her father," Reese said sharply and Maurice blinked, looking briefly wounded before recovering and gazing at her with an expectant expression. "I tried asking once and Bianca looked so hurt and I never wanted to see that look on her face again so I made myself forget about it. I figured Bianca would tell me when she was ready."

"I do not know what to say," Maurice said finally, a sympathetic light in his eyes. "It's horrible, what happened to Mme. Montgomery. The rape and both trials then what she went through after, thinking her child had died, it is more pain than most could ever fathom but she survived it all and I believe she is a wonderful person. If you are having difficulties since learning all that has transpired then I can only say you must speak to her about this, explain your feelings, and have her speak hers. Only when you understand each other in this manner will things return to their previous state."

The thing that stuck out the most to Reese were five words. In the midst of very good advice just five words took hold of Reese's attention and it was Maurice saying that Bianca thought her child died. She wanted to ask about it, she wanted to but she didn't, it wasn't her place and instead she smiled at Maurice, patted his hand and thanked him for his concern. Her assistant left her and she was alone again, staring out the window and she didn't know how much time passed before she heard her door open. Reese turned her head, assuming she would see Audrey and immediately hear demands to know what was going on with her, but instead she was greeted with the sight of Bianca, her mouth set in a grim line, worry lines on her beautiful features.

Strange and terrible, that's what it felt like, being happy to see Bianca but being afraid too. Not knowing what to say, how to act, and having that distance there, the same distance she always experienced with her mother and it made her feel sick to have it with Bianca who was the complete opposite of her mother, who was so open and kind and caring, but she couldn't seem to get rid of that feeling. She wanted to though, she wanted to so very badly, she just had no idea how. Maybe it had to start like Maurice suggested, by talking with Bianca, explaining her feelings and listening to Bianca's. They just had to talk.

"Are you done for the day?" asked Bianca and her jaw held tight and there was a subtle tick, a quiet irritation, and a clear hurt. Reese realized looking at the other woman that Bianca expected her to say no, to make excuses, just like she had been doing to avoid the awkwardness that tainted all of the recent time they had spent together. 

"Yes," said Reese with a certainty and confidence she hadn't possessed since finding out about Bianca's rape. Perhaps because at last she finally had some idea of what she had to do. "Just let me get my things."

She turned from Bianca, gathering up her briefcase and placing her sketchpad inside along with two blueprints from the latest version of the new headquarters for Sig. Passeri though to be perfectly honest she had no plans of working tonight. Reese was focused on following Maurice's advice, finally speaking with Bianca about the distance between them even though there was that ever present lurking fear in the back of her mind that Bianca would tell her she had done too many things wrong. That the way she pulled away from her touch, looked at with those dark and wounded eyes, had to do with the fact that Reese reminded her of Michael, of the rape, and finding something like that out would crush her, send her into a type of depression she hadn't experienced in many years and wasn't eager to go through again. 

"What's happening with us?" Bianca's voice was slightly above a whisper but in the silence of Reese's office it might as well have been a shout. Jerking her head up, Reese looked at the brunette with wide eyes. "It's been like this since I told you I was raped." 

This was the time, the time to speak, the time to explain, the time to close the distance between them but the words, they were stuck in Reese's throat. She could only watch as Bianca walked over to her, standing at her side to stare out the window and her gaze fixed on the horizon. The blonde saw the sheen of tears in her eyes and she felt sick at seeing them and she wanted to speak, she wanted it so much, but still, no words came and Bianca was speaking again as her eyes stayed fixed ahead.

"You need to tell me," said Bianca in tones thick with sorrow and sadness. "If you can't get over this, you need to tell me. It effects Miranda, whether you know it or not, but it effects her. She can tell things are different and I won't have you looking at her, treating her any different, now that you know where she came from because she doesn't deserve that. Not now, not ever."

"Bianca," Reese said her name as a frantic plea and the brunette turned to her, surprised to hear emotion in her voice, sadly used to the carefully modulated tones that Reese had been using to hide her feelings. Walking over to her, Reese held Bianca's hands in her own, ducking her head to look into dark eyes that retained the wounded look and knowing she put it there hurt more than anything else, almost as much as knowing about the rape. "I want to be with you and Miranda. I want that more than anything. I just…" Reese trailed off, frustrated and lost as to how to continue, how to properly explain.

"You just what?" asked Bianca in an irritated demand. "I need to know, Reese." 

"I want to fix things," Reese murmured and Bianca looked at her, surprised to hear this but there was a relief in her eyes, to know at last, to hear the truth. "I'm not happy with the way things have been and I want to fix it. I just don't know how."

Quiet, it was so very quiet, and Reese wondered if she had been too honest, said too much, but then there was a warmth in Bianca's eyes and an understanding and she smiled. It was small but it was a smile and Bianca pulled her forward, moving them out of her office and Reese grabbed her briefcase as they left and Bianca said, "Then we'll figure it out together."

\---

Dinner was far more relaxed affair and even though they hadn't spoken it was as if the knowledge it was ahead, that they both wanted to work through the problems they had been having and do this together had lightened the atmosphere. Something that Miranda took note of and the little girl was more enthusiastic than usual, insisting on not only a game of Shoots and Ladders but an additional round of Twister that had Bianca collapsing on Reese and a tickle fight ensuing with Miranda as the winner. By the time Miranda had to go to bed, the child fell asleep before Bianca could get through the second page of her bedtime story.

Hand in hand, they walked into Bianca's bedroom and the brunette pulled away from her to quietly close the door behind them. Reese stood in the center of the room, eyes large and uncertain as she looked at Bianca who turned to face her, leaning back against the door. Her dark eyes were lidded, studying Reese with a scrutinizing gaze, as if looking for something and Bianca walked forward as she murmured, "Ever since I told you about the rape you hesitate. You hesitate when you touch me, you hesitate when you talk to me, you hesitate with every little thing that used to come so naturally, and I don't like that."

"I don't like it either," said Reese roughly, tears pricking in her eyes, hating that Bianca noticed this.

"Reese," Bianca sighed and the tears, they must have fallen because she was reaching out, wiping them away with the pads of her thumbs, hands lingering on Reese's skin, caressing her gently. "Can you tell me why?" Bianca focused her gaze away from Reese to the other side of the room, biting worriedly on her bottom lip before she set her jaw and said in the barest hush that had an edge to it, a kind of ominous danger, "Do you still want me? Physically, I mean. Because if you don't--"

Instinct and need and desperation propelled Reese forward, capturing Bianca's lips with her own, that hesitation leaving her, replaced with the fear of losing the brunette through her own restraint and for those first wonderful moments, Reese didn't have any thoughts, any worries, she just had the wonderful sensation of kissing Bianca with everything she was. Then the fear sunk in, the fear she was being too forceful, that she would remind Bianca of Michael and she tried to pull away but Bianca wouldn't let her, she tangled her fingers in Reese's hair, tilted her head and kissed Reese harder, sucking on her tongue and pulling the blonde closer, until there wasn't space between their bodies.

Once they separated, harsh breaths of air coming fast, then Bianca rested her forehead against Reese's, hands holding her face, looking into her eyes as she said soft but strong, "Don't do that. I don't want you to do that, to pull away from me. I hate it, Reese. It makes me feel like you don't want me, like you think I'm…" Bianca stopped talking, her mouth snapping shut, and she shook her head, moving from the other woman, muttering under her breath, "Never mind."

"No," said Reese sharply, moving quickly forward, taking Bianca's hand, preventing her from going further, not letting her walk away. Bianca turned to look at her, dark eyes haunted and it tore at Reese's heart. "Please," she whispered. "Tell me." 

"Damaged," Bianca ground out, the word bursting forth from her lips like it was some unwanted thing and Reese felt very much that it was because it was the last thing she wanted to hear, to know, that she was making Bianca feel that way. "It makes me feel as if you think I'm damaged goods now that you know what he did to me. That because of the rape, you don't want me anymore."

"Bianca," Reese cried and she didn't hesitate, she gathered Bianca in her arms, holding her close, cupping her face, looking deep into her eyes, making sure the other woman could see the sincerity behind her words. "I don't think that, I could never think that. I want you so much, more than I've ever wanted anyone, nothing could ever change that. Nothing." 

"Then why won't you touch me like you did before?" asked Bianca, her voice broken and confused, dark eyes shining and seeming to beg for some kind of answer. "Like you did before I told you about the rape. If it isn't that then what's the reason?"

This was the moment, this was the time, where she had to tell Bianca the truth, where she had to overcome everything that her life with her mother had taught her, had trained into her, where she kept her problems and her worries to herself and buried them deep as if they never existed. She had to tell Bianca the worry she felt, that she was tormented by the idea of hurting her, of bringing her back to that awful night with her actions. The idea of burdening Bianca with her problems didn't seem right to Reese, she had to be strong for her, she had to protect her, but Bianca was asking and Bianca wanted to know and she had to tell her.

"I'm scared," Reese admitted, tears in her voice, and she laughed hollowly as Bianca's eyes widened. "I'm scared that I'll hurt you, that I'll remind you of what he did, make you relive it, and I don't want that, Bianca. I never want to hurt you that way. I want to protect you from things like that."

No response and Reese wondered if she was right, telling Bianca the truth, letting her know her worries, her fears, and hating herself for possibly making things worse. Then she felt cool hands on her face, brushing across her cheek and she looked up and she saw Bianca's face, kind and beautiful and compassionate. "Oh honey," she murmured in heartfelt tones, wiping the tears from Reese's face and smiling soft and understanding. "You could never hurt me like he did. That's impossible."

"Sometimes I hold your wrists, I press you down," said Reese anxiously. "I've been too forceful with you and I know you're right, that I've been hesitating, but I've just been trying to make sure I don't do that anymore. That I don't lose control."

"But I don't want that," said Bianca gently, her thumbs moving in a slow caress, soothing the blonde. "I enjoy it when I can see how much you want me, when I can feel it, when I can taste it," she said this last portion teasingly, causing Reese to smile. "I'm not some piece of delicate china that will shatter at the first sign of trouble, Reese, and I don't need you to protect me. I’m a living and breathing woman and what I need is for you to love me."

"I do," said Reese fervently, speaking without thought, without hesitation, the truth slipping past her lips and she wasn't afraid anymore, she wanted to say this, she needed to say this, she needed Bianca to know the depth of her feelings. "I do love you. Bianca," she whispered, leaning in closer, just a short space between their lips. "I'm in love with you."

"Then show me," said Bianca in a breathless instruction.

Another kiss, that was sweet and filled with all of Reese's love, all of her affection, so that Bianca could feel it and Reese knew she succeeded by the way that the brunette moaned into her, rising into her touch, and knowing this made Reese happy enough it nearly moved her to tears. This was all she wanted, to be with Bianca this way again, to lose that hesitation, that awkwardness, to once again feel that connection between them and she kissed the other woman harder, taking in her gasps and her moans, moving them backwards and towards the bed. Bianca fell first, lying on her back, looking up at Reese with an imploring gaze and her fingers slipped under the blonde's collar, hooking to hold the material, tugging her down until the architect was on top of her.

"I love you too," Bianca said, her voice thick with desire, and she wound her fingers behind Reese's head, pulling her close. "Don't be scared," she murmured, her breath warm on Reese's skin, their faces a moment away from a kiss, her hand resting flat on Reese's cheek. "You could never hurt me like he did. I know that, I trust you."

It was all there for her to see, that love, that trust, that affection, and Reese knew Bianca loved her the same way and there was this feeling of such utter joy to know this. To know she wasn't alone in her emotions, that they were shared wholeheartedly with the person they were directed towards and Reese surged forward, kissing Bianca hard, tears falling from her eyes and she lost herself in this kiss, in this embrace, in the touch, the sound, the taste of Bianca until it was all Reese knew. She heard Bianca's whisper, her instruction to remove her clothes, and Reese did as she asked, pausing along the way for kisses and caresses, the brunette undressing her as they went along until they were both naked and Bianca was pulling Reese down. Skin against skin, they lay together and Bianca smiled sweetly before she kissed her slow and tender, drawing it out until Reese was shivering and shaking, her whole body filled with want for the other woman then Bianca whispered against her lips, "I want you inside of me."

While she didn't want it to be obvious, she didn't want to have that feeling, Reese must have looked scared because Bianca was gazing at her, so very concerned and supportive and kind and she murmured, "Please, Reese. I want you inside."

"Yes," Reese said this in a hush, desire and fear waging a war inside of her and giving a jerk of her head, her hand slid down, pausing at the outside of Bianca's pussy, playing at the edges. She kissed Bianca ardently, trying to put all her love into that kiss, then she pulled away to say against her lips, "Slowly though. So you can feel it, so you can feel how much I love you."

The only response Bianca gave was a low moan as Reese's fingers slipped inside, her thumb moving in a circle on the brunette's clit, lighting pressing in a rhythmic pattern as her fingers moved in then out of Bianca's pussy, increasing in tempo to match Bianca's gasps that the architect soon took in as her own as she captured her lips in a kiss. Bianca's fingers tangled in Reese's hair, holding her close and her body arched into Reese, her body taut and quivering, and when her orgasm struck, the blonde could feel as it swept through Bianca. Tears escaped her eyes and Bianca sobbed, gasping Reese's name, holding her close, arms wrapped around the other woman's back, hands flat, keeping them as close as possible, thighs clenched to keep Reese from leaving her. They stayed like that for what seemed like a blissful eternity then Bianca relaxed and Reese's fingers left her pussy, moving up her side, sliding under her back to return the embrace as they lay together in a perfect hold.

"You see," said Bianca, her voice was lazy and luxurious but teasing all the same. "That didn't hurt me. Except in the nicest sort of way. Sort of like saying to die as they meant it in Shakespeare."

Chuckling because she knew it was another way to describe an orgasm, Reese kissed Bianca again and murmured, "You could die several more times before the night is through."

"Not just me," Bianca drawled, smiling slow and sexy, flipping Reese over and laughing with the blonde before she moved in for another kiss, her hands traveling up to cup the blonde's breasts. "It wouldn't be fair if you didn't have a turn."

"Turnabout is fair play," responded Reese, a gasp escaping her as Bianca chuckled again and lowered her head. Kissing and sucking on one of the architect's breasts and Reese threaded her fingers through the brunette's dark hair, eyes squeezing shut with pleasure, a smile working its way across her features.

\---

The next day, Reese woke to the sun filtering through the curtains, and she looked down at Bianca who was sleeping peacefully in her arms. Glancing at the clock, she saw it was almost seven a.m. and rubbing at her eyes, she groaned, realizing they had barely four hours sleep. It was well worth it though, Reese reflected, smiling as she pushed a lock of hair out of Bianca's eyes, her smile growing larger as Bianca sighed, moving into her touch, face snuggling into the crook of Reese's neck.

Not for the first time, Reese replayed the moment that Bianca said she loved her. She wanted to hear those words for such a long time but she buried that desire in the back of her mind, not wanting to pressure the other woman, but last night the words came so freely. Just like their connection did and Reese was so very glad to have it back and to know that Bianca was in love with her too, that they shared a bond not only physical but emotional and for the first time in her life Reese finally felt as if someone truly knew her. All the good, all the bad, Bianca knew everything that mattered. There were details she kept to herself, things she needed to tell her about her parents and Simon and Reese would do that, she had to tell her, but right now it was enough to know that bond existed and she was secure in it and the love they shared.

Comparing herself to Michael Cambias, worrying about reminding Bianca of him, of the rape, it was ridiculous, she knew that now and Reese was ashamed she ever felt that way, that she created that worry in Bianca, that she made Bianca believe she saw her differently since learning about the rape and Reese swore she wouldn't let it effect them again. Anytime she felt herself start to hesitate or to fear, she would remind herself of Bianca's words and her expression and her moans, the way she encouraged her onward, faster and harder, and how she let Reese know through every last thing they shared together it was what she wanted. If she thought of that there was no way she could ever feel that way again, Reese was certain of that.

Bianca Montgomery loved her. Bianca Montgomery was in love with her.

Part of her wanted to cry at this knowledge, that someone as wonderful as Bianca cared for her in this way. It was a strange sort of validation. Proof that all the negative things her mother ever said about her were false because if they were true there was no way that Bianca could be in love with her. Bianca couldn't love someone as flawed and imperfect as her mother said she was, a person who made constant mistakes, and never did anything correctly. Bianca loved her though, she knew Bianca loved her, she heard her say it and she felt it in her touch and she could taste it in her kisses. Knowing that Bianca loved her, it somehow helped the world make sense and Reese felt a greater sense of purpose than she ever had before. She knew her life was with Bianca and Miranda, being with them, creating a family, spending their days together in happiness and love, that was what she wanted with her life and it was like this giant weight was lifted off her shoulders to finally have that direction.

Not only that, Reese knew she wasn't alone. She would have Bianca with her every step of the way. Every problem, every fear, every falter, Bianca would be there and they would work through it together and she would never have to be alone again because she would have Bianca. It was all so much, knowing this, having this for her own, and Reese never thought life could be this good. Kissing the brunette's cheek, breathing in the sweet scent of her hair, Reese closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Honestly, she had no idea how Bianca survived, how she made it through all the awful things that had been done to her. The rape, the trials, the murder, and having Miranda stolen away for those first precious nine months. They had spoken about it all, whispers in the night, and Reese couldn't comprehend how strong Bianca truly was to survive all of that and to not emerge a bitterly distrustful person. Just hearing about it herself made Reese start to hate humanity more than she ever had before and she didn't know how Bianca couldn't feel the same way. Things made more sense though, Bianca's protectiveness towards Miranda, Nathan's presence, and her family's concern about keeping Bianca and Miranda safe, they made so much more sense now and Reese loved Bianca's family for their presence of mind, for their efforts to protect her, even in a foreign land. 

The fact that someone like Bianca was in love with her awed Reese slightly. Who was she? A woman who had spent most of her adult life in a closet, burying her true feelings, her real self away, hiding who she was out of fear of rejection and judgment. In so many ways Bianca was her opposite, she was out and she was open, unafraid to speak her feelings, to let people know exactly who she was and what she thought without fear or reprisal and Reese wanted to be like that. She wanted to be a woman worthy of Bianca and Miranda and their love, she wanted to live up to this standard she felt they set and she finally thought she could, she had that confidence in herself because she knew they loved her she could do anything.

Never again, Reese had made a silent vow during the night, in the midst of their lovemaking, never again would she allow a distance to emerge between them. They would always speak, they would always share, they would be close forever and Reese would make sure of it, she would make sure nothing threatened their happiness and the love they for one another because if that were to ever happen and she lost Bianca and Miranda, she didn't know if she could go on. The thought was too devastating and she refused to ever accept a future without them because life wouldn't be worth living, it would be cold and empty and so very sad, and she would do anything she had to protect that vision she had, a life with the three of them together.

From this day forward, Bianca would know precisely how she felt, how much she loved her, was in love with her, and how she wanted nothing more than to have a family with her and Miranda. She would create a feeling of love and security between them and that fear she felt before, that anxiety Bianca experienced, it wouldn't touch them again. Reese promised this, to herself, to Bianca, and to Miranda. For the sake of their family, Reese made this promise and it was one she would always keep.

Creaking and the soft sound of footsteps padding on the floor sounded in the air and Reese grinned at it, know all too well what it signaled. Peering over Bianca's head, Reese wasn't surprised to see Miranda standing on the far side of the bed, her chin resting on top of it. The little girl's hair was mussed from sleep and she was dressed in her favorite pair of Wonder Woman pajamas.

"Reese," Miranda said her name in an exaggerated whisper, clearly trying not to wake her mother.

"Miranda," Reese returned in the exact same tone, causing the child to giggle. "Are you hungry?"

Shaking her head and saying no, Miranda climbed onto the bed and sat on top of the covers cross legged, studying Bianca who remained nuzzled into Reese's neck, sleeping quietly. "Mommy's tired," she observed ruefully.

"A little," admitted Reese with a laugh. "It's my fault though. I wore her out."

"Twister," decided Miranda after a moment, saying this rather solemnly, obviously thinking this was the activity that led to her mother's exhaustion. "She's clumsy at it."

"Just a bit," Reese agreed, smiling affectionately and pressing a kiss onto Bianca's head without thinking about it. She looked up a few moments later, almost afraid of Miranda's reaction, and found Miranda staring at her blithely, not bothered in the least.

"Reese," Miranda said her name again, rocking back and forth on the bed, and looking at her with puppy dog eyes that were plaintive and impossible to resist. "Can we have a park picnic for lunch?"

Absently realizing that it was Saturday and she would be able to spend the entire day with Bianca and Miranda, a slow smile curved on Reese's lips and she replied, "I think a park picnic would be great. I'm sure Mommy would agree."

"She was sad before," said Miranda quietly, a tiny frown on her features as she looked at her mother. "But Mommy was happy when we played the games. It was nice. I like it when she's happy."

Silence as Reese swallowed the lump in her throat that she knew was caused from recognizing she was the reason for Bianca's unhappiness. That she had created it with her hesitation, causing Bianca to believe that she thought of her differently, that she no longer desired her after hearing about the rape. There was so much guilt, knowing this, knowing she was responsible, but Reese realized with this knowledge she had the power to make sure it never happened again. That's why she cleared her throat and looked at Miranda with soft and sincere eyes and murmured, "I like it when she's happy too, Miranda, and I'm going to do my best to make sure that she stays that way. Of course," Reese leaned closer, speaking in confidential tones, her eyes sparkling with good humor and a hint of mischief. "I'm going to need your help. Your Mommy can be stubborn at times."

"I know," said Miranda seriously, nodding her head and folding her arms over her chest. 

"Says who?" Bianca's mumble startled them both and they looked at the brunette who was peering at them both with a lidded and sleepy gaze that nevertheless held a playfulness to it. "I see how it is," she accused in a drawl, holding the blankets to her chest and scooting up into a sitting position, still leaning against Reese who held in her in a loose embrace. "I sleep in and you two talk bad about me. Here I thought your Saturday tradition was cereal, cartoons, and making a mess in my living room."

"Hey," said Reese with mock offense, pressing a hand to her chest. "I always clean up my milk spills."

"Right," Bianca drew the word out slowly, rolling her eyes and causing Miranda to laugh. Turning to her daughter, she smiled sweetly and asked, "How long have you been up?"

Miranda shrugged in response and Reese chuckled then replied, "About ten minutes. She's been talking with me while you slept the day away, Miss Lazybones."

"You said you made Mommy tired," said Miranda in quick defense of her parent, causing Bianca to smirk triumphantly.

"Outnumbered, so unfair," Reese complained, giving a pout that Bianca chuckled at, shooting her a fond look and kissing her tenderly. When she pulled away, Reese grinned and said, "Forget it. That made it all better."

"You're easy," accused Bianca warmly.

"Only with you," replied Reese rather flirtatiously, though she was mindful a child was present. Turning to Miranda, she raised an eyebrow and formed an enthused expression as she said, "What do you say, Miranda? Cereal and cartoons time? I promise to try and not spill the milk so Mommy won't get grumpy with us again." 

"I want Cocoa Puffs," said Miranda, that no nonsense look on her face which always amused Reese endlessly.

"Cocoa Puffs it is," Reese remarked happily. "Why don't you get the box out for me and I'll be in the kitchen in a minute."

"'Kay!" said Miranda cheerfully, pausing to hug Bianca and kiss her cheek before she scooted off the bed and ran out the door then down the hallway to the kitchen.

For a moment they remained in silence then Reese turned to Bianca, her eyes glowing with affection, and she cupped her face in her hands, holding in gently before she moved in for a kiss. It was a kiss that led to another and another, each one more soft and pliant and sweeter than the last, then when they parted, Reese murmured against Bianca's lips, "I love you."

When Bianca smiled and echoed these words in return, Reese knew at last things were right, and she was truly happy.

\---

It was funny how the most important things could happen in such a casual manner. Thanks to the advisement of Nathan and general protectiveness, Bianca was a compulsive door locker. At least when it came to the front door and it was completely understandable, the door should be locked when she had a little girl to protect, and there was that lurking reminder of Bianca's past, the violence she experienced that she wanted to keep far from Miranda at all costs. In such a situation locking the front door as soon as you enter the house is a normal habit to have. Typically this wasn't much of a problem, not even something to consider, but one night Reese ended up working at the office much later than usual with her staff of junior architects. 

By the time she arrived at Bianca's house, it was just past ten o'clock and Miranda was long in bed and apparently so was Bianca because the usual knock to the door didn't bring her and she didn't pick up her cell phone when Reese called. Staring at the wooden door and the ugly pepto bismol pink arches, Reese futilely turned the door handle again. She didn't know why she did this, she was well aware it was locked, it was always locked but she did it anyway. Reese had just turned back down Avenue Mathurin Moreau, preparing to walk to her car and spend the night in her own house for the first time in over two months when the front door opened and a bleary looking Bianca appeared in the doorway in her pajamas, calling plaintively to Reese as she reached out to her. 

The following evening, Bianca presented Reese with keys to the house to make sure she was never locked out again. She said it with a sweet smile and a gentle touch to Reese's cheek, kissing her softly before she turned her attention to Miranda who shouting for her mother's attention, asking if they could have some dessert. It happened so casually, so easily, and Reese stared at the keys in her hands and she felt the tears prick at her eyes and her heart warm at the sight of them.

She couldn't stop looking at them, it was silly, but she couldn't. Reese never had keys to someone else's house before, she never let herself get that close to another person. Not even Simon, who she was engaged to and dated for years, she never had keys to any of his apartments, she didn't want to be that intimate with him, she didn't want to be that way with anyone. Reese was forever hiding and hiding wasn't conducive to sharing space with another person, much less having keys and easy access to where they lived. Only she had keys to Bianca's house and instead of it being scary or stifling, it was exhilarating and exciting, and she couldn't stop looking at them.

Leaving work at her usual time, her new keys jingling in her hand, Reese headed down Avenue Mathurin Moreau, a bounce in her walk and a smile on her lips. Turning the keys over as she stood at the front steps, Reese unlocked the door to Bianca's house for the first time and was greeted by the sound of a very happy sing along. 

"Bonjour, Madame Lundi! Comment va Madame Mardi?" Bianca and Miranda's voices rang in the air and the smile on Reese's face grew larger and much more fond as she walked into the living room and witnessed the mother daughter performance. Bianca's eyes lit up at the sight of Reese and she smiled at her before turning back to Miranda, continuing to sing with her, "Très bien, Madame Mercredi! Dites à Madame Jeudi, de venir vendredi, danser samed. Dans la salle de dimanche!" 

"Bravo," Reese drawled, clapping her hands and grinning widely, laughing as Miranda curtsied and Bianca took a bow.

"We're practicing for my concert," informed Miranda, a smile in her voice, skipping over to Reese.

"You are?" asked Reese, kneeling down to look Miranda in the eyes. "What are you singing?"

"Bonjour Madame Lundi, J'ai Vu Le Loup Le Renard Le Lièvre, and Lundi Matin," Miranda said brightly. 

"The concert is next Friday," said Bianca, her arms looped around Miranda's shoulders, smiling at her daughter affectionately and kissing her head. With Miranda standing on top of her feet, Bianca took a careful step forward and hooked her fingers into Reese's collar, pulling her in for a kiss. Murmuring happily against Reese's lips, she smiled as they parted and said, "How was work?"

"Busy," said Reese, chuckling as Bianca walked into the kitchen with Miranda still standing on top of her feet. Moving with them into the kitchen, they gathered around the table, observing Madame Trotter prepare their dinner of Tuna au Poivre. "The project for Sig. Passeri is almost ready to begin construction but we're still working out the problems with the passive solar energy. It's an ongoing debate about how to best draw the sun within the urban landscape but I think we've almost solved all the issues."

"That's good," said Bianca pleasantly. A moment of pause and she scooted her chair forward, leaning close to Reese as she took the blonde's hand in her own. Turning it over in her grasp, Bianca's fingertips played lightly over Reese's skin in a meandering path and she looked up, dark eyes wry and almost sad as she remarked, "You'll go to Milan when they begin construction, won't you?"

Overseeing construction wasn't something architects tended to do. Most preferred to not be involved with the projects once the designs were completed, only returning to it at the client's request to change something, but Reese had been taught to do things differently by her family. Her grandfather and father were believers in the creation of not just structures but relationships with all those involved in the construction of a new building. This meant becoming close with the client, the engineers, the contractor, the foreman, and everyone else in between. They taught her the best method to ensure your creative vision comes to light was to be there with it every step of the way and that meant going on site. Usually this was something Reese enjoyed immensely because it enabled her to watch as the building she imagined slowly change from something off the page to a real structure and it never bothered her, having to live out of a hotel for a few months at a time because she never had anything to miss when she went away.

Now she did and it appeared from Bianca's reaction at the thought of her leaving that she would be missed too.

"For a few weeks," said Reese reluctantly. She searched her brain frantically, trying to think of something to take away that hint of sadness she could already see Bianca trying to hide because she didn't want to make Reese feel guilty and finally it occurred to her she did have junior architects that would love the chance to oversee a project. There was also the fact that it might be nice to have Bianca and Miranda spend time with her in Milan, perhaps even take a long weekend together. "I was planning on letting Jacqueline and Luc take over after the first two weeks though. They need the experience and I was hoping you and Miranda would join me while I was there. For the weekends at least." Reese formed a hopeful expression, eyes wide and expression teasing, cutting off the small protest she saw coming since she knew Bianca thought she was only offering this out of guilt. "Please?" she murmured, moving in for a kiss, speaking against Bianca's lips and smiling when the edges of the brunette's mouth pulled up in a smile. "I'll miss you."

"Well," said Bianca almost coyly, curling a lock of Reese's hair around her finger. "We've never been to Italy." 

"That is truly a travesty," Reese replied with overdone horror and Bianca chuckled. "All right, that settles it, you'll both come along with me and I'll show you Milan."

"What about your work? I don't want us to get in the way," protested Bianca faintly.

"I'll be busy the first week I'm there but by the second week things should slow down," murmured Reese, scooting closer to Bianca and placing a hand in her thigh, giving it a gentle massage. The more she spoke about it, the more she thought about it, the more she realized she really did want Bianca and Miranda with her. Being without them for even a day was painful but two weeks? Reese didn't want to suffer that if she could avoid it. "Miranda has school, and I know you probably don't have to want her out, but at least consider visiting me both weekends? It would be wonderful having the two of you with me and I'll arrange all of it. The hotel, the tour of Milan, the flight there, everything. "

"No," said Bianca, shaking her head and at first Reese was afraid that she decided they couldn't make the trip then a soft smile formed on the brunette's features. "We can take the Cambias jet. What else is it for?"

"I don't know," said Reese with a laugh. "I've never flown on it."

"That," said Bianca teasingly, her smile growing wider and a bit mischievous. "Is truly a travesty." 

"Funny," Reese said in sardonic tones though she did chuckle as Bianca kissed her tenderly while Miranda shouted that dinner was ready.

\---

Coming home to someone wasn't something Reese was used to. Before she met Bianca her life was a lonely existence. Other than Audrey she didn't have any real friends. Just coworkers and a series of acquaintances. No one knew who she really was because she hid behind the image she thought the world wanted to see. Which is why even when she was with other people Reese still often felt very much alone due to this. It wasn't her they were really with, instead it was the idea of her, and Reese couldn't ever be comfortable thanks to the act she had to perpetuate but with Bianca she finally let her guard down. 

They had developed something of a routine and after dinner it was always time for homework, games, movies, or reading. When the Tuna au Poivre was eaten they headed into the living room to watch a dvd of Miranda's choosing. Settling down for a viewing of the Muppets Take Manhattan, Reese smiled as the little girl snuggled in between her and Bianca on the couch, resting her head against Bianca and smiling up at Reese as she asked her seemingly random questions about the movie like who was her favorite Muppet and why did Miss Piggy love Kermit. 

Rowlf and Kermit was a very nice frog were the replies and they continued their quiet discussion, giggling when Bianca hushed them, and by the time the movie was over Miranda had fallen asleep. With Bianca's help, Reese removed the sleeping child from the couch and they put her to bed, smiling at one another when she grumbled and protested as they changed her into her pajamas. Hand in hand, they walked into the kitchen where Reese opened a bottle of 1989 Beaujolais Nouveau, pouring a glass for each of them. 

Wine glasses in hand, they took in the light and fruity taste, murmuring their enjoyment in between kisses. Closing the bedroom door safely behind them, Reese removed the empty wine glass from Bianca's hand, placing it on a nearby dresser. She lifted her own glass up to the brunette's lips in an offering, watching as the corners tugged into a subtle smile while swallowing the last of her drink.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" asked Bianca playfully, watching as Reese placed her empty glass next to Bianca's. 

"I don't have to try, it happens so easily," Reese chuckled, pointing out the other woman's less than stalwart drinking abilities. When Bianca scowled lightly and pinched her stomach, Reese yelped and jumped backwards, pouting at Bianca. "That hurt."

"Don't mock," said Bianca, a touch of warning in her voice, though a smile spread across her features as she moved Reese backwards until she was sitting at the edge of the bed. "And as for the hurt, I can always kiss it and make it better."

"Oh?" asked Reese, arching an eyebrow. 

She released a gasp when Bianca's pale hands unbuttoned the bottom of her shirt and full lips pressed against the skin she had pinched just moments before. The kisses moved upwards while Bianca undid the rest of the buttons, sliding the shirt off of Reese and kissing the curve of her breast as she unsnapped her bra and removed it with the same effortless skill. Reese's fingers tangled in Bianca's dark hair as the brunette sucked on her right breast, her hand sliding up to cup the left breast in her hand. Bianca surged forward, pushing Reese onto the bed, her weight a welcome and sweet weight to the architect and she murmured Bianca's name, her voice pleading and almost desperate and there was a soothing hush, a reassurance, then Bianca was kissing her as her hand moved down to unbutton the blonde's pants. Reese's hips lifted off the bed, her hips wriggling, helping the other woman remove the material, not wanting there to be anything in between them. 

Pushing herself up on her elbows, Reese removed Bianca's clothing piece by piece, throwing them carelessly aside. At last they were both naked and Bianca was pressing down on Reese, her lips intoxicating and her body lush, her hands hot on Reese's skin and the blonde shivered as the other woman kissed her deeply. Each time was better than the last with Bianca and Reese wondered at it, how it could be that way, how she could continue to feel so much, it was almost as if her heart might burst. 

Moving in sync, one after the other, fingers slipping inside each others pussies, their thrusts were at matching paces. Lifting her head up, Reese captured Bianca's lips in a kiss that led to another and another, each more passionate than the last. Tongues slipping out to meet one another, to touch and to taste, and Reese sighed and shuddered, moaning as Bianca pulled away just enough to whisper her love. Then she kissed Reese again as her thumb pressed down on the blonde's clit, causing Reese to reciprocate, and they came together, kissing deeply as they reached orgasm, bodies twined together, drinking in their partner's cries of delight. 

Sinking onto the bed, Reese wrapped her arms firmly around Bianca, pulling the sheets up to cover their bodies. Heaving a contented sigh, Reese kissed Bianca on the forehead, smiling as the brunette nuzzled into her neck. They remained silent, happy to lie in one another's arms and Reese couldn't help but think of how different this was. How relaxed and comfortable she felt, totally at ease in her own skin and she felt compelled to share this with Bianca, to let her know the feelings she created in her.

"I've never done this before," said Reese quietly, sifting through Bianca's dark hair, smiling as the brunette peered up at her.

"Really," said Bianca skeptically and a droll humor echoed in her tones. "The other times didn't count?"

"What?" Reese blinked, confused until she saw the gleam of amusement in Bianca's dark eyes and the smirk on her features. Realizing what the other woman was implying, she formed a slight scowl and lightly squeezed Bianca's nose in between her fingers, grinning when Bianca released a noise of protest. "You're cute."

"I know," said Bianca, her voice nasal, shaking her head until Reese released her nose.

"To clarify," said Reese rather dramatically. "I meant this," she gestured to their bodies, snugly fit together, Bianca remaining in her arms as she looked up at the architect. "Not sex but what comes after, holding another person, sharing a bed with them. I've never felt comfortable doing any of those things but I do with you. I think I've felt that way from the beginning."

"What did you do before?" asked Bianca and a small frown tugging at her lips. "After you had sex, I mean." 

"Usually I left and went back to my house or I asked the other person leave," revealed Reese, wondering if she had done the right thing by telling Bianca this. That maybe she was telling her too much, creating a bad impression of herself by saying these things. Certainly she couldn't ever see Bianca asking someone to leave her bed shortly after having sex with them. That wasn't something she thought the brunette capable of just because it seemed too cold. "Sometimes I shared a bed with them. I would try to sleep but it never felt comfortable. Not until I met you."

"Are you serious?" asked Bianca and there wasn't disbelief in her voice but instead a soft sort of awe to hear this. 

"Completely," said Reese with a smile, continuing to comb through Bianca's hair, kissing her forehead. "It always felt awkward somehow and I couldn't ever relax. When I did try to sleep it never went well but with you I don't have to try and force myself, Bianca. It all comes so easily and I've never felt like this before, you're the first one to do that for me, and it's part of why I love you."

"Just part?" Bianca teased in a husky murmur, lifting up for another kiss, chuckling when Reese moaned as the kiss deepened and Bianca brought their bodies in closer contact. When they separated, she smiled sweetly and cupped the blonde's cheek.

"Yes," confirmed Reese humorously, tracing Bianca's spine lightly with her fingertips. "Just because there are so many reasons why I love you that I couldn't possibly sum it up with one."

"That's sweet," murmured Bianca, kissing Reese again. "And cheesy."

"Well, I do live in France, of course I love cheese," drawled Reese, arching an eyebrow and grinning when Bianca groaned at the bad joke. Laughing quietly, Reese sifted through Bianca's hair, studying her thoughtfully. "What about you?" When Bianca looked at her with a genuinely confused expression, Reese felt her throat suddenly go dry and she wondered at the intelligence of voicing her next question but she did so anyway simply because she truly wanted to know the answer. "Why do you love me?"

"I'm the same as you," confessed Bianca, blushing darkly when Reese looked at her with a lidded gaze. "I have so many reasons to love you but one of the biggest has to do with how different you are from anyone I've ever been with. I know we agreed we shouldn't talk about our pasts, let ourselves get bogged down by it, and I've been trying so hard not to but you're completely different from all of the other woman I've had relationships with and in such a very good way." 

"How?" Reese asked in a bare whisper, looking at Bianca with wide eyes, warmed on hearing her words.

"The reason I was upset at how things changed after I told you I was raped was how you hesitated," Bianca began slowly. "And the reason it bothered me so much is you were the first woman I've been involved with who didn't hesitate before that. You never shied away from my touch and you never tried to distance yourself emotionally from me and it was such a wonderful change. With Frankie it was always like a tug of war, pull her a little forward, she pushed me a lot back, and it was pretty much the same with Maggie. They didn't know how to deal with the emotion of being in love with me or the idea of being with another woman physically for the longest time." She paused, sighing and burying her face in the curve of Reese's neck, her breath hot on the blonde's skin. "Lena was better in a way. The way she grew up, in those horrible conditions, she wasn't used to people being genuinely kind and love was new to her but she was never afraid to touch me or to be touched. From the start you were the opposite of all of them, never afraid to get close to me both emotionally and physically." Lifting her head, Bianca smiled up at Reese, gently touching her cheek as she murmured, "How couldn't I fall in love?"

There were no words to explain how she felt hearing Bianca say this. Knowing that she didn't just measure up to the brunette's previous partners but had somehow managed to exceed them in her treatment of the other woman, it caused a great swell of pride and happiness in her and Reese dipped her head to kiss Bianca soft and tender. They were pliant kisses, fleeting and light, a teasing touch that expressed the love and affection the architect felt for the woman in her arms and when they parted they wore matching smiles and Reese caressed Bianca's cheek, resting their foreheads together as they gazed into each other's eyes. 

A perfect silence, not the least disagreeable, one borne out of tranquility, enveloped them and Reese thought back to earlier in the day, that simple joy she felt on having her own keys and unlocking the front door for the first time. Greeted by the sweet sound of Bianca and Miranda's singing, charmed by the way the daughter was so obviously trying to imitate the skill of her mother. It was these thoughts that caused Reese to say rather suddenly, "Sing for me?"

"What?" asked Bianca, blinking at the blonde.

"Another thing I love about you is your voice, especially when you sing," Reese admitted.

"Oh?" Bianca questioned, smiling when Reese nodded. She slid up to cup the architect's face in her hands, kissing her tenderly. Pulling away as she murmured, "What should I sing?"

"Something French," said Reese soft but playful, curling Bianca's hair around her fingers. "Because I like how you sound when you speak the language."

Silence again and then Bianca's voice filled the air, beautiful and lilting, mesmerizing Reese in its delivery. "L’amour et moi, quand on se voit. On ne se reconnaît pas, comme c’est bizarre. Tout nous sépare, tout nem le hasard," Bianca sang quietly but she was as clear and pure as a bell, moving further into Reese's arms as she continued, smiling as the blonde kissed the top of her head. "L’amour et moi, on se tutoie. Pourtant on ne s’entend pas, et plus j’apprends. Moins je comprends, c’est désespérant." 

As Bianca finished the song, Reese pulled her up, murmuring her thanks against her lips, then kissing her deeply. Each kiss leading to another then Reese gently rolled Bianca over, hovering above the other woman until she was pulled down by the insistent touch of Bianca's hands on the small of her back, and they made love with the notes of Bianca's song still hanging in air.


End file.
